Dark Chronicles: The Past of Olrox Erebus
by Devlin Dracul
Summary: Spin-off of The Dark Lord's Return. Suggested to read Dark Lord's Return before starting this story. After twenty years, Death's dying words still haunt Olrox. Now, it is time to finally discover what Death meant. What will Olrox discovery in his journey to the Demon World? Just who was he when he was human? What will that knowledge make him into now?
1. Chapter 1

It has been twenty years since Adelram became the Dark Lord. During that time, his reign had grown exponentially. Cornell accepted his offer in moving his village near Castle Umbra. However, his clan was not the only residents of the village. Defeated orcs, rebellious dwarfs, shamed elves, and adventurous humans also settled in the village, now dubbed Umbra Town. Even some of the actual Umbra witches took refuge in the town. Rumor had it that some of the elves, dwarfs, and humans moved there to get away from the Three Ministers. There have been a lot of rumors concerning corruption in their ranks. The town was extremely peaceful. Some of the Fallen Angels had taken Victor's monsters as bodies so that they could keep the peace in the town. Since they were loyal to Adelram, it was impossible to bribe them, and they were practically invincible. Crime was nearly impossible to commit because of these mighty guards. Trade was a simple thing to do in the town. Adelram could sense corruption a mile away thanks to his powers, so all trades were fair under his watch. The infamous drug known as Angel Dust never even entered the Southern Plains thanks to him. It was practically a Utopia.

Adelram himself had a nice life as well. Each of the women he lived with gave birth to his children. Angelica was the first. Her child's name was Angelo Umbra. An honorable man at the age of sixteen. He was known as the white knight due to his skills with the sword and his chivalry. He has the same fair complexion as his mother, but inherited his father's dark hair and eyes. Sharn gave birth to the second child. Thirteen year old Shel Umbra. An adorable orc-human. She had a darker complexion than her mother, due to her father's blood. She has short hair that reaches her shoulders, and dark green eyes. Her fangs aren't as large as her mothers, but they are still just as powerful. She is an impressive fighter, able to trade blows with her older brother. Medusa gave birth to the final two children. Her twin daughters, Stheno and Euryale. At ten years of age, the two have an impressive amount of control over their powers. It has already been predicted that they will be some of the most beautiful women in the Southern Plains when fully grown. Each of the children have brought pride to their parents on multiple occasions, and many see them as the next guardians of Southern Plains' peace.

The Dark Generals were the current protectors of that peace. Olrox, Brauner, Medusa, Sharn, Angelica, and Victor held the title. They have protected the Southern Plains from many different attacks, from the armies of the Three Plains to legendary monsters and demons. Eventually, the Three Plains stopped attacking the Southern Plains, seeing absolutely no chance of victory against the powerful protectors. One of those Generals was quite busy.

Olrox Erebus, known as the strongest and most powerful general, as well as being known as the strongest and most powerful vampire in the world, was walking down one of the castle corridors while reading a document. As he was walking, a shadowy figure was following him. Running behind pillars, and crawling against the walls, the figure tailed Olrox. Finally, the figure brandished two shinning daggers. The figure was prepared to pounce toward the target.

"Don't even think about it, Shel."

The figure fell from it's perch, but landed on it's feet. It really was Shel. She looked at Olrox with beautiful dark green eyes, a pout adorning her face. "How did you know I was following you? I tried my best to hide my aura and everything. I even tried to hide in the shadows and mask any sounds like you taught me to."

Olrox chuckled at the young orc's attempt at stealth. "You're about a thousand years to early to try and sneak up on me."

"But I don't want to wait a thousand years."

Olrox gave Shel a blank expression. "It was a figure of speech, child."

"Really? I thought Uncle Victor said I could drink the ambrosia when I'm twenty-one."

Olrox couldn't help but laugh at that. Adelram's children were all so innocent. It's true that they could drink the elixir at twenty-one, but they don't seem to grasp the concepts of figures of speech.

"Hey, Uncle Olrox, can you train with me?"

"Sorry, Shel. I need to deal with these documents. Your father can only handle so many by himself."

"Oh, that's lame."

Olrox couldn't help but chuckle at the pouting child. "Why don't you go play with one of your siblings or your mother?"

"Big Bro Angelo, yes that rhyme was intended, Uncle Olrox."

"I know, child. I know."

"Anyway, he's helping his mom tend to some sick residents. He's also supposed to teach some of the elves healing magic. Mom is out hunting. I bet she's going to bring some giant monster! Stheno and Euryale are helping their mom make some kind of new poison and some anti-venom. Uncle Victor is in his lab. Uncle Brauner is still hunting that sky octopus he saw in the sky during that lightning storm last week. Oh! Speaking of monstrous octopuses, there's been sightings of a giant monster in the ocean! It's supposed to be taller than even the hill and the castle combined! It has green skin, bat looking wings, a humanoid body, and an octopus for a head! Can we go hunt it?!"

"Can you swim?"

Shel was surprised by the question. She started to stutter before she spoke. "Uh, no."

"There's your answer."

Shel started to pout again. Olrox was the only person she couldn't have her way with, but he was also the most interesting person she had ever meet besides her parents. Besides, she was so incredibly bored. She wanted to do anything. "Hey, Uncle Olrox? Can you tell me a story? Preferably about your past?"

"Most of the history of Umbra Castle has been written, as well as any information pertaining to any of us. You can just read it in the library."

"But I've already read all of that. Besides, I want a story about your human past. Dad told me you were originally human, and I'm betting you were ridiculously awesome! Can you tell me how you got that scar?! Surviving a wound like that is proof of how badass you were!"

Olrox stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't even feel Shel run into his back. It was like he was on the battlefield twenty years ago, watching Death turn to dust. He could still hear his final words. A weak human who felt lust toward a demon. Who carries the blood of a Demon Lord. That knowledge has been haunting him for years. Especially those dreams. He would always see a powerful young man with green hair sitting on a throne. He'd always feel proud when he saw the man. Then, he'd see a woman. He never saw her face, but he would always see long, flowing, beautiful pink hair. Her legs were long and fair skinned. She also had a well endowed body. He never felt lust toward the sight; just love. Pure love. . . . Like he was looking at the woman he was supposed to spend his life with.

"-rox? Unc- Olrox? UNCLE OLROX?!"

Olrox was brought out of his trance to look down at a concerned Shel. He bent down to look her in the eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"I should be asking you that. You got all weird and quite when I mentioned your humanity. Is something wrong?"

"No. No, it's nothing."

"Are you sure? I'd be glad to-"

She never got to finish her sentence. They were interrupted by the sound of the castle doors being kicked open. "I'm home!"

"Mom!" Shel ran toward the doors. Olrox followed at a much more casual pace. He was greeted to the sight of Sharn hugging and kissing her daughter, with a giant elephant that makes a woolly mammoth look like a chihuahua in terms of size. That thing could feed the entire castle and village for months.

With her daughter in her arms, Sharn noticed Olrox walking down the stairs. "Yo!"

"Hello, Sharn. Looks like your hunt was successful."

"Damn right it was. Would you expect anything less from..." Sharn then looked into Olrox's eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" Olrox was confused by the question. He raised an eyebrow before he asked her what she meant. "Well, you look kinda tired. You over working yourself or something?"

"Uncle Olrox has been acting weird ever since I asked him about his human past."

"Oh, is that it?" Sharn giggled at the statement. "Well, maybe you should take a break from all that paper work and do some research on yourself. Or just take a vacation. I can't even remember a time when all you did was relax. It seems all you do is work, work, work. Remember what Angelica said: even you need a break every once in a while." Olrox was just being quite. He didn't know how to respond to Sharn. Did he really look that tired? Was his past bothering him that much? "Well, I'm going to the kitchen. Those elven chefs keep bragging that they can cook anything and make it to die for. I'm gonna give them the challenge of their lives!" Some of the many elves that immigrated to Umbra Town took refuge in the castle as servants. There were many butlers and maids that took pride in their skills in cleanliness. Some of the servants that were also hired were chefs. Thanks to them, Adelram hadn't cooked a damn thing in years, but no one was complaining. They sure did know how to cook. However, sometimes it was unanimous that Adelram was the better cook. When the elves asked him to prepare the dish they apparently "failed" at, they vowed to surpass his cooking the moment they tasted it. They've been doing very well so far.

Olrox watched as Sharn dragged her prize to the kitchen with Shel's help. Fortunately, the castle grew in size to compensate for the giant slab of meat. Olrox could actually hear the elf chefs yell, "BRING IT ON!" They sounded fired up.

Olrox was thinking about what Sharn said to him. "Research myself? Hm, why not?" With that said, he used a spell to transport the documents back onto his desk, and walked toward Victor's lab.

For once, the scientist didn't blow himself up when Olrox entered his lab. It looked like he was working on someone's gun, but he still heard someone walking down the stairs. "Hm? Oh, Olrox! Come to get your guns? They're on that table to the left. They've been cleaned and updated, ready for use."

Olrox grabbed his dual pistols and examined them. They looked to be in prime condition. Ever since he witnessed the success and power of Adelram's gun, Victor had been making guns for the other Generals. Medusa was the only one who rejected the weapon. She believed her skill with the bow was more than enough. Not wanting it to go to waste, Olrox took her gun for himself, making him the only dual-wielding gunslinger in the castle. Pleased with the work, Olrox holstered his guns. "Thank you Victor, but that isn't the reason I came here."

"Oh? Did Brauner break his robot again? I seriously need to find something stronger to build those things."

"No, his robot is in tact."

"Ah, then Sharn must have sent you. Tell her her gun will be ready soon. It just needs a few more adjustments."

"Actually, I'm the one who needs your help, Victor."

Victor immediately stopped working on Sharn's gun. He looked at Olrox with a surprised expression. "Pardon?"

"Victor, I'd like to ask for your assistance."

Victor just kept staring at Olrox. He even got a piece of tissue paper and used it to clean his ears. He then took a deep breath before talking again. "Let me get this straight. You, Olrox Erebus, who has never asked for my help, even during the reign of Dracula, need my assistance?"

"Is that not acceptable?"

Victor was silent for a bit. It felt kind of awkward for Olrox. "Excuse me." Victor then walked into another room. Before Olrox could wonder what was happening, he was greeted to something that shook the very castle itself. "YES! FINALLY! AFTER ALL OF THESE FUCKING YEARS! OLROX NEEDS MY HELP! HAHAHAHAAAAALLELUUUJAAAH!" Olrox couldn't help but twitch an eyebrow. Was it really that big of a deal? Victor then calmly walked out of the room and nonchalantly sat down on his work stool. "So, how can I be of assistance?"

Olrox had to compose himself before speaking. "Remember the war twenty years ago?" Victor nodded his head in conformation. "Death said something to me. He said that when I was human... I was in love with a demon."

"You? You were practically a demon-slayer under Dracula's rule. I kinda find it hard to believe that the demon killing vampire actually loved one, even during his humanity."

"That's the exact same thing I thought. Then he said something else. He said that I carried the blood of a Demon Lord."

"YOU WHAT!?" Victor jumped up from his stool and grabbed Olrox's hands, stars sparkling in his eyes. "THAT'S AMAZING! SO, WHICH OF THE SEVEN IS YOUR PARENT?!"

"Calm down, Victor! I'm a vampire, remember? Death could have meant that I once drank the blood of one of the Demon Lords."

"Oh, I guess that's true." Victor then released Olrox's hand and sat down. "Actually, didn't you fight a Demon Lord?"

"Yes. The Demon Lord of Gluttony: Beelzebub. It was during Dracula's reign as the Dark Lord. He sensed someone powerful impeding on his territory. He sent me to investigate, and eliminate the threat if necessary. I went there alone. I was surprised to see that the intruders were demons. They wore strange uniforms. A black trench coat with green pants and a green button vest, combat boots, a dress shirt, and a tie. Since I saw no reason to kill them, I stuck to the shadows and rendered them unconscious. They were using some of the old temple ruins as a base of operations. When I reached the center, I saw a portal. Out of the portal came a powerful being. He seemed almost as powerful as Dracula himself, then I realized that his powers were sealed. He couldn't use his full powers."

"So you're saying he was stronger than Dracula?"

"Yes. At his side was a woman. A maid. She had golden blonde hair that covered her left eye, fair white skin, a visible emerald eye, and a lean body fit for combat. Fighting her was quite difficult."

"So you fought both the maid and her lord?"

"No. The lord stood back. I suppose he believed his maid could handle me on her own. I can still see the shocked look on his face when I won, and I didn't even use a single spell. Hell, I didn't even summon my swords."

"Pride crusher."

"Thank you. Anyway, the lord was not pleased by the sight. He summoned waves of lightning to attack me. It was quite difficult to dodge. In fact, one of the strikes actually connected. Yet, it barely hurt."

"A lightning strike from a Demon Lord didn't hurt you? How tough are you?"

"I didn't understand it either. I later found out that I had an extremely strong resistance to electric based attacks. However, the lord had many different techniques. He even summoned a strange emblem that would explode whenever he struck it. He turned the arena into a damned minefield. His physical strength was also quite impressive. He was even able to fly without chanting a spell. I was even blessed with the sight of his wings and tail. He used his tail as a whip like Adelram did when he was a dragon. The fight was long and taxing. It felt like days, but it was actually hours. Eventually, I was able to defeat the lord. It felt good to stand victorious after fighting such a worthy opponent. So much so, that I couldn't bring myself to slay the boy."

"Boy?"

"Yes. He was actually quite young. I couldn't help but think he had so much more potential. Collecting all of the demons, I threw them through the portal, leaving the lord for last. As I carried him into the portal, he started to regain consciousness. I looked directly into his green eyes. He looked so surprised when he saw me. It was like he was staring at a ghost. When I threw him through the portal, he tried to crawl toward it. He even stretched out his hand, but it didn't look like he wanted to get through the portal. It looked more like... like he was reaching out toward me."

"Heh, he wanted to kill you that badly, huh?"

"Maybe, but the look in his eyes. They looked so betrayed. They almost looked like they were pleading with me. Still, that didn't stop me from sealing the portal. I even destroyed the temple to prevent them from returning."

"Damn. I would have liked to go to the Demon World. Who knows what I could find."

"Sorry."

"Ah, it's alight. Anyway, we got waaaay of topic. Alright, let's try to uncover your past. Stick out your arm, please."

Olrox did just that. He watched as Victor took out a strange needle, and plunged it into his bicep. He felt the needle puncture his humerus. "What's the purpose of this?"

"Bones are a great way to examine the age of the body. I just need a small sample of your bones to see how old you are. Best way to start learning about your past is to find out how old you are. I bet even you don't know your exact age." He was right. Olrox had long since forgotten his age. It wasn't important to him. He was an immortal. Age meant nothing to him. Victor removed the needle and placed the contents into a petri dish and placed it under a microscope. After a while, he spoke to Olrox, not moving his sights from the microscope. "Olrox, how old would you say you are?"

"Hm? Well, if I had to guess... Uh, two thousand? Three? Maybe five at the most."

"Try doubling that last number." Olrox was surprised when Victor said that. "That's right. You're over ten thousand years old. You were around during-"

"The First Rapture." A legendary event. When God called all of his children to heaven and started to burn the earth, it was said that Satan committed one last act of rebellion before being imprisoned in Hell. He released a mighty storm of wind and water to extinguish God's fire. Only a hand-full of humanity survived, barely even one hundred. This gave the monsters of legend free reign over the earth. The orcs, imps, goblins, and even the elves and fairies walked out into the world. The reign of man and God had ended, and they were free to roam their home once again. Magic and sorcery were now in abundance, now that the corrupting hands of man and the powers of God were gone. The dwarfs even returned to power, and were once again revered as the greatest blacksmiths to ever live. Humans did eventually learn to coexist with the elves and dwarfs, but some still believe that a Second Rapture will occur. That is why the religion is practiced to this day. Olrox couldn't believe that he lived through that event.

"Well, I'm still older than you. Ten thousand and two hundred, baby! Whoo!" Olrox couldn't help but chuckle at the eccentric scientist. "Still, this might be a problem. There's no way we can get any information about your human past now. Information from that long ago was burned in the fires of the First Rapture. The only information that did survive involved technology. You have any other leads?"

"Death said something else to me. He said I should have stayed with the demons."

"Now that we can use." Victor started to dig around in his desk. "Demons can pretty much live forever. They're not technically immortal. They can still age, but it takes them forever to do so. Hell, according to my research, it takes them several millennia just to hit puberty. If we take what Death said seriously, there might be a demon that knows a thing or two about you."

"And how do you plan on finding one of those demons? A true demon hasn't been in the Four Plains in centuries. We only get hell beasts."

"That's easy." Victor then took out a small tool that looked like a screwdriver. "You're going to Hell."

"Huh? Victor, I destroyed the temple. There's no way to go back through that."

"Olrox, there are plenty of other portals to Hell. How do you think those hell beasts keep coming through?" Olrox actually mentally slapped himself for forgetting something so obvious. "This guy's gonna help you find the closest portal. Made it myself with the blood of a hell beast. It can track down Hell signatures. You'll be in the demon world in no time." Olrox thanked Victor before he turned to leave. "Oh, and one more thing." Olrox turned around just in time to catch something thrown at him. He looked in the palm to his hand to see a rectangular device. "It's something called a cell phone. I read about it in a book one of the dwarfs brought from their homeland. I thought it was interesting, so I built one. That thing is one of two prototypes. I have the other one. Just push the top button, slide your finger across it, and tap on the green image. My name should show up. Tap on that to call me. Just don't expect me to answer immediately. I'm a very busy man." Olrox examined the device. He did as Victor said, and heard a ringing in the room. Victor opened one of his drawers and showed Olrox his ringing phone. He then answered the phone and spoke into it. "Just tap on the red button to end the call." Olrox did that. "You can charge that thing using electric magic. There's an image on the top right corner of the screen. When it's blue, the battery life is good. When it's red, you're going to have to charge it." Olrox nodded his head in understanding, and placed the phone into his pocket. He then left Victor's lab.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he heard his phone ring. He took it out and read Victor's name. Placing his finger on the screen, he was shown a red and green image. Remembering what Victor said, he moved his finger toward the green icon and placed the phone to his ear. "I almost forgot, do you still have the canteen Adelram gave you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You're going to Hell. Do you realize how many exotic and strange creatures you may find? Their blood could be invaluable. Make sure to bring me some samples, okay?"

"Sure, Victor."

"Oh, and about your phone. There's a bar on the side of it. It adjusts the volume. You can even make it go completely silent. If you want, you can turn off the phone completely. Just hold the top button. A screen asking if you want to shut it off will pop up. It's not like I'm gonna call you frequently, but your phone will give out warnings if it gets too low on power. It'd be awkward for that to happen if you're trying to be stealthy."

"Thanks for the warning Victor."

"So, do you want any back-up? Hell's a pretty dangerous place, even for a vampire."

Olrox couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't worry about me, old friend. I can handle myself. Besides, it's not like I'm going there for a fight. If anything, it's more like a reconnaissance mission. No fighting required. Still, keep this a secret between the two of us. Last thing I need is Brauner chasing me into Hell. He'd make things more difficult for me. The same goes for Shel. If she found out about this, she'd try her damnedest to follow me. Just tell everyone I finally took that much needed vacation."

"Alright. Still, don't do anything too reckless. Even you have limits. Good luck, old friend." With that, Victor hung up. Olrox didn't sense anyone near him. It was the perfect time to leave. Turning into dark mist, he flew out of the castle to search for a dimensional rift.

It didn't take long. Victor's contraption started to react to a certain area. When Olrox landed, he could sense the demonic energy around the area. He even saw a hell beast emerge from the ground. He killed it instantly. He brought out Victor's screwdriver, which was glowing brightly. When he walked farther in, it's light increased. Then, it looked like it was stabbing into the air. Olrox forced the tip in, and ripped into the atmosphere. He tore a hole large enough to enter. He was surprised by what was on the other side. "This is... unexpected."

It looked no different from the Southern Plains. The sky and river were a strange color of red, but everything else looked normal. He then sensed something behind him. When he turned around, he saw. . . . W-what the hell was he looking at?

It had the face of a frog. What Olrox thought were it's antennas turned out to be it's eyes. It's torso was purple in color. It's arms and legs were covered in green fur. It also looked like it had some kind of weird mushroom like growth on it's chin. The creature waved it hand at Olrox. "Yople!"

Olrox was seriously confused. It did look weirdly cute, but it was still weird enough for him to raise an eyebrow at it. Though, since he assumed it was greeting him, he did the same thing. The next thing he knew, the creature started yelling with a crazed look and fangs. Olrox didn't bulge. He could sense no malice from the creature. Then, it hugged him. The creature then patted Olrox, smoothing out his shirt before walking away. It turned around just in time for Olrox to take a picture of the creature with his phone, and send it to Victor. "Yopololino!" With that last strange word, the creature ran away.

Olrox just watched the creature disappear, until his phone started vibrating. On the screen were words. "How did you know you could take pictures with the phone? In fact, how were you able to send me the picture? I didn't mention any of that." Olrox... had just now realized that. How did he know how to do that? He sent a reply: "I don't know. It just happened."

After sending the reply, Olrox looked around the forest. He saw in the distance... a city. It was lively, even from where he was standing. He could sense so much life from it... but he could also smell fresh blood. "Well, that's a good a place to start as any, I suppose."

* * *

In another part of the Demon World, far from where Olrox was, a young man was sitting on a throne. He looked so unhappy, not looking anyone in the eye.

"My Lord?"

He looked up to see one of his most loyal servants, though he hated calling her that. After all, she did raise him when he was just a babe. "What is it, Hildegarde?"

"You seem troubled. Is there anything I can do to help you?" Hildegarde, usually called Hilda by most, was one of the most beautiful and powerful Demon Maids in all of Hell. She had golden blonde hair, flawless white skin, an enchanting green eye, and a body that both men and women would kill for. However, her most outstanding feature was her undying devotion to her master. She would do anything for him.

Beelzebub just stared at the beautiful woman, before looking away. "Yes. Please grant me privacy. I wish to be alone on this day."

Hilda was heartbroken. She had no way to bring happiness to her master. She felt so... inadequate. She bowed in a courteous manner. "As you wish, My Lord." She then walked out of the room, fighting back the tears developing in her eyes.

"He still hasn't gotten over it."

Hilda looked to her right to see a tall and handsome man leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. He had green hair that was much longer than the Demon Lord's, a muscular build, and a fang protruding from the left side of his mouth. "Has anyone 'gotten over it', Lord En?"

Lord En looked down, depression in his eyes. "I suppose not. Even after eight hundred years, his death still affects us to this day." Pain then entered his eyes. "It affects her the most. She tries so hard to hide her feelings. It's so painful to watch."

"She loved him more than anyone else. When she was informed of his death. . . . Jabberwock and Yata still blame themselves, even to this day. Yata I can understand, but Jabberwock? I've never seen him care for anyone as much as he did for him."

The two were silent for quite a bit. They didn't even move. They were so deep in thought, that they didn't even notice the bear of a man barge into the throne room. "My Lord! Terrible news!"

Hilda and Lord En cursed themselves for letting their guard down. They looked into the room to see an... apathetic Beelzebub stare at the fool who barged in. "What is it, Alaindelon?"

"There is a breach in the Demon World. Someone from the human realm has opened a portal into the Demon World."

Hilda and Lord En was shocked to hear that. Something like that hasn't been done in over five hundred years. Still, Beelzebub didn't seem to care. "And?"

Alaindelon looked confused. "Well, shouldn't we investigate?"

"Where is it's location?"

"Uh, it's in the outskirts of Satanchia."

"Then let then deal with it. Now leave me."

"Y-yes my Lord." Alaindelon shuffled out of the room.

When he left, he was then slammed onto wall by Hilda. "You absolute fool! Don't you know what day it is?!" Alaindelon looked confused. "It's the day-!" Hilda then calmed down. She didn't want to yell, in case her Lord may hear her words. "It's the day _he_ died."

"No it isn't." Hilda looked up to see a determined Alaindelon. "He isn't dead. I refuse to believe it."

"You should." The two turned to Lord En. "He's dead. Simple as that."

Alaindelon looked angry. "How do you know that? His body was never found. There's still a chance that he's still alive! You even saw him, Ms. Hilda! Five hundred years ago! It had to be him!"

"What I saw was a single man defeat a platoon of demon soldiers and overpowered me with physical strength alone. . . . No, not a man. It was a vampire. I saw it drink the blood of one of our soldiers. He still has the scar as proof. That wasn't him."

"But Ms. Hilda! He used the same techniques! He used the same fighting style! You even saw his face! His hair! His eyes! Who else could it-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, ALAINDELON!" Hilda couldn't contain it anymore. This conversation was destroying her from the inside out. "It wasn't him. He wouldn't become that monster. Also, if it was him, why didn't he come back? He would never abandon his family. He loves them too much. He loves _her_ too much. "

Now Alaindelon was rendered speechless. At first, all he could do was stutter. "T-there must be some explanation. We have no idea what has become of him. Maybe he has amnesia. Maybe he was brainwashed or-"

"Just stop it, Alaindelon." Lord En was getting tired of the fruitless conversation. "You need to accept it. We all need to accept that... that..." He took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"General Furuichi Takayuki is dead."

 **A/N: Or is he? Everyone else seems to think so, but why is that? What happened eight hundred years ago? What will Olrox find in Satanchia? Most curious of all, what will happen should the mighty vampire come face-to-face with any of these strange people? Only one way to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

It's just one surprise after another. These demons... look so much like humans. Some of them had different characteristics, such has fins or horns. Of course, there were plenty of inhuman looking demons. Olrox almost thought he saw an orc. The only reason he knew better was because they had either red skin or blue skin. Orcs also don't have horns.

The city was also quite the sight. There were buildings as tall as the Umbra Hill and castle combined. Some of them were even taller than that, though they wouldn't last long. The city was of pure chaos. The moment Olrox entered the city, he saw a horde of demons fighting. Some of the buildings were destroyed in a matter of seconds. There were even a few corpses littering the street. At least Olrox knew why there was the smell of blood in the air.

Some of the demons were actually just watching the fights instead of participating in them. Olrox stuck to the shadows to make sure he wouldn't be spotted. He tried listening to the demons, but they were speaking a strange language. It wasn't anything earthly. He swore that their voices echoed a bit, like there were multiple beings in that single body. Time to be a vampire.

He would need to drink quite a bit, but enough demon blood would allow him to learn their language. Fortunately, there were plenty of beaten demons in this city. Dragging many of them into dark allies, he started to feed on them just enough for them to be barely alive. They probably won't move for weeks.

He had drank just enough blood to understand the demons. Still, just in case, he took another demon and drank it's blood. "Well, well. What do we have here?"

What a booming voice. Olrox turned around to see a hulking red demon that was easily three times his size. It grinned, showing off rows of razor sharp teeth while cracking it's knuckles. "A little short stack is feeding off of beaten scum? Pathetic. Or, by chance, did you beat this trash? The spoils of war? Well, unfortunately for you, I am hungry as well. And in Satanchia, the strongest gets the spoils!"

The demon threw a punch at Olrox. He easily jumped out of the way. The demon's punch caused a shock wave that destroyed the buildings on either side of him. Olrox was now in the open, and other demons were now watching the fight.

"Oh, looks like an oni is about to feed."

"Heh, that little morsel couldn't fill a hollow tooth."

"This should be over quickly."

Indeed it would. Olrox has fought much more powerful creatures. Besides, this "oni" looked easy to manipulate. The demon threw wild punches at Olrox. Each of them were extremely easy for him to dodge. The beast seemed to be getting angry. It started to increase it's speed. Then, Olrox saw his chance. He grabbed the oni's wrist, and lifted him in the air as if he were a twig. He started to spin around to gain more momentum. Then, he slammed the demon into the ground, burying the beast under the stone road. It was knocked out instantly. The crowd was stunned.

"T-that short stack defeated an oni with physical strength alone."

"There's only one type of demon with that type of body and strength."

"HE'S A COUNCIL MEMBER!"

"RUN!"

The demons then all ran away from Olrox. Olrox was interested in what they said. He looked around the city, and saw an extremely tall building. That must be were the council was. Before he left, he took a bit of blood from the defeated oni, and filled his canteen with the red fluid. Using a spell Adelram taught him, he sent the canteen to Victor. In less than a second, it was returned to him, along with a text from Victor: "Thanks for the sample!"

Olrox traveled toward the building, making sure not to be seen while masking his presence completely unnoticeable. He reached the building, and started to quickly climb to the top. He made it just in time. Increasing his hearing, he could hear through the stone wall as many people entered the room and sat down in chairs.

"Let us begin this week's meeting. Anything to report?"

"We have finally received information about the world above. It seems Count Dracula is completely dead. A new Dark Lord has taken his throne. A warlock by the name of Adelram Umbra. The boy personally killed a resurrected Dracula, and even destroyed the Crimson Stone in the process."

"The Crimson Stone?"

"That gem is supposed to be indestructible."

"To think there is someone that powerful."

A conversation about the strength of Adelram ensued. Olrox couldn't help but smirk at the recognition is Lord was receiving from demons. "But there is something even more interesting than even that." The entire room went silent. Even Olrox was listening intently. What could be more important than Adelram becoming the Dark Lord. "Do you all remember the incident with Beelzebub eight hundred years ago?"

"Ah, yes. He lost one of his most powerful retainers that day. He was a brilliant man. One of the leaders of the Thirty-four Pillar Division. It's no small feat to say that the Beelzebub Empire would not be anywhere near as powerful as it is today had it not been for that accursed man."

"Even after his death, his influence still resonates through the Demon World. It's like his very spirit gives strength to that damn empire. His plans were flawless. No one has even put a dent in even his weakest fortress. If it were not for that accursed man, Satanchia would be back in power."

"Indeed. Now, how would you all react... if I told you he was still alive?"

"WHAT?!"

"THAT'S IMOPSSIBLE! NO ONE WOULD HAVE SURVIVED THAT! NOT EVEN HIM!"

"Don't you forget, Head Chairman, he was originally human. That in itself should be proof that he died in that event."

"Ah, but you all seem to forget, he helped raise Beelzebub when he was but a mere babe. He survived countless shocks and attacks that should have killed even above average humans. He has also died once before. By the hands of someone who he suspiciously resembles." The room got quite. Olrox heard some of the men talking among themselves.

"Isn't that just a mere rumor? It's true that the resemblance is uncanny, but he doesn't really carry her blood. It's just not possible."

"Then again, he has done many impossible things, even during his humanity. Didn't he channel Behemoth's power?"

"True. If he were an average human, or even an above average human, even a tiny amount of that power should have killed him."

"And yet he continued to channel more and more of their power. If he was her descendant, it certainly would make sense."

"That doesn't matter! He's dead! That's all there is to it!"

"Oh, I assure you. He's very much alive."

"What proof do you have?"

"He's one of the Dark Lord's retainers. In fact, he helped defeat Dracula... by defeating Death in single combat."

The room started to go into a frenzy. Olrox was even getting confused. Given all the information he has heard, the council meeting was about... him. That's impossible. How do they know about him? Why do they know about him? They also seem so scared of him.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Even if he survived, he shouldn't have any of his powers! He received his strength from the Pillar Division! Without them, he's no more than a mere human! There is no possible way for a human to defeat Death!"

"Except he did. Though his powers have changed, it was most undoubtedly his aura that was sensed. However, we could always ask him directly how he defeated the dark god."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Olrox heard the Head Chairman chuckle. "He has become exceedingly powerful. He also seems to become quite a master at stealth. Still, in Satanchia. . . . No, in the Demon World, nothing can escape my sight. Not even him."

Before Olrox knew what was happening next, he felt a pull. It was so powerful, it smashed him through the wall. He landed on his feet and skidded into the room. When he looked up, he saw various men and women, both young and old, sitting on high thrones. At the center was a handsome man with wavy hair that reached his shoulders. He was resting his head on his fist while smirking at Olrox. "Our guest of honor has arrived." The rest of the council was not as composed as he was.

"Impossible!"

"He is alive!"

"How can this be?!"

"I don't understand. Even though he's hiding his aura, you can tell how powerful he has become just by looking at him."

Olrox was certain now. These demons knew who he was. He looked into the eyes of the Head. The demon took this chance to speak with him. "It has been quite some time, General. It has been, what... nine hundred and fifty-two years since our last meeting?"

That surprised Olrox. He had personally met this demon, and at such a long time ago. Still, he didn't know the man now. "Who are you? Why do you act as if you know me?"

The demon looked surprised. "You don't remember me? . . . Oh! Could it be? . . . Hm. Yes. Interesting. Well, since I brought you here, I suppose it is only proper for me to introduce myself to my guest. My name... is Abaddon."

Olrox was shocked to hear that. "Abaddon?! The Abaddon?! The legendary demon that destroyed most of humanity during the First Rapture?! The right hand of Satan himself?!"

Abaddon had a large smirk on his face. "Oh? My reputation precedes me that much? So much so that you know me, even though you don't remember me? How flattering. Please, dear sir. Will you grace me with your name?"

Olrox composed himself immediately. "I am Olrox Erebus. A Dark General of the Umbra Kingdom... and the newly proclaimed strongest vampire in the world." His first statement sent shivers down the councils spine, but the second statement sent them into a frenzy.

"Vampire?!"

"No wonder he's so powerful now!"

"So that's how he survived. That rumor about Shizuka Hio being in those ruins were true." That name caught Olrox's attention.

Shizuka Hio was a legendary vampire. One of the only "pure bloods" left in the world. Unlike the first vampire, who was given his vampiric powers by a demon, Shizuka was one of the only ones to be born from the union of two vampires. She was also known as being one of the most power in the world, even among her fellow pure bloods. However, that name made Olrox feel uneasy. He hadn't realized it, but he instinctively reached for his neck.

"So, he drank her blood to survive?"

"She must have found him interesting. One of the most powerful and brilliant generals in all of the Demon World? Of course she'd be attracted to him."

"The fact that he greatly resembles her might also be a factor."

"Maybe, but he also looks like that woman as well. If the rumors about him being her descendant are true, he'd be even more of a problem than he already is now."

"The blood of one of the strongest vampires combined with the blood of one of the strongest demons flowing through a man like him is a terrifying thought."

"But it's also quite an interesting one as well." All eyes turned toward Abaddon when he said that. He smirked at Olrox. "Render him unconscious. I have many plans for this man."

When he said that, Olrox sensed two auras appearing behind him. They tried to slash at him simultaneously, but all he had to do was take a step back. Before the assailants could react, Olrox grabbed both of their heads and slammed them into the ground. They were rendered unconscious by just a single technique from the vampire. "Next?"

Abaddon laughed as he clapped at the sight before him. "Impressive, vampire! Very impressive indeed! You made that look incredibly easy. Though, those two never were really a match for you. Hm... I know. Athrun, entertain our guest."

"Yes, sir." A man appeared out of the shadows. He wore a cloak, and had long black hair. He had it tied in a ponytail. Much of his hair covered his face, but Olrox could still see his sharp eyes and facial features. "It has been quite some time... Furuichi Takayuki." Olrox raised an eyebrow in confusion. What was that? Some strange greeting? "Oh. Apologies. You go by Olrox Erebus these days, correct?" It was a name? Was that his name when he was human? No. He's never heard a name like that. It had to be a demon name. . . . Or maybe it was a name from one of the many lost languages from ten thousand years ago. . . . Then again, it could be the same type of gibberish that green demon was speaking.

He didn't have much time to think about it. Athrun charged right at him. He was fast and quite strong, but nothing Olrox couldn't handle. He blocked every strike Athrun threw at him. He could hear the surprised mutters of the council.

"Incredible!"

"Athrun is one of Satanchia's greatest warriors, and yet he's fighting him effortlessly!"

"Just how powerful is this man?!"

"He's just using physical strength!"

It's true. Olrox wasn't using a single spell. He was just using raw power. Athrun, on the other hand, was getting desperate. He jumped away from his opponent, and used dark tendrils to attack Olrox from a distance. Olrox easily dodged the attacks, and ran towards Athrun. He was right in front of his target in less than a second. Before Athrun could react, Olrox kicked him in the side of his knee. Using the opportunity, Olrox landed a wheel kick on Athrun's jaw, dislocating it. In the next second, Olrox grabbed Athrun's jaw, and threw him to the ground. The impact caused the floor to crumble. Athrun fell into the abyss, along with the previous two demons. Olrox heard a heavy thud, but he could sense that all three of them were still alive.

Olrox looked toward the council. They all looked terrified... all but Abaddon. In fact, he was smiling. "Glorious." The other council members were now looking at their leader. "I didn't think it was possible, but you actually have become stronger. . . . Olrox, look outside." Olrox didn't hesitate. When he did, all he saw was the city. All he saw was Satanchia. "It should have been us. Our city should have been the ruling capital of the Demon World. Lord Satan should be the King of Hell, not that fool Beelzebub. When Lord Fuji arrived, we saw an opportunity. He was more than powerful enough to give us back our power. However, Beelzebub also had powerful retainers. But it wasn't his contractor that gave him his empire, nor was it due to the power of the contractor's wife. It wasn't his King's Crest Knights. It wasn't even the power of the Thirty-four Pillar Division that strengthened his hold over Hell. It was you. The most brilliant man since King Solomon of Israel. Even your weakest fortress was impregnable, even for a beast as powerful as Vlad's Guardian. It's all because of you. Do you realize how many demons hate you? . . . Do you realize how many demons want you? Oh, how I've dreamed of fighting you. To make you an ally... or to take your valuable life." Olrox then stared at Abaddon, preparing himself for a fight with the demon once known as The Destroyer. "Furuichi Takayuki is dead, but Olrox Erebus... I can still live out my dream. I can kill the greatest thorn in the side of Hell." Abaddon then extended his hand. Darkness started to converge around his hand, taking the form of a jagged sword.

Olrox could sense the immense power Abaddon was hiding. He needed to be careful. He then summoned his dual-sided sabre. "Don't make it sound so easy to kill me."

Abaddon gave a feral grin. "Oh, don't worry. I know how difficult is it to kill you. Still, I PLAN ON ENJOYING EVERY SECOND!"

Abaddon then jumped toward Olrox, and Olrox jumped toward him. In mid-air, the blades of the two warriors clashed. The collision caused a shock wave that shook the tower by it's very foundations. The entire city of Satanchia felt the impact. Many of the angry demons were now afraid. Most of them have never even sensed a power that great, let alone experience. However, the residents of Satanchia were not the only ones who felt the impact of the attack.

* * *

In a remote part of the Demon World, inside a rotting mansion, a beautiful woman in a Kimono was staring into the red sky. She then felt the power. Her eyes widened in surprise, before a content smile graced her beautiful lips.

* * *

In another great city, another woman of ethereal beauty was sitting at a desk, making plans for the future. When she felt the power, she turned around to look out of her window. "So, you have finally returned to me... my prodigal son."

* * *

Beelzebub was still sitting on his throne, trying to fall into the calming embrace of sleep. He wanted so desperately for this miserable day to end. He didn't even care that his older brother and his adoptive mother were outside of the room. He didn't care that the Transfer Demon was being scolded by them. All he cared about was the end of this horrible day. Then... he sensed it. They all did. Beelzebub's eyes popped open, fully awake. He got up from his throne, unable to believe what he was feeling. He didn't know it, but tears were falling from his eyes. "It can't be..." He clenched his teeth before calling for Hilda and Alaindelon. His voice was the only thing that broke them out of their trance. They knew it was his aura, but they couldn't believe it. After all these years, can he really be alive? If Furuichi still among them?

The two demons bowed before their Lord, awaiting his order. "Get Yata! Get Ananta! Get the fastest demons Beelzebia has to offer! Just get someone to Satanchia immediately!" The two wasted no time. Alaindelon tried to transfer himself to Satanchia as quickly as he could, while Hilda ran straight for the Pillar Division barracks.

At the barracks, Jabberwock was busy with paper work. When he was about to stamp another paper, he felt the aura. It surprised him so much, he smashed his desk with the stamp. "I-impossible."

It was lunch time for the Pillar Division. Many of them were about to walk towards their table, but were stopped dead in their tracks when they felt it. Some of them even dropped their trays. A certain member, one with tanned skin wearing glasses, rose from her seat. There were tears developing in her eyes. "Is it him? Is it really him?"

Another member, one with extremely long black hair, gripped his fork hard enough to bend it. "If this is someone's sick idea of a joke, I'll gut them alive. How dare they insult him in such a way?"

Then another member, a short but handsome young man with blue hair and eyes walked up to him. "But what if it is him? We need to take that chance."

In a medical building of Beelzebia, a beautiful woman was looking through health documents. Then, she sensed it. She dropped the documents, and fell to her knees. She covered her mouth, and started to sob. "Is it you? Is it really you, my love?" Then, someone ran through the door. It was a small child, who looked no older than five. An adorable little boy with silver hair and green eyes. Behind him was a small girl who looked about three. She was unbearably cute, with pink hair and silver eyes. The boy spoke in a cute voice. "Mommy! Is it him!? Is Daddy finally back?!" The woman looked at her children, tears still running down her face. She then walked over them, and wrapper her arms around them. "Let us hope, my jewels. Let us hope."

At the top of Beelzebub's castle was a garden. There were three people among the flowers. One was a tall man. He was handsome, with sharp black eyes and sharp facial features. He had long and wild dark hair, and radiated power. The other was a beautiful, fair-skinned woman. She had long, bluish-black hair, and blue eyes. The third was a small child, no older than four. The child resembled his father, but had his mother's hair and eyes.

The father was staring happily at his family. Seeing his wife giggle at the happiness of their son brought him so much joy. Then, both parents sensed it. The man looked toward the direction of the power, not believing his own senses. "No. No. It can't be."

The wife looked just as shocked. She walked to her husband's side, and stared into the distance. "T-this is impossible. This aura. It belongs to-"

"Uncle Furuichi!" The couple looked behind them in surprise to see their child run past them. "Uncle Furuichi is back!" The child then climbed the ledge, and started waving toward the direction of the aura. "Oi! Uncle Furuichi! I'm over here! It's Takami! Uncle Furuichi!" The child was laughing. He looked so happy. The two were surprised their child could sense the aura, but Takami confirmed it. That was undoubtedly Furuichi they were sensing.

The woman looked at her husband. "Tatsumi?"

The man gently grabbed his wife's shoulders and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "Aoi, I need to go. I need to be sure it's him."

"I know. Just be safe."

Tatsumi nodded in conformation. He then jumped off of the castle, onto the back of his Gorgon Zora. He then rode the dragon towards Satanchia. He needed to make sure if his best friend really was still alive.

* * *

The battle was as difficult as Olrox predicted. As expected, Abaddon was as powerful as the legends said he was. The clash of the two pretty much destroyed the council room. The council members had all ran away to avoid the clash between the two titans of combat. Olrox even had to separate his sabre so he could dual wield. Eventually, Abaddon disarmed Olrox. When he was about to slash the vampire's chest, Olrox jumped out of the way in time. Before Abaddon could give chase, Olrox drew one of his guns and fired. Abaddon just narrowly dodged it. He looked behind him to see a smoldering hole that lead to the outside world. That shot would have been fatal, even for him. He let out an impressed whistle. "That's quite the weapon. You're just full of surprises, aren't you, vampire?"

"You have no idea, demon." Olrox then took out his second gun and started firing. Abaddon dodged every shot fired at him. He thought it was easy... a bit too easy. When Abaddon thought he saw an opening, he charged toward the vampire. When he got close, Olrox fired a shot... toward the ceiling. Abaddon looked up in time to see the ceiling crack. He looked at the various points Olrox shot at. He hit vital pillars and supports. Olrox wanted to destroy the tower. Abaddon tried to attack Olrox, but noticed a large chunk of the ceiling falling toward them. Abaddon also failed to notice that Olrox was in front of the hole that he was dragged through. When the two jumped out of the way, Olrox charged his guns with enough power to propel him out of Satanchia. Olrox had escaped.

Olrox was never one for meaningless battles. He'd always make plans to end a fight as quickly as needed. He came to the Demon World to learn about his past, not to kill a demon at Abaddon's level. He had no reason to kill him at this point and time.

Abaddon ran towards the hole to watch Olrox escape from Satanchia. The demon... chuckled. "Well played. However, if you think this will be our final meeting, you're sorely mistaken, my vampiric adversary. OLROX! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! THIS IS FAR FROM OVER! I LOOK FOWARD TO OUR NEXT MEETING, FOR THAT WILL BE YOUR DEATH! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD! NOT EVEN LORD SATAN HIMSELF WILL DENY ME THAT PLEASURE" Abaddon then let our a mad laugh as the tower crumpled around him.

Olrox did hear Abaddon, and he knew he'd try his damnedest to keep his word. Something as small as a collapsing tower won't kill that bastard. Olrox then walked away from the city as he called Victor.

"Yo."

"Hello Victor. What can you tell me about something called 'Furuichi Takayuki'?"

"Huh? That's not a thing. It's a name. An old one at that. It comes from an ancient language that was around during our time. . . . Well, my time. You don't remember your humanity. Anyway, it was pretty popular. It was a dominant language, like German."

"The language you speak?"

"Bingo. The language the name comes from is called 'Japanese'. It originated on an island called Japan. Their language was pretty damn complicated. If I remember correctly, 'furu' in Furuichi means 'ancient', and the 'ichi' part means 'one'."

"So it means 'ancient one'?"

"Pretty much, but there are probably other definitions. Anyway, 'taka' means 'hawk', while 'yuki' means 'snow'?"

"'Hawk snow'?"

"You'd think, but it actually means something else. Apparently, the word translates to either 'filial happiness' or 'noble'."

"So, it's... 'ancient one noble'?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"Like I said, Japanese was a complicated language. One of the things they did differently was say their last name before saying their first. For example, you'd be known as Erebus Olrox in Japan. With that logic, we would say Takayuki Furuichi instead of the other way around. As such, the name translates to 'noble ancient one'. . . . Huh, interesting."

"What is?"

"Well, that name would have fit you perfectly. You're definitely ancient..."

"Hey."

"... and you're most certainly a noble man. Where did you hear that name anyway?"

"From Abaddon."

"WHAT?!" Olrox actually had to take his phone away from his ear. Victor's shout was that loud. "ABADDON?! THE ABADDON?! THE SAME ABADDON THAT BROUGHT HUMANITY TO THE BRINK OF EXTINCTION DURING THE FIRST RAPTURE?!"

"The one and only. Apparently, I had crossed blades with him in the past."

"Holy fuck."

"Indeed. When he sent one of his servants to attack me, the servant called me by that name."

"So that was your name? You were Japanese?"

"I don't know. However, Abaddon said something else. During the meeting, he mentioned that... that I was a retainer to Beelzebub."

". . . . . . Well... that's kinda awkward. You beat the living hell out of your former lord. I don't think the reunion between you two will be all that great."

Olrox sighed at the comment. "Let's hope I never do meet him again. Oh, by the way, what do you know about Shizuka Hio?"

"The vampiress? She's legendary. There were even rumors that she was in the same class as Dracula himself when she was at her peak. However, she died ten thousand years ago. Rumor has it that another pure blood killed her. What brought her up?"

"The council Abaddon was apart of mentioned her. . . . . . I think she's the reason I became a vampire."

"WHAT?! YOUR VAMPIRE MOTHER IS ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL VAMPIRES IN HISTORY?! YOU HAVE THE BLOOD OF A WOMAN WHO RIVALED DRACULA?!"

"Maybe."

"Oh my- You should have researched your past years ago! You're becoming a damned treasure trove!"

"Hm. Well, the council mentioned another woman. Apparently, I might have some demonic blood flowing through me as well."

"Damn. Who is she?"

"I don't know. They never said her name. First things first. I need to-" Olrox stopped in his tracks. He sensed an immense amount of power heading towards him. "Victor, I need to hang up." He didn't even wait for a reply. He just ended the call an shut off his phone. Since Abaddon was able to find him, he tried to take his stealth skills more seriously. He not only hid in the shadows, he also completely sealed away his power. His aura should be impossible to detect. Just in case, he tried to merge with the nature around him. He didn't just mask his scent, he covered himself with the surrounding fauna. He also took shallow, but deep breaths; and all but stopped any semblance of a pulse. He was as still as the bark on the tree he was hugging. He even used the camouflage spell Adelram showed him. Overhead, he saw many soldiers jump through the trees. They were the same soldiers he fought five hundred years ago. They were traveling with such intensity. Olrox could only assume that his fight with Abaddon was far too destructive. Still, their aura was not what put him on edge.

Then, he saw it. A mighty dragon flew overhead. It was flying straight toward Satanchia. Olrox was strong, but he didn't want to find out if he could battle a dragon. When he couldn't sense the creature anymore, he ran away as quickly as he could. When he was far enough, he called Victor again. "You're gonna love this, Victor. I just saw a damned dragon."

". . . . . . Oh, for the love a- You're bringing me with you the next time you go to Hell!"

"Don't count on it, old friend. If I did that, I'd also had to invite the others."

Victor grumbled at that. "Well, now what? What's next on the agenda?"

"I'm going to try and find Shizuka Hio."

"Oh. So she's in Hell. I guess that makes sense. Where else would a vampire be sent after they die? Still, are you sure about that? She's supposed to be incredibly powerful. If she really is as powerful as Dracula, then that would mean-"

"That she's stronger than me."

"Yeah. Also, most vampires tend to be a part of clans. You find one, another isn't to far behind. Too many vampires would cause even you problems, and you're supposed to be one of the strongest."

"I'm not going there to fight, Victor. I just want to talk to her. I'm hoping I can meet her without any bloodshed or violence."

"And look at how well that's gone so far."

"Hey, I didn't expect Abaddon to be there. Hell, I didn't even know where I was. I'm hoping this time will be different."

"Hm, well, all I can say is good luck."

"Thanks. Oh, has anyone noticed my disappearance yet?"

"You haven't even been gone for a day yet. Besides, Brauner is still looking for that sky octopus. Sharn and Shel are overseeing the cooking of that mountain sized elephant. Angelica and Angelo are still out in town being saints. Medusa and her daughters are too busy making poison to even step out of their poison room. Adelram himself is still too damn busy with that mountain of paper work. I can sense his frustration from here. I'm willing to bet that he and the girls won't notice your absence for a week at the most. Once Adelram finishes that paper work, he'll be pent up. And you know how he is when that happens. He won't let Angelica, Sharn, or Medusa sleep for days. Hell, there's a chance you'll have a few more nieces and nephews when you get back."

That sent a shiver up Olrox's spine. He does love the children as if they were his own flesh and blood, but they sure can tire him out. Angelo was quite rebellious as a child. Shel was even more rambunctious as a child than she is now. The twins had a habit of slithering all over his body when they were babies. Even over his unmentionables. It felt so weird, and just a tad bit creepy. Immortal or not, he's surprised he doesn't have a single wrinkle on his face after all of that. "Let's hope that doesn't happen."

"Amen. Well, good luck, Olrox. Hope you find what you're looking for."

"So do I. Goodbye, my friend." With that, Olrox ended the call. He started to concentrate. To see if he could sense his next destination. In a few minutes, he sensed the powers of the night. He then turned to mist, and started to quickly travel towards the dark aura. It's time for him to meet his vampire mother.

 **A/N: And Olrox has passed the first milestone of his journey. All he knows is that he's a former retainer of Beelzebub, and that he used to be known as Furuichi Takayuki. Thanks to the immensely powerful Abaddon, he now also knows who turned him into a vampire. To those who know where I got her name from, I commend you knowledge of anime. She actually looks like she could be related to Furuichi, so she was the perfect vampire to be his mother. However, there is a certain demon that also looks like him. Remember, Olrox has silver hair and eyes, and snow white skin. Is there a demon that shares these characteristics in the Demon World? Olrox doesn't know, but it will be an interesting event when he finds out. And if you noticed another nod to a certain super anime, then congratulations. However, if you feel like you remember it, but just can't place the anime, here's a hint: Straw Hat. Also, the Beelzebub kingdom now knows of his presence. Let's see how that complicates matters.**


	3. Chapter 3

If one was standing outside of the mighty castle of Lord Beelzebub, they'd hear a very loud bang. It was the sound of a heavy fist slamming against the armrest of a mighty throne. Beelzebub was furious. "What the hell do you mean you couldn't find him?!"

Yata was groveling. He thought he had no right to be in his lord's presence, let alone bow before his grace. "I'm sorry, My Lord. He was already gone by the time we had arrived. Not even Alaindelon could locate his presence. All we could do was retrieve the Satanchian spy, Athrun."

"And what good would that insect do?! I ordered you to retrieve a man who raised me! A man who gave me as much as my father and mother gave to me! One of the most important people in my life! And yet you bring back a fool who possessed him?! You dare to insult me?!" Beelzebub was starting to spark. The air was starting to crackle with electricity.

"No, my lord. It's just that Athrun was cursing his name."

"He was what?"

"He was badly wounded when he found him. In fact, the entire city was in far more turmoil than it usually is. We were even able to catch a glimpse of a severely wounded Abaddon."

"Abaddon?"

"Sir... we have reason to believe... that Furuichi was the cause of the damage."

Beelzebub was shocked to hear that. Furuichi was always strong. He could take a hit from his adoptive parents. He could withstand one of his electric shocks and walk away from it like it was nothing. He could even survive a wind storm from one of Nico's tantrums. Still, the Furuichi he knew shouldn't be nearly powerful enough to destroy Satanchia by himself, let alone defeat Abaddon. He then glared at Athrun, who was still unconscious, but writhing in pain. "Get this sack of shit to Lamia. Tell her everything you've told me. She'll get this bastard talking within the hour."

The soldiers saluted their lord, and roughly dragged Athrun to Lamia. Beelzebub sat down on his throne, thinking about the information he's been given. "Well, don't you look miserable, Kaiser." He looked up to see one of the few people who could put a smile on his face.

"Father." Oga Tatsumi nonchalantly walked toward his adopted son's throne, trying to hide his own concern. Unfortunately, Kaiser could read the man like a book. His smile was soon gone. "You know, don't you."

Oga frowned as well. "Yeah. I went to Satanchia myself just to find out. . . . You know, I could actually feel his presence there. It's amazing how strong he's gotten. Makes me proud to be his best friend!" He then laughed a booming laughter. The laugh didn't last long. As soon as it stopped, Oga punched a nearby statue to dust. "I missed him. I just barely missed him. He was still there! If I had gotten there sooner!"

Beelzebub didn't like seeing his father like this. This was one of the most precious people in his life. "Please, calm down, father. We'll find him. Furuichi's always been a hard man to find. Remember when his soul was split into three tiny versions of him?" Oga couldn't help but laugh at that. That brought a smile on the lord's face. "Still, it's been eight hundred years. Where has he been all this time? In fact, how did he survive? Everyone thought he died on that mission. How did he survive all this time?"

"I think I might know." The two men looked behind them to see the leader of the Pillar Division, Jabberwock.

* * *

Olrox rematerialized from his mist form just outside of an eerie forest. He could sense many souls... all of them vampiric in nature. One of them was extremely close. Sticking to the shadows, he found that soul. He was training with a sword. The boy looked a lot like... Olrox himself. He had silver hair that reached his shoulders and fair white skin. He even had the same facial features as Olrox. The only difference was that his eyes were a lavender color. The boy must have somehow sensed Olrox. He was in high alert. "Who's there?!" Olrox didn't sense anyone else close by. The boy then walked toward the direction he was hiding. "Show yourself! You can mask your scent, but you can never mask the smell of your blood!"

Olrox mentally cursed. It's true. The scent of blood can never be masked. One can try to weaken the scent with other fragrances, but some beings are still able to catch even the smallest hint of the smell. Olrox was able to see the boy's face. It went from cation to shock. "No. This scent. Why? Why is it never...?" The boy's face then became contorted with rage. He entered a fighting stance. "Face me, damn you! I won't let you go anywhere near her! I will protect her with my life!"

That was the last thing the boy said. Olrox appeared behind the boy in the blink of an eye, and struck the nape of his neck. To be absolutely certain, Olrox grabbed a nerve cluster in the boy's shoulder. That would knock out anyone for days, even a vampire. Still, something was odd. This boy... wasn't radiating the powers of the night. He was a demon, but he didn't have the scent of a vampire. Curious.

For the boy's safety, Olrox placed his sleeping body onto the highest and strongest branch he could find. While on the tree, he saw a mansion in the distance. He could sense an incredible amount of power. . . . Power that rivaled Dracula. She was there. Shizuka Hio was in that mansion.

Olrox turned to mist, and flew toward the mansion. Just to be safe, he entered the mansion through one of the many broken windows. There were various vampires in the mansion. They were all quite attractive. Olrox sensed that they were powerful, but not all that close to his level. One of them was a handsome man with mismatched eyes. A blue eye and a reddish-brown eye. He looked like he could give Brauner a good run for his money, but Brauner would still ultimately win in the end.

Olrox didn't want to confront any of these vampires, so he just snuck about the mansion, searching for his target. Some of the vampires were in his way, so he had to incapacitate them. A little strike to the neck, or some small amount of blood loss did the trick. He made sure to lick them clean, so as the blood wouldn't attract the other vampires. One wrong move would bring a fight, and Olrox didn't want to waste his time with something meaningless like that.

When Olrox climbed to the highest floor of the mansion, he felt an immeasurable amount of power. Had he been a lesser class of vampire, the pressure would have crushed him like a grape beneath a boot. He walked toward the origin of the power, and stood before two large doors. He found his target. He took a few deep breaths. He felt nervous for some reason. Almost like... like he was being reunited with a loved one. He was about to knock on the door to announce his presence.

"You don't need to knock."

Olrox was surprised. He was still hiding his presence to avoid any potential confrontations from nearby vampires, yet she was still able to sense him.

"Please, enter."

Olrox did as he was asked. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a beautiful sight. It was the dead of night by the time he reached the top of the mansion. In the Demon World, the moon was always full, but it was red as blood. In that blood red light, there was a beautiful woman sitting on an elegant couch. Her white kimono and fair white skin contrasted with the red light in a breathtaking fashion. Her silver hair was still glowing in the bloody light. The only thing that matched it was her cherry blossom eyes. With just the slightest movement, the bell on her kimono rang ever so gently. She looked at Olrox with loving eyes. "Welcome home, my child."

* * *

"Please, Jabberwock. Tell me every detail of that mission on that day."

Jabberwock was kneeling before his lord. He didn't look up at all, as he recounted the worst day of his life. "We were given a secret mission. One so important, that not even you were allowed to know about it. According to reports, the vampires have been becoming restless, so the Pillar Division was sent to... subdue them."

"That was an extremely dangerous mission, Jabberwock. The vampires are some of the most powerful and dangerous beings in existence, even compared to demons."

"I know, My Lord. That is why we couldn't ignore the mission. If the vampires banded together, they'd be a huge problem. With that in mind, we decided to nip the problem in the bud. We organized a three-man unit to make the mission more efficient. It comprised of myself, Yata, and-"

"Furuichi." Oga was gripping his arms tightly as he said his best friend's name, listening intently to the story.

"Yes. His brilliance would have helped end the mission in far less time than with any other general or baron." Jabberwock sighed before he spoke again. "I guess having him at our side made the two of us overconfident. Especially when we started the mission. It wasn't my style, but we quietly killed as many of the bloodsuckers as we could find. Sometimes, Furuichi was lucky enough to find me a group of them. He let me cut loose on them, and still made sure the fuckers wouldn't be attracted to the noise or the smell of blood. It was glorious. All it took was three men to kill hundreds of vampires. All that was left was the ring leader. I was already prepared to rip the bastard's head off. . . . Then we actually found her."

Beelzebub caught what Jabberwock had said. He looked confused, and even rose his head a bit from his fist. "Her?"

"Yes. Her. Shizuka Hio."

* * *

She was so beautiful. Olrox had never been so spellbound by a woman's beauty before. Even Carmilla and Medusa paled in comparison. Olrox didn't realize that he was staring. The sight of an awestruck Olrox caused Shizuka to giggle. "You know, it's a bit rude to stare like that." Olrox blushed at the comment, and tried to compose himself. That earned another giggle from the woman. "Are you that surprised to learn how beautiful your mother is?"

That helped Olrox recover. He looked at Shizuka with a questioning gaze. "Mother?"

"Yes, though I regret that it is not by pure blood ties. I do not have the pleasure of forming you inside of my womb... but my blood still flows through you. I am the one who made you into what you are. The one who renamed you, and made you into a true member of the vampire clan. In more ways than one, I created you. As such, it is in no way incorrect for me to call you my son, nor would you be wrong in calling me your mother."

Olrox didn't know what to say. This beautiful, elegant, and powerful woman made him into what he is. She's the reason he became a vampire. The one who named him when he was reborn. This woman... was truly the mother of Olrox Erebus.

As he looked at his vampiric mother, the woman moved ever so slightly towards an end of the couch, and gently patted the cushion next to her. Olrox knew she was beckoning him, giving him permission to sit next to her. He did so. He looked toward the same direction she was facing, looking out the window to see the crimson night sky. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Olrox agreed. "In this world, every night has this same image. There is always a crimson full moon, and this beautiful red light is always shining. Almost makes me wish Kaname Kuran killed me sooner, just so I could experience this beauty sooner."

Olrox looked down at his mother. "So you really were murdered. And by another pure blood, no doubt."

"Yes. He took my life when I was at my weakest. He impaled me though my heart with his bare hand. Something I'm sure you personally know is quite painful." Olrox thought of the scar over his heart. Could that be how he received it? " Though, I have no regrets. In fact, I'm quite grateful. He did take my blood without my permission, but at least he killed the man I hated. Also, sending me to Hell gave me another great gift."

"And what was that?"

Shizuka looked into Olrox's eyes, happiness shining in the pink jewels. "You."

* * *

"Shizuka Hio was there?!" When Oga decided to become a demon to live with Kaiser and Aoi in Beelzebia, Furuichi convinced him to learn about the major powers of Hell. At first, he found it to be tedious. Then, he got to read about some seriously interesting monsters. Abaddon and Shizuka were some of the most badass he had ever read about. He read how Shizuka was basically a super vampire. Even the vampires in her league were afraid of her.

"Yes. None of us were prepared for that. Though she was alone, we could all sense her immense power. She would be the most difficult to kill. . . . We had no idea how much of an understatement that was. She was faster than Yata, stronger than me, and just as smart as Furuichi. Even his tactics were barely effective against her."

Beelzebub then spoke again. "You said 'barely'. Does that mean he was able to fight against her?"

"Yeah. He fought like hell. He got more hits on her than Yata and me combined. . . . Maybe that's why she liked him."

Both men didn't like the sound of that. Beelzebub even ordered Jabberwock to explain what he meant.

"He caught her attention. I noticed how she would look at him. It wasn't a lustfully look. More like the look of a mom staring at her kid. The bitch chose him as her... possession. Then, she did something terrifying. She got serious. In just a matter of seconds, she beat the hell out of all three of us. She threw me and Yata to the wall, and Furuichi fell to his knees."

* * *

"What happened next? What did you do?"

Shizuka smiled at Olrox. "I gave you an ultimatum. I told you to join me as my as my acolyte, or die along side the demons who were with you. Though, you created a third option. You started to channel demonic energy in your hands. I had thought you were planning on fighting me a bit longer, but you surprised me."

* * *

"Instead of shooting her, he fired the energy at me and Yata. It didn't hurt in the least. All it was meant to do was push us out of the tower. We were incredibly high up. The fall wouldn't do any major damage to us, but it would get us away from that woman."

Oga was shocked. "So, Furuichi... he... he..."

"THE DUMBASS SACRIFICED HIMSELF FOR US! WHY?! WHAT MADE US MORE IMPORTANT THAN HIM?!" Jabberwock slammed his fist into the ground, crushing the floor around him. "He was already a father! Dasalus was just a damned newborn, and Lamia was already pregnant with Lephea! He left behind two children, just to save the hides of two old losers with no legacy to speak of. The most painful part... was seeing that damn smile of his. It was like... it was like he was apologizing to us. Like it was his fault that we were in that situation in the first place." Jabberwock couldn't hold back his tears. Remembering his greatest failure, remembering the look of one of the bravest soldiers he had ever met, and remembering the look on Lamia's face when he told her was far to painful for him.

* * *

"I was very impressed. You were willing to give up your own life to protect your comrades. Even though you knew there was no way to save all three of you, you did not hesitate to make such a difficult decision. That's when I knew I wanted you, and you practically gift wrapped yourself."

". . . So, what did I do next?"

Shizuka had such a satisfied smile. "You looked at me with such beautiful eyes. Unwavering eyes that wouldn't surrender. Such strong and pure eyes." She then looked into Olrox's eyes. "And it seems that they have become even brighter." Olrox was silent. All he could do was look into her eyes. "You really were something. Even with absolutely no chance of victory, you did not yield. You attacked me, and fought to the bitter end as the tower crumbled around us. You were so strong. So many tactics created on the fly. Spells among spells. Techniques that would have brought even vampires to their knees. Still, you lost to me in the end. It nearly cost you your life."

"Nearly?"

"I wasn't about to let someone as valuable as you die. After the tower collapsed, I brought you here. Our home. You were hanging on to life by a mere thread. I drank your blood, and gave you some of mine. That is how new vampires are created. That was how you came to be born."

"The birth of Olrox Erebus." Olrox looked away from Shizuka. "Lady Shizuka, could you-"

He was interrupted by Shizuka. She placed a finger onto his lips to stop him from talking. "I created you. I made you into what you are. You are my son, and I am your mother. It's only proper that you address me as such." She removed her finger, and looked into Olrox's eyes with expectant and motherly eyes.

Olrox couldn't help but blush. "M-Mother?"

"Yes?"

"My name. How did it come to be? Why did you rename me Olrox Erebus?"

Shizuka smiled. "There was once a vampire. A powerful and brilliant man. His name was Olrox. Just Olrox. He was under the service of another powerful vampire, before he was slain by that very master's son. He was the first vampire I had ever met in Hell... as well as the first one I had ever killed in this realm." Olrox was surprised. He didn't know one could be killed in the kingdom of the after life. "When a being is slain in the afterlife, it does more than extinguish their life. To die here... is to have your soul completely erased. You can never be resurrected. How can you, when you practically cease to exist?"

Olrox was grateful to his mother for telling him this. Dying in Hell would be fatal for him. Still, there was something else he needed to know. "What about my last name? If I am your child, then why did you rename me Erebus instead of Hio?"

Shizuka giggled. "Erebus was a Greek being. He was the personification of darkness itself. It was said that he was born from Chaos. When I drank your blood, I saw that your life was filled with chaos. Comical chaos, but chaos all the same. Not many humans can say they've survived multiple lightning strikes and walk away from it like it was nothing. You were also dragged into many chaotic battles. Time and time again, you were dragged into the darkness of battle, and even channeled that very darkness. Even controlled it. You did not fear the shadow. If anything, you embraced it. Visually, you are a child of the light; but spiritually, you are a soldier of the darkness. That is how your name came to be."

Olrox looked away from his vampiric mother, absorbing the information he had been given. So that was his origin. That was how Olrox Erebus came to be.

* * *

"You think he became a vampire?" Kaiser didn't like the sound of that. A man who raised him into the Lord he now was has became a monster?

"That is the only way I can explain his survival."

"Come on, Jabberwock. You really think Furuichi would-"

Before Oga could finish talking, a demon soldier ran into the room. "Lord Beelzebub, Dr. Lamia has brought Athrun back! He's conscious, and is awaiting interrogation in his bed!"

The men didn't hesitate. All three ran to Athrun's room. When they arrived, they saw an upright but bound Athrun. He was staring at his lap, a look of humiliation on his face. Seeing Lamia in the room, Jabberwock decided to return to the Pillar barracks. Kaiser walked up to him. "Talk." Athrun just turned his gaze toward the Demon Lord. "What did you bastards do to Furuichi?"

"Furuichi? I never saw a man with that name."

The response earned him a backfist from Lamia, who was standing over the "patient". "Don't test our patience, Satanchian. Your life is in our hands. Now tell us, what did you do to my husband?"

Athrun groaned at the sneak attack, a trickle of blood flowing down from his mouth. "Nothing. The being I fought was not the man known as Furuichi Takayuki. That man is dead. All that's left is the vampire, Olrox Erebus."

Lamia's eyes shot wide open with shock and rage. "VAMPIRE?!" She then grabbed Athrun by the shirt, and lifted him to meet her beautiful eyes. "Damn you! What manner of nonsense are you trying to tell us?! My husband is not one of those creatures!"

Lamia would have torn Athrun to pieces, had Kaiser not placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, doctor. We still need this maggot." Lamia was beginning to calm down. She roughly dropped Athrun, and sat at the desk in the room. Kaiser then glared at Athrun, his green eyes glowing with power and wrath. "Now, Satanchian, tell us everything you know about this Olrox Erebus."

* * *

Olrox was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a pressure on his chest. He looked down to see his mother using it as a pillow, happily looking out the window. "Six hundred." Olrox gave Shizuka a confused glance. "It has been over six hundred years since we last sat together like this. You were so cute, so loyal. Even though I took your life, you pledged yourself to me. You said that since I gave you your new life, you belonged to me. You were always at my side, protecting me from the beasts of this accursed land. Even the brutes of this mansion were no match for you. It brought me such joy to watch you bring that fool Rido to his knees."

"Rido?"

"The brute with mismatched eyes."

"Oh, him."

"What did you think? Do you believe you can defeat him?"

"Oh, please. I have a younger brother. Brauner. He could easily defeat that pathetic excuse for a vampire. Brauner has always been able to match me with pure physical strength, but he has never once beaten me."

Shizuka giggled at the information. "I am glad to hear that. I would like to meet this 'brother' of yours."

"And I would be glad to show him to you, mother." Olrox then wrapped his arms around Shizuka, enjoying the content atmosphere. The two were so comfortable, until a thought entered Olrox's mind. "Mother, what happened? How did I end up leaving you? How could I have ever forgotten you?"

Shizuka's expression took a solemn turn, remembering one of the worst days of her long life. "It was when I was at my weakest. One of our many enemies were able to poison me, but you found the cure. However, I was bedridden for days. You protected me from all manner of dangers. Then they came. Two vampires... and the dark god, Death."

Olrox was shocked. He knew the vampires that attacked him, but one name was far more important than the other. "Count Dracula."

"Yes. That damnable Count. Word of your near unrivaled strength had reached him. He was the former master of Olrox, and so he placed his claim onto you. He wanted you as his servant. You refused, and proceeded to fight all three of them." She then clenched Olrox's shirt. "It was so painful, watching helplessly as my pride fought those three abominations. My very spirit was destroyed... when Dracula impaled you with his hand, right through your stomach. The bastard even looked at me in the eyes. He gave me such an ugly smile. His eyes were saying... 'thank you for the gift'. I have never felt so much hatred for one man in so long. That was the last time I had every seen you... physically."

"Physically?"

Shizuka looked up into Olrox's eyes. "With my blood flowing through you, I can see nearly all that you can see. I saw Death erase all of your memories of me. I saw you fight against a Demon Lord. I was so proud when I saw you kick Carmilla, and end Death. Then, you were gone. For twenty long years, I did not see you. I had given up hope of ever seeing you again. Then, just a few hours ago, I felt your power. Now look at me, being held in my son's powerful arms." Shizuka closed her eyes and placed her head on Olrox's chest, enjoying the feeling of his arms gently tightening around her.

Olrox just looked out the window, hugging his vampire mother. "I suppose I should thank the council of Satanchia."

"Hm?"

"It was thanks to their rambling that I even knew your name. . . . Though, they mentioned something else. Something about a rumor... of me having the blood of one of the strongest demons."

Shizuka slightly opened her eyes in annoyance. "Oh, her."

Olrox looked down at his vampire mother. "You know of her?"

Shizuka rose from her position, and looked out the window. "Hmph, her blood was your only flaw. If she wasn't your ancestor, you would be the very definition of perfection."

"Mother, could you please tell me about her?" Shizuka remained quiet. "Please, mother. I started this journey to learn more about my past. She's a key figure in unlocking that mystery. Please, tell me who she is."

Shizuka remained still, until she let out a defeated sigh. "Luciferia."

"Pardon?"

"That's were you'll find her. She resides in the great city of pride, Luciferia."

Olrox was surprised. Could his demon mother be a servant to the mighty Lucifer? He rose from his seat, and bowed before the beautiful vampiress. "Mother, thank you." He then turned to exit the room.

"Stop." He turned toward the woman. He watched as she stood up and walked toward him. "That information is not for free, my son. It has been many moons since last I have tasted your sweet blood." For some reason, this caused Olrox to blush. He then moved his long, thick hair away from his neck, and allowed his mother to drink. When she was finished, she looked extremely satisfied. "Delicious. Even more so than it was before. You really have become stronger. Now, it is time for you to become even more so." She then moved her hair, exposing her elegant neck. "Drink." Olrox looked at her with confusion. "This will be the first time you had ever tasted my blood as a vampire. You will need the new power it will grant you."

He was hesitant at first, but accepted the gift. Before biting her, he licked her neck to dull any nerves and to make his fangs plunge into her more easily. He drank her blood. It was so sweet. So delicate. So delicious. He was falling in love with the flavor. When he was satisfied, he licked off any of the stray blood, making sure none of it would go to waste. Then, he felt it. A new wave of power. It shattered the glass window into shards. He was dumbfounded by his new strength. "It may take a bit of time, but you will surely master your new powers. Be safe, my son." Olrox released his mother, and bowed. He then tried to leave once again.

"Olrox." With his hand still on the handle, he glanced over his shoulder. "You will always have a home here. You can come here whenever you so please. I will never turn you away."

He didn't know why, but those words brought so much joy to him. Tears were almost developing in his eyes. "Thank you, mother." With that, he closed the door behind him, and walked away from Shizuka's room.

When Olrox reached the stairway, he made one of his rare mistakes. He just jumped to the ground floor. It was a mistake... because now every vampire in the mansion was now looking at him. "Aw, shit."

"Well, well, so you're the uninvited guest we've been sensing." Olrox looked at the owner of the sultry voice, seeing that it was the man he now knows as Rido. At first the man was smiling, but the smile turned to a look of surprise when he saw Olrox's face. "Wait a minute, aren't you-?"

He was interrupted by the sound of the front door being kicked open. The culprit jumped into the air, and was aiming to cut Olrox's head off. Olrox was able to easily block the sword with his own. "Damn you!"

Olrox was surprised to see that it was the same young man he had rendered unconscious. He had expected him to be out for at least a few days. He couldn't help but let out an impressed whistle. "You're already awake? That's pretty damn impressive."

"Shut up! I'm am going to-!" The boy stopped yelling... as soon as the moon light hit Olrox's face. "Zero?"

"Who?"

The boy then got angry again. "Damn you, Zero! What are you doing here?! Are you going to try and kill Shizuka again?!" The boy then jumped away from a confused Olrox.

"Huh? Kid, I think you have me confused with someone else."

"Don't play dumb! Wait, that smell. That's Shizuka's blood! What did you do?!" His eyes were getting wild.

"I drank her blood."

Almost every vampire in the room looked shocked, but the boy looked heart-broken. "You... you what? . . . No. No. You didn't." The boy's eyes were then shadowed by his hair. "You killed her."

"Eh?"

"You killed her, didn't you?" The boy's eyes were then filled with more rage than before. "YOU KILLED HER!" He then charged at Olrox, raising his sword. Olrox was easily able to block all of the boy's blindingly fast slashes, something that shocked the vampires even more.

Olrox then landed a palm strike on the boy's chest, causing him to fall and slide onto the floor. "Of course I didn't. Why would I kill my own mother?"

Now the vampires were really shocked. The boy looked especially shocked, before he became enraged. "What kind of nonsense are you spouting?" The boy then got to his feet, and brandished his sword once again. "I will kill you, Zero. I will avenge Shizuka!" Olrox sighed at the stubbornness of the child. He was about to parry the child's next attack.

"That's enough, Ichiru." All eyes turned toward the stairway, where Shizuka was walking down elegantly. "Put down your sword. That is not your brother."

"Brother?" Olrox looked down at the astonished boy, now known as Ichiru. "This boy thought I was his brother?"

"Yes. As you were before, the three of you could have easily passed as triplets. The only difference among you are those silver eyes of yours. The eyes you inherited from that damnable demon mother of yours."

Olrox could only think of how much his vampiric mother hated his demonic one. It made him even more curious of what she was like. "So, where is this Zero person?"

"Nowhere near us. Don't worry, my child. The chances of you meeting him are extremely low."

"L-Lady Shizuka?" All eyes were now on Ichiru. "Was he telling the truth? Did he really drink your precious blood?"

"Yes. I did tell him to do so, after all." So many people were confused. Olrox even noticed that some of the vampires were staring at him with absolute fear in their eyes.

"ARE YOU MAD, SHIZUKA?!" Olrox then glared at Rido. This man had some nerve yelling at his mother. "Even in death, we are still noble Pure Bloods! You cannot just give away something as valuable as our blood to a mere low born like him!"

"Who I give my blood to is of no concern to anyone but myself. Also, I have every right to willingly give my blood to my son." This surprised the vampires. Even Rido was wide eyed. He looked at Olrox with a look of shock. Olrox guessed that they did not believe his earlier comment. "Also, he will need that power, if he is to survive in Luciferia." The vampires went from shocked to scared. Olrox could only assume that Luciferia was a city to be feared, even for vampires. "My final reason for giving him my blood is to add to his already impressive strength. He will need it when Satan comes to try and kill him."

Olrox gave his mother a confused glance, raising his eyebrow at the statement. "Why would Satan himself want to kill me?"

The question earned a giggle from the vampiress. "Olrox, you really should learn more about your feats as Furuichi Takayuki." Her statement caused the entire mansion to boom with conversation.

"Furuichi Takayuki?!"

" _The_ Furuichi Takayuki?!"

"That's the name of the most dangerous man in all of Hell!"

"Lady Shizuka made him her son?!"

"His very existence could strengthen the vampire clan to unimaginable levels!"

"Amazing!"

Olrox looked toward the vampire that made the last comment. It was a young girl. When their eyes met, she blushed and hid behind another vampire. Olrox thought to himself that he really needed to learn more about himself. Being so famous and powerful that even vampires fear him spoke volumes of his past deeds.

"Indeed, he is. He's more than capable of becoming my successor."

Olrox didn't like hearing that. His gaze quickly turned towards his mother. "That will never happen." All conversation ceased. Even Shizuka had a confused expression. "There is only one way for me to succeed you. You would need to die. I will never allow that to happen."

Olrox heard a chuckle that made his blood boil. He turned toward a sneering Rido. "Do you realize how many enemies that woman has? How do you plan on protecting her?" When he finished talking, there was a loud bang that echoed around the mansion. Rido fell to the floor. He looked down... to see that his left leg was missing. All that was left was a smoking stump. He let out a blood-curdling scream, and looked up to see Olrox holding a smoking gun.

"Like that." All eyes were on Olrox holding the gun. Ichiru couldn't help but compare this man to his twin brother. However, for some reason, this man terrified him. He had no idea why. Olrox then reached into the a strange portal, and threw a Virgin Mary statue at the downed vampire. "Drink it."

"Child, what is that?"

"Saint's Tears." The name confused everyone in the room. "It's artificial blood." Now they began to talk among themselves. "A friend of mine created it. Just as delicious as human blood, with all of the same properties that fuels us. Now drink it, and heal yourself."

"Tch, when I do, I swear I will kill you."

"I highly doubt that." Rido then glared at Shizuka. "My son is extremely powerful. He isn't even releasing his full powers. In fact, why don't you, my son?"

"Hm?"

"I'm quite curious to see how powerful you've become after drinking my blood."

Olrox was also quite curious. He complied with his mother's wish. He started to concentrate, and willed his body to release it's full power. After deactivating all of his mental limiters, he released his power. It caused a wave of vampiric energy to fly right out of him. The force of his energy caused many of the vampires to be blown away. The still downed Ichiru was pushed back by the wave. All of the windows on the ground floor shattered into dust. Shizuka seemed to be the only one who wasn't effected by the wave of power, but she was still smiling with absolute pride. Olrox just looked around with an expression of astonishment. "Oh, my."

* * *

"Tsk, that damned vampire." The beautiful woman turned her chair toward the window. She crossed her long legs as she glared at the night sky. "That accursed woman has tainted my son a second time. She must do it to aggravate me." The woman sighed before she spoke again. "Oh, well. At least her meddling is making him even more powerful than he already is."

* * *

Kaiser, Oga, and Lamia were greatly enjoying the story. Lamia couldn't help but feel proud of just how much more powerful the man she loves has become. She even giggled when she heard how easily he defeated Athrun and the two demons that tried to attack him from behind. Oga was not so secretive. He openly laughed at Athrun's weakness, something that irked the assassin. Athrun had just finished explaining what he sensed during the duel between Furuichi and Abaddon... when it happened.

That was the second time they sensed Furuichi's aura, but it was so much more powerful than it was before. Kaiser, Oga, and Lamia were shocked by the amount of power they sensed; while Athrun was shaking. His eyes were shadowed, so no one could tell if he was shaking with fear. Then, he slammed his hand onto the wall. "Dammit! He's actually becoming stronger! If this keeps up, the only one who could hope to defeat him would be..." He just stopped talking. The three listeners were confused by this reaction. However, an uneasy feeling entered their bodies when he actually started to... laugh. "Actually, it might be interesting..." His eyes were now showing. They had an evil look to them. They even seemed to glow with a dark aura. "...to watch Lord Satan rip that man limp from limp."

Everyone was shocked by what he had said. Lamia felt dread fill her heart. Kaiser's eyes seemed to glow with unbridled rage. Oga... punched the man. Right in his temple. He felt Athrun's skull crack under the pressure of his fist. He sent the man flying through three walls, before being planted into the fourth one that would leave his head sticking outside for all to see. Had Athrun been a lower class of demon, the punch alone would have killed him.

"Satan." Kaiser hated hearing that name. Furuichi once humiliated the Demon Lord thousands of years ago. It was during the time he had just become a full fledged demon, and one of the leaders of the Thirty-four Pillar Division. Furuichi devised a plan that took Satan's strongest fortress, and greatly strengthened Kaiser's empire. Satan was never able to recover from that, even with Fuji's help. He's been trying to kill Furuichi ever since, even more so than he has been trying to kill Kaiser or Oga.

Lamia was terrified. She knew that her husband was strong and clever, but she feared that not he could survive a direct confrontation with the Devil himself.

Oga was just worried. He knows exactly how strong Satan is, especially since he fought the bastard when he was just a human high school student. What was most terrifying was that they found out that Satan couldn't even use a fourth of his power back then. Now that he was back in Hell, he could use all of his terrifying power. The last time they fought almost cost him and Kaiser their lives. If that Devil goes after Furuichi. . . . He didn't even what to think about it. All he could think of was one thing. "We need to find Furuichi, as soon as we possibly can."

* * *

In another part of the Demon World, in plains far darker than anywhere else, there was a man sitting on a dark throne. All that was seen was his silhouette. He was of a relatively humble stature, but one could feel his immense power, even from outside of the mighty castle he resided in. When he felt Olrox's new aura, his eyes slowly opened. "So, you have finally returned. And it seems you have become even stronger. . . . Yet, you still haven't reached your peak. You can still become even more powerful." The man ripped a chunk of stone out of the disturbingly human looking statue near his throne. He looked down at the palm of his hand... to look at what looked like a stone lung. "Good. Become stronger, boy. When you have reached your fullest, only then... will I crush you into dust!" The man then crushed the stone lung into dust. On his forehead, a third bloodshot eye opened, followed by a mad grin that showed jagged razor sharp teeth.

* * *

"S-so powerful."

"He's in the same class as a Pure Blood."

"I've only felt that kind of power from Lady Shizuka."

"How is he more powerful than Sir Rido?"

Olrox was just staring at the aftermath of his power. He really did become stronger. He even noticed how surprised Rido looked, and how proud his mother looked. When he glanced at the vampires, some of them backed away in fear. Ichiru looked like he was in a permanent state of shock. He was now truly one f the most powerful vampires in history. He couldn't help but wonder if this new power would help increase his stamina. Lord knows he would need it for when he returns home. Shel, Stheno, and Euryale always could tire even him out quickly.

Pleased with his new power, he bowed before Shizuka. "Thank you, mother. I will be taking my leave."

"Be safe. Be sure to visit your mother from time to time."

"Oh, I will. When this is all over, I'll even introduce you to my little brother."

* * *

"ACHOO! Someone's talking about me. Olrox, maybe?"

Brauner didn't have time to wonder about his random sneeze. He had to jump from one apex of a mountain to the one next to it. When he landed, he watched as a giant tentacle smashed the top of the mountain he was standing on. He was then greeted to the sound of an unearthly screech, and looked up to see the target of his hunt.

"Found you. Haha! I can't wait to drag you back to Castle Umbra! Dead or alive, you're gonna be my bragging rights to everyone who thought I was bullshitting when I said I saw ya in last week's lightning storm!"

Brauner then summoned both of his swords, and merged them together to form his dual-sided sword. He then took out his gun, and pointed it at the giant cephalopod monster. He was prepared to fight the flying beast.

"BRING IT ON, YOU OVERGROWN CALAMARI DISH!"

With a might roar from the skyward beast, the duel between the vampire and the sky beast commenced.

* * *

"You do that."

With the final words from his mother, Olrox left the mansion with not a single vampire crossing his path. Once outside, he concentrated to sense the nearest settlement. When he found it, he turned to mist, and flew to his next destination. He would use that area to replenish himself and gather some much needed information about Luciferia. After all of that, then he will go to the great city... and meet his demonic mother.

 **A/N: And now you all know how my Furuichi became a vampire. To those of you who don't know, the names of the vampires came from an anime called Vampire Knight. In fact, one of the main characters design looked so much like Furuichi himself, that I fell in love with the thought of making my favorite tactician into a badass vampire. Also, Olrox has gotten an upgrade. He's probably strong enough to go toe-to-toe with Dracula. Looks like he's also done a hell of a lot when he was human. You know your a badass when you actually piss off the Devil himself. Of course, he's not going to go to Luciferia immediately. He knows absolutely nothing about it. He likes to have at least a tiny bit of info before he enters a city like that. Man likes to plan. . . . Damn, that rhymed, didn't it? Dammit. Oh, and I kinda cheated. Even though this is Anime X-overs, I used a monster from a movie. The monster Brauner's been hunting is from a Canadian movie called Altitude. Look it up on Google Images by typing in altitude monster. It looks pretty awesome. Canada can make some good shit.**


	4. Chapter 4

Olrox had rematerialized when he saw the Demon World's morning sun. It reminded him of something very important. He hadn't had a proper meal. His mother's blood was delicious, but it was mostly used to unlock his full potential as a vampire. It was in no way a meal.

He was about to open his storage dimension to take out a bottle of Saint's Tears when he sensed something. Out of the trees, a large bird about as large as Avion appeared. Since Olrox would always hide his aura and seal his full powers, the beast did not fear him in the least. The bird had had blue wings and blue feathers on it's long neck. The rest of the beast was green in color. It had sharp yellow eyes that would have terrified it's lesser prey. Unfortunately for the beast, Olrox was no lesser creature to prey upon.

With just a single shot from his gun, the beast died with a hole in it's forehead, right between the eyes. The incredible heat from the energy bullet cauterized the wound, allowing no blood to flow out. Since this was a beast he had never seen before, Olrox decided to send some of the blood to Victor. Locating the jugular, he filled his canteen with the red liquid, and sent it to the scientist. He also had a few sips from the wound. This bird was delicious. It will make a fine breakfast.

Olrox had picked the beast clean of it's feathers. Through analyzing the quality of the feathers, he deemed that they should have at least some value, so he placed them in a storage dimension. He was about to cook his meal when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Mornin'."

"Good morning, Victor. I'm assuming time moves the same here as it does in our existence?"

"If you're saying that, then it must be morning over there."

"Yes. In fact, I was just about to have breakfast."

"Let me guess, the main course is the owner of the blood you sent me?"

"Yes. It's an odd bird that's as large as Avion."

"Ooh, nice catch."

"Actually, I'm a bit surprised you knew it was morning. You almost never leave your lab."

"I have a clock, Olrox. I have a schedule I need to follow. I can't spend all day working on just one project."

"Ah. That actually explains a lot about you."

"Does it? Anyway, got anything to report? Have you met Shizuka Hio yet?"

"I have."

"So?"

"She's my vampire mother."

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!"

"Yes. She gave me permission to drink her blood."

"Wow. That's major. Isn't drinking the blood of a Pure Blood vampire supposed to give you some kind of super boost?"

"Yes. It completely awakened all of my powers, making me even stronger than before. I feel like I could challenge Dracula himself."

"Wow, that's some confidence. So, what's next?"

"After I eat, I'm going to gather some information about Luciferia."

"Luciferia?"

"It's the great city of pride. Shizuka told me that's where I'll find my demon mother."

"Demon mother? You have the blood of a demon?!"

"Apparently so."

"Well, that's not really fair. Aren't you becoming a bit over powered? You're related to one of the most powerful vampires in history, and now we find out you have some demon blood? What next? Are you going to be a descendant of King Solomon? . . . Actually, that would explain your brains."

"Hey. Remember that I was once human. I wasn't always this powerful. Though, according to everyone I've met so far, I was quite the force to be reckoned with when I became a demon. So much so, that I've made an enemy out of Satan himself."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"That's what my mother told me."

"And yet you're going to a city that he rules?"

"Actually, from the information I've gathered, it seems that Satan and Lucifer are two separate beings. They rule over their respective sins. Lucifer rules the sin of pride, while Satan rules the sin of wrath."

"Huh. Interesting. . . . Wouldn't it be something if your mother turned out to be Lilith herself?"

Olrox couldn't help but analyze the thought. Lilith was a legendary demon in the same category as Abaddon. She was supposed to be the first wife of Adam, but refused to be subservient to him, and left the Garden of Eden. Her beauty is suppose to be extremely enchanting, but her body is as dangerous as her beauty is breathtaking. Legend has it that her breasts are filled with a lethal poison instead of milk. Makes sense, since she's known for eating infants. Her titles include being the Mother of Monsters, the Mother of Demons, The Demon Queen, and even The Bride of Lucifer. Olrox couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of the legendary demon's blood flowing through him. "Indeed, it would."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find out eventually. Anyway, I just called to check up on ya. No one seems to have noticed that your aura is gone, so I haven't needed to make an excuse for you yet. Anyway, time for breakfast. Good luck to you, Olrox."

"Thank you, Victor. Goodbye."

With that, the conversation was over. Olrox cooked the great bird, and proceeded to devour his prize. There was still quite of bit of the creature left. He wasn't a glutton like Adelram, Brauner, Sharn, or Shel. He picked off the meat from the bones of the beast, and stored it in his storage dimension. With that finished, he proceeded to walk to his next destination. That... might not have been the best move.

During his walk, he noticed something strange. Four mountains. There was something off about them. They felt so... alive. Then, the mountains moved. They were fast. They all moved into different positions. When they were all in their positions, they revealed what they were. Dragons. The same kind Olrox saw when he was escaping Satanchia. They left no opening for him to escape. These creatures were clever. They were oozing bloodlust. They purposely boxed him in... so that they could kill him. As Olrox studied the dragons, they all stood tall to reveal their massive heights, and all four of them released a mighty roar that cracked the very earth.

* * *

"Are you sure you can do this alone, Oga?"

Oga was trying his supplies to his Gorgon Zora, preparing for his quest to find Furuichi. "Come on, Hilda. It's me we're talking about."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about. I'm not sure if we should leave such an important mission to such idiotic gutter trash such as you."

That comment gave Oga a tick mark. "Bitch. If your so worried, why don't you come along? Zora can hold both of us."

"Hmph, as much as you would most likely need my help, the Master has need of me here. I have no choice but to leave the matter in your hands."

"That's not exactly true, mother." The maid servant looked behind her to see her master walking toward his two adopted parents. "I actually need you to go with father, and bring back Furuichi."

"B-but my lord!"

Kaiser raised his hand to silence her. "If you are worried about me, don't. I am more than powerful enough to defend myself. There are more than enough Demon Servants to guard me, as well as the Pillar Division. Father will need all the help he can get to find Furuichi. Besides, I highly doubt we were the only ones who sensed Furuichi's power."

Hilda had an uneasy look in her eye when he mentioned that. "The Seven Deadly Sins."

"Right. Satan isn't the only one who holds an interest for Furuichi. He's strong, but not even he can take on one of them. Belphegor. Asmodeus. Leviathan. If any of those three get his hands on him, I don't know what would happen to him. The best case scenario would be if Mammon reached him first. The most he would do is increase our tab for finding him. Satan finding him would be the worst case scenario. He would kill Furuichi immediately. I'm still not sure about Lucifer. Either way, we need to find him first. Mother, please find him." He then gave her a warm smile. "Besides, he's the only one who can take a punch from you. I'm sure you really miss being able to punch someone without sending them to Dr. Lamia."

Hilda just looked at her master. She couldn't help but giggle and smile at his compassion. "Very well, Master. I will bring back our favorite punching bag. You have my-" Before she could finish, something loud interrupted her.

All three of them looked toward the booming sound. They were caught off guard when Oga's Gorgon Zora roared as well. Oga was the first to recover. "What the hell was that?!"

Hilda recognized the noise. She did just hear it a second time right after. "That was the roar of a Gorgon Zora. No, Gorgon Zoras. Judging by the volume of the roar, there are about four of them."

"Four?! Zora by himself was pretty damn tough! Why are there four?!"

"He's there." The surrogate parents looked toward the man they raised. "That's where he is. Furuichi is in that direction. The Zoras are after him!"

That's all Oga needed to hear. He jumped onto the dragon's head, and beckoned Hilda to climb aboard. When she climbed aboard, the two gave their adopted son a fond farewell, and flew towards the direction of the roar. "Hilda! How long will it take us to reach him?!"

"Even if the Gorgon Zora went at full speed, it would take us about ten minutes!"

"That long?! Dammit! Hold on, Furuichi! Don't go dying on me again!"

* * *

Olrox was staring into the eyes of one of the dragons. It looked like it was preparing to lunge, but he wasn't about to give it the satisfaction of starting this fight. Before it could even rear back it's head, Olrox drew one of his guns and fired directly at the creature's eye. It was a critical hit. The screeching of the beast proved that.

The beast behind him tried to attack him from behind. Unleashing some of his power, Olrox easily jumped out of the way of the beast's attack, and viciously stomped onto it's head, crushing the skull. The first dragon to be killed.

Olrox wanted to drink it's blood, but he had to dodge a tail. The tail decapitated the slain dragon. Before he could counter, Olrox summoned his one of his swords to parry four massive claws. He holstered his gun and summoned the other sword so that he could block an attack from some powerful jaws. To escape, he turned to mist and appeared above the massive monsters. When one of them looked up, he swiped his leg, and created a blade of wind. The beast that received the attack was the same one he had shot. Unfortunately for the creature, Olrox's wind blade struck it's other eye, ultimately blinding the beast. Now in agony and a literally blind state of rage, the dragon started to flail around. Through this, the dragon accidentally ripped it's comrade to shreds. Olrox watched in fascination as claws tore threw the dragon as if it's scales were nothing but paper. The second dragon was now dead, and by the claws of it's own species.

The still blind dragon kept on flailing around. It was only stopped when the other dragon smashed it's tail into it's chest. The beast fell on it's back, but it was still alive. The one who attacked it then turned it's gaze toward Olrox. It's eyes seemed to be glowing with rage. It then reared it's head back, and blasted a wave of fire at Olrox. He was easily able to dodge it, but the flames kept on coming. He ran around the beast, studying it. He then saw an interesting detail. There was a part of the dragon's neck that seemed to glow. Taking out his gun, Olrox fired at the area. He hit it point blank. Something that resembled magma seeped out of the wound. The dragon's fire was gone, but it was now screaming in pain. The beast fell to it's back, the magma slowly covering it's body. It's scales prevented it from melting from the heat of the magma. The third dragon was dead.

Three of the dragons were now dead, and one was suffering. The dragon was struggling to stand. It looked so pathetic compared to how it was before. Olrox wasn't about to leave it in such a pitiful state. He then released half of his full power. He jumped high into the air, and positioned himself above the dragon's head. Lifting his leg above his head, he dove down toward the beast at breakneck speeds. He smashed his speeding kick into the creature's skull. When the dragon's head connected with the ground, it actually exploded from the impact. Any fire that was left behind from the previous dragon's fire was now put out by the blood and brains of the once mighty beast. The fourth and final dragon was dead. One man... one vampire had slain four of some of the mightiest creatures to have ever existed.

Olrox inspected the work. One of the corpses had a perfect cut that separated it's head from it's body, the head having a hole on the top of it's skull. The second corpse was torn to shreds. Olrox could see all of it's internal organs, including it's heart. The third was still being covered in it's own magma. The final one didn't have anything left of a head. It was just a completely cracked open skull, blood and brain still flowing out of it. Quite a gory sight. One would find it hard to believe that a single man caused all of this carnage. Though, to be fair, one of the dragons did kill another.

Olrox walked over toward the dragon he had most recently killed. He filled his canteen with it's still flowing blood as if he were gathering water from a waterfall. When it was full, he sent it to Victor and proceeded to get his own fill of the blood. Such an exotic taste. You could taste the strength and power this beast once held. It was an apex predator. It's only rivals were other dragons. This beast was so powerful. No wonder it showed no fear, even when Olrox released half of his true power. In the Southern Plains, he would always release his full power to prevent any of the beasts from attacking him during a leisurely stroll through the sun kissed forest. Not even ogres and hydras were brave enough to attack him.

When he was satisfied, he cleaned himself of any blood, and tried to continue his journey. He was stopped by the sound of... laughter? "Amazing! You've become so incredibly strong!"

Olrox tried to find the source of the voice, only to look down to see... water. It was coming from the ground, and surrounding him. It looked like it was trying to form some kind of dome around him. It tried to fight it off, but it wouldn't let him go. He tried to jump away, but the water would always drag him back. It was not long until he was completely engulfed in water. He then felt... sleepy. Then... everything went dark.

* * *

About five minutes away, Oga and Hilda saw a badly wounded Gorgon Zora struggle to stand. Then, they saw something jump in the air. To anyone else, it would have just looked like a white or silver speck in the sky, but they had powerful eyes. They were able to see that it was a man, and he had a very familiar face. "Holy hell! That's Furuichi!"

"Incredible! Look at him! You can tell how powerful he's become just by looking at him! And that aura! What has happened to him during all those years he was missing?!"

The two were greeted by another surprise. They watched the most brilliant man they have ever known kick a Gorgon Zora's head into the ground. They didn't see what happened to the head, since the trees were in the way, but they were greeted to the sight of a wave of blood spraying everywhere. Oga's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Damn. He's seriously gotten stronger."

The two guided their dragon near the site of the fight, and were astonished by what they saw. Hilda actually doubted her sight. "Gorgon Zoras are some of the most powerful and dangerous creatures in all of the Demon World, and yet he defeated, no, butchered four of them all by himself."

"Furuichi, what the hell happened to you? What did you go through for eight hundred years?"

As the two fighters examined the carnage, they saw something terrifying. They saw Furuichi being surrounded by living water. They were looking at his back, and watching him struggle in the sentient liquid. Oga panicked. "No... No. No. No! No! NO!" He ran as fast as he could toward his best friend. He watched as he slowly disappeared into the water. He reached out his hand, trying to at least grab his shoulder. "FURUICHI!" He was too late. The water, along with Furuichi, disappeared into thin air. Oga slid onto the ground. He crawled back to the spot he last saw his friend, and dug frantically. Then, he slammed his fists onto the ground, creating a small crater. "DAMMIT!"

Hilda watched the man. She could tell he was crying. She felt... sympathy. They were so close. He was literally right in front of them, and yet they still failed to retrieve him. Still, she saw hope. "I recognized that spell." Oga visually stiffened, signally that he was listening to her. "That was a unique Transfer Spell. There's only one person in all of Hell who can transport beings through water. I'm sure you know exactly who I am referring to."

"Leviathan." Oga looked up at Hilda, determination burning in his eyes. "Hilda, how long will it take us to reach Leviathea?"

"At the most, one day."

"Then we need to hurry. Let's go!" With that, Oga jumped onto the head of his Gorgon Zora. With Hilda as the guide, the two flew the dragon towards the city of envy, hoping to arrive in time to rescue their friend.

* * *

Olrox was lying on the ground, face down and asleep. He slowly started to stir and awake. When he got up and opened his eyes, he was greeted to the sight of... a seriously large lizard. It looked like a komodo dragon, only three times as big. It was a megalania. Even though Olrox was staring into the eyes of a giant komodo dragon, he couldn't help but think that it looked so... cute. He sensed no malice from the lizard, so he gently brushed it's head with the palm of his hand. It made a sort of purring sound, and closed it's eyes. It was enjoying the interaction.

When Olrox looked around, he saw that there were many other beasts that could be called dragons. Some were flying in the sky. Others were running on the earth, the walls of giant structures, and even on the surface of the water. He even saw many serpents in the water. Everywhere he looked, there were dragons and serpents.

"Look who's up."

Olrox turned around to find the owner of the voice. Before him was a staircase that lead to a mighty throne. It looked to have been made from various, gleaming scales. Sitting on it was a beautiful young girl, who looked to be no older than Angelo. She had ocean blue hair and eyes, with white skin. She had a lovely and playful smile, but it seemed to have brightened the moment Olrox met her eyes. "It's been a long time, Takachin."

"Takachin?"

"Well, that is what you told me to call you. You wouldn't let me call you Furu-chin." The girl then blushed and looked away from the vampire, scratching her cheek with her index finger in embarrassment. "Then again, after you told me what it meant, I'm kinda glad you told me not to."

Olrox was quite confused. Takachin? Furu-chin? What did these words mean? Then he remembered his old human name. Furuichi Takayuki. Taka. Furu. They were nicknames for him. "Excuse me, m'lady, but do you by chance know me?"

The girl gave Olrox a confused gaze. "Huh? Of course I know you. . . . You do remember me, don't you, Takachin?"

Olrox couldn't look the girl in the eye when she asked him that. "I'm sorry. I don't."

"Oh. . . . I see." He could hear the hurt in her voice. "Heh, well, two thousand years is a pretty long time, even for us. The fact that you're so busy keeping Hell in check could also be a factor. . . . Then again, it could also be because of that annoying girl."

Olrox caught the aggravation in her voice. He looked up to see the girl pouting while resting her chin on the palm of her hand. "Annoying girl?"

The girl looked back at Olrox. "I'm talking about Lamia."

"Lamia?"

The girl was confused by his reaction. Then, she studied his eyes. A look of surprise was now on her face. "Y-you don't remember anything, do you?"

"No. My lady, please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Olrox Erebus. I am one of the Dark Generals of the Umbra Kingdom... as well as one of the most powerful vampires in the world."

"Vampire?! Takachin, what happened to you these last two millennia?!"

Olrox then told her everything about him. He started at his first memory, when he pledged his loyalty to Dracula. He told her how he defeated Beelzebub, which greatly shocked the young lady. He told her how he died in a great war, and how he was resurrected by the current Dark Lord. He told her the last words Death told him as the dark god turned to dust, and how it influenced the journey he was now on. When he told her about his fight with Abaddon, she told him she knew bout that. It was how she knew he was back. She was surprised when she learned that Shizuka Hio was his vampire mother, but was also grateful to her. It was because of her increasing his vampire powers that she was able to track him. Of course, she didn't sense the vampiric part of Olrox's aura. She just knew that it belonged to Takachin.

"Wow, you've been through quite a bit."

"Yes. My lady, could you please honor me with your name? I would like to know who my host is."

"Oh, right. I guess I should do that. I can't exactly have you constantly calling me 'my lady', even if I enjoy hearing it." Olrox felt a small blush form, but he couldn't understand why. "Well, I am pleased to meet you, Sir Erebus. I am... Leviathan."

Olrox was surprised. "Leviathan? _The_ Leviathan? The demon lord of envy? The most powerful of all the dragons? The King of Beasts? Ruler of the seas? The commander of water? A beautiful young woman is Leviathan?"

The girl now identified as Leviathan blushed at the last comment. "Beautiful? Jeez. You always were a flirt, Takachin. Ah, sorry. I guess I should call you Olrox from now on. . . . Hm, can I call you Rox? Or maybe Roxy?"

The latter nickname made Olrox feel a bit embarrassed. "If you need to, you can call me Rox."

She looked really happy when he said that. "Oh, thank you. Then Rox it is!"

"By the way, you mentioned a meaning behind one of the previous nicknames. What does 'Takachin' and 'Furu-chin' mean?"

Leviathan started to contemplate. "If I remember correctly, Takachin doesn't actually have any meaning. It's just a cute nickname." She then began to blush. "But, uh, you told me... that Furu-chin meant... fully... exposed. . . penis."

Olrox had a comically shocked expression, his eyebrow twitching. "Y-you've been calling me a fully exposed penis?"

Leviathan was now completely red. "I-it wasn't my idea! At one of the royal dances at Castle Beelzebub, I heard a red-headed maid call you that! It sounded so cute, t-that I really liked it! Had I known it was something s-so vulgar, I-I would never call you that! That's something that pervert Asmodeus would call you!"

Olrox was at least pleased to know she was ignorant of the meaning behind the nickname. Still, there was something else he needed to know. "Leviathan, could you please tell me what our relation was?"

Leviathan calmed down immediately. She had a gleam in her eye, before she blushed. "W-well... to put it simply... we were lovers."

She looked so believable. She even said it in a way that left no room for debate. Had she said that to anyone else, they would have believed her, no questions asked. Good thing Olrox wasn't anybody else. He even chuckled a bit. "Nice try." Leviathan looked like a prey caught in the gaze of it's hunter. "I have to admit, you are a very decent actor. Still, I'm technically an uncle. I've spent sixteen years helping to raise four children, three of which are still girls. All three of them are very well versed in the art of lying. They were even able to fool me many times. Eventually, I saw through all of their tricks and was able to catch the signs that told me they were lying. Thanks to my adorable nieces, I am more than capable of catching your lie."

"Aw, why do you have to be so brilliant?" Olrox couldn't help but chuckle. "Still, we did have a pretty decent relationship. We were more or less rivals."

"I was the rival of a Demon Lord?"

"Well, maybe rival isn't the right word. We were sparring partners. Since you were one of the top members of the Pillar Division, whose barons named themselves after some of my most powerful subjects, I thought it was only proper for you and me to have a contest here and there. Each and every one of them were a lot of fun. I was even able to beat you once in a while. It felt good, having such a worthy opponent. Then, you just stopped coming. You got so busy. Being a general. Keeping peace. Taking over castles. Humiliating some seriously powerful demons. And then..." She didn't finish her thought. Olrox was curious what she was about to say. "If that wasn't bad enough, your aura just vanished eight hundred years ago. Now here you are, a vampire with no memory of his past. . . . With no memory of me." Olrox's chest tightened at the sight. The part about the two being lovers was definitely a lie. However... Leviathan truly did hold feelings for him.

"Well, knowing you, you probably have something planned. You know what you're going to do next? To get your old memories and all, I mean."

"Actually, I do. In fact, you can help me. Can you tell me everything you know about Luciferia?"

"Luciferia? Well, you're extremely handsome, so you should be able to enter that place without any problem. You were cute before, so you could have entered it pretty easily back then too."

"What does my looks have to do with anything?"

"Luciferia is the city of pride. They strive for perfection. Apparently, it's 'beautiful' people only. The only exceptions are people called in by Luciferian nobles. Though, beauty is pretty damn relative there. Anything that you take absolute pride in is considered beautiful there. Strength, speed, muscle, intellect, creation; name it. If you take pride in something that defines you, it's considered beautiful there. Though, looks are held in the highest regards there. Since you're handsome, strong, and smart; you're practically a noble there already. Why the sudden interest in the city?"

"In my time in Satanchia, I heard word of a rumor about me. That I was blood related to a very powerful demon. My vampire mother, Shizuka, told me that I would find my demon mother in Luciferia."

"Demon mother? In Luciferia? Hm. . . . Silver hair and eyes, with snow white skin. . . . Silver hair and eyes . . . Silver hair and eyes? . . . Silver hair and eyes?! Oh, crap!"

Olrox saw the nervousness in Leviathan's eyes. There was no fear. More like pure worry. Like she had just heard something that'll be the cause of a major headache in her life. "Leviathan, is there something wrong?"

Leviathan gave a nervous chuckle. "Let's just say that your mom is a major badass. Vampire or not, she's going to be a lot for even you to handle." That was pretty much what Shizuka told him. "Well, you might as well meet her. I'll send you there immediately."

"You would do that?"

"Sure. Just not for free." In a wave of water, Leviathan appeared right before Olrox, standing on her toes to try and look him in the eyes. "You need to do something for me."

This is usually the time people start sweating in fear, but Olrox didn't get that feeling. He felt no danger at all. "And what would that be?"

"Hehe." Leviathan then pointed to her lips. "Kiss me."

Olrox was caught off guard for a bit. He almost felt like he miss heard her. "Pardon?"

"Kiss me. Right on my lips. Then, I'll send you to Luciferia in no time." She then closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

Olrox just stared at the lips of the girl who looked younger than him. She looked young enough to be his daughter, and she wanted a kiss from him? "Hm... Very well."

Leviathan opened her eyes in surprise. "Eh?"

Before she knew it, she was kissing Olrox. He was holding her up by her waist, and was giving her a deep and passionate kiss. At first, Leviathan was moaning in protest. She tightly gripped Olrox's shirt, her strength slowly fading away as his tongue dominated her own. The moans of protest soon turned to moans of pleasure, until she finally relaxed in his embrace. Every bit of strength she had was gone. When Olrox finally ended the passionate kiss, he had to hold her to prevent her from falling. She was actually panting, exhausted from the kiss. "Phew, as if I didn't have enough reason to be envious of that girl."

"Are you talking about this Lamia girl? Who is she?" Kissing Leviathan did feel good, but for some reason, the mention of this Lamia girl brought a feeling of... treachery. Like he had betrayed her. Why did she make him feel that way?

Leviathan looked up at the vampire, a smile forming on her lips. "For now, she's no one important." Leviathan got out of Olrox's embrace, and clapped her hands together. "Right now, you need to be thinking about finding your mother."

When she said that, Olrox was surrounded by water. This was what brought him to her in the first place, and now it was going to be used to get him to Luciferia. He turned towards Leviathan, and gave a heart-felt smile. "Thank you, Leviathan. I am indebted to you."

Leviathan shook her head. "No, you're not." Olrox was confused. "You once saved my life. Rescued me from a bunch of humans and traitorous demons called the Solomon Company. This is far from making us even. Good luck, Rox. Hope you survive the encounter with your mom."

Olrox couldn't help but chuckle. "I promise that I will. How else will I be able to see you again?" That made Leviathan's heart flutter. "Until next we meet." And with that, Olrox was transported to Luciferia.

Leviathan just stood there, staring at the last spot the man she loved stood before her. "Next we meet. . . . Right." She looked around her kingdom, watching her dragons roam around. "If you get your memories back, will it really be the same? When you remember everything, all that you'll be thinking about would be..." As she thought about it, she smacked her cheeks in a way to wake herself up. "What am I doing? I'm a freaking demon! God's rules of marriage don't apply to us! Rox can have as many wives as he wants! He's a vampire and a demon! He's exempt from God's rules!" She then realized what she mentioned about Olrox and his demon heritage. "Though, it's going to be seriously awkward to have _her_ as a mother-in-law. . . . Heh, bring it! I swear, I will make that magnificent vampiric bastard my husband!" One could actually see the flames of determination surrounding her. Ironic, considering the water is her domain.

 **A/N: And there's your lame joke of the day! Oga was so close to reaching Furuichi. Like it's gonna be that easy. That would end the story too quickly. Looks like Furuichi also stole the heart of a seriously cute girl, and she's one of the freaking Demon Lords! Good job, Taka, or should we call him Rox now? Anyway, his demon mother must be either seriously strong or seriously scary. Leviathan's reaction should be proof of that. We'll just have to find out in the next chapter, I suppose.**


	5. Chapter 5

Leviathan's Transport Spell is quite amazing. In less than a second, Olrox was in a forest, not a drop of water on him. As he looked around, he saw a city in the distance below the cliff he was on. It was beautiful. It seemed to have been made out of pure pearl and crystal. It actually sparkled in the sunlight. For some reason, Olrox knew that was his destination. That beautiful city was Luciferia.

As he marveled at the city, he felt a presence. It didn't feel all that powerful. He looked behind him to see a very tall man. He looked well built. Had long and shaggy and was wearing tattered clothes. He was a wanderer. As Olrox studied the man, he couldn't help but think this man looked so... familiar. When the man finally looked into Olrox's eyes, he looked absolutely surprised. "F-Furuichi?"

So Olrox did once know this man. He looked like a mess. He had an unkempt beard, was covered in dirt and wounds, and looked absolutely exhausted. Olrox could even hear his stomach growling from hunger from where he was standing. One would be able to hear it even without superhuman hearing. The man looked like he wanted to talk some more, but he was obviously far to weak from hunger. Sighing, Olrox walked over to the man. He took out a chunk of meat from the bird from breakfast, and offered it to the man. "Eat." The man didn't even hesitate. Like a starved wolf, he ripped into the meat. Olrox reached into the storage dimension to retrieve a bottle of water. He gave it to the man as soon as he started to choke on the meat and fell to his knees. He drank almost all of it in one gulp. Olrox gave the man even more meat and water. By the time he was satisfied, all of the meat and water Olrox had was gone.

The man looked up at Olrox, gratitude shining brightly in his eyes. "Thanks, Furuichi. You always were a nice guy."

Olrox stared at the man, examining him. "Who are you? How do you know me?"

The man didn't look surprised at all. "Well, it's been a damn long time since we've seen each other. Five thousand years I think." The man got into a comfortable sitting position before he spoke again. "Besides, I don't really look like much of my old self right now. The only thing I still have are my muscles and height." The man then looked Olrox in the eyes. "It's me, Furuichi. It's Fuji."

Olrox remembered that name. It was the name Abaddon mentioned. "You were the one involved with Satan."

"Yup. I'm the guy who used to be his contractor. The same guy he turned most of Ishiyama into stone."

Olrox was surprised to hear that. This man was Satan's contractor? However, something he said caught his attention. "What do you mean used to be?"

Fuji released a depressed sigh. "He ended our contract pact. He said I was to weak to be his partner. Guess he got tired of watching me getting my ass handed to me by you."

So he was once an enemy. From what he said, Olrox defeated him numerous times. Though, since he had the power of Satan at his disposal, it's surprising that he lost even one fight. "What happened to you? What did Satan do to you after he ended the contract?"

"He kicked me out of Satanchia. Said it wasn't a home for the weak. Been scrounging around Hell for about four thousand years. Gotta say, it's pretty damn hard to survive without any powers." He looked down at the ground with a look of depression.

Olrox couldn't help but feel sympathy. He sensed no anger or malice, nor could he see or sense any signs of falsehood. This man was genuinely struggling. Olrox couldn't help but feel obligated to help people like this. He had a soft stop for people who are truly suffering. "Hey, how about I give a a place to belong?"

Fuji looked up at Olrox in surprise. "You think Beelzebub would let me in his castle? I don't really have that great of a relationship with Oga, ya know."

He didn't show any obvious signs, but that name bothered Olrox. The name mentally shocked him. Why would an unknown man's name bother him that much? "I honestly don't know. Not that it matters. You're not going to Beelzebub." Fuji looked confused. "I need to tell you something. I have been renamed as Olrox Erebus. I serve under a powerful man named Adelram Umbra. I believe I can help find you work, food, and shelter at that castle. There is one man there I know would love to have an assistant, but be warned, he is extremely eccentric. Mad, even. There will be many possibilities that you would be caught in a deadly explosion or receive serious injury. Knowing this, will you accept the offer if presented?"

Fuji just started at Olrox, a look of confusion on his face. "Olrox Erebus..." Fuji then smiled. "That is a seriously badass name!" He then stood up, towering over Olrox. He looked down at the vampire, giving a beaming smile. "Yeah. I'm pretty damn tough. I can take anything you throw at me. Bring on the job!"

Olrox couldn't help but smile. He took out his phone and went to Victor's number.

"I didn't know Hell has cell phones."

"As far as I know, it doesn't." Olrox just listened to the phone ringing until it stopped.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Victor, are you able to find a location for me to open a portal back home?"

"FINALLY!" Both Olrox and Fuji jumped at the exclamation. "Olrox, place your phone on something flat. A stone or some smooth ground." He did just that. The phone started to vibrate. Then it started to violently shake. It was starting to glow a strange purple and black color. Finally, the same portal that brought Olrox to the Demon World appeared. Victor stuck his head through it, a giant grin plastered on his face. "SUCCESS!"

Olrox was astonished. "I don't understand. I thought portals to Hell could only be opened in special areas."

"Ah, but you forget something very important, my dear Olrox. I'm Victor fucking Frankenstein! The phones I made were created using the blood and bones of the many hell beasts that you and the others slaughtered. I thought their unique bodies would be able to help me find my way into Hell. You going to Hell was a perfect opportunity to find out what they could really do. It's my theory that the blood and bones from the beasts are the only real reason we could actually talk on them, even though the two of us were in totally different plains of existence. Another theory is that they could be a gateway. As long as one phone is in the other dimension, I can open a portal to that dimension. Thanks to you, I know that I was right! Yay, me!" He started laughing like a madman when he finished his explanation.

"Um, Furuichi?"

Olrox looked at a very confused Fuji. "I'm just going to say this once: If you plan on living in the castle, you can no longer call me that. My name is Olrox, not Furuichi."

"Oh, sorry. So, who is this guy?"

"He's probably gonna be your new boss."

Victor stopped laughing. He looked at Olrox with a confused expression. "Pardon?"

Olrox gestured toward the very tall man next to him. "This man's name is Fuji. Just Fuji. He was once an acquaintance of mine. Right now, he's struggling to live a decent life. I was hoping you could take him under your wing as your assistant."

Victor then turned his gaze toward Fuji, who visually stiffened. He was looking him over, while rubbing his chin with his shining glasses hiding his eyes. He then took out his tools from the portal behind him. "Say 'ah'." He did his usual testing procedure. When he was done, he wrote down information on a chart, and looked back at both Olrox and Fuji. "After much consideration... HE'S PERFECT!" Fuji smiled at that. "He has a great amount of endurance. He's physically fit enough to carry some of my heavier material as of now, but give him a good meal and he'll be able to lift a golem. However, he will need a shave and a decent haircut. To much facial hair and long hair could be hazardous in my lab."

Fuji's smile kept on getting wider and wider. When Victor finished talking, Fuji had grabbed his hands and started shaking them enthusiastically. "Oh, thank you, sir! I promise I won't disappoint you! I can even start working immediately!"

Victor let out a hearty laugh. "That's good to hear! Don't worry young man, you'll be working by tomorrow. You just need to get cleaned up first. Oh, and before I forget, Olrox!"

"Yes?"

"There's a compartment on the back of the phone. In it, there should be tiny digital markers." Olrox went to make sure. Sure enough, there they were. "Place one of them in the ground. With that, we'll be able to open a portal in this area with no problem."

"Uh, sure." He did as he was told. "So, why am I doing this? It's not like I'm coming back yet."

"Well, this is for just in case. You never know when a situation that requires you to come home may occur."

When Victor said that, all three of them heard the castle doors being kicked open. Then, Brauner yelled loud enough for the whole castle to hear. "I'm home, bitches! Olrox, Sharn, Victor; get your asses down here! I've got me some bragging to do!"

"A situation like that, for example."

Olrox actually formed a sweat drop when that happened. "That was way too well timed."

"Uh, Mr. Olrox?"

"Olrox is just fine, Fuji."

"Okay. Who was that?"

"My little brother."

"Bro-Brother?!"

"Is it that much of a shock?"

"W-well, I actually heard you had a little sister."

Olrox was intrigued in what Fuji had just told him. He had a little sister when he was human. He highly doubted he'd ever see her again, but it would be a nice thing to remember. "Well, that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is that my brother just called us, and it'd be a good opportunity for you to meet him."

"Yeah, though, I'm kinda nervous. I used to be a recluse, so this is kinda weird for me."

"Victor used to be a recluse as well. You'll fit in just fine. Speaking of which, he's already left. Let's go join him, shall w-"

„Was zum Teufel ist das?!"

"SPEAK SENSE, MAN! OLROX IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN UNDERSTAND THAT WEIRD ASS LANGUAGE!"

"DON'T CALL MY NATIVE TONGUE WEIRD!"

"Was that German?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised you know that."

Fuji puffed out his chest in pride. "Don't underestimate the knowledge of a recluse who spends his hours in front of a computer." He then looked at Olrox with a curious look. "So, what did he say, anyway?"

"What the fuck is that. Whatever Brauner brought must look seriously strange."

The two were almost at the top of the stair case while they were talking. "Heh, can't be that weird. I've seen all kinds of crazy shit while being Satan's contra-HOLY SHIT!"

Olrox then looked toward the direction Fuji was gaping at. "Geh."

Brauner noticed Olrox after he was finished yelling at Victor about his weird language. "Oh! Olrox! I told you it was real!"

"Brauner? What the hell is that?" Olrox was staring at a giant tentacle creature. It was so disturbing that he couldn't in good conscience call it an octopus. All he could see were tentacles and rows upon rows of sharp jagged teeth. One of it's biggest features... WAS HOW FUCKING HUGE THE DAMN THING WAS! Umbra Castle had to grow as large as the town itself just to let the fucking thing be seen out the door! It made Sharn's elephant look like a puppy dog in comparison to size.

"HOLY HELL!" Speak of the devil.

"Mom! What is that thing?! It looks so cool!"

"My word!" Olrox looked up towards the second floor to see Angelica with Angelo at her side.

"Huh. There's a beast you don't see everyday." Angelo seemed to be the calmest next to Olrox.

"My, my, what an unsightly beast." Medusa was walking down the stairway with her daughters following her.

"We agree with mother. That thing is extraordinarily ugly." Those two always had a weird habit of talking in unison.

As everyone gathered, a loud thud was heard in the center of the room. It was Adelram. "Alright, what's going on n-WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

Brauner was smiling like the Cheshire Cat from that novel Olrox had read recently. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present you the fucking lighting octopus monster I saw in last week's storm. Told ya I wasn't bullshitting!"

"Uncle Brauner, you're so cool!" Shel had stars in her eyes.

"Damn right I am! Finding this bastard was one hell of a task, but the fight was well worth it! This ugly son of a bitch sure put up one hell of a fight, but I still won! Whoo! And now we have enough meat to feed the castle and the town for fucking years!"

Olrox felt his eyebrow twitch. "Do you honestly think people are going to eat that thing?"

"Why not? Meat is meat. We've eaten freakier things... I think. Anyway, we just need to find the right way to cook this guy."

"Listen, little brother, I know the elven chefs love a good challenge. Hell, they've been trying their damnedest to surpass some of Adelram's most famous dishes. Still, I highly doubt they'd want to cook that disturbing thing."

"That's where you are wrong, Sir Olrox." Everyone turned toward the direction of the voice to see the head chef of the castle, along with every other chef in the castle. They were all releasing an aura of pure determination. "It doesn't matter what the ingredients are, we can make anything delicious. SIR BRAUNER, WE ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE!

Brauner was smiling brightly. "I'm counting on you."

Everyone watched as the elves tried to drag the giant creature toward the kitchen. Victor even called some of his monsters to help them. As they dragged the beast into the main corridor, everyone got a good look at Brauner's catch.

Fuji was asking the question that was on everybody's mind. "Olrox, doesn't that thing's body look like a... a..."

Everyone answered him at once. "A fly."

Olrox and Adelram asked the same question at once. "Are we really going to eat that thing?"

"Don't worry, my lords." The head chef looked even more determined than before. "We'll make even this foul looking creature taste delicious. You have our word!"

The two strongest warriors in the Umbra kingdom shared a glance, before turning around and preparing to walk up the stairs. "Alright. We'll be going to our offices and working on paperwork. Please call us when the food is gone."

The two didn't even get halfway. Angelica, Sharn, and Medusa were the first to grab Adelram. Brauner, Angelo, and Shel grabbed Olrox. Stheno sat on her downed father, while Euryale sat on her downed uncle. They all spoke in unison to berate their strongest warriors. "If we have to eat the octo-fly, so do you two."

Olrox and Adelram had a blank expression. The two were also able to speak in unison. "Damn you all to hell."

Everyone heard Victor stifle a laugh. They looked to see him shaking from holding in his laughter. "Oh, the irony. Olrox damning people to hell."

Brauner raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why's that funny?"

"Oh. Well, you see-"

He never got to finish. Olrox somehow ripped out a chunk of stone from the stairs and threw it at Victor's head. Knocked the mad scientist out instantly. Everyone gave Olrox a confused look. "Don't ask what you don't need to know." No one bothered to dig further. When Olrox says not to do something, you don't do it.

Shel noticed Fuji while still holding onto Olrox. "Hey, Uncle Olrox, who's the human?"

Everyone turned to look at Fuji. He seemed to stiffen when they did. Sharn looked him over. "Huh, he seems pretty sturdy for a human. Nice build. He could pass as a teenage orc."

Angelica also studied him. "Hm, he seems to be a bit of a shut-in. His skin seems a bit more pale than it should be."

Medusa also made an examination. "He has a fairly handsome face. His eyes also seem to hold a bit of knowledge."

"Believe it or not, this man was once an acquaintance of mine." Everyone was surprised to hear that this man knew Olrox. "I reunited with him on one of my strolls. He seemed to have become a vagabond. In honor of our history, I offered him a job as Victor's assistant. Will that be cause of any inconveniences, My Lord?"

"If he can prevent any avoidable explosions and help Victor finish his projects quicker, I'm all for it. We need as much help as we can get." Fuji looked really happy to be accepted by the lord of the castle. "Now would you get off of us already? I need to prepare the town for the feast." They did just that. Adelram walked out of the castle, and looked toward the town. Everyone followed him to watch the spectacle that was about to unfold, including Fuji carrying a slowly awakening Victor. Adelram closed his eyes, and started to concentrate. Darkness was starting to surround him. Then he pointed his hands toward the town, and willed it to part. Homes, stores, and various constructions were harmlessly pushed away from the middle of the road; expanding the road to great widths. When he was done, the two halves of the town were placed at the edges of the lake. Then, Adelram forged a stone table from the ground, and had all debris, dirt, and grim cleaned off. The citizens of the town marveled at the sight. Everyone had a place at the great table. Olrox couldn't help but examine Adelram's power. In comparison to what he has experienced, Adelram was easily stronger... than even the combined power of Shizuka and Leviathan.

The elven chefs then walked out carrying dozens of different types of dishes, all of them releasing a mouth-watering aroma. You would never believe such delicious scents came from such a hideous beast. Then, the awaited moment arrived. When all the dishes were placed on the table, Adelram gave the permission to eat. As soon as he took the first bite, everyone followed suite. It was so... DELICIOUS! The elves made sure to bring out the best wine they had in storage for the feast. It was now a banquet, which quickly evolved into a rowdy party with the help of the orcs and dwarfs. Many of them brought beer from their homes, and challenged each other to drinking contests. Some humans joined in, but most of them were participating in eating contests. Shel was dominating many of the contestants in the eating portion, while her mother was drinking men, dwarfs, and fellow orcs under the table. Angelica and Angelo were enjoying the meat while laughing at the antics of their family. Medusa and her daughters were spending most of the time teasing the men, both young and old. Adelram was drinking like a fish. With a mug of rum, Brauner was telling all who would listen the tale of how he hunted down the beast that they were now eating, and the great battle that ensued. Many people were listening intently to the interesting tale while enjoying the beast. Even learning what it was didn't stop them from enjoying the meat. Victor was now fully awake. Though he did eat, he spent most of the time taking samples of the meat to study later. Olrox was just standing around, watching everyone enjoy themselves. He couldn't help but smile and chuckle a bit.

"No way." He looked toward Fuji, who was staring at a plate of strange spheres of dough. Olrox watched as Fuji took a toothpick, and stabbed it into the ball. When Fuji ate the ball, his eyes shot open in satisfaction. "It is! Olrox, I didn't know this place could make takoyaki!"

"Takoyaki?"

"Seriously? I know it's been over ten thousand years, but did you really forget something from your home country?"

Victor seemed to appeared out of nowhere. "Home country? You know where Olrox is from?"

"Uh, yes sir. He's Japanese, like I am."

"REALLY?! Olrox!"

Olrox actually jumped at the sudden scream of his name. "Um, what?"

Victor then grabbed his hands. "You're a carrier of ancient blood! Blood as ancient as Adelram's! Do you realize how much value both you and Mr. Fuji hold!? This is spectacular!" He then turned toward the now named takoyaki, and grabbed a toothpick. "Now then, let's see what kind of food your people ate." He then ate the ball, and started to blush. "So delicious. I truly wish I could go to your country." He then got depressed. "To bad it's gone now."

"Yeah. That does suck. Japan had so many great games and anime. It was a good time to be a recluse or a NEET."

Olrox and Victor were confused by what Fuji had said. Victor asked the question that was on both of their minds. "What's a NEET?"

"Not in Education, Employment, or Training. Basically just a lazy person, usually a young one."

"Hmph, interesting. Well, since you two seemed to enjoy this takoyaki so much, I might as well try it myself." Olrox grabbed a toothpick and tried the takoyaki. "This is delicious." He then ate another one, enjoying the strangely nostalgic taste. "Hm, very good."

"Do you really mean that, your grace?"

The three men turned around to see an elf girl. She looked young, but elves are practically immortal. They age extremely slowly. Takes them thousands of years to hit puberty. If Victor's theory is true, elves have the exact same lifespan as demons. The girl was quite beautiful. She had glowing white skin, much like Angelica. Her eyes were as green as spring leaves. Her hair was long and as golden as Angelica's hair. She also had a pure white smile. She was the picture of youthful beauty. The young elf then blushed and looked away from Olrox. "P-please forgive me, your grace. I was overstepping my boundaries."

Fuji was blushing at the sight of the beautiful elf. Victor was adjusting his glasses as he further studied the beauty. Olrox just gave the girl a kind smile. "There is no need to apologize, child. Would I be correct to assume that you were the one who crafted this delicate dish?"

The young elf blushed at the words of the general, and turned toward him. She tried to look him in the eyes, but found it embarrassing to do so. She was fidgeting as she stood before one of the most powerful warriors in the entire Southern Plains, arguably the entire world. "Y-yes, your grace. I'm am eternally grateful to Master Brauner for bringing such prime ingredients. I've wanted to make this dish for quite some time, but I could never find the right type of meat to use as the filling. I would have never thought of using octopus... or whatever you would call that beast." The three men chuckled at the girl's comment. "Oh, dear sir, what did you call my dish?"

"Huh? Oh, it's very much like an old dish from my home called takoyaki."

"Takoyaki? Takoyaki. Hm. It has a lovely sound to it. Would you please allow me to use that name?"

"Oh, by all mean."

"Thank you, dear sir." Fuji couldn't help but blush.

"Young lady." The elf then turned toward Olrox. "Would you be so kind as to introduce yourself? I would very much like to know the name of the talented chef who crafted this delicious treat."

The girl was blushing again. It was quite an honor to be praised by someone like Olrox. The fact that he's considered one of the most handsome men in the Four Plains, which he is ignorant of, is also the reason she is so shy around him. "M-my name is Leafa, your grace."

The name shocked Olrox. He snapped his toothpick without realizing it. Leafa. It sounded so much like-

"Lephea." Olrox jumped in surprise. He was now surrounded in darkness, and turned around to see a sitting woman. She was rocking a child, pregnant with another. "If I'm right, our next child will be a girl. Her name will be Lephea. Isn't that a lovely name, dear?" Her eyes were hidden the entire time. They were covered by beautiful pink bangs. The woman looked down at the giggling child. "What do you think? Are you ready to have a little sister, Dasalus?" Dasalus. Lephea. These names cut Olrox so deeply. What did they mean? Why did not knowing the meaning behind the names... hurt?"

"-x. Ol-. Olrox. OLROX!"

He jumped up at the yell of his name. He looked at the concerned faces of Victor, Fuji, and Leafa. "Your grace, are you well?"

Olrox smiled at the young elf. "I am. Forgive me for worrying you."

The girl began to blush and wave wildly. "N-no need to apologize, your grace."

Olrox couldn't help but chuckle. "My lady..." Leafa blushed at that. "... go and enjoy the banquet. You deserve it for being one of the founders of the feast."

"Y-yes, sir. T-then I shall take my leave." And with that, Leafa disappeared into the rowdy crowd.

Victor was still looking at Olrox with concern. "Is it time?"

Olrox kept his gaze toward the direction Leafa disappeared to. "Yes. I need to go back to Hell. We should leave."

When he said that, an unconscious orc fell between the two men. With blank faces, they looked toward the direction the once airborne orc appeared from. "Come on! You call yourselves orc warriors?! Then show me what ya got ya bunch a pansies!" Sharn was holding an orc in a playful chokehold while waving a mug of beer. Many other orcs were charging at her, but she sent most of them flying. The two men knew immediately... that she was drunk.

The two stared blankly at one of the strongest women in the world starting a brawl that involved orcs, dwarfs, humans, and even elves. The two spoke in unison. "Definitely time to go."

The two grabbed and dragged Fuji away. "Huh? What? What's wrong?"

"Trust us, kid, you don't want to be anywhere near her when she's drunk."

"Eh? Why? What's wrong? What'll happen?" As he was being dragged away, a crowd was forming and cheering on Sharn. Because of that, Fuji wasn't able to watch Sharn send all of her opponents into orbit.

"Alright, everything's ready. Your guns are clean and updated and you have a full supply of Saint's Tears."

"Thank you, Victor. Alright Fuji, open the portal."

"You got it!" He flipped the lever that Victor showed him, and the portal to Hell opened. Olrox was about to walk through. "Olrox!" He turned toward Fuji. "Be careful. I'm sure you know by now that a lot of people in Hell want you dead. The demons have become seriously powerful after you vanished. They've been trying to develop new ways to kill you. Satan is far from the only demon who holds a grudge against you."

Olrox smiled thankfully at the warning. "Thank you, Fuji. Don't worry. I'm not the type to go in guns blazing anyway. I'll see you when I come back."

"You be sure to bring me some new and interesting samples, Olrox! If I didn't have to make a bunch of excuses for ya, you can be damn sure I'd jump through that portal with ya!"

"And I'm grateful to you, Victor. Until my return!" With that and a farewell wave, Olrox walked through the portal. As he walked through the dimensions, he caught a glimpse of Luciferia. "Time to find my mother."

 **A/N: Huh, you know, I was actually planning on having him meet his mother in this chapter. Then it became a Fuji chapter. How'd that happen? One little detail makes an entire chapter for me? Huh, go figure. Well, next chapter will definitely show Olrox's demon mother. Let's go meet her... in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Olrox stepped out of the portal. He closed the dimensional doorway and looked ahead. He stared at the city that held his demon mother. He was prepared to search every single building to find her.

"By Lord Beelzebub." Olrox looked behind him to see a man. He was fairly handsome. His hair was as long as Olrox's, if not longer. He had bluish eyes, black hair, fins for ears, and a strange tattoo on the left side of his face. He wore a uniform that Olrox recognized instantly. It was the uniform of the demons he fought five hundred years ago. Olrox also noticed something strange about this man. His eyes looked so relieved. Olrox could even swear that he saw... tears. "It really is you, Furuichi."

Olrox's eyes widened slightly. This man knew him. "Who are you?"

The man looked shocked. Then his eyes widened. "Y-you've forgotten everything, haven't you?" He took Olrox's silence as an answer. The man looked down in depression, before looking at him with sad eyes and a sorrowful smile. "You were the last person I wanted to do this introduction on, especially after all these years." The man then gained a stern look, one of military fortitude. "I am Hecadoth, the eighth pillar general of the Thirty-Four Pillar Division."

Both of the names resonated with Olrox. It was like he was being... reunited. He then took his own stance. "I am Olrox Erebus, one of the Six Dark Generals of the Umbra Kingdom, and the newly proclaimed strongest vampire in the world." Hecadoth looked shocked at the introduction. Olrox didn't pay the reaction any mind, but instead looked toward the forest. "And what of the rest of you?"

"Ah, you noticed us that quickly?"

Out of the shadows came many warriors with the same uniform. One of them immediately caught Olrox's eye. She looked fairly young, maybe around the same age of Angelo. She had braided red hair, and captivating amber eyes behind her glasses. She had fairly tanned skin as well. She was quite beautiful. It also caught Olrox's attention that she was basically wearing a bikini under her jacket. The rest of her uniform consisted of green boots and a hat with the image of a crawling snake.

"You've seriously gotten stronger, Taka-chan." So she was close to Olrox. "Though, I'm disappointed that you forgot us. If you forgot even Heca-chan, then you must have forgotten about me too." She looked down with sadness in her eyes. It actually hurt Olrox a bit. "Well, I guess I get to introduce myself again. I'm a general of the Pillar Division..." She then made a cute gesture with her right hand and winked at Olrox with a small blush. "Agiel." The action made Olrox blush a bit. "Ah! You blushed! You still are the same Taka-chan that I know and love! It's great to see you haven't changed that much! Sure you've gotten a bit stronger and sexier, and you becoming a vampire is pretty hot, and I love the new name, but I'm glad you're still the same as ever!"

"I wouldn't say he's the same, Agiel." A dog demon walked next to her. Olrox couldn't help but think the shades wearing dog demon looked so... cute. "Just look at his eyes. Feel his aura. Look at his entire stature. He has become immensely powerful over the past eight hundred years. Olrox, allow me to reintroduce myself to you. I am Pillar General number twenty, Vabam."

Many of the other demons introduced themselves. Most of them were generals, but some of them introduced themselves as barons. The final one to introduce himself was the leader, Jabberwock. "Furuichi, make this easy. Come back home with us."

Olrox raised an eyebrow. "Home?"

"Yeah. Come back to Beelzebia."

Olrox just stared at the powerful demon. He was surrounded by powerhouses. None of them were at Abaddon's level, but they would be hell to fight, even for him. Though, Olrox still chuckled. "Sorry. I have to decline." The demons were shocked to hear that. "I have no memories of you. Of any of you. You may be allies, but there's a chance you could be enemies. I find it strange that you were all here the moment I came back to Hell."

"That's easy to explain." Olrox looked toward Hecadoth. "We sensed a strange portal being opened. We needed to take the chance to find out if it was you who opened it. Our gamble paid off. Please come back. We'll tell you everything you want to know about yourself."

"Not happening." Hecadoth was taking back by Olrox's response. "I've been betrayed by someone claiming to be an ally." He immediately thought if Carmilla and Death. The two of them were close when he was killed by the Five Heroes. With his dying breath, he saw both of them... smiling. "I'm not the type to make the same mistake twice. Besides, I started this journey on my own accord, so I'm going to finish it my way. Also..." Olrox looked toward Luciferia. "There's someone I need to meet in this city."

"And who would that be?" Jabberwock was getting aggravated. You could hear it from the tone of his voice.

Olrox looked Jabberwock right I his blood red eyes. "My mother."

All the demons looked shock. Even Jabberwock was stunned. Agiel was the first to recover, her cute smile on her face. "So, we can't convince you to come back peacefully?"

"No."

"So... we get to fight?" She then summoned a double-edged sword.

Olrox wasn't phased at all. "If we must." He then summoned one of his dual-sided swords, which greatly impressed many of the demons.

A chain-bound and bandaged demon called out to Agiel. "Be quiet, Odonel. Do you realize how long I've waited for a chance like this? I do love Furuichi, but I've always wanted to fight him one-on-one. Just look at how strong he's become. You can tell by just looking..." She then charged at Olrox. "... THAT HE'S GONNA BE ONE HELL OF A FIGHT!"

The two swordsman clashed. Agiel was swinging her sword precisely, using both hands to swing at full force towards various vital points. She was an extremely skilled swordsman. Still, Olrox was better. He was just using one hand to parry all of her attacks. Finally, he well timed parry caused Agiel to stagger, giving Olrox the opening to punch her in the gut. She let out a short cry of pain as she was spent skidding back to her teammates. They were prepared to help her, until she raised her sword. "Don't get in the way! This is my fight." She then looked at Olrox, an excited look in her eyes. "I started this fight with him, so you pricks can't attack until I lose." She then got up, and got into a stance. "Besides, I'm starting to get fired up. There's no way I can beat him while holding back. . . . Actually, I don't even think I can beat him. Still, I'm damn well gonna try! I'm going all out, Furuichi! No, Olrox Erebus! Dark Sword!" Her sword was being covered in demonic energy. The technique intrigued Olrox. She then ran towards her target. "Blood Grave!" The two swords clashed. Agiel looked like she was putting her all into it, but Olrox looked... calculating. Like he was just researching a harmless specimen. Then, he ended it.

His sword... slashed through Agiel's. The blunt part of the blade slammed into Agiel's abdomen, causing all of the air in her body to rush out. The impact caused her to fly. She would have disappeared into the forest had Hecadoth not caught her. She coughed a bit. Fortunately, no blood. She looked towards Olrox... and chuckled. "Hot damn. You really have become stronger. You went from that cute little genius, to a big and sexy superman. That's so... awesome." Her injury then caused her to fall unconscious. Olrox predicted that she would be asleep for a day or two at the least, three at the most.

As he stared at the sleeping beauty, he sensed someone was behind him, and was preparing to slash at the opponent. "Kyaaa! He's going to cut me!" Behind him was a beautiful young demon with long, wavy, blonde hair. Olrox remembered her as the nineteenth Pillar General, Tiriel. She was trying to use a tactic to lower Olrox's guard by acting like an innocent bystander. However, that ploy was ultimately useless against someone like Olrox. In fact, it worked more into his favor. To make that ploy more believable, the user needed to completely lower all of their defenses, leaving them wide open. Olrox used this chance. He made his weapon disappear, and grabbed Tiriel's wrists. He then pinned the woman to a tree, held her hands above her head with one hand, and used his other hand to move the hair away from her neck. "I'm going to do more than merely cut you, child."

The sound of his voice sent a shiver down her spin. It wasn't of fear or disgust. It was of excitement. She blushed at the feel of his breath near her ear. "C-child?! I-I'm older than... older than... than..."

Tiriel made a fatal mistake. She looked into Olrox's eyes. She was lost in his silver orbs.

The eyes of a vampire are extremely captivating, especially a vampire at Olrox's level. You basically lose all control over your body. You can't even so much as twitch your pinky.

Olrox used the opportunity to lightly lick Tiriel's bare neck. This got a small moan out of the woman. Then, he plunged his fangs into her, making her moan in ecstasy. The other demons didn't know how to react. Some of them looked embarrassed, while others looked like they were enjoying the show.

Eventually, Olrox released his hold on Tiriel's wrists, and placed his hands on her hips. When he did that, while still moaning in pleasure, Tiriel wrapped her arms around Olrox's neck, and wrapped one leg around him. As he was drinking her blood, she kept moaning in absolute bliss, until she released one final loud moan, as if she had just reached the climax. When she did, Olrox removed his fangs, and licked off the stray blood off of her neck. She weakly slid down the tree, and fell asleep. She won't be up for days.

Olrox turned towards the demons, still with various expressions on their faces. He used his thumb to wipe off the stray blood flowing down the corner of his mouth, and licked it clean. He didn't realize it, but the act was extremely seductive. "Thank you for the meal."

The first to recover was a bandanna wearing woman. Olrox remembered that she was the fifteenth Pillar General, Pamiel. "Well, that was actually pretty damn hot." She then took out a curved dagger and charged at Olrox. Olrox countered her attack with one half of one of his swords. The two clashed in a flurry of quick slashes that were extremely difficult to follow. "Agiel was right, you have gotten stronger and sexier."

"Please, stop saying that."

"Just speaking the truth big guy."

As the two were fighting, Olrox summoned one of his dual-sided swords to block an attack aimed at his back from above. Turning his head, he saw that the assailant was Pillar General number six, Fabas. She laughed like the mad woman she looked like. "Not bad, Tactician. Show me what eight hundred years has done for you!" Olrox was now fighting a dagger user, and a dual wielder. It was a pretty fun fight. The two were even able to get a few scratches on him.

During the fight, all three of them had to jump out of the way of a fire ball. Olrox looked toward the direction of the spell to see a young woman floating in midair, pointing a wooden staff at him. "I am the Fifth Pillar, Elim. I will be your opponent."

The girl stared at Olrox, then a small smile appeared on her face. "You know, over ten thousand years ago, you rejected my power." Olrox raised an eyebrow. "All you saw was a weak little girl wearing a witch hat. I'll admit, I wasn't very impressive back then, but now I have the power to earn even your respect now. Allow me to demonstrate!"

She then pointed her staff towards the sky. Clouds gathered, electricity was crackling in the sky. Olrox... wasn't deterred. He felt no fear or worry at all. He didn't even feel a need to evade. He was proven right. When Elim pointed her staff toward the vampire, he took the full brunt of the attack. He was completely engulfed in lightning, only a silhouette of his body was visible.

When it was gone, he just stood there. His body was still crackling from the electricity, but it didn't look like it affected him at all. He didn't even have a scratch on him. It was totally useless against him. Elim... didn't look surprised at all. "Hmph, I should have known that spell would have been useless against you. Not even the power of Lord Beelzebub could harm you." That piqued Olrox's interest. So Beelzebub uses lightning magic, and apparently he liked to use it on him. "Then, how about this?!"

Elim shot a barrage of spells at Olrox. He was able to dodge most of them, but a few were able to land. A particular spell that surprised him was when Elim had roots grab his ankle, and swing him around like a rag doll. He was slammed against many trees and boulders. Some of the demons even used the chance to punch or kick him as he was swung by. Finally, Elim had the roots slam Olrox into the ground, creating a small dust cloud. "It's over. Not even he could be conscious after all of that." Everyone was waiting with baited breathes. The cloud had not yet dispersed.

"Impressive." Everyone was shocked, none more than Elim. Olrox walked out of the smoke, and lightly brushed off the dirt on his shoulder. He looked... unhurt. Like none of the attacks had and effect. "Unfortunately, it's going to take far more than that to beat me." He then looked right into Elim's eyes, and sent a wave of aura toward her. It was so heavy and powerful, that she fell out of the sky.

Pamiel was able to catch her, and tried to shake her awake while calling out to her. Elim slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at her teammate with a weak smile. "Sorry. He's just way to..." Her eyes rolled back into her skull, and she fell into an unconscious state.

As Olrox was prepared for an attack from the demon women in front of him, sensed an assailant behind him. Quickly turning around, he blocked a palm strike with his own. The strike sent a shock wave up his arm, and caused severe damage. The blood vessels in his arm burst, forcing blood to shoot out of his arm. It hurt like hell.

The attacker was a beautiful woman with what looked like garb from the ancient Chinese civilization Olrox had once read about. If he remembered correctly, this was the Pillar Baron, Ananta. The two continued to fight hand-to-hand, until one of their strikes caused them to push each other back.

Olrox looked at the Baron, a look of satisfaction in his eyes. "Nice. And here I though only Adelram, Brauner, and Angelica could give me a good fist fight."

The demons then got quiet. Olrox was confused by this. Ananta was even shaking, her eyes shadowed by her bangs. "Unforgivable." She then looked up at Olrox, tears in her eyes. "You forgot about us, but you still remember Alaindelon's daughter?!"

Now Olrox was really confused. The outburst caused him to raise an eyebrow. "Who the hell is Alaindelon?"

Now they looked confused. Ananta spoke again. "How could you not remember him?! You just said the name of his daughter!"

"Huh? I just said the name of one of my Lord's wives." The demons looked shocked at that. What a coincidence. "Wait, are you seriously telling me there's a demon, **a demon** , named Angelica in Hell? Now that's just plain weird."

The demons didn't know how to respond to that. Ananta just shook her head to clear her thoughts. "T-that's not important right now! What is important is that we will defeat you, and bring you back home!"

Olrox couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Keep telling yourself that." The two then proceeded to fight each other, fists rushing at blinding speeds.

He then used his sword to block a strike from another Baron, Vritra. Vritra was about as tall as Olrox himself. She looked so stoic. Olrox couldn't help but think she was quite attractive, like most of the other demon women.

He didn't have time to marvel at the beauty these warrior women held. He was too busy deflecting their attacks. Ananta, Vritra, Pamiel, and Fabas all attacked him simultaneously. Their onslaught was relentless. They were even able to land a few hits and cuts. Still, it was no where near enough to take Olrox down.

"Water Ash Flow:" The women jumped away from Olrox. He looked behind him to see one of the Barons, Naga, channeling demonic aura into the palm of his hand. "Snake Dragon Palm!" A wave of demonic energy was shot toward Olrox. He didn't have enough time to dodge it, so he just crossed his arms in defense. The wave completely engulfed him. The attack burned him terrible, but it did no visible damage. There was no scratches or tears to be seen. It was effective, but not enough for Olrox to even come close to surrendering.

"Very good, Lieutenant." Olrox looked toward the owner of the voice. Pillar Baron Basilisk. "You always were able to take a hit. Let's see how long that endurance lasts." The hulking man got into a fighting stance. Olrox just stood his ground, staring directly into the man's eyes. "You made a mistake, Lieutenant. You looked into my eyes. No one can move after that. That shall prove to be your downfall!" The mighty demon charged at Olrox, and swung his giant ax down towards the top of Olrox's head.

Olrox... easily caught the blade with two fingers, holding it up like it was just a blade of grass. Everyone was shocked. Basilisk couldn't believe his eyes. "Oh, please." Olrox then looked into Basilisk's eyes, his own silver orbs glowing with power. "Don't you know what I am? I'm a vampire! Our eyes are the ones that places prey into a state of paralysis and enchantment!" Olrox then reared his fist back. "Also, you made one other mistake." He then plunged his fist into Basilisk's gut, sending the hulk of a demon flying into a tree. "I'm no lieutenant. I'm a Dark General."

The fight continued to rage on. Olrox fought both generals and barons alike. He would use his guns on warriors like Vabam and Schethalim, both experts in gun fighting. He actively avoided the whip slashes of Lunana, fought against martial artists like Ananta, sword fought with Yata, and defended against every tactic the Pillar Division had to throw at him. He even avoided several slashes from Hecadoth's spear. One of the slashes gave him the opening to punch him in the face. It sent him flying into his comrade, Graphel. It was one hell of a fight. One vampire general versus thirty-four of some of the strongest warriors in all of Hell. Olrox was... pleased.

Olrox was finally able to get some room for him to assess the situation. Less than half of the squad remained. Many of them looked like they could still continue to fight at their fullest, Jabberwock being one of them.

Olrox looked at his current circumstances. He was getting tired. His powers and strength were starting to deplete. He assessed the situation, and decided what he needed to do. With a heavy sigh, he lifted three fingers, confusing the demons.

"Three quarters."

They were confused. What did he mean? Three quarters of what?

"That should be more than enough. I will use three quarters... of my full power to defeat all of you. One quarter just isn't enough."

They were shocked to hear that. This entire time... they've been fighting a man who wasn't even using half of his full power. He defeated over half of the squad with just a mere quarter of his power.

He wasn't bluffing. He started to concentrate, and then released a mighty wave of power. A pillar of vampiric energy pierced the sky, the pressure weighing heavily on the shoulders of the soldiers. They were not the only ones effected by Olrox's release of power.

* * *

"Hm, not bad. Looks like that woman did something right after all. Still, he'll be far more powerful once he finally reaches me." The woman took a sip out of a tea cup as she looked out the window, watching the pillar of vampire energy gush like a mighty geyser. She couldn't help but smile proudly at the power her son held, and that pride grew at the knowledge that he's only going to become stronger.

* * *

Oga and Hilda were only thirty minutes away from Leviathea. They could even see some of the dragons that called the city home. Then they sensed it. Vampire energy at an immeasurable level. They were able to instantly recognize the power.

"No way! That power's in the direction of Luciferia! How the hell did Furuichi get all the way over there?!"

"It doesn't matter, you fool! Furuichi is now two days away from us! Just turn the damn dragon towards Luciferia! We have no way of locating him! It's our best option!"

Oga didn't even think of arguing with Hilda. He just followed her orders. He'd try to figure out how Furuichi was traveling so quickly some other time. Right now, he needed to get to that idiot as soon as possible.

* * *

The Pillar Division was shocked. Before them was a powerful man radiating an all but infinite amount of vampiric energy, his silver eyes glowing with absolute power.

Though he was just as shocked as everyone else, Jabberwock quickly recovered. After shaking his head to clear his thoughts... he also released his power. Unlike Olrox, he released all of his power. Since they wanted to bring him back as peacefully as possible, the Division sealed some of their power. Jabberwock knew this was the time to let loose.

The Divisions watched as Jabberwock's power caused the trees and stone to crack and crumble around him. They knew they needed to get serious as well if they wanted to beat their former comrade. They all released their full power. It was causing an immeasurable amount of damage to the surrounding area. Their demonic energy seemed to combine, and formed a pillar of demonic energy that rivaled Olrox's vampiric energy. It was a stalemate of power. The next move would decide the final outcome.

* * *

"Jabberwock, you better know what you're doing." Lord En sensed not only Furuichi's power, but the power of the entire division. He knew they were about to clash, but that did nothing for his nerves. If anything, it put him on edge.

It was only heightened when Lamia burst into his room, a look of rage in her eyes. Before he could say anything, she slapped the man across his face. "What the hell is wrong with you?! How could you let them attack Takayuki like that?!"

Lord En looked down at the woman he once loved. He felt so sorry for her. She had plenty of rage, but he also saw the worry in her eyes. Her husband was fighting thirty-four of the strongest fighters in Hell, all of them were his former comrades and should know all of his moves.

He stared at her green eyes, trying to find the right words. "Just trust them." Lamia never stopped glaring at him. "You know as much as I do that they cared for him. They loved him. He was one of their comrades, and one of their leaders. Do you honestly think anyone in the Division would want to kill him?" Her eyes started to soften. "Trust in Jabberwock. He'll bring Furuichi back. True, he'll have a few scratches here and there, but nothing you can't fix; right?"

The beautiful demon looked down. She was quiet for quite some time, before she released a small chuckle. "Damn right, I can fix him."

* * *

"Dammit! Can't you go any faster, Zora?!" The dragon roared, trying to accelerate as much as it could.

"He actually pushed the Division that far! Maybe they can render him unconscious!"

"Like I'm gonna trust anyone with Furuichi's life! Zora, if you go even fast than you possibly can, I'll feed you twenty wild Ak-Babas!" Hearing his master's reward seemed to fuel the great dragon. It flew at such high speeds, that even Hilda and Oga had to grip the horns of the beast to prevent themselves from falling off.

* * *

Olrox wasn't about to break his promise. He told them that all he needed was three-quarters of his full power. Now that they were all unleashing their full power... he felt no reason to change his statement. He prepared his fist for one final strike. The Division, with Jabberwock at the front, prepared for the last attack.

When the vampire and the demons had fully maximized their respective attacks, they charged at one another. When he was close enough, Olrox threw a punch toward the group of demons, while Jabberwock threw his own punch. When the two fists collided, it caused a great explosion that engulfed all of the combatants. They disappeared in a blaze of darkness that devastated everything around them.

One minute. That's how long the blast lasted.

When it disappeared, many bodies fell from the sky. Some of them landed on branches, while others smashed through the branches and smashed into the ground. Some fell on their backs, some on their sides, and others completely face down. Jabberwock fell on his back. They were all... unconscious. They were severely wounded, but they were all still alive.

There was something else. In the center of the explosion, where the clash that created the explosion originated, Olrox stood tall. His fist was bleeding. The explosion destroyed much of his clothes, but he repaired them using his blood. Easy to do when your clothes are comprised of your blood. He was tired and wounded, but he was still conscious. He was still able to look around. He saw the aftermath of his great battle. He had won.

With the knowledge that he had defeated so many worthy opponents, he felt a massive wave of pride envelop him. Without even thinking, he looked toward the sky, and released a great roar of victory that sent Ak-Babas and Gorgon Zoras and many other creatures running away in fear.

* * *

She heard the roar from her office. She was smiling. It was the smile of a proud mother. "Well done, child."

Lamia, Lord En, Hilda, and Oga couldn't believe what they were sensing. Still, they all had the same thoughts. "Furuichi... beat the Pillar Division."

* * *

Olrox just stood there, trying to catch his breath. He was about to walk toward the city, until he heard the sound of clapping.

He turned around to see a beautiful woman. She was wearing black heels, tan stockings, a black skirt that reached her knees, a white-collared shirt with a red tie, black horn-rimmed glasses, and a black business coat. She had light brown skin, piercing hazel eyes, and brown hair tied in a bun. She was a head shorter than Olrox, with long legs, ample breasts, and a body that radiated mature beauty. She was so beautiful, that not even Olrox could take his eyes off of her.

Though, there was something else. Olrox could still sense her immense power, even if she was sealing it. He examined the little power she was releasing. At the least, she's in the same league as Abaddon. At the most... she's as powerful as Leviathan.

"Impressive. Very impressive indeed. It seems you are even stronger than the reports would suggest."

Reports? "Who are you?"

"Unfortunately, that piece of information is not important as of now." In a flash, she was walking past Olrox. He was shocked. He didn't sense her at all. Her turned around to see her casually walk toward the city. "Follow me, please."

Olrox didn't have a choice. He knew he didn't stand a chance against this woman in his current state. Even at full power, she'd be one hell of a challenge. Not since Adelram... had he been uncertain of a victory.

He followed the woman through the beautiful city. The inhabitants were also a breath-taking sight. They were all so attractive. Some of the men and woman had scars, but even those had an air of beauty and pride to them. He could feel them oozing with pride.

What caught his attention the most... was how they interacted with him. They all looked surprised when they saw him. Some even bowed as he walked by. Many of them bowed before the woman as well, but most of them were showing their respect towards him. He couldn't understand why.

Eventually, they stood before an incredibly tall building that seemed to have been made of glass. As they got close to the doors, Olrox watched as they slid open automatically.

"Technology? Here in Hell?"

The woman lead Olrox into the building, where he saw many men in women in suits. They all had some form of technology. "Yes. Luciferia is home to the most brilliant men and women in all of Hell. We pride ourselves on being the most advanced city in all of the Demon World. We have combined both magic and machine to achieve marvels that most beings could only dream of. None are more advanced than Luciferia. As such, none is more superior."

"Then why don't you try to spread your superiority?"

"Our superiority is for us and us alone. The inferior are allowed to bask, but never be a part of our glory. These are our creations, so only we may enjoy them."

"Sounds selfish."

"Such is the privilege of those who have true pride."

The woman stopped before two metal doors, and pressed a button. Olrox head a ding, and watched the doors open to show a compartment with a window view that revealed the outside world. "Please, enter."

Olrox complied. The two entered the compartment, and the woman pushed another button. The doors closed, and Olrox felt the compartment begin to ascend.

He looked out to see them going higher and higher. He examined the city and the forest around them from the height. A single thought came into his mind. "So beautiful."

"Indeed. Luciferia is known not just for it's intellectual marvels, but for both it's natural and artificial beauty. In more ways than one, Luciferia is the very definition of perfection."

The compartment made a slow stop. When the doors opened, the woman walked out, and beckoned Olrox to follow her. The two walked down a corridor, until they reached two large oak doors. The woman gently knocked the door. "It is I, Your Grace."

"Enter." Such a beautiful voice. Strong, mature, and radiated power, yet it sounded so kind and soothing.

When the woman opened the door, Olrox was greeted by an incredible sight. It was a woman with ethereal beauty. She was wearing the same clothes as the woman who lead him here, except she wore black stockings and a golden tie. She didn't wear glasses, which made it easier to look into her hypnotic silver eyes. She had fair white skin and long silver hair that glowed at the slightest touch of light. She had a bust that was larger than the woman that lead Olrox to her. She had a mature body that screamed beauty and power. She was sitting on a leather chair, and had her long legs crossed. This woman... was beauty incarnate. She was just as, if not more beautiful than even Shizuka.

Then, Olrox realized something. He... greatly resembled this woman. The silver hair and eyes. The fair white skin. Even the facial features were alike. That's when he knew... he found her. This... was his demon mother.

"I have brought the young prince, as you have requested, my liege."

Prince?

"So I see. Well done. That is all for now. You are dismissed, Lilith."

That shocked Olrox. This was Lilith? The legendary demon? No wonder he felt so much power from her. Then, it hit him. If this was Lilith, then who was the woman before him?

"As you wish, Lord Lucifer." With a final bow, Lilith left the room, leaving behind a shell-shocked Olrox, and a smiling Lucifer.

 **A/N: If you follow the manga, then you should have seen this a mile away. No, ten miles away! Come one, as soon as we got that colored page and saw what Lucifer really looked like, you just had to make the theory that Furuichi was her descendant. Tamura-sensei struck gold with that scene, but refused to dig up the entire mine! I've seen awesome picks of Furuichi with Lucifer that only strengthened the thought of him being her son. It just needed to be done! Now, Olrox has met his mother, and found out that she's one of the most power demons in all of Hell. She's in the same league as Beelzebub, and is arguably as strong; if not stronger than Adelram. That's one hell of a reveal. Not only that, but he just beat the living hell (no pun intended) out of his former comrades. True, Oga almost did that in the manga, but he mostly took out the small fry. Furuichi called their allies, and they took out most of the generals and barons together. It took both Oga and Tojo to fight Jabberwock, and Jabberwock couldn't use his full power. Now, Olrox fought all thirty-four of the Pillar Division's top fighters, and they could all use their full power. Also, he beat more than half of them with just a quarter of his full power, and defeated the rest with three-quarters and one punch! That's how much of a badass eight hundred years made him into! Just wait until you see what his mother has in store for him! . . . Oh, fuck. This is a cliffhanger, isn't it? Dammit, dammit, dammit! (Let's see if you can get that reference. Hint: Chicken)**


	7. Chapter 7

Olrox was now alone with one of, if not the most powerful demon in all of Hell. She was certainly the most powerful woman in all of Hell. Not only that, but this was his ancestor. His blood relative. His demon mother.

That was one of the reasons he wasn't moving. The other reason... was because he was enchanted. He had never seen anyone this beautiful besides his vampire mother. Like when he first met Shizuka, he was frozen in place, staring at the beauty before him.

Lucifer chuckled. "Well don't just stand there. Come. Take a seat."

This broke Olrox out of the trance. He followed her order. When he sat down, he straightened his posture. Still, no matter how he tried, he just couldn't look the woman in the eyes.

This also earned a chuckle from the Demon Lord. "Are you that surprised? I know I'm beautiful and all, but you're acting like you will turn into a statue if you look me in the eyes."

"That might not be to far from the truth."

Though Olrox mumbled that, Lucifer heard him perfectly. "So that's how my descendant, my son, sees me? Hmph, how flattering."

Olrox finally gathered the courage to look his mother in the face. She had a sassy smile that seemed to tease Olrox. He blushed at first at the sight, before he asked the question on his mind out of instinct. "Are you really Lucifer?"

She kept her smile while raising an eyebrow. "Hasn't that already been established?"

Olrox felt the heat rise in his face out of embarrassment. He looked away from the beauty before he spoke. "I apologize. It's just that I expected Lucifer himself to be... well, a man."

Lucifer laughed at that. It was a kind laugh. One filled with happiness and the love of a mother. Olrox couldn't help but think she looked beautiful like that as well. Such a pure laugh, yet it still held so much strength and power. Lucifer wiped away a tear before she spoke again. "Don't worry. I get that a lot."

Lucifer turned her chair toward the window, looking toward the landscape of Hell. "There's actually a good reason for this." Olrox was now fully alert. "As you probably know, there is a Demon Lord of Wrath, Satan." She looked toward her son, a look of sadness in her eyes. "He's my brother. . . . As well as the being I was once a part of."

Olrox was shocked. He didn't know what she meant by that. He could understand that the two were siblings, since they were always thought as one being; but what did she mean by "being a part of"?

"Before the rebellion in heaven, countless millennia ago, Satan and I were one being. We were neither the Lord of Wrath, Satan; nor the Lord of Pride, Lucifer. We were known as Samael. Samael was the greatest of God's angels. The First Light. He was strong, handsome, wise, and extremely loyal to God. His loyalty was shattered when God created man. Samael saw the evil they were capable of, and refused to bow down before them. He begged God to obliterate them, especially after the serpent succeeded in tempting Adam and Eve. When God refused, Samael decided He was inadequate, and decided to start the infamous rebellion."

"Ten thousand. That's how many angels Samael brought over to join his cause. So many had the same mindset as him. 'Humans were evil. They were the one and only mistake God has ever made.' With this in mind, Samael and his army waged a war in heaven. So many souls were destroyed." Lucifer had a look of sadness in her eyes, remembering the war in heaven. "God was heart-broken, seeing his children slaughtering each other. He decided to end it, using one of his weakest creations."

Olrox knew who she meant. "The Archangel, Michael."

"That's my boy. You know your history. Yes. He used Michael to end the war. He gave him a sword imbued with His holy power to end the war."

The mention of a sword caught Olrox's attention. He had a pretty good idea what that sword was. "Mother. The sword. Was it-?"

"The Deum Fidem. The sword that is now in the possession of Angelica Umbra." Olrox was surprised she knew the current status of the holy sword. It must have shown on his face, since Lucifer released a cute giggle. "Don't be so surprised. Ever since I had learned about you, I've been watching your every move. Of course I'd know about that sword through you. Though, I have to say, I'm much more interested in your accomplishments. You've done my name proud countless times, and for that, I thank you my child." Lucifer gave Olrox a loving, motherly smile that made the vampire blush.

"The sword greatly turned the tides of the war. Micheal was able to use the blade to decommission many of Samael's allies, all without destroying their souls. The final duel between Michael and Samael was the most devastating of all the battles in that war. The weakest versus the strongest. Their many clashes even damaged the Earth. Quakes, tidal waves, storms, even movement of the very ground. Did you know that the Four Plains were once separate?" She took the confused look on Olrox's face as her answer. "They were formed from great masses of land the humans called 'continents'. However, before that, they were one. The humans called that land a 'supercontinent', and named it Pangaea. It was the clash between Michael and Samael that divided it in the first place."

"Ultimately, Micheal was victorious. With a mighty slash, he cut Samael right down the middle. However, it didn't kill Samael. In fact, it split his soul in two. One half represented his pride and his love for God, while the other represented his wrath and his hatred for humanity. That was how me and my brother came to be. That was the birth of Satan and Lucifer."

"With a heavy heart, God banished me, Satan, and all of Samael's followers into the depths of Hell, and stripped us of our angelica status. This is where we evolved into demons. Fueled by Samael's hatred, Satan waged his own war against humanity, constantly turning them away from God. One of his most well known successes was when he made nearly all of humanity turn from God, and forced our Father to flood the world to cleanse it from the wickedness of man. Though, God technically had the last laugh with the survival of Noah and his family. That man was living proof that humans could be redeemed."

Olrox finally saw the opportunity to speak. "You don't seem to hold the same resentment towards humans as Satan does."

Lucifer laughed and waved her hand. "Oh, not in the least. In fact, humans were pretty entertaining to me." She then blushed and looked down. "One of them was even..." Lucifer chuckled before she spoke again. "To think I'd actually fall in love with one, and willingly give birth to his child." Olrox had no response, but he was surprised. "However, given my status, I couldn't raise the child. Instead, I left her with the father. To think that was a full millennia before even your mother was born. None of my descendants even came close to awakening their demon blood. Then you were born."

"Of course, it wasn't immediate. There was still quite a bit to be done for your powers to emerge. In fact, they're still sealed away. Though, I did sense a bit of it leaking out of you when we first met."

That caught Olrox's attention. "We met once?"

"Indeed. . . . Olrox, could you remove your shirt?" The request caught Olrox off guard. His reaction caused Lucifer to giggle. "Don't worry. It isn't for anything inappropriate."

Slightly blushing, Olrox stood and willed his shirt to return into his body as blood. He could feel Lucifer's eyes on his body. She looked... satisfied by what she saw. Then, her eyes landed on his scar. Her eyes seemed to sadden. She rose from her chair, walked toward her descendant, and gently traced a finger across his scar. She released a weak chuckle before she spoke. "It's strange how nostalgic it is. To think it has been over ten thousand years... since I gave you this scar."

Olrox's eyes shot open in surprise. He didn't back away, but he looked down at his ancestral mother. "It was you? You gave me this scar?"

"Yes. I was the one... who killed you for the very first time in your life."

Olrox was shocked. She killed him? "How did you do it? Why did you do it? In fact, how did I even survive? If I'm right, I was a human ten thousand years ago. No normal human could possible survive a strike at the heart."

"No, they can't, especially when that heart was ripped out of their body." Olrox couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way he should be alive. "Though, technically it was your soul I ripped out of you. That doesn't change the fact that I tried to kill you. I guess I could always lean on the excuse that I didn't know you, and that I was ordered to kill you by my contract holder."

"Contract holder? You had a contract holder?"

"Believe me, it wasn't by choice. Hundreds of thousands of years ago, there was a great war in the Demon World. The Demon Lords were all fighting over control over the throne of the Great Demon Lord. Belphegor, Asmodeus, Mammon, Leviathan, Satan, Beelzebub, and of course, I myself participated in the war. It devastated the Demon World. In the end, Beelzebub, Satan, and I were the last combatants standing. Of the three, I was the first to fall. I am strong, but even I can't fight both Beelzebub and Satan at once. The two decided to get rid of me first, and fight one another later."

"I wasn't conscious for the final battle. In fact, I was asleep for quite some time. I found out that Beelzebub had sealed a great deal of my power. So much so, that I was reduced to a mere fraction of my true form. I literally looked like a doll."

"A doll?"

"Look for yourself. I had a replica made, since it was actually quite cute."

Olrox looked toward the direction Lucifer pointed towards. There was a small rocking chair, holding a beautiful porcelain doll. It looked exactly like a child version of Lucifer. It was even wearing and elegant frilly dress with a rose at the center that made it look like an antique. It looked like a work of art. Olrox couldn't take his eyes off of it. It was just so... "Cute."

"As I said. I was in that form for quite some time, sleeping. I was only awoken when a child woke me up. He was with his father and a member of that detestable Solomon Company. Out of pure instinct, I murdered the two men, and possessed the boy. Since my powers were sealed, the boy didn't suffer. Unfortunately, we were sealed in a room surrounded by seals for a long time, until a man by the name of Saotome released us. He taught the boy how to harness my power. During the training, I had grown a sort of fondness for the boy. So much so, that I risked my own life to protect his."

Olrox was growing more and more interested in this boy. He must be something for his mother to risk her life for. "Where is this boy now?"

"Training. He leaves for weeks on end to become stronger so that he can one day challenge Oga Tatsumi to another fight." That name again. Why? Why does that name cause such a stir in Olrox's heart? "It's highly unlikely you'll see him."

Olrox knew she meant her contractor. "So, how did I survive?"

"You were kept alive by Mammon. Oga and Beelzebub were somehow able to convince that greedy bastard to keep you alive, while the rest of Beelzebub's retainers searched for your soul."

Well, that answered many of the questions he wanted to know. Olrox couldn't help but trace over his scar. To think it had such a history. He created a new shirt before he spoke again. "Mother, is there anything else you can tell me about my past?"

Lucifer sighed. "Unfortunately, no. I know next to nothing about your feats as a human. There's only one place in all of Hell that would have that kind of information."

Olrox didn't want to say it, but he knew exactly where she meant. "Beelzebia."

"Correct. Beelzebia is the only city in all of Hell that has a detailed record of your past. I can only tell you of our past, and it wasn't exactly a pretty one."

Olrox sighed at the information he was given. "I was actually hoping to avoid that city at all costs."

"Care to explain why?"

Olrox was silent for a bit, not looking his mother in the eye. He sighed before he spoke again. "I fought Beelzebub once... and won."

"I know."

Olrox looked at his mother in surprise.

"I told you. I have been watching you. Ever since you became a demon, I have been able to watch your every movement. That hasn't changed, even after that parasite made you into one of her kind."

"Parasite? . . . Do you mean Shizuka?" Lucifer sucked her teeth, and looked away from Olrox with an annoyed expression. Olrox just blankly stared at the beautiful Demon Lord. "You... really don't like her, do you?"

"Of course I don't! She took what was mine!" Olrox jumped a bit when she glared at him. "You are my descendant! My son! And yet that leech made you into a creature like her! She corrupted you! You were supposed to awaken your true demon blood! You were supposed to have grown powerful enough to fully awaken my blood flowing through your veins, and she ruined that by making you a vampire! You've been relying on your vampiric powers so much, that your old demon powers have gone dormant again! And it's all that woman's fault! Worst of all, she has the audacity to make you call her 'mother'! You're mine! It's no small feat to say that you wouldn't even exist if it were not for me! I am your mother, not that blood-sucking wench! Just thinking about her makes me want to tear the first vampire I see limb FROM LIMB!"

Olrox didn't know if she was doing it on purpose or not, but she was releasing a huge wave of demonic energy. It exploded from her body, and destroyed much of the floor they were on. The windows were completely shattered, the doors were off their hinges, the ceiling was cracked, and Olrox... was shaking in fear. Lucifer was the very definition of powerful. Olrox had never felt fear like this. Not from his fight with Death, his dual with Abaddon, or even his battle with the Pillar Division. The only other person who made him feel even remotely this scared was Adelram. The most terrifying thing was that Lucifer was most likely subconsciously releasing her power. She wasn't being serious at all! Olrox made a mental note to never, EVER anger his demon mother.

Lucifer took a deep breath to calm herself, and looked back at Olrox with a neutral gaze. "Still, at least the bitch made herself useful." Olrox's fear was replaced with confusion. "She made it easier for you to awaken your demon powers."

This caught Olrox's attention. He slammed his hands on her desk out of pure excitement. "How?! Please, tell me!"

Lucifer smiled at her son's enthusiasm. She beckoned him to follow her. The two rode the elevator to the roof of the building. Olrox couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of the wind blowing against his skin. It felt so refreshing. The view was also beautiful. Being on top of the tallest building in the city provided a breath-taking view of the city and the forest that surrounded it. To think that Hell could hold such a beautiful view.

"This area should be perfect." Olrox looked toward Lucifer, wondering what she meant. She then pushed back a bit of her hair, showing the vampire her delicate neck. "Drink." Olrox was shocked to hear her say that. "This is the best way to awaken your powers. My blood will synchronize with yours, and awaken the dormant power that has been sleeping within you for so long. This is how Shizuka made herself useful. By making you into a vampire, you can easily drink my blood with your fangs, and truly become my son. Besides, with the power of the vampires and my own power flowing through you, you could become one of the most powerful beings in existence. Your power could rival, or even surpass the powers of the Seven Deadly Sins. Now, drink."

Olrox stared at his mother's neck. It was so enticing. Her aroma alone made him crave her blood. He gently grabbed Lucifer's shoulders, and licked her neck, causing the powerful demon to moan and shutter. Then, he gently pierced her neck with his fangs, and started to drink; with Lucifer gently wrapping her arms around his neck.

So delicious. So sweet. So strong. So addicting. It was like Shizuka's blood. Olrox was falling more and more in live with the taste of this blood. The blood of the most powerful female demon in all of Hell. The blood of the most beautiful Demon Lord. The blood of his ancestor. The blood... of his mother. He never wanted to stop. He never wanted to let go. He just wanted to stay like this, holding onto his mother with her arms wrapped around him, her sweet blood running down his throat. Still, he needed to stop. He was... satisfied.

He released his mother, and licked off any stray blood from her neck. He looked right into her silver eyes. Before he could speak, he was overcome by an intense, burning sensation. It felt like his entire body was on fire. No, it was more like his entire being was engulfed in flames. His blood felt like it was boiling. He bones felt like they were melting away. His mind felt like a furnace. The pain was so intense. So much so, that he fell to his knees gripping his sides while howling in pain. Then, he released a mighty roar. What followed... was an explosion of light and a wave of immeasurable power.

* * *

The Gorgon Zora was petrified. It couldn't move at all, and Oga and Hilda could actually feel the dragon shaking.

Hilda could understand why the beast was afraid. "That power. If felt just like Lucifer's."

"But it was different. It feels like someone else. You think Lucifer has a kid?"

"No record of one has ever been made. Still, it is as you said. The wave of power we felt before was definitely Lucifer's, but this energy belongs to someone else."

Oga thought for a bit. Then, an idea popped into his head. One he wasn't exactly fond of. "You don't think it belongs to..."

Hilda was silent. She honestly didn't have an answer. "There's only one way to find out. The power isn't as potent as it was before. The Gorgon Zora should be able to fly."

"You heard the lady, Zora. FLY!" The dragon complied with the wish of it's master.

* * *

Aoi was sitting outside, watching as Takami played in the field, wondering what her husband was doing. Then, both mother and child sensed the immense power. They both looked toward Luciferia. Aoi couldn't believe who it belonged to, but her guess was proven true when her son asked the faithful question. "Mommy, how strong was Uncle Furuichi when he left? Was he as strong as he is now?"

Now she knew. That was Furuichi's power. Still, she couldn't believe it. What happened to him during the last eight hundred years? How has he become so powerful? Is he... even the same man she knew before? Is he still the same man her husband called his best friend? The same man she loved like a brother? Is he still the same man... who she named as Takami's godfather?

* * *

Beelzebub was shaking on his throne. So much power. Was that really Furuichi? Why did he feel so much like... Lucifer?

* * *

"Dad sure is strong, right Lephea?"

The young girl only nodded in response. She was staring in the direction of Luciferia, where she could sense her father's power. She couldn't help but think that she would see him for the first time. She didn't show it, but she was very excited. She was told so many stories about how great of a man he was. After sensing his immense power for first time, she was convinced that they were all true. She wanted to meet him so badly.

Dasalus looked up at his mother, who was staring at the same direction with shocked eyes. "So when is he coming back, Mom? Is he gonna stay in Luciferia for long?"

Lamia didn't look back at her son. She was far too shocked at the discover of her husband's power... and how much it resembled Lucifer's. "No. I don't believe he will. I'm sure we will see him soon."

"Hm. . . . Hey, mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

The boy looked up at his mother, his green eyes gleaming with curiosity. "Is Lucifer my grandma?"

Lamia froze at the question. Only one thought was in her head. "Is she?"

* * *

Three figures were walking toward Beelzebia. When they sensed the energy, they stopped in their tracks.

"Isn't that?"

"No way."

The third and tallest figure let out a boisterous laugh. "Welcome back, Furuichi! Bought damn time you came back home! Now we can have that rematch!"

"You're still going on about that?"

"It's been over ten thousand years since you two last fought."

"Your point?"

The two groaned at their comrades simplistic way of thinking.

"I can't wait to see him again! He always found a reason to postpone our rematch! Well, not this time!" The tall and muscular man let out a small chuckle. "I always knew that rumor about him being dead was a bunch of bullshit. He's too strong for that."

That caught the attention of his comrades. They still couldn't believe it. Eight hundred. That's how long they thought their tactician was dead. Now they find out that he's alive, and even stronger than before. No. That was an understatement. He's beyond being just strong. The two looked at each other, and had the same thought. "What the hell happened to him?"

* * *

Olrox was exhausted. He could feel his power welling inside of him. It was more than even he could imagine.

"So, how does it feel to be reborn a fifth time?"

Olrox looked up to a beautiful sight. His mother... had wings. Beautiful, shining, snow white wings that glowed an ethereal light. Lucifer herself was glowing. She was so bright. So dazzling. Olrox couldn't look away from her... at least until something else caught his eye.

A feather. It was as white as Lucifer's wings. Looking to his right, he saw a wing. Looking at his left, he saw another one. When he finally stood tall, he realized it quickly. Those wings... were his. On his back, were two powerful wings. They were shining the same radiance as Lucifer's wings. He also felt another power. His hair was moving, as if they were sentient. Even though he wasn't concentrating, the gravel around him began to float. Energy was pooling out if him. It had the aura of both light and darkness. It worked. He had become a true demon of Luciferia. He had fully become Lucifer's son.

"It suites you." He looked his mother in the eye. She was smiling with such pride. She then started to casually walk toward him, her hands behind her back. "You now have full access to your demon powers. I'm sure you have already realized this, but we are special, even among demons. Though we have power over darkness, you and I also have power over light. My name does mean 'shining one', or 'light-bearer'. Having power of light is extremely convenient, and is possibly the best weapons against other demons."

Lucifer then began to twirl a lock of her hair. "Our hair is also quite the weapon. We can use them as whips, grapple our enemies with it, and even harden it to take the shape of anything you can think of. It's pretty much the ultimate weapon."

"Finally, we have this little gem." She then pointed the palm of her hand towards Olrox. He felt and extremely powerful pull of force, and his collar was gripped by the Demon Lord in less than a second. "Gravity manipulation. This is actually what enables us to weaponize our hair in the first place. It can be used in a variety of different ways, and is pretty powerful."

Powerful doesn't even begin to cover it. Olrox has fought gravity manipulators before, but none of them were nearly as powerful as her. She made those gravity users look like fakers using strings to make a pebble float. This was true gravity manipulation. The true strength of darkness.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She pointed to her wings. "These beauties are not just for flying and making us look pretty. Try to attack me."

"Huh?"

"Come on."

Olrox just stared at his demon mother. What was she thinking? Olrox knew that he's nowhere near as powerful as she is in his current state. She could easily dodge all of his attacks. He could tell by just looking at her. Still, he complied.

His speed would shock most anybody. He was able to keep up with Adelram, and even beat the imp king in a race. Most people wouldn't have sensed him slash them to ribbons. That's how fast he is. However, Lucifer isn't like most people. Using his immeasurable speed, Olrox tried to land a punch on his mother. However, he instead ended up punching... her wing. She was using it like a shield. Olrox tried attacking her multiple times, but she blocked every hit. He even summoned his swords and started slashing at her. It felt like he was attack the walls of Castle Umbra instead of the wing of a demon. Eventually, Olrox gave up. He was panting and sweating from all the slashing he was doing.

Lucifer smiled. "Our wings are our ultimate defense. They can't be damaged. Holy magic, demon magic, technology, or martial arts. None of that can damage these wings. They can't be destroyed. However, they can be removed. With enough brute force, someone could rip off our wings. Only a handful of beings are that strong, and most of them are here in Hell. Like most skills, you can't overly rely on your wings."

Olrox was listening to his mother intently, glancing at his own wings. Testing them out, he flapped them around and had them disappear and reappear. He even tried flapping them enough to try and levitate. He already had a good feel for them.

Lucifer was happily watching her son grow accustomed to his new wings. "Now then... I should probably give you one more gift." Olrox looked at his mother, and realized something. In her hands were two cell phones. He realized that one of them was his. He checked his pocket to find out that it was indeed his. "I'm going to put my number in your phone. You need to keep in contact with your mother somehow." When she was done, she threw Olrox's phone back at him, which he easily caught. "Be sure to visit me every once in a while. There's always a place for you here in Luciferia. Oh, and be sure to bring those friends of yours. I'd love to meet the man who built this little beauty." Lucifer was waving Olrox's gun around. He looked at his holsters to see that one of them was empty. Just how fast is she?

She threw the gun back at Olrox, and in a split second, kissed his cheek. The action caused Olrox to blush. "Good luck out there, my child." With that, she was gone.

Olrox looked around to see he was completely alone on the roof. He sensed that his mother was back in her office. With that in mind, he bowed, knowing his mother could still see him. Then with a few flaps of his wings, he flew off toward the direction he sensed Beelzebia would be. Beelzebia was the city of gluttony, so all he had to do was follow the scent of food.

* * *

Lucifer was sitting on her chair, smiling while doing some paperwork. Her smile disappeared when she sensed _him._ She broke her pen in half when she sensed him right behind her. "If you so much as scratch him, I'll give you a war that will make the Great War of Hell look like a damned picnic."

She was responded by a sadistic chuckle. "Oh, I would hope so. After all, I really do want to kill you. You're the reason he exists in the first place. So in a way, you're the reason my kingdom is in it's current weakened state."

Lucifer chuckled at that. "All the more reason for me to be proud of him."

"And all the more reason for me to kill him. When I do, I will bring his pretty little head to you, and then kill you... my beloved sister."

Lucifer was now fuming with rage. She turned around, ready to slaughter the bastard that threatened her son. "SATAN!"

Lucifer released a wave of energy from her hand towards the window. Any remnants of glass was destroyed by her attack. Though there was nothing there, she could still sense his energy. Satan was definitely there.

She wanted to go after him. She wanted to hunt down that three-eyed abomination and skin him alive. However, her duties as the leader of Luciferia prevented that. Besides, she trusted her son. She has watched him overcome a variety of challenges. She saw him slaughter armies, stand tall after glorious battles, and even watched him humiliate beings as powerful as Death. Olrox will survive.

Also, it's not a very difficult task to convince her people to go to war against Satanchia. They all hated that city as much as she hated her brother. All it took was one good push. If anything happens, she will have Satan's hide.

* * *

Olrox was leisurely flying toward Beelzebia. He loved the feeling of flight. It's been a long time since he rode on Avion's back. He forgot the sense of freedom that came with flying. It would take him a day or two, but he was in no hurry. He may call Victor soon, but he would just enjoy the flight for now.

"So how does it feel?" Olrox eyes shot open in surprise when he heard a voice... directly behind him. "Flying with your mother's power?"

Olrox didn't know who was behind him, but the voice alone sent warning signals throughout his body. As he turned around, he crossed his arms over his chest. It was a wise decision.

He was greeted by an attack. He didn't see if it was a punch or a kick. All he felt was bone crushing force. Literally. The attack crushed every bone in his arms, and sent him crashing towards the ground. The impact caused a mighty explosion, as well as the ground collapsing. A crater was formed from the impact. It traveled far beyond the visible eye.

* * *

Oga and Hilda were greeted by the sight of the crater. It was traveling straight towards them, and only stopped as it reached them. The two were astonished by the sight of the destruction, but the shock quickly turned to horror when they sensed who caused it.

"No. Not him. Anyone, but him."

Hilda was shocked. He had only met him at his full power only once. The memory of that unholy beast sent cold shivers of absolute fear running down her spine. Oga and her Master were able to defeat him with the aid of two factors, the energy of his allies... and the fact that he was only able to use a mere quarter of his power on Earth. In Hell, he could release his full power.

Seeing him at one hundred percent was absolutely terrifying. It took the full power the previous Great Demon Lord to defeat him, but that fight left him crippled. That was when her Master took the mantle of Great Demon Lord.

The only reason that beast hasn't returned for revenge was because of Furuichi. Ever since the tactician took Satanchia's greatest fortress, and created the greatest defenses and offensive traps Hell has ever seen, Satan has never once tried to attack Beelzebia. He had no way of doing so.

Furuichi made Beelzebia impregnable, even for a demon at Satan's level.

But Furuichi isn't in Beelzebia. He's out here in the open, where Satan can get his hands on him. Then, a horrid realization came to Hilda. "He found him." Oga looked at Hilda, wondering what she meant. "Satan found Furuichi."

Oga's eyes shot open in horror. That was the absolute worst case scenario. "ZORA! FLY AS FAST AS YOU FUCKING CAN! HURRY UP, DAMN YOU!"

The dragon flew faster than it has ever done before. The two warriors knew they needed to get that even faster than they possibly could. They needed to save Furuichi.

* * *

Olrox was badly wounded. He was stuck at the bottom of the crater, so deep that he couldn't even see the light of the Demon World's sun. That hit would have killed even a vampire. The only reason he survived was thanks to both his vampiric and demonic healing powers working together. The bones in his arms had already recovered. He stared at amazement at the quality of his new healing powers. He's never healed that quickly from an injury that fatal, and he's suffered some pretty brutal hits in his time.

"Impressive."

Olrox quickly turned toward the owner of the voice. It was a man of humble size, combed back hair as dark as a raven's feather, eyes as dark as the shadows, an eerie smile, and a strange mark on his forehead. Though he was visually unimpressive, Olrox sensed an unimaginable amount of power from him. . . . He was a Demon Lord, but which one?

"To take a hit from me and stand up like it was nothing. Not many people can accomplish such a feat. The only ones who have were Abaddon, Lilith, Beelzebub, and your beautiful mother."

Olrox glared at the man when he mentioned Lucifer. "Who the hell are you? Why have you threatened my mother?"

The man chuckled at the question. "How cruel of you, child. You were able to recognize you mother instantly, yet you have spent more time with me. You have had more 'family bonding' with me than you have with your mother. How can you not recognize... your beloved uncle?"

Olrox's eyes shot open. There was only one person in all of Hell he could call himself Olrox's uncle. "Satan?!"

Before Olrox knew it, the man appeared before him. Olrox didn't sense him at all. What made him even more terrifying, was when the strange mark on his forehead... opened up to reveal an eye. The man smiled, showing rows of razor-sharp teeth. "Correct. Still the brilliant bastard that humiliated me, I see."

The next sensation Olrox felt was unimaginable pain. Satan had punched him in his abdomen. The force of the attack sent Olrox flying out of the crater. He was flying at such high speeds, that he shredded past everything in his path. The only thing that stopped him was a mountain. The force of the collision caused most of the mountain to break and collapse, causing a devastating landslide.

Olrox was groaning from the attack. He had never suffered a punch that powerful, not even from Adelram. Then, he coughed. What he saw next stunned him. In the palm of his hand was... blood. His blood. No single warrior has ever been able to wound him this severely. Not the knights of the Three Plains' army, not any one of the Five Warriors, not Death, not even Brauner. This is the first time he has ever really bled.

"Are you really that surprised?" Olrox looked up to see Satan walking toward him, a smug smirk on his face. "Well, you might as well get used to it. I am going to make you suffer unimaginable pain, and leave you in a pool of your own blood, my beloved nephew."

Olrox was starting to get angry. He had already recovered from the attack. He rose from the ground, and summoned both of his swords. Satan looked pleased. With his swords in hand, and his resolve strong, Olrox charged toward the Demon Lord of Wrath. Satan, dodged every one of his slashes, all with a smile. It was like he was toying with Olrox.

Olrox couldn't understand. He was calculating everything. The length of his blades, the distance between him and Satan, the movement of the Devil, and yet he couldn't land a single hit. Eventually, he jumped away, and tried a different tactic.

Putting away his swords, he drew his guns, and fired away. Satan at first dodged the energy bullets, until he just stopped. The next bullets, he stopped... with just his bare hands. Olrox was shocked to see him do that.

Seeing that his guns were useless against the Lord of Wrath, Olrox put them back into their holsters, and was preparing to summon his swords. Satan was unfortunately faster. Before Olrox realized it, the Devil had punched him right in the face, crushing his skull. The punch set Olrox flying out of the mountain. In the direction he was sent flying, Olrox was getting closer to Beelzebia, farther from Luciferia, and of course, farther from Oga and Hilda.

He skipped across the ground, but quickly regained his footing. His face was quickly healed, thanks to his powers. He tried sensing for Satan. With instinct alone, he summoned one of his wings, and blocked a stomp from Satan that would have smashed Olrox's head into the ground. The clash created a gale force that blew away trees, fauna, animals, and boulders. Olrox was able to flip Satan off of his wing. The Devil landed gracefully, and gave Olrox a feral smile.

Olrox didn't give him a chance to attack. With his wing out, and some help from his new gravity powers, Olrox propelled himself toward his "uncle". Using his gravity powers to strengthen his fist, Olrox punched Satan right in his face. He felt his fist braking Satan's skull. He sent Satan flying. He followed the airborne demon, and watched as he skipped across the field like a pebble across a lake. He smashed through trees, boulders, and even through different hell beasts. Still, Olrox noticed that though it all, Satan... was smiling.

Satan finally recovered, and skidded to a halt. His face was towards the ground. Olrox landed, retracted his wings, and was prepared for a fight. Then, he heard something disturbing. Satan... was laughing.

"Nice." Satan looked up. There wasn't a scratch on him. "Very nice." He stood up, an aura of superiority and power surrounding him. "You have become so strong over these past eight hundred years. And to think that my sister gave you these new powers just moments ago. Oh, I look forward... TO BREAKING YOU!" His eyes were bloodshot. He released so much demonic energy, that it completely blackened the sky, and killed every living thing around that wasn't Olrox.

* * *

Everyone could either see or sense the energy Satan was releasing. Lucifer was begging herself to keep calm and trust her son. Shizuka was glaring at the direction of the energy she felt, worry for her son completely flooding her very being. Oga and Hilda felt their stomachs churn as they forced the Gorgon Zora to head towards the darkness. Beelzebub was shaking in his throne. Takami was huddling in his mother's arms out of fear. Lamia was trying to comfort her crying children. The Pillar Division was forced awake from the sheer pressure. One of the warriors was drinking from a carton that said yogurty. Another was estimating the value of the gems they found on their latest mission. The third one was doing basic exercises to prepare for his rematch with Furuichi. When they sensed Satan's power, they all froze, unable to do anything in the pressure of that unholy nightmare. Lord En was trying to comfort his parents, but he was just as scared as they were. Leviathan was hugging the Devil Dragon as a form of comfort. All of Hell was in chaos because of the immense power of Satan.

* * *

Olrox himself was feeling nervous. He couldn't estimate his chances of winning. It was a total mystery. He couldn't even gauge the full power of his opponent. He felt so... outclassed. Still, he saw no way of escaping in this darkness. He summoned his swords, and prepared for the next round. Satan was smiling like a lunatic.

Olrox ran towards the beast, and swung both swords with all of his might. His blades connected with Satan's outstretched palm, but that was when something horrifying happened. Satan... destroyed Olrox's swords.

Those swords were his pride. They were made from his own energy. They represented his strength on an even greater scale than Victor's guns. Those swords have been able to handle everything. The blades of enemy soldiers. The weapons and skills of the Five Warriors. The scythe of Death. Not even Adelram's Diabolo Anathema and Angelica's Deum Fidem could shatter his swords. Yet, there they were. Broken. Smashed to pieces... and by the hand of the Devil himself.

"Oh, did I shatter your pride?"

Before Olrox could react, he was punched by Satan. The Devil smashed the vampiric demon into the ground, creating another crater and completely dispelling his own darkness in the process.

Satan stood over Olrox, watching him bleed. That punch was the most damaging of them all. It was actually infused with his demonic energy. It was somehow able to stunt Olrox's healing powers. The vampire was now lying on the ground, nose broken and gushing blood, with his eyes completely glazed over. Even in this state, Satan knew... that he wasn't unconscious. But he was... beaten.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. You made me use three-quarters of my full power." Olrox's hand twitched at that piece of information. So strong, and he wasn't even completely serious. "And to think, you haven't even completely mastered all of your demon powers. You were mostly relying on your vampiric powers." Olrox twitched at that as well. He hadn't realized it, but Satan was right. He was barely using his knew demon powers. He wasn't using the power Lucifer gave him. When he realized that, he felt so... ashamed.

Satan then reached out toward Olrox, and lightly grasped Olrox's neck. "It could be so easy for me to kill you, right here and right now." Olrox felt Satan's fingers slowly tighten around his throat. Then, he felt nothing.

Satan had removed his hand.

"But I won't." Olrox was so confused. "That would be to damned easy. You haven't suffered nearly as much as I want you to. Besides, I want to see you at your fullest. Oh, the thought of killing you at your highest peak of power sends shivers down my spine. To kill the bastard who ruined my kingdom, and who constantly thwarted by chances to gain the throne that so rightfully belongs to me. Not only that, but to kill him when he is at his strongest, showing the world that you are beneath me in ever sense of the word. The only thing that makes your death even sweeter is the fact that you're the son of my worthless sister. Oh yes, you will live, you will master the power Lucifer gave you, you will die at my hands, and your death will symbolize not only my superiority over you; but over Lucifer." With that, and a final sadistic chuckle, Satan disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

Olrox was left alone in the dark crater, beaten and bloody. In this state, with no one around him, he did something that he has no memory of ever doing before.

He cried.

He felt the tears flowing down his face. No matter what he did, no matter what he used, matter how he tried, he couldn't beat Satan. The battle was completely one-sided. To Satan, it was a game. To Olrox, it was life or death. As the tears rolled down his face, there was only one thought left I his mind.

Olrox Erebus... has lost.

 **A/N: And in a pretty brutal fashion, too. In the manga (SPOILER!), Oga was able to beat Fuji and Satan with the help of the entire Ishiyama gang and the Pillar Division. (END OF SPOILER) Olrox was alone. Plus, Satan has full access to his powers in Hell. No limits, no reason to hold back, and no restraints on his full power. Olrox may have gotten new powers from Lucifer, but he had just gotten them. He has no idea how to properly use them. Though Olrox is an expert in combat, a brilliant tactician, and has plenty of experience; Satan still outclasses the current Olrox. Vampires are technically weaker than demons, and Satan is arguably the strongest demon of them all. Since Olrox depended mostly on his vampire powers, using his wing for defense and his gravity powers to strengthen the blows of his attacks, Satan had the upper hand in the fight. The current Olrox didn't stand a chance. If he didn't want to learn how to use his new powers before, he now absolutely has to is he wants to stand a chance against the Devil. Let's see how the new vampire demon reacts to his defeat in the next chapter, shall we?**


	8. Chapter 8

Whatever Satan did to Olrox's healing powers didn't last very long. Not ten minutes after Satan's departure, Olrox was already flying towards Beelzebia.

However, he wasn't fully healed. He still had many physical wounds... as well as spiritual.

The tears haven't stopped flowing yet. He was so humiliated. He was known as the strongest vampire, and one of the most powerful beings in the world. Yet, he was beaten so easily. His pride was completely shattered. Was he really that much weaker than the Devil? Did he really have that little mastery over his powers, over his own body?

He was taken out of his thoughts by the ringing of his phone. He accepted the call and placed it to his ear, without greeting the caller.

"Olrox?" It was Lucifer. "Are you well?"

Olrox was silent for quite some time. His eyes were shadowed. "As well as a defeated man can be."

"So it was him. I will skin that three-eyed bastard alive." Her voice was oozing bloodlust, but Olrox felt no fear.

In fact, it only fueled him. "No."

"What?"

"I need to be the one... that defeats Satan."

Lucifer was silent. Olrox was still unafraid. "Why?"

"He shattered it." Lucifer was quiet. "He shattered my pride. He even insulted you... by saying my death at his hands will symbolize his superiority over you."

Lucifer didn't answer right away, but when she did, Olrox could hear the venom oozing from her silky voice. "Did he?"

"That's why I have to beat him. I will humiliate him, and show him that he isn't even worthy of licking the filth off of the bottom of your shoes."

Lucifer was silent again. Then, Olrox heard her giggle. "You do that. Be sure to send me a picture of his beaten, bloody, broken body."

"With pleasure."

"Be safe, my child."

"Yes, mother." And with that, Olrox ended the call with his demon mother.

With his phone still out, he dialed Victor's phone. The phone rung twice before he answered.

"Been a while since you've called, Olrox."

"Well, a lot has happened."

"Care to explain?"

Olrox told Victor everything. He told him about his meeting and battle with a group called the Thirty-four Pillar Division. He told him about how a woman easily walked past him without him sensing her presence at all, and how that woman turned out to be Lilith herself. The piece of information he wanted to tell Victor the most was that Lucifer was a woman, as well as his ancestral demon mother. Finally, the piece of information he wanted to give the least... was his complete defeat at the hands of Satan. Victor listened to every word intently, without interruption.

"Damn. You've been through a hell of a lot. Fighting your former comrades should have been gut-retching, but since you have no memory of them, it was probably hell for them to fight you."

"The wounds they have is testament to that."

"I should be amazed about you meeting Lilith, but finding out Lucifer is a woman is even more amazing. To top it all off, you're her fucking descendant. One of my closest friends is the goddamn son of Lucifer, of a fucking Demon Lord. I thought you were valuable when Fuji told me you were Japanese, but this. Damn."

"How is Fuji, anyway?"

"He's doing great. He's an even better assistant than Igor."

"Who's Igor?"

"An old assistant in my younger days. That guy doesn't hold a candle to Fuji, though. The man has good reflexes. I can't count how many vials he's caught. His strength also helps out with many of my experiments. I can't thank you enough for giving me this guy."

"I'm glad he's doing well."

"He's doing better than you. You fought Satan! The Devil himself! How are you even talking to me right now?!"

"My powers."

"Huh?"

"When Lucifer awakened my demon powers, it enhanced my healing powers to an unimaginable degree. I could recover from just about anything in a nearly a second." Olrox's attitude then took a solemn turn. "Yet, it didn't help me at all against him. I don't know how, but Satan was able to stunt my healing powers. It's how he beat me. . . . No, even with my healing powers, I still would have lost. He only used three-quarters of his power, while I was going all out. I didn't stand a chance."

"Wait, you made the Devil use three-quarters of his full power?"

"Pathetic, right?"

"Hell no." Olrox was stunned by Victor's answer. "If that's the case, you made Satan use way more than half of his full power. You made the Devil use nearly his full power. All he had was a quarter left to be completely serious. You were able to challenge Satan... even though you had next to no master over your new powers."

Olrox's eyes shot open in realization. Victor was right. If he was only using a mere quarter of his full power, then he should feel terrified. However, Olrox managed to have Satan use three-quarters of his full power. If Olrox learns how to fully master the new powers Lucifer gave him, he would have the power to defeat Satan.

Olrox smiled, a new ambition burning in his soul. "Thank you, Victor."

"Anytime, old friend. After you find out who you were, kick that bastards ass and get back home. I wanna study your new body, especially those wings of yours."

"Hey. Don't try to make me into one of your crazy experiments."

Victor laughed. "Sorry. Old habits die hard."

Olrox still smiled at the antics of his insane friend. "I'll see you soon, old friend. Good-bye."

"See ya later."

With that, Olrox hung up. Just in time, too. He saw it. The city that holds the keys to his past. Home of the Great Demon Lord. Also, possible, Olrox's former home.

Beelzebia.

Even this far away, Olrox could smell the delicious food. He could hear the cries of joy from the people. He even heard music. It looked so bright and happy. Hard to believe is was a city in Hell.

As Olrox got closer, he felt something. Out of instinct he moved quickly toward the left, narrowly avoiding an energy beam. Then, he gracefully dodged a flurry of arrows. He didn't sense any life around him. In fact, he shouldn't have sensed the attacks at all. Still, he was able to dodge all of the aerial traps perfectly. Feeling like there would be no easy end in the sky, he erased his wings, and aimed for a specific spot on the ground. Once he landed, he immediately ran.

During the sprint, he dodged many other traps in an acrobatic fashion. Using flips, cartwheels, jumps, and slides, he gracefully dodged every trap around him. Boulders, blades, ropes of energy, pits, and many other traps occurred around him; yet he was able to dodge all of them without so much as a tear in his clothes. He knew when to stop, when to walk, and when to roll. He knew it all.

Eventually, he reached a road. For some reason, he felt that he could completely let down his guard. He felt certain that there was nothing fatal on this road. Of course, he was greatly confused as to why he was so confident about that thought, as well as how easily he avoided those death traps. They should have ripped him to shreds. One mistake would have fatally wounded him, or even kill him. Somehow, he knew that getting caught in just one of those traps would have put him threw all of the others and left him as a blood stain on the ground.

Pushing the thoughts aside, he casually walked down the road toward Beelzebia. It didn't take long for him to reach two massive gates. He could tell that they were designed to be absolutely indestructible, even for demons on his mother's level... or for demons on his "uncle's" level. It wasn't just the metal. Olrox sensed an energy around it. No matter what would hit it, the metal would never suffer any damage. If anything, assault on the gate would actually repair and strengthen it. It was a work of art.

Admiration aside, Olrox had another dilemma. "How am I supposed to get in?"

"Ah!"

Olrox looked toward his right to see a man. He was tall, perhaps taller than Fuji or even Sharn. He had reddish-orange hair that was combed back, making sure it wouldn't get in his face. He had sharp black eyes, and a scar on the right side of his forehead. He had an incredibly muscular build. Also, Olrox had to admit that he looked pretty handsome. He had the kind of face and body that would make many of the women in Umbra Town swoon. He also had a smile on his face. He looked so happy. He looked happy to see... Olrox?

The man laughed before he spoke. "It is you! Furuichi!" Olrox gave a slightly surprised look at the man. So he knew him. The man walked over toward Olrox, a giant grin on his face. Before Olrox knew it, the man was gripping him in a bear hug. "It's been so damn long! One thousand fucking years! Where the hell were you?! We've all been waiting!"

The man was incredibly strong. Olrox felt some of his bones cracking and a few of his joints popping from the immense pressure of the hug. He had to tap the man's back to get his attention. "Suffocating. Suffocating!"

"Ah, sorry." The man let go of Olrox, allowing the vampiric demon to breath. "Let me get a good look at ya." The man looked at Olrox from head to toe. "Damn. You've sure changed a lot. Looks like you finally got some muscle on your body. You even changed your hairstyle too. It kinda looks like that guy's hairstyle in the Division. What was his name again? Hica? Haca? Heca? Hikidot?"

Olrox raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Hecadoth?"

"Yeah! That guy!" The man roughly patted Olrox's shoulder. With his strength, he could have planted a normal man with that pat. Good thing Olrox is far from normal. "Looks like you haven't forgotten us. I always knew that rumor about you being dead was a load of crap. Where were you anyway?"

Olrox looked away from the man, not wanting to look a potential former comrade in the eye. "It's a long story."

"Hm, well, you can tell me about it over a drink! Come one! Let's go to that bar you like! My treat!"

The man then walked toward the gate. "Hey! Open the gates!"

A guard opened a small slit to look out of the front gates. "Who goes there?"

"It's me, Fourth King Crest Holder: Tojo Hidetora." Olrox felt a jolt of nostalgia at the mention of that name. He couldn't help but feel at peace when hearing that name. It was the same effect that other name had on him. The name... Oga Tatsumi.

"S-Sir Tojo! Forgive my insolence! I had heard you had returned from another mission along side Sir Kanzaki and Minister Himekawa." More nostalgic names. They weren't as comforting as Tojo's, but they were not unpleasant to hear.

"Oh, yeah. I went out to train so I could be prepared for my rematch."

"Rematch? Are you going to challenge Lord Oga to another bout?"

"Nope. That's for another time. This time, my rematch is with this guy." Tojo then pointed towards Olrox, who looked confused by what the large man had said.

The guard... released a gasp of shock. "It's can't be." Olrox swore he saw tears forming in the demon's eyes. The demon then closed the slit. "Open the gates! Sir Tojo has returned! Along with... Along with-!" Olrox could tell the man was sobbing, but why? "Along with the Great Tactician, the Silver General, and the Prime Minister of Beelzebia! King Crest Holder Zero: Furuichi Takayuki!"

Olrox was surprised. He was that important? The gates were a buzz with commotion. They were quickly opened. What greeted the two men was a line of soldiers, bowing before them.

"Wow. They're sure bringing out the red carpet for ya, huh?"

Olrox looked up at Tojo. "This is for me?"

Tojo chuckled at the question. "Well it sure as hell ain't for me. Come on. Let's get some booze. I'm sure the others can wait a bit longer to see you."

Others? What did Tojo mean? As Olrox had these thoughts, he followed the man through Beelzebia. He took in the sights of lights and games and food. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves... at least until they saw him. The children looked at their parents and the nearest adult in confusion. Many of them stopped whatever they were doing to stare in shock at Olrox. Many of them had tears in their eyes, while others prostrated. He also noticed a maid with long golden hair and green eyes look at him with an exceptionally shocked look before she ran off. It made Olrox feel... uncomfortable.

Eventually, the two men reached a lively bar. Walking in, Olrox was greeted to a lively sight. There were a lot of pretty women. Even the bartender looked attractive. It took her a while to notice the two.

"Oh, Welco-" She dropped the glass she was cleaning when she saw Olrox. She covered her mouth in shock. "By Lord Beelzebub." The rest of the patrons looked toward the direction the bartender was, and were equally shocked.

"He's alive."

"I don't believe it."

"A miracle. A miracle has occurred."

"He... He looks so powerful. What happened to him?"

"Can you sense that awesome energy?"

"I can't believe he's back."

Many of the patrons were crying. They looked overjoyed. Olrox could only wonder just how influential he was. Did his past actions really gain this much respect from the demons?

He and Tojo took a seat at the bar. "Master, two of the usual."

That got the bartender out of her thoughts. "Uh, yes sir." The bartender then brought out two large red cups. She then filled it with a clear liquid. "Your sake, sirs."

Olrox just stared at the strange liquid. He looked to see Tojo drink the entire cup on one gulp, and released a satisfied sigh. Olrox also took a sip. It was delicious. It was sweet. Not too strong, but not too mild either. It ran down his throat smoothly. He finished the rest with another sip, and watched the bartender refill the cup.

"A lot of things have chanced since you were gone, barely any of them good." Olrox looked toward Tojo. He had a sad smile while looking at his drink. "Ever since you left, we've been losing quite a few fights. Beelzebia is still the capital of Hell, but the other cities aren't as afraid of us as much as they were when you were around. The towns people were pretty damn depressed for a long time. Hell, no one really smiled for a long time. The only thing that made any smile... was her birth."

Tojo chuckled a bit. "I thought that Dasalus was a cute kid, but Lephea? Forget it. You're never gonna find a cuter kid than that, 'cept for maybe mine." Tojo laughed at that. "Who knew you and Lamia could make such cute creatures?"

That caught Olrox off guard. He painfully swallowed his drink. Tojo's laugh quickly stopped. "It's a damn shame you weren't there to see her when she was born. Don't worry, we made sure she was raised well, and told her plenty of stories of how awesome her dad is. You should have seen the shine in her eyes when I told her about the very first time we fought."

Olrox finally spoke. "You seem to hold that memory fondly."

"Damn right I do! You gave me one hell of an awesome fight! I've been bugging you for a rematch ever since, but you always made an excuse. Sorry, Tojo, I'm busy with the Division. Sorry, Tojo, it's Lamia's birthday. Sorry, Tojo, I promised Oga to help him with something." Tojo then got depressed again. "Sorry, Tojo, you and I can fight when you come back from that mission of yours. That... was the last excuse you gave me before you..."

The bar then got deathly silent. There was nothing. All that could be heard was the sounds of the town outside the bar.

Tojo chuckled before he spoke again. "Two hundred years. That's how long that mission took. Who knew a war without you would take that long to finish? We still won. Had a few causalities, but we still came back proud. I was expecting a party to celebrate... but the atmosphere felt like someone's funeral. When I asked what was going on... a demon servant told me you were killed... by Shizuka. I was pissed. I punched that guy so hard, some people say he flew out of Hell itself. It took Oga and Kunieda, ah, I mean Tatsumi and Aoi to explain to me that you were killed by some vampire named Hio Shizuka. I thought that guy was talking about my wife!" Tojo chortled at that.

Olrox was a bit surprised. To think this man was married to a woman with the same name as his vampire mother. Coincidences like that do occur. "Well, I guess I should have known better. Shizuka would never hurt you. You were like a brother to her, only exception is that you don't cause her as much trouble as her actually younger brothers. I would always laugh at how you always made this face when ever she called you cute."

"Nah?!"

"Yeah! That exact same face!" Tojo laughed. "You haven't changed at all! You're still a pretty funny guy!"

Funny?! Olrox Erebus?! The most serious man in the Southern Plains?! The man that everyone called a hardass?! One of the most feared and respected men in the world was considered funny?! Worst than that, he was considered cute?! What the hell?! He must never let anyone in the Southern Plains learn about that, especially not Brauner!

Tojo took another gulp of his drink and placed it on the counter. "Well, time to fulfill your promise."

"Huh?"

"It's time for our rematch. Come on." He then he wrapped his arm around Olrox's neck, and proceeded to drag him out of the bar."

"Wait! Wait-wait-wait-wait! You haven't paid yet!"

"Ah, they'll just put it on my tab."

"Not happening!" Olrox then reached behind him. Anyone looking at him thought that he was reaching into his back pocket, when instead he was reaching into a storage dimension. He then threw a jewel at the counter. "Please use that."

The bartender was surprised. "L-Lord Takayuki, this is far too much!"

"Then use it to pay off his tab!"

"But there would still be to much left over! This is valuable enough to pay off everyone's tab and fill up the house!"

"Then do it!"

The bar then roared.

"Hell yeah!"

"He hasn't even reclaimed his mantel of Prime Minister, and he's already making life better!"

"It's so damn good to have him back!"

Tojo laughed at the reaction. "You always were a great guy, Furuichi. Come on."

"Can you at least tell me where we're going? Also, I can walk just fine. You don't need to drag me."

"Oh, sorry." Tojo then released Olrox, and walked in front of him. "We're going where all fights take place. Beelzebia's Colosseum."

* * *

Beelzebub was sitting on his throne, tapping his foot. Feeling Satan's power so close to home was an unpleasant feeling. He was worried about both of his parents, both blood and adopted. His blood parents were bedridden, but Satan's power would greatly discomfort them to a damaging degree. Oga and Hilda were still out there, unprotected from that monster's power. However, he's greatest concern was with Furuichi. Is Satan did find him, he would more than likely slaughter the man. Beelzebub just couldn't calm himself.

"Lord Beelzebub!"

He looked up in surprise to see a certain demon maidservant, running toward him and panting. She looked exhausted and excited. "Yolda? What's wrong?"

It took a while for Yolda to catch her breath. She looked up at Beelzebub, tears running down her eyes. "I saw him!"

"Huh?"

"He's here! He's in Beelzebia with Tojo!"

"Who is?"

"Furuichi!"

Beelzebub's eyes shot open. He practically jumped out off of his throne. "Find him! Bring him to the castle immediately!"

"Yes, My Lord!" She quickly turned around to fulfill her duty.

"Wait!" Yolda turned toward Beelzebub. "If he was with Tojo, there are only two places he could be. Send one party to their favorite bar, and send the other to the Colosseum!"

"Sir!" She then ran out of the throne room, wasting no time.

Beelzebub feel back onto his throne, a sense of relief filling his entire body. Then, he felt tears flowing down his cheeks. He covered his eyes and began to sob. "I'm so glad. I'm so glad you're back. I'm so glad you're alive. My friend. My guardian. . . My uncle."

* * *

Olrox examined the Colosseum. It looked well made. It seemed to have been built to withstand quite a bit of damage. He could probably fight Brauner with full force in this arena.

"Well, let's get this party started." Olrox looked toward Tojo to see that he had thrown off his shirt. He was ripped. He got into a fighting stance, waiting for Olrox to do the same.

Olrox studied the man. He knew just by looking that he wasn't the type to use magic. If he knew any spells, it would probably be booster spells to increase his physical abilities. Olrox also noticed symbols on his shoulders. The one on his right shoulder was a regular tattoo, while the one on his left was radiating energy. It looked like the tattoo on his right shoulder, except it had the number four in the middle.

Seeing the man was raring to go, Olrox sighed before he threw off his shirt. He heard a roar of approval from the crowd that formed at the thought of watching the two warriors do battle.

"Look at their bodies!"

"They are absolutely toned to perfection!"

"Oh! Why did they have to be married?!" Olrox's ear twitched at that.

"Lucky bastards. Not only are they pretty boys-" Olrox felt a tick mark form. He hated being called pretty. "-but they both landed smoking hot babes!"

"Don't be too jealous. I heard those two are the only ones who can reign them in, kinda like how Lady Aoi is with Lord Tatsumi."

"Scary. Those women must be ridiculously strong."

Olrox was gathering quite a bit of information from the crowd.

"Hot damn." Olrox turned his gaze toward Tojo. "You've seriously bulked up. You must have gone through a lot in the thousand years I haven't seen you. You even made that scar look cooler." Tojo's smile seemed to dampen when he mentioned Olrox's scar. "Heh, I still haven't gotten over that. If I was there sooner, I probably could have prevented that from ever happening."

So Tojo was there when Lucifer killed Olrox. The vampire couldn't help but smile. "I'm actually glad you didn't." Tojo looked shocked. Olrox slowly traced his hand across his scar. "This scar is a symbol to me. It symbolizes my weakness, and my necessity to grow stronger. This scar is me. If I had never received it, I probably would never have obtained this desire to grow stronger. That is why I must thank you... for failing to save me."

Tojo looked at Olrox with shock, before he laughed. "What a weird reason to thank someone."

"I suppose." Olrox then stomped on the ground and grabbed a stone. He threw it high into the air. "When that stone hits the ground, it will mark the beginning of this fight." To make it more fair, Olrox sealed away all of his magical abilities, including his healing factor. He would fight this man with brute strength and martial arts alone, no handicaps like healing factors allowed. He then entered a fighting stance, ready for the battle to commence.

"Sounds good to me." Tojo then got into his own fighting stance, a feral grin on his face.

Time seemed to be moving slowly, everyone ready for the fight to commence. The stone finally hit the ground. When it did, a mighty explosion occurred that created a dust storm. Many of the spectators had to shield their eyes from the dust. The ones who were able to see through it saw that the cause of the storm... was the collision between the fists of Tojo and Olrox.

* * *

Yolda was just about to enter the lively pub when she heard the explosion occur at the Colosseum. "So there were there." She ran there immediately.

* * *

Oga and Hilda sensed the clash between Furuichi and Tojo. "Good. He's still alive, but why is he fighting that idiot Tojo?"

"Does it matter, fool? He's in Beelzebia. He's safe and alive. Steer this dragon back home already!"

"You don't need to yell at me, woman! Let's go home, Zora." The dragon roared in satisfaction. It must have been exhausted.

* * *

Beelzebub felt his castle shake. He considered it a sign that Furuichi and Tojo really were fighting in the Colosseum. Nearly every fight held there was televised for all to see. With this in mind, Beelzebub pressed a button to have his throne room TV appear. When it fully emerged, he turned it on to see an awesome sight. "Furuichi. Incredible. You've become so powerful. It's obvious just by looking at you. What happened to you, Uncle?"

* * *

"Whoa! What was that?! It felt like dad and... Uncle Tojo?" Dasalus was looking around, confused.

"It can't be. Is he here?"

Before Lamia could think about the power she sensed, a demon servant ran into her room. "Dr. Lamia! Please, turn on your television!"

Lamia was confused by the request, but complied anyway. What she saw, shocked her.

Lephea was the first to speak. "Father." She reached out toward the TV. "Father. Father."

"That's dad?! He looks so cool!" Dasalus then felt something fall on his cheek. He looked up to see his mother crying. "Mom?"

"It really is him." She brought her hand to her mouth in shock. As she cried, a small giggle escaped her. "That fool. Doesn't he cut his hair anymore?"

* * *

A beautiful teenage girl turned on the TV just in time for the start of Tojo's fight with Olrox. "Mother, Father is fighting in the Colosseum again."

"Is that so?" A beautiful woman with waist-length reddish-orange hair tied in a ponytail was washing dishes. "Can you tell who he's fighting, Fuyumi?"

"Hm, he kinda looks like Uncle Furuichi with longer hair."

"Hm, Really? . . . WHAT?!" The woman then dropped the dish she was washing and ran into the living room, shocked to see who it was. "I-It is him!"

"Told yo- WAIT! THAT'S ACTUALLY UNCLE FURUICHI?! I thought he was dead!"

* * *

"Commander!"

A woman with long, fiery, red hair turned toward a soldier. "What is it?"

"Y-You need to turn on the TV! It's urgent!"

"Alright, alright. Yuka."

"Sure." A woman with strawberry-blonde hair and tanned skin grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV. The woman was drinking when she did, but she immediately spat it out and screamed at what she saw.

A petite girl with long black hair was cleaning her guns when the woman screamed. "What's wrong Yu-" When she looked up at the screen, she was so shocked that she actually dropped her precious gun.

The red-head couldn't believe what she saw. "Furuichi. . . . Call Nee-san. Some one call Aoi Nee-san! Right now!"

* * *

"Takami? Is something wrong?" Aoi was inside the house, preparing lunch for herself and her son.

"He's here."

"Hm? Who is?"

"Uncle Furuichi. He's here."

"Huh? What are you-?" The phone rang as she spoke. She picked it up without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello, this is Oga Aoi."

"Aoi Nee-san!"

"Oh, Kaoru. What's the matter? Why are you so excited?"

"Please, turn on the TV! There's no time to explain!"

"A-Alright." When she complied, the sight she was greeted to shocked her enough to drop the both the phone and the remote. "No way."

"Ah! Uncle Furuichi!" Aoi looked down to see an excited Takami. "He looks so cool! And he's fighting Uncle Tojo! Hey, Mom, who do you think is going to win?!"

* * *

Kanzaki had just walked into his empty house. He guessed that his kid was in school, while his wife was with her friends. He was about to relax with a carton of Yogurty, until his phone rang. He sucked on his teeth, but answered it anyway. "Who the hell is it?"

"It's me, Lip-chain."

"Oh, Shitty-Four-eyes. What the fuck do you want? I was about to relax."

"Just shut up and turn on your TV. You're gonna want to see this."

"Tch, whatever." Kanzaki grabbed his remote, and turned on his TV. He was shocked by what he saw. "Is that Furuichi?!"

"The one and only. What the hell happened to him?"

"More importantly, why is he fighting Tojo?"

"The dumbass must have somehow convinced him to have a rematch. Anyway, this should be interesting to watch."

"Hell yeah, it will. I should get some snacks and more Yogurty."

"Still eating like a commoner, even though you're a Beelzebian noble."

"Fuck off."

* * *

Olrox and Tojo had a large audience, both in and out of the Colosseum. It didn't bother them in the least. All they could think about was their opponent. That clash of the fists was a prelude to the duel. It showed them that they were evenly matched. They both knew... that this would be a fight for both of them to remember. With a feral smile on both of their faces, they charged toward each other, and started one hell of a fight.

 **A/N: Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuckitty, fuck-fuck-fuck. . . . I have no fucking choice. . . . Cliffhanger. Dammit! Just when I finally got to one of the fights I was most looking forward to. But I've reached my limit. Most of my chapters are about 12-14 pages long, and I've reached that limit. Oh, well. Gives me more of a chance to write their fight (Fuck! A rhyme!) in greater detail. Olrox Erebus, with no magic or healing powers, vs. Tojo Hidetora, one of the strongest fighters in all of Beelzebia, arguably all of Hell. That should be one hell of a fight! If you guys have an idea of how the fight should go, write it! If you know both your Beelzebub anime and manga, you should know how awesome Tojo is. If you've been following the story, you should know how ridiculously powerful Olrox is. Two powerhouses exchanging earth (or Hell in this case) shaking punches. Sounds pretty awesome to me. Until the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe that's Furuichi! His body looks crazy!"

"What's with the hair? Is he trying to change his image again? That trash will never change, even after eight hundred years."

Nene couldn't take her eyes off of the man. She never wanted to admit that he was cute before, but now she can't resist the fact that this Furuichi was... her type. His chiseled body, his sharp eyes, his handsome face, and the aura of strength that she could even sense from the TV hit all of the check boxes for her perfect man. She had to shake her head and repeat this same phrase in her head. "He's married to Lamia! He's married to Lamia!" Unfortunately for Nene, Chiaki noticed her. She couldn't help but blush at her friends reaction and think, "Cute!"

"Come on, Chiaki! You have to admit that he looks at least a little cooler!"

Chiaki looked back at the screen. Even she had to admit that he was visually impressive. Of course, she would never say it out loud. She's rather watch Oga's dragon shit out her gun than complement Furuichi.

The three women, as well as the other warriors in the room, were surprised when Furuichi stomped on the ground, grabbed a stone, and threw it into the air.

 _When that stone hits the ground, it will mark the beginning of this fight._

 _Sounds good to me._

Yuka spoke first. "So they're letting a rock decide the beginning of a fight? Weird. It's usually that announcer guy that starts the fights. Where is he anyway?"

"He probably didn't see a good opportunity to make any announcements or speculations. He likes to read the mood and say things at the perfect time," answered Chiaki. "Anyway, the fight will be over the moment that stone hits the ground. No way Creep-ichi can survive a hit from Tojo."

"Don't underestimate him." Everyone turned toward their red-headed commander. "Furuichi has always surprised us. If he can survive a punch from Oga, then he can sure as hell survive a punch from Tojo. Besides, knowing him, he'll probably dodge Tojo's first punch. Wouldn't be surprised if he tried to tire him out before landing a few blows."

"Huh? But that's such a lame way to fight." Yuka slumped onto her chair, thinking that the fight would be as boring as Nene just described it to be.

"But it certainly fits that loser's fighting style." Chiaki then sat back on her chair, getting comfortable for a possibly long and boring fight."

When the stone hit the ground, the girls were greeted to the sound of an explosion, as well as an earthquake. Both shocks surprised Yuka enough to make her fall off of her chair. Chiaki was trying her hardest to maintain her balance, struggling to stay on her seat. The other soldiers were either trying to keep their balance, or falling to the ground. Nene was holding onto her chair tightly, surprised by the quake. After it was over, all soldiers turned toward the screen... absolutely shocked by what they saw.

"T-That's just crazy." Yuka rubbed her eyes just to make sure they were working properly.

"Impossible." Chiaki couldn't believe what she was seeing. She wanted to blame alcohol, but she hasn't had a sip of sake all day.

Nene's eyes were completely wide with shock. "Furuichi... is matching Tojo's strength."

All the soldiers saw it. Furuichi Takayuki was pushing back Tojo Hidetora's fist with his own.

* * *

"Huh. Hot damn. Mob-ichi's powered up a hell of a lot." Kanzaki took a sip from his Yogurty.

"Right? Makes you really curious about what he went through."

Kanzaki turned towards his right to see Himekawa sitting next to him on his couch. "When the hell did you get here?"

Himekawa brought out a jewel. "Transferred here, dumbass. Like I'm gonna waste the power on my phone just to talk to you."

"Huh, you just want some snacks to go with the show."

"Think of it as payment for when you came over to my house and ate my food."

"You let me eat a damn expired three month old sausage!"

"I didn't force it down your throat."

Before the two could bicker anymore, the door to Kanzaki's house was opened. The two looked to see a cute little strawberry blonde girl run into the living room and jump over the couch to land on Kanzaki's lap. She looked up at him with a giant grin. "Hey, dad!"

"Hey, Yui."

"Hey, Uncle Himekawa!"

"Yo."

Yui looked around. "Where's mom?"

"Probably with the rest of the Red Tails."

"Aw, I wanted to watch TV with her. Oh, well, you're just as good." Kanzaki didn't know why, but he felt proud to hear his daughter say that. "So that's Uncle Furuichi? He doesn't look nearly as lame as how you described him."

"Well, he went through changes. . . . Wait, how did you know it was him?"

"Uncle Shiroyama said he sensed Uncle Tojo's and Uncle Furuichi's power."

"Shiroyama did?"

"KANZAKI-SAN!" As if on schedule, a large man with two scars on his left cheek and two pigtails ran into the room. After him, walked in a man with short purple hair and laid back eyes, a calm smile on his handsome face.

"Oh, Shiroyama, Natsume, what's up?"

The purple haired man, Natsume, chuckled. "Oh, come now, Kanzaki-san, we were just bringing back little Yui-chan back home from school. Though, it looks like we may be intruding on you for a bit. Something interesting is on, and I don't want to miss so much as a second walking back home."

Shiroyama then straightened his stance. "So please, Kanzaki-san, allow us to stay in your noble home so we can watch the duel between Tojo and Furuichi. We have already missed the opening."

"Won't your wives get angry at you?"

Natsume waved his hand in dismissal. "Don't worry. If I know my wife, I'm sure she's watching the fight as we speak."

"Oh, okay then. Take a seat, grab yourself a Yogurty, and enjoy the show."

Himekawa sighed. "Don't you drink anything other than Yogurty?"

"Oh, fuck you, Shitty Four-eyes."

"What was that, Lip-chain?"

"You wanna go?!"

"Bring it on!"

Natsume sweat dropped at the exchange. "Um, weren't we going to watch Furuichi-kun and Tojo-san fight?"

* * *

"H-He's matching father's strength! Was Uncle Furuichi always that strong?!"

"No. He was always more of the intellectual type. What happened to him over the past eight hundred years?"

"Mother?" Shizuka looked into Fuyumi's eyes. "Do you think Uncle Furuichi has a chance of victory?"

Shizuka looked at the screen, watching as the two warriors stayed in their position, pushing one another back. She honestly couldn't tell. "All we can do is watch, my child. All we can do is watch."

* * *

"AWESOME!" Lamia jumped at the sound of her son yelling. "He's as strong as Uncle Tojo! Dad is so cool!"

Lephea shook her head vigorously in agreement. "Father is amazing."

Lamia couldn't help but smile at the positive reactions of her children. "Of course he is." The kids looked toward their mother. "He's my husband, as well as your father. He needs to be able to do at least something of this feat."

"Indeed. He's proving his worth as a son-in-law."

The family of three turned toward the door to see a beautiful and familiar face. The two children ran towards the woman. It was Pillar Baron Laymia, Jabberwock's right hand, as well as Lamia's mother.

"Grandma!" Dasalus hugged Laymia's waist, earning a loving pat on the head from the beautiful woman.

"Grandmother!" Lephea was holding her arms toward the woman, beckoning her to lift the small child. With a beautiful smile, she complied with the request.

"Mother! What are you doing here?"

Laymia giggled at her daughter's question. "I heard that my prodigal son-in-law has finally returned, and the first thing he does is accept a duel. I just thought it was only appropriate to watch his battle along side my family."

"Yeah! Let's watch dad kick Uncle Tojo's ass together!" Dasalus fist pumped at the idea. The two women couldn't help but laugh at the child. They all sat down, and watched the duel unfold.

* * *

Oga's powers helped him past by Beelzebia's defenses. Anyone imbued with Beelzebub's power can leave the city whenever they want, with no fear of being attacked by the defenses. In short, the Contractor and the holders of the King's Crest can leave without activating the defenses. The only reason the defenses reacted to Olrox was because he was no longer King Crest Zero. How can he, when he has no memory of his "King", and therefore has no loyalty towards him.

With Hilda still on Zora's back, Oga landed the dragon next to his house. He jumped onto the balcony, and frantically ran into his house. "Aoi!"

Aoi quickly turned toward the direction of the voice. "Tatsumi! Your back!" The two embraced and shared a loving kiss, until Oga separated from his wife at what he saw on the TV screen. Aoi also looked at the screen, and held onto her husband. "Tatsumi, what happened to Furuichi? He looks so different."

"I don't know. What are they standing around for?"

"Uncle Furuichi threw a rock in the air and said they would fight when it fell."

"Takami?"

"Hi, dad!"

"What are you-? Oh, whatever. I'm going to the Colosseum to make sure that idiot doesn't go anywhere."

"Stop right there, fool." All eyes were on Hilda. "We have no need to go. Tojo will quickly defeat Furuichi. Then, will drag his unconscious body back to my Mast-" She was interrupted by an explosion and an earthquake.

The three fighters had a hard time keeping their balance. Oga was the first to recover. "What the hell was that?!"

"The beginning of Uncle Tojo's and Uncle Furuichi's fight."

The adults looked at the TV to see what Takami meant, and were surprised to see what had happened. They were shocked to see Furuichi match Tojo's strength in a clash of fists.

* * *

The two warriors were pleased. They quickly jumped away from each other, both with feral smiles on their faces.

"Nice. You've seriously gotten strong over the past thousand years, haven't you Furuichi?"

"Heh, you have no idea, Tojo."

"Then why don't you show me just how much of a badass you've become?!"

"With pleasure!"

The two fighters charged at each other and caused another shock-wave when their fists collided once again. In this position, the two exchanged a barrage of blindingly fast punches. It actually looked like they grew more arms. No one could follow their punches, not even Chiaki and her beyond demon level eyesight. Out of curiosity, Hilda moved the hair covering her left eye. Even with her eyesight that surpasses even Chiaki's... she still couldn't follow the attacks of the two fighters. "How fast are they? I can't follow them at all!"

Oga was surprised. "You can't follow them?! Even with that eye of yours?"

Aoi was just as surprised. "That shouldn't be possible!"

During the exchange of punches, Tojo was able to break through, and punched Olrox right in the face. Olrox wasn't about to be pushed back. Using a burst of strength, he punch Tojo right back. He was able to make Tojo skid away from him with that attack.

"Incredible!" The announcer finally made his presence known. "Prime Minister Furuichi was able to push back Sir Tojo, who's strength is said to rival that of even Lord Oga! It seems that The Prime Minister has gained an incredible amount of strength and speed in his absence! What else ca we expect from the most brilliant man in Beelzebia?!"

"That's what I want to know. Let's continue, Furuichi!" Tojo then punched the ground, causing it to shatter. Olrox was standing on one of the rising rocks, but jumped off of it. He watched as the ground immediately repaired itself. As who watched the sequence in fascination, he almost didn't sense Tojo about to punch him in midair.

Putting up his guard, he felt Tojo's heavy fist connect with his crossed arms. The punch sent him flying to the wall of the Colosseum. The impact created a dust cloud, and shook the very foundation of the Colosseum. Olrox was in pain. The bones in his arms were vibrating, and he felt a trickle of blood flow down the side of his head. He was getting... excited.

There have been only three people he knew of that could actively challenge him in a battle of pure brute force: Adelram, Brauner, and Sharn. Angelica was always his partner for swordsmanship, while Medusa was a worthy challenger for long-range combat. Angelo has grown into a fine swordsman, while Shel was quickly becoming a powerful fighter, and Stheno and Euryale were already geniuses with the bow. He believed that the children would be his next worthy challenge. Never in his wildest dreams would he expect to meet such a fighter in Hell. His blood was starting to boil in excitement.

He walked out of the cloud, a vicious smile on his face. "That's a nice look, Furuichi." Tojo had the same smile, walking towards Olrox with a clenched fist. "Looks like you're enjoying this fight. Good. Let's have some fun!" The two charged at each other, exchanging various punches and kicks.

* * *

A man with long, wavy, black hair; dark skin; and glasses was watching the fight in the audience next to a man with combed back blonde hair and round sunglasses. "Tora seems to be enjoying himself. I always thought Oga was the only one who could get him to be like that."

"Right? I'm seriously impressed with this new Furuichi. Can't even believe he's been taking so many of Tojo-san's punches like that. I thought this fight would be over with the first punch. Kinda wish I got something to eat to go with the show." He looked at his friend to see that he was eating yakisoba. "Hey, Jinno, can I-?"

"No. You said it yourself, Aizawa. You should have gotten your own food."

Aizawa sighed at his friend's comment, but he quickly forgot his hunger when he turned his eyes back at the match.

* * *

Olrox was dodging many of Tojo's punches, looking for an opening. He ended up flipping over a slash kick from Tojo, and saw his chance. He landed a roundhouse kick onto Tojo's right side, sending the man into the wall with a dust cloud following after. An attack that surprised all spectators.

"What a roundhouse! Not even Sir Tojo saw it coming! It should have damaged even him!" The announcer was really enjoying the fight.

A second explosion was heard where Tojo landed. A piece of the Colosseum had fallen on him. However, that piece was quickly punched off. The piece of stone flew toward Olrox, but all he did was nonchalantly move his head toward the right side. The stone smashed into a staircase. Tojo walked out of the dust. There was a sharp rock embedded in his left shoulder, but he just ripped it out and crushed it in the palm of his hand, the same smile stuck on his face.

Olrox couldn't stop the smile from forming. "Damn. You're one tough bastard."

"You almost sound surprised, Furuichi. You know damn well it's gonna take a hell of a lot more than this to take me down!"

The two once again charged at each other, and started exchanging blows. This time, however, Tojo landed a body blow onto Olrox's abdomen. The attack left him winded, and Tojo took this as a chance to beat down on his opponent. He was punching Olrox's face viciously, laughing the entire time. "Come on, Furuichi! Show me what ya got! Show me what ya got!" He continued to punch Olrox, enjoying every second.

Most people thought Olrox was stunned from the first attack and couldn't retaliate. Olrox had already recovered from that. He was just getting a feel for how Tojo fought. He was looking for a pattern.

Left, right, upper. Left, right, upper. Left, right, upper.

Olrox finally saw his opportunity. Before Tojo's next left could connect, Olrox grabbed his wrist and yanked it past his head, causing Tojo to stumble out of surprise. In his unbalanced state, Olrox landed a precise uppercut that would surely disorientate even Tojo. Not letting up, Olrox landed a low kick on Tojo's knee, causing the man to buckle and fall onto one knee. Olrox then landed a roundhouse that struck Tojo's right cheek. With his leg still raised, Olrox started a barrage of kicks. Left, right, up, down. Left, right, up, down. He continued this same combination, gradually increasing speed until his leg was nothing more than a blur, completely hiding Tojo's head. Then, the vampire jumped away.

Using his own momentum as a sort of spring board, he made a spinning jump toward Tojo. With the extra force added by the spin, Olrox doubled kick Tojo in the head and sent him skipping across the ground. Tojo smashed into the wall of the Colosseum. The impact crumbled that part of the Colosseum, causing the audience to slide into the rubble. None of them were scared. If anything, they were cheering and laughing out of pure excitement, even the children. Olrox could only assume that demons were just that tough.

"Incredible! The Prime Minister not only sent Sir Tojo flying, he also destroyed a part of the Colosseum! Even though he himself reinforced the Colosseum to withstand anything thrown at it, he was able to practically obliterate his own creation! As expected from one of the most powerful beings in Beelzebia! Good thing he also made it so the Colosseum can self-repair!" Olrox was interested to know that he was the one who created this arena. He regretted that he couldn't remember how he did it. This structure is almost as impressive as Castle Umbra. Almost.

Olrox watched as the spectators who were caught in the action crawl out of the rubble, and climb back into the audience. He watched them cheer and brag at how they got to be a part of the show. Many of the other spectators actually looked jealous.

When the last spectator left the scene, Olrox heard a rustling sound. He looked to see Tojo moving a large piece of stone off of him, and nonchalantly walk out. He was covered in scratches and scraps, but none of them looked like they caused much damage. He still had that giant grin on his face. "Nice. You're amazing, Furuichi. I really mean that. So far, only Oga, Izuma, and Natsume have been able to fight me for this long. I'm glad to see you've gotten strong enough to take us on."

Olrox couldn't help but smile and chuckle at Tojo's compliment. "Thank you."

"Now... let's get serious." Olrox was confused by what Tojo meant. He got his answer... when the mark on Tojo's left shoulder began to glow.

"Can it be?!" Olrox looked toward the excited looking announcer. "Ladies and gentlemen, it seems we are about to witness a fight between the Crest Holders and their amazing spells!"

* * *

"Oohwahh! Tojo's actually getting serious! Crazy!"

Chiaki was leaning into her chair, getting a closer look at the screen.

Nene noticed this. "Chiaki? What are you doing?"

Chiaki blushed and sat back into her chair. "Nothing."

Yuka seemed to have gotten an idea. "Ah! You want to have a good look at Furuichi's spell!"

Now Chiaki was really blushing. "T-That's not it!"

Nene joined in. "Ah. Well, it is a pretty beautiful spell. Even I have to admit it looked kinda cute."

"Like a said, that's not it!" Chiaki was as red as an apple, with Yuka and Nene laughing at her cute reaction.

* * *

"Did you really fight Uncle Tojo, Uncle Natsume?"

"Mhm. Oga was on a mission, and Tojo wanted a fight. He somehow heard a rumor that I was at his level. He promised to treat my family to any restaurant we chose if I gave him a good fight. It was an interesting proposal, and I couldn't pass up the chance to eat at Beelze's Place."

Kanzaki couldn't help but react to that name. "The best buffet in the city? You've got good taste."

"Why thank you. It was quite the difficult fight. I only narrowly won." Natsume got serious. "Furuichi-kun is in for quite the battle. I don't think even he will leave this arena unscathed."

* * *

"What the hell is that idiot doing?! He could kill Furuichi!" Oga was fuming.

"Calm down, fool!" Oga glared at Hilda. "Whatever wounds he sustains, Lamia can easily nurse him back to health. Just watch the fight to the end."

Oga really wanted to go straight to the Colosseum and end it, but he didn't want to miss anything either. He wanted to see just how powerful Furuichi has become. He was able to push Tojo to use his Crest Spell. He wanted to see how long he could last against that kind of power.

* * *

"Is Father really going to use that spell?"

"It just shows how powerful of an opponent Furuichi is. It's a sign of respect."

"Still, I can't help but worry for Uncle Furuichi."

"Don't worry. He can take it." Shizuka still couldn't help but worry for Furuichi. She knew he was tough from all the stories that Tora told her, and has actually seen the man in action, but her husband is extremely powerful. She couldn't help but worry over the man she calls a little brother.

* * *

"So you were able to push him that far, Furuichi-san."

In the audience was a tall man. He was as tall as Tojo himself. He had black hair, pale skin, and glasses. He was Izuma Kaname, one of the only people who could fight Tojo. He is a half human, half demon hybrid... and is also one of the few residents in all of Beelzebia to have ever fought a vampire.

Next to him was his one-time student, and childhood friend of Oga and Furuichi; Miki Hisaya. "Is that really Furuichi? He was strong before, but this is a whole other level. Just what happened to him?"

"That doesn't really matter now, Hisaya. Let's just watch the match."

* * *

Jinno just finished his yakisoba. "Tora's going all out."

"Guess that shows just how strong Furuichi has become." Aizawa drank the last of the soda he bought from a vendor.

* * *

Olrox watched as Tojo's entire left arm begin to glow. Then, he watched as Tojo smashed his fists together, causing the energy to flow into the right arm. "My left arm is the claw of the tiger, my right is the claw of the bear. When these great beast come together, what forms is-" Tojo raised his glowing arms above his head, and parted them towards his sides. The glowing energy took the form of claws. "THE BEAST KING!"

There was a roar from the audience. "There it is! Sir Tojo's Beast King spell! With that, he was able to defeat three-quarters of the army of Anubis, and even slew Anubis himself! That spell is what solidified him as one of the strongest warriors in all of Beelzebia! No, all of Hell!"

Olrox couldn't help but be impressed. "So Furuichi? Aren't you gonna use your spell?"

So Olrox was able to do something like that once. Interesting. However, he has no way of using that skill now. He could use more of his powers now against an opponent with that kind of power. He was about to release his demonic power, but remembered where he was. His mother, Lucifer, is one of the most powerful and well known demons in all of Hell. There was bound to be at least one warrior in the Colosseum that would recognize her power. Using his Luciferian powers now would be to risky... but he still had his vampiric powers.

He highly doubted anyone would recognize Shizuka's power. Tojo himself never even knew about her. With that in mind, Olrox released the seals he placed on his vampire powers. The sky was covered in black clouds, and Olrox himself was surrounded by his red, vampire energy. When he reached his max, his power exploded from his body, surprising all who were watching.

Tojo had to cover his eyes out of instinct. He looked at Olrox with surprised eyes, until he laughed. "That was fucking awesome! But, why aren't you using your Silver Hawk?"

Olrox raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Silver Hawk?"

"You know, that spell of yours where you summon a giant, shiny, silver hawk. It's so cool, pretty, and cute."

"Geh." Olrox liked hearing that a power spell of his was cool, but hearing it was pretty and cute killed any thought of learning it again.

"Oh, well. This is just as awesome."

* * *

Chiaki looked disappointed. "Worthless trash."

"Oh, come on, Chiaki. Sure, he isn't using that spell of his, but at least he still looks like he's got some fight in him."

Nene was still looking at the screen. "Still, why isn't he using it? It's his most powerful skill."

Chiaki looked back at the screen, and was shocked at what she saw. She jumped from her chair, bringing all eyes on her. "His hand! His hand!"

Everyone looked at his hand. The camera was at his right side. He wasn't wearing a glove, so all could see that, "His crest is gone!" Nene couldn't believe it.

"C-Crazy! W-Where is it?! What happened to his King Crest?!"

* * *

"T-That energy!" Hilda actually stepped away.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong with Furuichi's demonic energy?!"

"That isn't demonic energy, you brainless gutter trash. That's the energy of a vampire."

Oga and Aoi were shocked by what she said. Aoi tried to speak. "S-So it's true? Furuichi was killed by a vampire?"

"No." The two were now confused. "He drank the blood of a Pure Breed Vampire, and became one. If the reports were true... then Furuichi has been reborn... as the son of Shizuka Hio."

Oga heard enough. He was about to storm out of the house, had Hilda not grabbed his arm. "What the fuck are you doing, woman?"

"Don't interfere."

"What?" Oga was oozing bloodlust. He wanted to kill Hilda for stopping him.

"Right now, Tojo is the only one who can stop Furuichi. Even if he loses, you will see how powerful this... creature is."

Oga was seeing red. This bitch called his best friend a creature. He could take people calling him a creep, or gross, or a pervert. He knew they were joking. But she said that as is he was never her friend. Never her ally. Just another monster that needed to be stopped. How dare she?

"Hilda, that's still Furuichi. That's still our friend." Oga was grateful to his wife. She still saw Furuichi as what he always was... A friend.

"He is a vampire. A monster. Who knows how much time he spent with Shizuka Hio? Who knows how much she has corrupted him? She could have sent him to kill the Master!"

Now that not only pissed off Oga, but it also shocked Aoi. "Furuichi would never do that! He helped raise Kaiser! He took a hell of a lot more shocks from his tantrums than you ever did! He helped me raise Kaiser more than you did! He had no obligation to so much as stay as my friend, let alone raise the next Great Demon Lord!"

"That doesn't change what he has become! He is no longer the man we once knew! He's one of those parasites now! He's a vampire!"

"Does that even matter?" All eyes were now on Takami, who was still watching the fight. "Vampire or not, he's still my Uncle Furuichi. If anything..." Takami then turned towards the adults, a innocent and pure smile on his face. "That just makes him a bit cooler, right?"

Hilda was shocked by the boy's reasoning. She didn't know if it was his childish innocence, or if he inherited his father's stupidity. Aoi covered her mouth and wept tears of joy, proud of the trust and love her son showed for Furuichi. Even Oga was on the verge of tears, proud to have such an amazing son. If Takami can still trust Furuichi as an uncle, then Oga should still be able to trust him as his best friend. Besides, having a vampire for a best friend seems pretty badass.

* * *

"Master Izuma? What's wrong?"

Izuma was releasing enough demonic energy to frighten some of the demons around him, his eyes shadowed by the shine of his glasses. He was blue in the face, fear filling his body. Though he fought a vampire, the fight nearly cost him his life. That vampire was one of the most powerful foes he has ever faced. He would rather fight Graphel in his high school days again then do battle with another vampire. At first, he was worried for Furuichi's health. Now... he's worried for Tojo's very life.

* * *

"Mother? Is something the matter?"

Laymia turned blue. She has also fought a vampire. Not just any vampire either. Her opponent... was Olrox's mother. She fought Shizuka. The fight was so traumatic, that she can easily recognize that woman's power... even from her offspring. From Olrox's aura, even through a television screen... she could sense the essence of the vampiress Shizuka Hio. "Not her. Anyone, but her. Why? Why did she have to dig her fangs into you, my precious son-in-law?"

* * *

The two fighters stared at each other, both releasing waves of power. The spectators were shivering out of either fear or excitement. Not even they knew. After a lengthy staring contest, the two charged at each other. When their fists clashed, it created an explosion that made their first clash look like a small pop from a puny firecracker. The impact caused an incredible amount of damage. The earth around the men broke apart, and was left floating in the air. The Colosseum crumbled around them. Even the city was effected by the impact.

Streets cracking. Building windows breaking. Civilians falling. Even the viewers were not safe. Yuka fell on her behind, her drink falling on her head. Chiaki fell face first. Nene fell, but caught herself quickly. Yui was laughing as the house shook. Her dad's lap felt like a roller coaster ride in the situation. The men were grabbing onto anything nailed to the floor. Oga held onto Aoi so she wouldn't fall. Hilda stuck her sword into the ground as leverage. Takami was laughing as the couch he was sitting on shook like a massage chair. Dasalus was enjoying how the chair was moving around like a go-cart. Lephea kept moving back to her original position each time the quake moved her away. Lamia and Laymia were able to keep their original positions, but with some difficulty. Even Beelzebub was effected. He could feel the impact shake his very throne. The clash between the vampire and the Beast King was that great.

The two looked each other in the eye, power and determination shining brightly in them. Then, they exchanged a barrage of blows. It was even faster and more devastating than the first barrage. The force of their punches was pushing away the earth around them, creating a sort of dome made from raw physical power. Then, the people saw it.

At Tojo's left, a proud and fierce tiger with shining white fangs and razor-sharp, black claws appeared; roaring at Olrox. At his right, a tall and powerful black bear stood majestically, releasing a powerful roar at Olrox. However, something also appeared behind Olrox. What formed was a beautiful and majestic snow hawk, it's feathers and talons shining at the slightest touch of light. What followed was... a bat. A vampire bat to be specific. There was also another creature. It was a fox, with fur as white as the freshly fallen snow. It was Tojo's two great beasts vs. Olrox's three humble creatures.

As their clash continued, their spirit beasts also fought. Olrox's fox attacked Tojo's bear. Running around the great beast, nipping at it's heels and biting it's neck. It was too fast for the bear to grapple or slash. The hawk and the bat double teamed the tiger. The hawk aimed for it's eyes, while the bat took quick bites. The tiger swiped furiously toward the skyward creatures, it's speed never able to reach them. The fight between the animals and their masters seemed to be in a bit of a stalemate, until the tables turned.

Tojo was able to land a precise hit to Olrox's face, his knuckles digging into his eyes. The attack disorientated Olrox enough for Tojo to begin his counterattack. His barrage of punches started to land on Olrox. As Olrox was being beaten, his spirit animals were also suffering.

The bear was able to clamp it's teeth around the fox's tail. It yelped as it was smashed into the ground by the bear's immense strength. The tiger was able to swipe at just the right time to slam the hawk into the bat, grounding both of the airborne animals.

Tojo and Olrox had no idea about the animals, but the audience could see them clearly. They took it as a sign that Tojo was winning. That he was going to win. Even Tojo had the same thought. "I'm gonna win! I'm gonna beat you, Furuichi! This was an awesome fight! One of my absolute best! But even an amazing fight like this... NEEDS TO END!" Tojo roared before he threw what he thought would be the final punch.

Timed seemed to have moved slowly for Olrox. He was losing consciousness. He could see Tojo's final punch inching closer to him. He could only think of one thing. "Am I... going to lose?" He thought about it, and mentally laughed. "Well, I don't mind losing to him. He's one hell of a fighter. One hell of a warrior. Losing to him... is actually a bit of an honor. There is no shame to losing to such a worthy opponent." Then, Olrox closed his eyes, accepting the possibility of defeat.

Then he appeared. His black hair, darker than darkness. His evil smirk, lined with razor-sharp teeth. Those hideous three eyes of his. And that laugh. That damnable, poisonous laugh. He could hear him. Laughing at him. Laughing. Smiling. That damnable, despicable laugh.

Olrox's eyes shot open, his mind screaming. "No! I can't lose! I can't lose to anyone! Not yet! If I can't win here, how the hell can I ever hope-!" His eyes then shined with a blinding resolve. "To ever beat Satan?!"

Regaining his balance, Olrox planted a powerful fist into Tojo's liver. Tojo stumbled from the unexpected blow. Olrox's animals also gained a new burst of power. The once humble fox grew into a size that rivaled the bear's, and even grew eight new beautiful tails. It had become the legendary Nine-Tailed Fox. His Hawk grew to the size of the legendary Thunderbird. His bat also grew in size, until it resembled the mythical bat, the Ahool.

Tojo recovered from the attack, and smiled. He was happy... that the fight wasn't over yet. This really was one of the best fights he has ever had. A new, burning resolve ignited within him. He needed to win. No matter what, he will be the winner. He will be proud of knowing that he has bested... one of the strongest men he has ever known. Tojo released a roar. It seemed to fuel his beasts. They practically doubled in size.

Even so, neither Olrox nor Tojo noticed the giant creatures above them, even though literally all of Beelzebia could see them... even from the comfort of their home. The Red Tails saw them out of their door. They were visible outside of Kanzaki's sliding glass door. Fuyumi and Shizuka saw them outside of a window. Lamia and her family saw them outside the window behind the TV. Oga could see them out of his balcony. Even Kaiser could see them out of the stain-glass window in the throne room. All the two fighters could see is the worthy opponent they absolutely needed to beat.

Olrox and Tojo released one last battle cry before charging at each other and continuing their incredible barrage. Their immeasurable strength was destroying everything around them. The earth around them, and even pieces of the Colosseum started to float toward the sky. As they fought, their beasts seemed to grow bigger and bigger, until they were the size of Castle Beelzebub. The two threw devastating punches to the others liver, temple, chin, and solar plexus. They knew it wouldn't kill the other, but it was the definitely the fastest way to get a knock out. Finally, the two reeled back both of their fists, concentrating all of their might into one last punch. Their respective spirit animals went behind their masters, preparing for one last charge. When their fists were practically glowing from absolute strength and power, they threw their fists at their rival, releasing a roar that shook the very city itself.

"FURUICHIIIII!"

"TOJOOOOOO!"

When their fists collided, and their beasts butted heads... it didn't create an explosion. Instead, it created light. A blinding light that engulfed the two fighters and their beasts. It was so bright, so brilliant, that everyone, even the television viewers, had to shield their eyes from it's brilliance.

When it was gone... Olrox and Tojo were standing a small distance from one another... their backs turned towards the other.

Olrox's was completely still, his hair was flowing freely in the wind, his eyes completely shadowed; his expression unreadable. Tojo was also still. His eyes shadowed. However, he had a proud smile on his face.

Everyone in the audience thought it was Tojo's victory... when Olrox seemed stumbled and coughed up blood. He was still standing, but barely. It looked like all it would take to make him fall is a single poke from a feather.

Tojo... chuckled. "This is the second time we've ever fought, Furuichi." The man then turned toward Olrox, his eyes filled with absolute pride and happiness. "And... this is the second time I've lost to you." With that, Tojo fell onto his back, unconscious.

Completely exhausted, body screaming in pain, Olrox struggled to turn towards his opponent. Tojo had a content look on his face. Olrox could tell that he would probably be in the hospital for quite some time with injuries like that, but he could also tell that Tojo wouldn't give a damn. He was content. Olrox gave Tojo what he wanted, one hell of a fight.

Olrox coughed up more blood. He wiped it off from his mouth with his right hand. Staring at the crimson liquid staining his hand, his gripped his fist. With his last bit of power, he shot a beam of energy into the sky with a fist pump, clearing the skies of his dark clouds. The light first shined on him, as if illuminating him.

"Sir Tojo Hidetora, King Crest Holder Number Four, has been defeated! The winner is... King Crest Holder Number Zero, Prime Minister Furuichi Takayuki!"

With that announcement, the crowed cheered. Their roar of approval, excitement, and happiness shook the entire Colosseum. It was official. This amazing warrior, the Great Knight known as Tojo Hidetora, has been defeated.

Olrox Erebus... had won.

 **A/N: Hot damn! That was the most detailed and extensive fight I have ever made for a one-on-one match! Holy hell. A whole chapter! I created a whole chapter about two great men fighting! Sure, there was a shit tone of filler and background info, but still! What a fight! Have any of you ever played Asura's Wrath? One of the chapters was just a fight between the MC, Asura, and his former teacher, Augus. It was undoubtedly one of the best chapters in the game! If this fic was a game, I hope this fight would be just as awesome as that one. Oh, and you're probably curious about the whole spirit animal thing. It was actually added on the fly. The Tora part in Hidetora means tiger, so it's obvious why I made the tiger one of Tojo's spirit animals. As for the bear, Tojo thought that the Akumano Academy was actually called the Teddy Bear Academy, or Bear Academy; since he thought Saotome kept calling them Kumas (Bears) instead of Akumas (Demons). Because of his simple mind, he thought the best way to train was to fight bears. At the end of the final episode of the anime (which is very disappointing when you read the manga), the attack Tojo uses is Kuma-chan Kick in his final scene. Because of that, I made one of his spirit animals a bear. As for Olrox, the Taka in Takayuki means Hawk. That's where the hawk spirit animal came from. Making it grow into the Thunderbird symbolizes the growth Furuichi went throughout the series. Besides, who else besides Oga can take as much electric punishment from Baby Beel than him? The Vampire Bat should be painfully obvious. If you want to know about the Ahool, look it up on Google. The fox might be the most difficult to understand. In Japanese folklore, foxes are known to be wise, cunning, and mystical creatures. The Nine-Tailed Fox is said to be the strongest of them all. In fact, it's considered to be one of the strongest Yokai in all of Japan. Furuichi has been able to trick many people into doing his bidding, which shows how cunning he is. He is incredibly brilliant, which shows the wisdom part of the fox. The mystical part stems from his ability to harness demonic energy. As for turning that humble fox into the legendary Nine-Tailed, it's a bit of symbolism. Furuichi started off as one of the most unimpressive characters in the series, but soon grows to become one of it's most powerful and influential. Once he became Olrox, he became one of the strongest in existence. Well, that's the end of this chapter. Quite the dozy, huh? If you think you can make a better version of the fight, write it. Send it to me, and I'll put it in it's own chapter, along with any of the others that are sent to me. Hell, you can even change the outcome of the fight if you want. You have my blessings. Until either the next chapter, or the first alternate ending of Furuichi/Olrox vs. Tojo.**


	10. Chapter 10

The Red Tails couldn't believe their eyes. Nene was the only one able to speak, but she was struggling just to talk. "Furuichi... beat Tojo."

"That's beyond crazy."

"But... how did he do it?" All eyes turned to Chiaki. "You all saw it. He doesn't have a King's Crest anymore. Kaiser wasn't giving him any power, yet he still had that weird, red energy to use against Tojo. If that wasn't Kaiser's power..."

Nene caught on quickly. "Then who's power was it?"

The room was silent, everyone thinking the same question. Then, Nene stood up, a look of determination in her eyes. "Everyone, move out! We're heading to Castle Beelzebub!" Everyone gave their commander a questioning look. "If I know Furuichi, he's going to head straight to the castle! If we want answers, that's where we are going to get them!"

Everyone knew she was right. They all stood up and saluted. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!"

"Also, be sure to be prepared for a fight!" Now the girls were really confused. "Think of it as a precaution! We have no idea what Furuichi has been through in the last eight hundred years! I have no idea if he even still sees us as comrades! I would much rather avoid a situation like combat. . . . However, if we have to fight, we will win! Right?!"

The women felt a fire ignite within them. They all answered in a way that made Nene proud. "Damn right!"

* * *

"Aw, dammit."

"What's wrong, Kanzaki?"

"He didn't use Furuichi Rhapsody. I wanted to see how strong it had become so I could see how much I needed to improve the Kanzaki Flamenco."

Himekawa's glasses shined at the repose. He was silent for a bit, before looking away from Kanzaki and pushing up his glasses. "Idiot."

"Huh?! What was that, Shitty-Four-Eyes?!"

Yui looked up at her dad. "I didn't know we had a dance named after us."

Kanzaki looked down at his daughter. "It's more than a dance. It's a technique used to counter one of Furuichi's moves. It's strong enough to knock him out cold."

Yui had stars in her eyes. The thought of her dad being stronger than the guy who beat her Uncle Tojo was awesome. Though, Himekawa chuckled at him. "Yeah, right. You've never even used that dance on him."

Kanzaki grew a tick mark. "It's more than just a mere dance, Shitty-Four-Eyes!"

Natsume laughed a bit at the exchange between the rivals before he got up. "Now then, shall we go?"

Everyone looked at him with a confused look, before Kanzaki got an idea of what he meant. "Ah, you mean go to the castle?"

"Yes. I'm betting that's exactly where Furuichi-kun would go next."

Shiroyama nodded his head in agreement. "Indeed, that's definitely something he would do."

Kanzaki got up, holding Yui in his arms. "Come on, Yui. You get to watch your old man beat the crap out of your uncle."

Yui looked excited. She would love to watch that. Then, Himekawa spoke again. "More like watch him get his ass handed to him."

"You want me to beat the shit out of you, Four-Eyes?!"

"You honestly think you can, Lip-chain?!"

Natsume sweat dropped and let out an awkward chuckle from watching the banter between the two rivals. As they were arguing, the group casually walked toward Castle Beelzebub.

* * *

"I can't believe Father lost."

Shizuka was just as shocked. Tora wasn't the type to lose to the same opponent twice in a row. She couldn't believe how strong Furuichi has become. "Fuyumi, let's go to Castle Beelzebub." Fuyumi gave her mother a questioning look. "Your father is going to retrieve medical attention from Lamia. Her office is in the castle. Besides, something tells me that's exactly where we'll see Furuichi. I have a few questions I'd like to ask him."

"Me too." Shizuka looked down at her daughter, who was looking back at the screen. "Besides, I'd like to reunite with my uncle after eight hundred years."

* * *

"Dad won!" Dasalus was jumping around, laughing happily at his father's victory.

"Father is so incredible." Lephea just couldn't look away from the screen, unable to look away from her victorious father.

"Hey, mom." Lamia looked at her son. "Is dad coming here now?"

"Of course." She didn't hesitate at all. Why would she? She knows her husband. The next place he'd head for would be Castle Beelzebub. Since Lamia is the Head Doctor of Castle Beelzebub, her family was given a section of the castle as their home. They live in the castle. He'll be coming to the castle. He'll be coming home. "Kids, be sure to prepare yourselves for your father's return."

The two kids answered simultaneously, but just as happy. "Yes, Ma'am!"

As Laymia looked at the screen, she couldn't help but think Furuichi's return wasn't the only thing they needed to be prepared for.

* * *

"Awesome! Uncle Furuichi won!" Takami was cheering for his uncle's victory.

Aoi and Oga looked shocked. They couldn't believe Tojo lost to Furuichi... again. This new Furuichi was seriously strong. Oga couldn't help... but actually want to fight Furuichi himself.

Then, Oga noticed something. As he looked around the room, he noticed someone was missing. He wasn't happy when he realized who it was. He sounded bloodthirsty when he asked the fateful question, "Where's Hilda?"

* * *

Hilda was running as fast as she could, trying to reach the gates of Castle Beelzebub as soon as she could. She knew heading towards the Colosseum would be a waste of time. It's the castle he'd head for.

All she could think of is protecting her Master from that... thing.

"I won't let you near him. I won't let you anywhere near him! I will kill you before that happens, Vampire!" As she thought this, and made plans on how she would execute the beast, she unsheathed her sword; and moved her hair away from her left eye. She was ready for the inevitable fight.

* * *

Olrox just stood in place, trying to catch his breath. Fighting Tojo without using his healing powers was like fighting Brauner. Hard as hell, but ridiculously fun. Wining a fight as awesome as that is always satisfying. It leaves a bit of a high behind.

Olrox watched as medical demons ran towards Tojo, and started to examine him. Curious about his opponent's condition, Olrox walked towards the nearest demon. "What's his diagnosis?"

The demon didn't answer him right away. "Incredible." Olrox raised an eyebrow, and tilted his head a bit. "Even after his losses against Lord Oga, it takes about ten hours for Sir Tojo to fully recover." Olrox was impressed. Tojo Hidetora must have quite the vitality. He knew that Tojo wasn't the type to use healing magic just by looking at him, but he could still recover that quickly. "However, after his fight with you..." Olrox estimated it would take about two or three days. "It should take him about half a day to recover."

"Ha-?! Half a... Eh?" Olrox could swear his jaw was hanging loosely. Even when he wins his fights with Brauner, both brothers usually spend all day recovering... or were they just using that as an excuse to be lazy? . . . Nah. Those fights were seriously draining. They weren't being lazy. Right? . . . Right?

"Prime Minister, if you wish, we can carry you to the castle infirmary. Even you must be tired after such a grand battle."

Olrox gave a kind smile that made some of the female, and even some of the male, doctors blush. "That won't be necessary. I shall make my own way towards the castle. Sir Tojo is your first and only priority. Understand?"

The demons respectfully bowed before the vampire. "Yes, Prime Minister. We shall now take our leave." Except for being called Prime Minister, Olrox felt like he was back in the Southern Plains. He watched as the doctors carried away the now snoring Tojo. He really does heal quickly.

The rest of the audience began to take their leave. Olrox could hear them talking among themselves. He heard one of them say that his fight with Tojo would go down in the Colosseum's history as one of the greatest fights ever held in the ancient structure. Olrox felt a surge of pride flow through him at the thought of that.

As he walked toward the exit of the Colosseum, he slowly activated his powers, especially his healing abilities. They didn't work immediately. Olrox was too damn tired. He barely had enough power to make a new shirt. Good thing he had a backup. Reaching into a storage dimension, he grabbed a bottle of Victor's Saint's Tears. He opened the top and stared at the crimson liquid. He took a large gulp, making sure to drink every last delicious drop. After a satisfied sigh, he smashed the bottle into the ground, an old habit he doubted either he or Brauner would ever break; even at the request of Victor. Now fully charged and nearly totally healed, he could now give his full attention to his guest. "Is there something I can help you with, dear sir?"

Olrox turned to see a man as tall as Tojo. His glasses were shining in a way that made reading his expression difficult. The man then looked up, his eyes sharp with determination. "I am the Master of the Izuma Eight Gods Style of Martial Arts, as well as a half human/half demon hybrid. My name is Kaname Izuma."

"Oh?" The part about him being a hybrid interested Olrox. Hybrids tended to be the most powerful beings in both of their respective bloodlines when they mastered both ancestries. Shel, Stheno, and Euryale were perfect examples. Since their birth, the three girls have shown great promise that rivaled even Angelo's potential. Olrox knew that they would grow to be exceptional beings, their older brother being one of the only beings that could challenge them, not including their father and respective mothers of course. When Olrox thought about it, he himself was a hybrid. He had the blood of one of the strongest vampires, as well as the blood of one of the strongest demons. He knew that once he mastered his powers, not even Satan would survive a battle with him unscathed.

"I have given you my name. I now ask you to give me yours."

Olrox knew what this man meant, but asked anyway just to be safe. "The name your people know me as, or the name I know myself as?"

"The name, Furuichi Takayuki, belongs to a good man. A man who is loyal to Beelzebia, and would do anything to keep it safe. His loyalty belongs to the Great Demon Lord, and no one else. That name does not belong to you... Vampire."

Olrox chuckled. "So there was someone in the audience who knew a vampire. I suppose I should have known." Olrox then stared at Izuma with hard eyes. "I am one of the Six Dark Generals of the Umbra Kingdom. Newly proclaimed strongest vampire in the world of man, son of Shizuka Hio... and the descendant of the Demon Lord of Pride, Lucifer." Izuma's eyes shot open in surprise and shock. "I... am Olrox Erebus." The two were silent for quite some time, until Olrox looked behind Izuma. "Will you introduce yourself, young maiden?"

Izuma was confused, until he heard the sound of footsteps. "Though I do appreciate you calling me young, I am the same age as you, Mr. Erebus. I would appreciate it if you spoke to me as an equal." Izuma looked behind him to see a beautiful, blonde demon maidservant. "I am Yolda, one of the personal maids to Lord En; the older brother of the Great Demon Lord."

"I see. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms. Yolda. However, I would appreciate if you would address me as merely Olrox."

"Very well, but only if you address me as merely Yolda. Tell me, what is your reason for returning after all of these years?"

"A pilgrimage."

This caught Izuma's attention. "What kind of pilgrimage?"

"One to discover my past. To learn of who I once was."

Yolda didn't like the sound of that. "You have no memory of who you were, do you?"

"No." Izuma and Yolda both clenched their fists, unhappy for the response for different reasons. Izuma didn't like the thought of Olrox forgetting all the good and joy he has brought to Beelzebia. Yolda didn't like the thought of him forgetting everyone who was dear to him.

Yolda continued the conversation. "Tell me, Olrox, what do you hope to accomplish by regaining the memories you have lost?"

"At first, I started the journey to gain a sense of clarity. To be free of the burden of feeling... incomplete. Of feeling like something was missing from my life."

Izuma noticed what Olrox had said. "What do you mean, 'at first'?"

Olrox chuckled. "You're quite observant. This was supposed to be a simple soul-searching quest. To learn who I was. I have done much of that already. During that quest, both of my mothers have unlocked much of my full potential. However, when Lucifer unlocked my powers, it came at a price. It attracted my 'uncle'." The two heard the venom in the vampire's voice when he mentioned an "uncle". "That bastard found me... and completely humiliated me. He told me I wasn't ready to be killed yet. He wants me to fully unlock my powers... so he could kill me then. He said that it would prove his superiority over not only me... but over his 'beloved sister'. That's why I'm going to master my powers, and use them to humiliate that three-eyed bastard."

Yolda had a look of contemplation. "'Three-eyed bastard'? 'Uncle'? If Olrox is the son of Lucifer... then his uncle would be..." Yolda finally understood what Olrox meant, a look of horror on her face. "You're planning on fighting Satan?!" Izuma looked just as shocked and horrified.

"Yup." He answered in such a nonchalant way, as if fighting the Devil himself wasn't such a big deal.

"Are you mad?! Satan's power is in the same class as the Great Demon Lord! He's one of the most powerful beings in all of Hell! He crippled the previous Great Demon Lord in single combat! Yet, you want to fight such a being alone?!"

"Yes, I do." Yolda and Izuma looked stupefied. "Of course, I do need to master all of my powers. Hell, I haven't had a chance to use my new demon powers even once. Well, technically I used my new wings to fly here, but I mean my more offensive powers. I'm hoping that after I learn about who I was, I'll be able to more easily learn how to control my powers. And on that note, I'll be taking my leave. Have a pleasant day." He them turned his back towards the two. Before they could react, he morphed into a cloud of mist, and disappeared; leaving behind two, dumbfounded demons.

It barely took him so much as a second to reach the castle. It was hard to miss, especially since it was on top of a tall hill surrounded by a moat. It almost looked exactly like Umbra Castle, just not as extravagant. It would take a bit of time to walk all the way up the hill. Taking this in mind, he took out his phone to call Victor as he nonchalantly started his long hike.

The phone rang about four times before it was answered. "Moshi moshi?"

It wasn't Victor, but Olrox recognized the voice. "Fuji? This is a surprise. I was expecting to hear from Victor."

"Ah, gomen. I'm one of those people who has to answer a ringing phone."

"As well as speak in you native tongue?"

"Hai. Gome- I mean sorry."

"Don't worry. It's kind of nostalgic. Where is Victor anyway?"

"He went to the restroom. Oh, here he is now."

Olrox waited for a bit. „Hallo."

"Why did you answer in German?"

"Felt like it. What's up?"

"I've learned quite a few things about myself. Apparently, I was the Prime Minister of Beelzebia before I left."

"That's no surprise."

"It's not?"

"Hell no. You're pretty much the Prime Minister of the Southern Plains. You and Adelram deal with all of the political, economic, and agricultural crap that comes with ruling a kingdom. How often do you see me, Brauner, or Sharn do so much as a single piece of paperwork? The only thing you two don't deal with is finance. Angelica has that down to a science. Anyway, it'd be weirder if you weren't in that kind of position before the 'rebirth into a vampire' deal. Everything has a beginning, even brilliance like yours." Olrox couldn't help but chuckle at Victor's words. "Anything else to report?"

"Oh, I ran into an apparent old friend of mine."

"Ooh. What happened?"

"We drank, he told me a few things about me, and we had a duel."

"That's kinda unfair. You must have slaughtered the guy."

"No. I made sure to seal most of my power to make it a fair fight."

"Shoulda seen that coming. So, did he tell you anything interesting?"

"Oh, yeah."

"What?"

"Apparently... I'm a father."

The line was silent. It was for quite sometime. Enough time for Olrox to see the top of the hill. "YOU'RE A WHAT?!" Olrox then heard a clatter, and the sound of glass breaking.

"Ah! Doctor! That was-!" That was Fuji's voice. What was he so worried about?

„Huh? Oh, Scheiße!" After that, Olrox heard a loud explosion. The phone then went silent. Olrox looked at the screen to see it say "call ended". The explosion he heard must have destroyed Victor's phone. Shutting off his phone, Olrox placed the device back into his pocket, and nonchalantly walked through the gates of the castle; leading into the courtyard.

"I've been waiting for you, Vampire."

Olrox looked towards the entrance of the castle. Before the massive doors stood a beautiful maidservant. Olrox noticed she looked a lot like Yolda. He concluded that she must have been her relative, most likely her sister.

Olrox sensed the killing intent oozing from her, and saw the bloodlust in her both of her mismatched eyes. The amount of power she was releasing would have brought lesser men to their knees. However, it was utterly useless against Olrox. After seeing both Lucifer and Adelram at their angriest, there was very little that could scare the man.

Since she knew he was a vampire, he only thought it was proper for him to introduce his true self to the woman. "I am Olrox Erebus, son of Shizuka Hio, and the newly proclaimed strongest vampire in the world of man. I ask that you grace me with your own name."

The woman never stopped glaring at the vampire. "I am Hildegarde." That name sent a disgusting tingle up Olrox's spine. That name was very uncomfortable for him, but he didn't know why. "I am the personal demon maidservant to the Great Demon Lord." Olrox was impressed to hear that. That must mean she is the strongest of all the servants in the castle. "My allies call me Hilda. However, you shall know me as you execution, monster." She them took out a sword from her parasol. She threw away the sheath, and pointed the blade towards Olrox. He could tell that she was pointing it toward his heart.

Olrox analyzed the woman. Indeed, she was strong, but he could tell by just looking that she was nowhere near his level. In fact, she was barely a match for young Shel. "Pardon, M'lady, but I refuse to do battle with someone weaker than myself. It is not honorable."

Hilda's eyes shot open in shock, which them turned to rage. "How dare you? You believe yourself to be my superior?!"

"Yes."

Hilda looked visually injured by the response. If she didn't look mad before, she looked absolutely furious. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

Hilda then charged at Olrox, prepared to impale him with her sword. Right when she was about to stab through his heart, Olrox blocked her sword... with just a finger. Hilda was shocked. Determined, she continually slashed at the vampiric demon, all of her strikes blocked by a mere finger.

The only reason Tojo came so close to beating Olrox was because he sealed a great deal of his power. He had to if he wanted to give Tojo the fair fight he deserved. Olrox felt obligated to fight that man honorably, however, he has no obligation to give this woman that same handicap. All she was was an obstacle, a hindrance that needed to be quickly removed.

Running low on patience, Olrox flicked away the woman's sword, and flicked her forehead. The small strike caused Hilda to fly away. She landed on her feet near here sword, with a look of absolute shock on her face. Her forehead felt like it was struck by a hammer instead of flicked by a man's finger. She looked up at the man, standing with an air of absolute power. It infuriated her. The thought that this used to be Creepichi filled her to the brim with rage. How could she be losing to him?! All she ever saw him as was her Master's slave. Someone who should gladly give his life to protect him. A servant who should be doing his damnedest to make the life of the Great Demon Lord as excellent as possible. Yet he threw that honor away to become this... parasite?

"Damn you!" Olrox raised an eyebrow. "What kind of monster have you become, Furuichi?!"

Olrox was surprised. Most of the demons he met would call him Prime Minister. The only person who called him by his was Tojo... an old friend. This woman knew him personally... yet he felt no such feeling of friendship from her. All he felt was bloodlust and malice. If he knew this woman, all they were were allies, accomplices, or acquaintances... but never friends.

Olrox didn't have time to think. The woman was then surrounded by demonic energy, her eyes glowing. "Begone." She then charged at Olrox. He dodged each of her attacks, and then jumped away. When he did, Hilda jumped into the air. She then gathered a massive amount of demonic energy around her sword. It developed into what looked like a black hole. It was as large as a glacier, it's width covering the large courtyard. It completely covered the light of the Demon World's sun. Olrox just stared at the massive ball of darkness... and saw an opportunity. An opportunity to use his demonic powers. More specifically, his new gravity powers given to him by Lucifer.

Olrox closed his eyes, concentrating. If Hilda had been paying close attention to him, she would have noticed his hair starting to rise and move like feelers. He... looked exactly like Lucifer. When she believed her attack was fully charged, it was large enough for all of Beelzebia to see.

Oga and his family could see it from the streets. The sight caused the parents to run as fast as they could, with Takami in Aoi's arms. Kanzaki and his group were confused by what they saw. Nene and her Red Tails were shocked.

Dasalus looked out the window, looking directly at the energy. He saw Hilda, and was wondering why she looked so angry. When he looked toward where she was looking, he saw something that brought a smile on his face.

"It's dad!"

Lamia, Laymia, and Lephea ran towards the window. They looked toward the direction Dasalus was pointing at, and saw Olrox. The pressure and darkness from the energy made it extremely difficult to see him, but they all knew it was him. With that in mind, they worried for him. He was about to be struck by Hilda's strongest attack, which was powerful enough to level a mountain range to dust.

Hilda released a war cry as she threw the ball of energy towards Olrox. That's when she felt it. She felt _her_ power. The power of Lucifer. She only felt that incredible power once. It was during a diplomatic meeting between her master and the newly revived Demon Lord. The meeting took a bad turn, and Lucifer was infuriated. She released a terrifying amount of demon energy that had even Hilda shaking. The person that quelled that rage was... Furuichi.

Olrox opened his eyes to see the demon energy falling towards him. When he felt it was close enough, he rose his hand toward it... and stopped it when it was practically a foot away from him. Hilda couldn't see him, but she was astonished to see her attack was stopped. Then, Olrox gave her another surprise. Using his gravity powers, he threw the attack right back at her. It moved far quicker than when she threw it. She didn't have a chance to dodge. She was defeated by her own attack.

Hilda fell to the ground, covered in wounds. It was a challenge just to open her eyes. When she did, she was greeted to the sight of Olrox standing over her, tall and proud. He was looking down at her, both figuratively and literally. Yet, it was strange. She didn't feel like she was being looked down on by the Prime Minister, or the Lieutenant of the Pillar Division, or even the creep she met ten thousand years ago. She felt like she was being looked down on... by a Prince of Hell.

Olrox watched as the woman fell into unconsciousness. She would survive, but she would most likely be asleep for quite some time. Her injuries would prevent her from moving for a while, though he couldn't predict for how long. Demons seemed to heal extremely quickly. Feeling the sleeping beauty would no longer be a problem, Olrox walked toward the entrance of the castle; unaware of his "audience".

* * *

His son was looking at him with absolute admiration. One could practically see the stars in his eyes. Tojo and Hilda were two of the strongest people he knew, outclassed only by his Uncle Oga, yet he watched his father defeat both of them in the same day. He couldn't believe how amazing his father is. He wanted to meet him immediately.

Lephea was just as amazed by his power, but she always was a clever girl. Somehow, she knew.

"He was holding back." Her family looked at her, wondering what she meant. "He wasn't using his full power. He didn't even fight Uncle Tojo with his full potential. He held back against both Uncle Tojo and Aunt Hilda."

Her family was astonished by what she said. Then, Dasalus grew an even bigger smile than before. "Awesome! Our dad is so incredible! He's stronger than Uncle Tojo and the old hag combined!"

Hilda was always cold towards Dasalus. He looked to much like Olrox, which is something Hilda couldn't stand. She thought Furuichi's death was a form of treachery. With that selfish mindset, she always looked down on Dasalus, and belittled him for so much as a minor mistake. Dasalus loved the stories about how great of a man his father was, but Hilda never had any such stories. She would always tell him the negatives. He was weak. He was a pervert. A creep. A slave. That's how she would always portray him as. That's why Dasalus never liked her. She never had anything good to say about his father, who he greatly admired.

She would admit that he had his uses, but she would always make them sound few and far between. She once begrudgingly admitted that she trusted Furuichi with the safety of her Master, but she has never seen him as anything other than Creepichi. Her hatred and disgust for the man grew after his "death", because she was forced to watch her Master suffer. She would do anything to make him happy again, even if it meant bringing Creepichi back. However, seeing him as a vampire made her want to kill him even more. Becoming a vampire was the ultimate form of treachery for her, so he needed to die. Now, everyone who has witness the battle knows that Furuichi is far more powerful than she could ever be.

That information made Dasalus grow even fonder of his father. He even wished to grow up to be exactly like him. Dasalus now wanted to be a man as great and powerful as his father.

Lephea was just as enchanted. Hilda was far more lenient with her than she was with her brother, but most people knew it was because she looked more like Lamia. Lephea respected Hilda's beauty, strength, and loyalty towards the Great Demon Lord; however, she despised how much the woman belittled her father. Hilda has brought the poor girl to tears on many occasions by insulting her father. She had her kind moments, but they were few and far between. Lephea couldn't help but feel happy... to see her father put the maidservant in her place.

Lamia and her mother looked at the man with both shock and fear. They also recognized the power he had. They were there during the diplomatic meeting with Lucifer. Laymia was one of the advisers, while Lamia was there for any potential injuries. Most meetings in Hell ended with a fight, usually bloody ones. Furuichi was the one who prevented such a thing from happening. Though, they will never forget the feeling of Lucifer's power. Those two never expected to feel that power again, especially not from Furuichi.

The family watched as Olrox walked toward the doors of the castle. Excitement getting the better of them, the children ran out of the room, hoping to transverse the maze-like corridors of the castle in time to reach their father; their mother and grandmother close behind them.

Oga and his family were running as fast as they could. Oga was worried about Furuichi. Aoi also worried for her old friend. She has had many duels with Hilda. She knows exactly how powerful she is, and how brutal she can be. Hilda wasn't just the strongest maidservant, she was also one of the strongest fighters in all of Hell; along side Oga, Tojo, and herself. Since Furuichi had just finished fighting Tojo, she was afraid that he'd be too weak to so much as defend himself. Oga had the same thought. With this thought haunting them, they tried to ran even faster, hoping Hilda hasn't done anything she might regret.

The Red Tails were just now climbing the slope, all prepared for a fight. Somehow they knew... that Furuichi had beaten Hilda. It was their fighting instinct that told them this. They were all nervous, none so more than Nene herself. She knew that the best case scenario would be to avoid a fight with Furuichi... for their own safety. They all hoped that a fight wouldn't be necessary. None of them were even remotely certain they would win.

Kanzaki was walking with Yui on his shoulders. Himekawa looked like he was contemplating. Natsume had one of his rare, serious faces on. Shiroyama was walking behind Kanzaki, keeping both his leader and his daughter safe. Yui was happily humming a tune, unaware of the serious mood her group had. They all sensed an amazing power, one that couldn't belong to Oga's fake wife. They knew it had to belong to Furuichi. Since that was the case, they thought they needed to be on guard. Hilda was always the biggest bitch to Furuichi, but that doesn't mean he won't see them as enemies either. They needed to be on guard, and ready for one hell of a fight.

Shizuka and Fuyumi had just reached the summit of the hill. The two looked at one another, both holding bows and arrows. After sensing that power, they knew that things would probably get dangerous. Izuma and Yolda were able to catch up to them, though they didn't greet one another. Instead, they silently informed them that they were ready. With their resolve fixed, they started to climb towards the summit, ready for a potential fight with their old friend.

Beelzebub sensed Furuichi's power. He was sad that the man he respected fought his adopted mother, but was also worried. He sensed Lucifer's power from Furuichi. He was sure his parents and older brother sensed it as well. Lord En was probably trying his hardest to keep his parents calm. Taking a deep breath, Beelzebub rose from his throne. He walked out of the room to find Furuichi... prepared for another fight with the man who gave him some of best moments in his life.

* * *

This was it. Behind these doors was where the first goal of his journey would end. Olrox could finally learn about his full past.

He felt nervous for some reason. He took a deep breath. After calming down, he pushed open the doors, ready for whatever may come. It's time to finish this pilgrimage.

* * *

Victor was coughing up a storm, the soot from the explosion exiting his lungs. "Fuji, are you alright?" There was no immediate response. "Fuji?"

He was answered by a sneeze. "I'm alright. What caused you to break that vial? It was filled with Inferno Powder."

"Sorry. I was surprised. You would be too, if you found out Olrox was a father."

"Oh, I knew."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"What? Furu- I mean, Olrox was the Prime Minister of Beelzebia, the capital of all of Hell. Of course his children would be well known."

"I guess that's true." Victor looked down at his vial, disappointed. That powder was hard to come by. Adelram was only able to obtain it when he killed a monster wreaking havoc in the local volcano. Victor had so many plans for that stuff. He looked around to see if the explosion from the powder damaged any of his other experiments. "Fuji, is anything damaged?"

"N-no. B-b-b-but, I-I-I-I-I think we m-m-m-might be in t-t-trouble." Fuji was shaking. You could hear the absolute terror in his voice.

"What makes you so thaaaaooouuuuuu... Scheisse."

In the entrance of the lab... stood Adelram. . . . And he did not look happy. "Victor. Fuji."

The scientist and his assistant stood before the Dark Lord, standing straight. They looked like deer caught in the headlights of the cars Victor made a decade ago. "Sir, yes, sir?" They were shaking like leaves in the wind. Victor has seen Adelram angry. A normal person who was truly angry could be scary, but the Dark Lord himself? That's a nightmare fit for Hell. Fuji's instincts were all screaming in fear. This guy was definitely worth being afraid of, and Fuji sure as hell didn't want to find out why.

"I'm only going to ask this once: Where. Is. Olrox?"

Victor felt like he was about to wet himself. Every word made him feel smaller. He felt like a bunny rabbit looking up at a dragon. "H-he's doing... things."

Adelram's eyes look just as cold and angry as before. "What kind of things?"

„Dies das Ananas."

Victor immediately regretted saying that. It felt like Adelram's gave was piercing right through him. "Victor." The mad scientist jumped in fear. "You know damn well Olrox is the only one who can speak your language."

Victor's fear finally got the better of him. "He's in Hell!" Adelram didn't look convinced. "He asked me to help him find a way into Hell! I found the way, and sent him there, TWICE!"

Adelram was silent for a bit, his eyes shadowed by his hair. "You. Did. WHAT?!" His voice literally shook the entire planet. All four plains were vibrating from the sheer volume of his voice. Many people were scared by the sound of the Dark Lord's voice. Even the Three Ministers were shaking in fear.

„Es tut mir Leid!" The cry was just as loud. Nobody knew what was yelled, but could hear the fear and terror in the voice. They all shared the same thought. "That poor soul."

 **A/N: You'd think that too. Adelram can be pretty damn scary when he's really mad. Victor found that out the hard way... twice. It seems Olrox is getting closer to unlocking his past. When that happens, he's going after dear old "uncle" next. Though, it doesn't sound like it'll be that easy to find the information he wants. Everyone who knew him is now heading for the castle, prepared for a potential fight. He may be seriously powerful, but he's seriously outnumbered. Besides, Kaiser is at full power in Hell. He's supposed to be in the same level as Olrox's mom and uncle. Key word: supposed. Olrox has beaten Kaiser before, even though he used the element of surprise. Still, underestimating either of them is a bad idea. Let's see how the strongest vampire survives in enemy territory. Good luck, you vampiric bastard.**


	11. Chapter 11

When Olrox entered the castle, he was greeted by an... interesting sight.

"Welcome back, Prime Minister." Before him were two extremely beautiful woman. One had fair skin, red eyes, and black hair. The other had dark skin, golden eyes, and blue hair. They were both lean young women with a healthy breast size. They could easily make a normal man melt with their beautiful eyes alone. They were wearing the same uniform as Hildegarde. They were demon maidservants. "We have been awaiting your return. Will you be requesting an audience with the Great Demon Lord?"

Olrox sensed no malice from the women. He didn't sense any intent to kill or attack. They genuinely wanted to be of assistance. "First of all, I would like for you to give me your names."

The one with the reds eyes spoke first. "Of course, sir. I am Esmeralda."

"I am Venus. A pleasure to serve you, sir."

Olrox could tell by just looking. "You two are new, correct?"

The two began to speak in unison again. "As expected of the calculating eye of the Greatest Tactician. Indeed, we are. Please, endure any mistakes we may be so foolish enough to commit. Shall we take you to see the Great Demon Lord?"

Olrox didn't want to do that. If anything, he hoped to avoid everyone in the castle. However, there was one thing he needed. "No. Instead, I would like you to take me to the data room. There are certain records that I need to examine."

The two demons had a look that put Olrox on edge. He was afraid that he might have crossed a certain line that could cause a lot of unwanted trouble. He tried to recover. "I-I am sorry. It seems that I have asked to much of you. Could you please forgive me?"

He didn't realize it, but he was seriously charming the two demon women... and succeeding. The two women were completely mesmerized by the man, and he had no idea. He truly had no idea of how handsome he truly was. One could practically see a sign blinking behind him:

Has no idea he's a heartthrob.

Has no idea he's a heartthrob.

How can he not know he's a damn heartthrob?

The two women tried to recover. "N-No, Prime Minister! I-It's just that you usually go to the Great Demon Lord when you return..." They then blushed and turned their heads away. The next thing they said was in a mumble. "Or at least that was what we've been told."

Olrox stared at the two women, completely confused. He was so mesmerized by how cute they were, that he didn't notice the creature charging at him. The maids were too enamored with the handsome man, so they didn't notice it either.

"TAKAYUKI!"

Neither he nor the women heard that cry from the bear of a man charging at him. He was actually ignoring the creature subconsciously. He didn't sense the thing jump at him, it's lips puckered in a preparation to kiss his cheek. When it was about an inch away from Olrox's cheek, his reflexes kicked in. Olrox subconsciously planted a vicious uppercut that sent the bear-man flying. It was so strong, that Olrox did what Tojo was rumored to do. He punched the thing out of Hell.

* * *

Ever since Adelram became the ruler of the Southern Plains, monsters have become less of a problem. Because of this, many travelers from all parts of the Three Plains would camp in certain areas as a test of courage. A group comprising of a female elf, a male elf, a female dwarf, a young male mage, and a regular young man were doing just that. The human was telling a ghost story around the burning campfire, the crescent moon shining on them. He was reaching the climax of his story.

"And then, out of the flames, emerged the hideous bear demon!"

As if on cue, Alaindelon popped out of the flames, screaming out Olrox's old first name. Olrox's punch caused the man's eyes to roll into the back of his head, and damaged his lower jaw enough for it to bleed. His eyes, bloody jaw, and flaming body was a nightmarish sight.

The group screamed their heads off. Leaving behind their supplies, they ran as fast as they could to escape the hideous beast that appeared from the flames. The last thing they heard was a terrifying yell that echoed across the night. "TAKAYUKI!" The group never again entered the Southern Plains.

* * *

Olrox had no idea what he had just done. Instead, he tried his luck, and gently grabbed the chins of the two maidservants. He gently moved their heads so that he could look them straight in the eyes. "Then, could you please take me there? I promise to meet with the Great Demon Lord afterwords. You have my word."

The action caused the two demons to blush even more. "W-W-W-We can't! We just can't!" The two then turned tail and ran. "Please forgive us!" Like that, they were gone.

Olrox just stared at the dust cloud left behind by their incredible speed. He was actually impressed, but disappointed as well. He now had to find the data room by himself. With an exasperated sigh, he began his search.

* * *

Oga and Aoi had reached the bottom of the hill. "Aoi, are you holding onto Takami tightly?"

Aoi looked at her husband with a confused look. "Yes. Why?" She was surprised by what he did next.

He lifted his wife in the bridal-style. Even after nine thousand years of marriage, actions like this still embarrass her. "Hold on." Before Aoi could say anything, Oga created a Zebel Spell. He used it to boost his speed, and used the momentum to make an incredible jump. The jump had him in the courtyard in a manner of seconds.

Oga placed a blushing Aoi onto the ground just in time for the Red Tails to burst through the door. Nene noticed the couple and their child. "Nee-san? Oga?"

Aoi turned towards her friend. "Nene? Everyone? What are you doing here?"

Yuka spoke first. "We thought Furuichi would be here. Is he?"

"It looks like he was."

Everyone walked towards Oga to see what he meant. They were all surprised at what they saw, none more than Aoi. "Hilda."

She was badly beaten. Her hair wasn't covering her left eye. They all knew what that meant. She fought Furuichi at full strength... and she still lost. Her, one of the only people in all of Hell who could challenge Aoi. Even without the Crest, Aoi is one of the most powerful and skilled fighters in all of Hell. If she lost... then that meant that Furuichi was as powerful as Aoi. Worse, he could be even stronger.

Aoi pushed these thoughts aside. "Someone heal her!" A few Red Tails with basic medical knowledge and low-class healing magic rushed to Hilda. As they were healing the wounded maid, the rest of the gang appeared.

"Yui!" Yuka then ran towards Kanzaki's group, and lifted the girl off of Kanzaki's shoulders, a happy smile on her laughing face.

Yui was also smiling and happy, laughing as Yuka spun around with the child in her arms. "Hi, Mom!"

As the two were enjoying their mother-daughter bonding time, Kanzaki walked over toward Oga. He was shocked by what he saw. "Did Furuichi do this?"

Oga just nodded in confirmation. Shizuka tightened her grip around her bow, while Yolda just stared at her defeated sister. Her expression was unreadable. Izuma looked concerned for Hilda. He knows exactly how powerful a vampire can be, but he could also tell that Hilda wasn't damaged by an attack from a vampire. It was something else entirely. One thought crossed his mind. "What the hell are we up against?"

Oga spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him. "You Red Tails take care of Hilda. The rest of us are going to look for Furuichi. Let's go!" With that, the group entered the castle, prepared for whatever might come.

The first thing they noticed was a trail. They followed it to the castle bar. They saw two maid servants drowning in booze. Yolda recognized that they were the new maid servants. They noticed that they were having a conversation with the female bartender.

Esmeralda downed her drink in a single gulp before releasing a heavy sigh, clearly drunk. "Hic. It's not right! No man should be that beautiful! Hic."

The bartender was cleaning a glass. "Was he really that handsome? I heard rumors that he was only so-so. Well, Head Maid Hilda said that he was far below average. She can't stand the look of him."

Venus slammed her glass on the table. "Hilda couldn't tell the difference between a pearl and a hunk of shit! Hic. 'Far below average', my ass! Hic. That guy had looks that put Adonis to shame! Hic. How could we be expected to-!" Venus's head then slammed onto the counter. "Ugh. I feel sick."

The bartender sighed. "It's no wonder. That was your tenth glass. Maybe you two should stop."

The two then glared at the bartender. "WE WON'T STOP UNTIL THAT BEAUTIFUL IMAGE LEAVES OUR MINDS!" The two then looked like they were about to hurl, but that look quickly went away.

The bartender chuckled awkwardly. "So, where is the Prime Minister anyway?"

Esmeralda was swishing her drink around in her cup. "He said he was going to the data room."

The group didn't like the sound of that. The data room was on the other side of the castle. None of them have really been there. The castle is an absolute maze of corridors. You could get lost for days in them.

"So that's where we'll find the bastard." Everyone in the bar turned toward the voice. It was Hilda. She still looked to be in terrible shape, but she was still standing on her own two feet. The sight of her caused Esmeralda and Venus to spit out their booze. "I'll have a talk with the two of you later." That made the two maids cry. "As for us, we need to get to that room."

Oga then spoke. And how do you plan on that? Do you know how to get there?"

"Of course I do, you fool. Just follow me." Before she could even take on step, she almost fell onto her face. Oga was able to catch her.

"You are in no condition to walk. Just tell us how to get there."

"I refuse! I need to be there!"

Oga sucked his teeth in annoyance. "Fine, but Shiroyama will have to carry you there."

"As if I'd subjugate myself to such a disgrace."

"It's either that, or be left behind on the floor."

The two then glared at each other, until Hilda released a defeated sigh. "Fine." Shiroyama then lifted the prideful maid. With that, their walk towards the data room and Furuichi began.

* * *

Somehow, he knew the way. It was like Olrox had been down this corridor countless times. When he thought about it, he probably has. He was a Prime Minister. He has probably been in the data room so many times, that his body instinctively knows the way.

"Is he really down this way, Lephea?" That was a boy's voice. It sounded close.

"Yes. I smell him past this corner." A girl's voice. She was right. If they turned that corner, they'd see someone standing there, and Olrox knew he was their target. With that in mind, he jumped into the nearest and highest opening in the tall ceiling. He used his blood to create a dark hooded cloak to hide his long, shining, silver hair; and a pair of dark visors to hide his glowing, silver eyes.

He heard the girl sniffed the air. "He's close." Olrox was nervous. This girl had an extremely sensitive sense of smell. That was how that Ichiru boy was able to find him. He was able to smell his blood. This child must have a sense of smell as sensitive as a vampire's, if not more. Then, he was shocked by what he saw.

Two children ran into the corridor. The one in the lead was a young girl. Her hair was as pink as a young rose. She had fair skin, and an adorable face that would likely grow to be as beautiful as any flower. What surprised him the most was her eyes. They were silver. They looked just like his eyes. The boy was also a shock. His eyes were as green as emeralds, but he looked so much like... Olrox himself. Hair as silver as the moon, flesh as white as snow, even his facial features mirrored Olrox. The boy looked like a child version of Olrox.

Olrox then remembered his conversation with Tojo. The man said that he was the father of two children. Olrox quickly realized... that those were his children. Those two were Dasalus and Lephea.

Olrox felt tears run down his cheeks. Those were his children. They were so beautiful. He... was denied the chance to raise them? Denied the chance to raise two great treasures? Now, he has no right. He... has no right to be their father. All he would be is a stranger. A father protects their child. They raise them. Teach them. . . . Love them. Olrox did none of that, and they grew into beautiful children without him. All he could think is that they didn't need him.

"Mom! Grandma! Hurry up!"

Olrox heard the sound of two pairs of running footsteps. He looked to see two women. The first one was wearing the same uniform as the Pillar Division Barons. She looked like Lephea, minus the silver eyes. The second woman... sent a shock throughout Olrox's body.

Though she looked exactly like the baroness, she was somehow more beautiful. Olrox felt a longing for the woman... like he needed to be near her. To be with her. Was that... Lamia? Was that his wife? . . . No, the true question is: Was she the wife of Furuichi Takayuki.

The woman who caused Olrox's body to jolt stopped in front of the boy. "Jeez. Don't run off like that, Dasalus. You too, Lephea."

Dasalus giggled as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Mom." That confirmed it. That was... Furuichi Lamia.

Lephea continued to sniff the room. "Father is here... in this room."

Everyone was shocked to hear that. They all started to look around. Olrox was running out of time. He needed to think of something. He to think of something before he was caught. He can't afford anyone to find him just yet.

Then, he got an idea. He saw a suite of armor in the far end of the corridor. Using his gravity powers, he caused the armor to fall, catching the attention of everyone in the room. Dasalus, Lamia, and the baroness ran towards the sound, thinking that Furuichi was in that area. Lephea was the only one who hesitated. That was the chance Olrox needed.

Using his vampiric mist powers, he appeared behind Lephea, and grabbed her. He disappeared with her in his arms in a split second.

"Aw, he's not here. Hey, Lephea! Can you try sniffing agai-..." Dasalus looked around for his little sister. "Hey! Lephea!"

Lamia looked around. "Where did she go?"

"Ah! I bet she saw dad run off somewhere else and followed him! No fair! I want to see him too!" He then ran off in a random direction.

"Hey, Dasalus! I said don't run off!" Lamia then chased after her son, her mother running right behind her.

Olrox watched as the group of three ran away from him, slowly feeling their presence fade. He released a relieved sigh, before he felt something rub on his chest. He looked down to see Lephea gripping his cloak tightly.

"Father." She then rubbed her head against his broad chest. "Father. Father. Father." Olrox was starting to get embarrassed. "You smell so nice. You feel so cool to the touch. You feel so comforting. So safe." Olrox heard the girl start to cry. "It really is you." Lephea looked up at Olrox, tears threatening to fall. "I'm so happy."

It actually hurt Olrox to see this beautiful child in this state. Did she... really want to see him that badly?

"Father, why?" Olrox looked the girl in the eyes. "Why did you leave?"

Such a painful question. Olrox... actually looked away from the child in shame. "It's a long story. A tale of such great length, that I cannot tell it to you at this time." Lephea looked saddened by the response. Olrox then looked back at the child. "Lephea."

The girl looked up at her father in surprise. "You... know my name."

"Yes. Just as I know the name of your brother, Dasalus."

Lephea began to nearly cry once more. "You remembered us. You haven't forgotten us."

"In a way, yes, but I still have many things I still don't remember." Lephea looked confused. "Lephea, please grant your unworthy... 'father'... a simple request."

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT!" Olrox was surprised by her outburst. She looked like such a quiet and reserved child. That yell would have alerted anyone in the vicinity. "Don't ever call yourself unworthy!" She then began to shake the vampire. "You're my father! You're my father! You are my father! I don't care if you are a vampire! I don't care if you are a human! I don't care if you are a monster or a demon! I don't care you you're an ally or a traitor to Beelzebia! I don't care that you were not there for most of my life! All I care about is that you are my father! All I care about is that you still remember me! That you know of me! Of my brother! I care that you are here! I care that you are with me now!" She then buried her face into Olrox's cloak, tears falling freely. "You are here. You are real. You came back to us. So please... don't ever call yourself unworthy of being my father."

Her words cut deep. Deeper than any blade could ever hope to pierce the vampire. This child... still sees him as her father? Even though he has never been in her life? In her brother's life? The thought alone... brought tears to the vampire's eyes. He was so... happy. He didn't even try to ask if he was worthy of this love. All he did... was wrap his daughter in a hug. An act that seemed to calm the girl.

In this position, Olrox jumped from his hiding place, Lephea still in his arms. He was planning on asking her to guide him towards the data room, but just walked. He didn't want to disturb his child with such a stupid question. Still cradling the young girl, Olrox reached two doors. When he opened them, he had found his goal. He had found the data room.

Lephea looked around the room, amazed at the sight of the countless documents. Olrox walked in. As if guided by an unknown force, he walked toward a specific area in the room. He grabbed a certain book, and placed it on the table. He sat on an empty chair, with Lephea on his lap. Both in a comfortable position, Olrox opened the book.

The book was enchanted, so it also showed images. He couldn't help but chuckle. He was such an... average human. Dasalus really did look like him. If he hadn't inherited his mother's green eyes, he'd be the spitting of his father. Olrox read how his life truly became chaotic when he first met... Oga Tatsumi. They were friends when they were just children.

"So that's Aunt Misaki? She's so pretty. I wish I could have met her." Olrox had to agree with his daughter. She really was attractive. Somehow, he knew... that she was the first woman he felt attracted towards. His first crush.

The two continued to read and view Olrox's past. To say it was chaotic would be an understatement. At least he now knew why the name Oga Tatsumi was so significant to him. He was once his closest friend. Oga was to Furuichi what Adelram is to Olrox. However, the more he read about himself, the more he didn't want his family to learn about it.

"Father, you were quite the playboy before falling for mother."

Olrox blushed at the mature comment his biologically young daughter had stated. "Please don't say that."

The two read more about Olrox's past human family. "So... this was my Aunt Honoka. . . ." Lephea giggled a bit. "She looks nothing like us."

"I guess she took after our father. Seems I inherited my mother's looks." The two continued to read, and finally reached the arrival of Baby Beel and Hilda... and a bear?

"Lord Beelzebub was quite adorable as a baby." Olrox looked down at his smiling daughter. Her face then became a bit neutral. "And it seems Ms. Hilda was rude to you before she even met you." Her face then turned blue. "And Alaindelon is still as disturbing as ever." Olrox looked back at the book to see what she-HOLY SHIT! WHY WAS THAT BEAR OF A MAN TRYING TO MILK HIMSELF?! Olrox quickly covered his daughter's eyes to spare her from seeing such a disgusting sight. He felt dirty as he watched the bear try to... milk him. Olrox must NEVER let anyone know of that. . . . EVER!

The two saw how Furuichi tried to defend Hilda while being tied up, held captive by someone named Himekawa. Olrox saw the admiration in his daughter's eyes. They shined even brighter when she watched her father defend four women from four delinquents. One of the women caught Olrox's eye. The one with red hair. She was so beautiful. Olrox felt the same sensation he felt when he saw Lamia, though not as powerful. Could this woman have been an ex-lover?

"So you were brave back then as well." Olrox looked at his daughter. "You had next to no remarkable abilities in terms of combat, yet you still stood up to those apes. You were even brilliant enough to retreat." She looked up towards her father, a look of pride shining in her eyes. "Only a fool fights an avoidable, unwinnable battle. A true man knows his limits, and makes the best possible choices; even if it means retreating." Lephea formed a beaming smile. "I... am gaining more and more respect for you, Father."

Olrox blushed at the comment. "Plus, you protected Aunt Nene. Next to Aunt Aoi, she's my absolute favorite. She would always tell me you were a fine specimen of man."

That interested Olrox. From what his daughter said, he concluded that this Nene woman was still alive. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of relationship they had. . . . Or rather, what kind of relationship they have now.

As they read, they finally got to the first time Olrox ever met Lamia. "Huh, you look just like her." Olrox then stroked Lephea's hair. "The only difference is your longer hair and silver eyes.

Lephea blushed at the action, but then got serious. "Mother was quite rude to you in the past. . . . Did they really see you as nothing more than a slave?"

Olrox didn't answer. He looked stone-faced. Even if he didn't remember, he didn't want to think they did. That's way too insulting.

The two continued to read. The more they read, the more they started to despise Alaindelon. Then, they reached the point where Lamia tried to awaken Furuichi, and the chaos that came with it. No one in the Southern Plains has ever seen Olrox so much as blush. Now, he was as red as an apple from what he saw. He and Lamia were in an extremely inappropriate position. "S-So bold." Olrox quickly turned the page after hearing his daughter say that. He regretted that.

Apparently, the two were supposed to search for someone named Lord En. What Olrox and Lephea saw could only be called one thing: a date.

After the accidental date, Furuichi was able to trick many people that made Olrox feel nostalgic into searching for Lord En. The group searched for the demon via video games. When they found him by his username, Lamia and Furuichi answered in perfect sync. Olrox tried to convince Lephea, and possibly himself, that it was because they knew the target too well. She... didn't look too convinced. After an extensive online battle, Furuichi's group won. Olrox and Lephea noticed something important in their cheer. Lamia was hugging Furuichi.

The two continued to read on, watching the group continue to play games with Lord En, since he refused to accept defeat. "L-Lord En was so lame." Olrox looked down at Lephea, who had a blank look in her eyes. As the two read on, Olrox saw something hilarious.

Olrox couldn't help but snicker at how he used Lamia's name to try and drag out Lord En. His snickering stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his left hand. He looked down to see Lephea biting his hand. She glared at him with her silver eyes. "Father, that was very rude, using mother like that." Olrox quickly apologized. Though, now it was Lephea's turn to snicker. The conversation with Lord En ended when Furuichi said his name.

The two read about how Furuichi and Lamia found Lord En's room by chasing Yolda. Olrox was surprised that he knew the demon maid for so long, but even more surprised by the state the room was in. Umbra Castle barely has so much as a speck of dust in the damn horse stables. Even the pen where Sharn keeps her wargs looked cleaner. Were the women he saw really maids? . . . And did that red haired maid really think Furuichi's name was bare dick? He worried for their intelligence. The one named Isabella kinda scared him when she spoke to Lamia. In fact, Lamia herself sent a shiver up the vampire's spine. Those two... really didn't like each other.

He quickly blushed when he saw Yolda changing. That woman reminds him so much of Medusa, that he could almost swear they were related. He felt another chill, and looked down to see an annoyed Lephea. She really was her mother's daughter.

The two sweat dropped when Lord En challenged Furuichi to a duel with games for Lamia's hand. So many crazy things happened. Olrox couldn't help but be impressed by Yolda's powers. He was positive that Victor would love to meet her. Then that happened.

Hildegarde appeared out of Lamia's communicator. It was a lot like how Olrox's cellphone worked, to a lesser degree anyway. Olrox felt a bit embarrassed when he watched Furuichi hug Hilda. "W-Was I really like that?"

"From what mother and others have told me, yes." Olrox was blushing like mad. His fair white face turned as red as the blood he drinks. He seriously can't let anyone in the Umbra Kingdom learn about his past. Brauner and Sharn would probably never let him live it down. Angelica would try to console him, which would pretty much add salt to the wound. Medusa would giggle at his past, which would be ridiculously embarrassing. Adelram... would probably buy off the town bar so he could drown in booze. Adelram actually did that for Sharn once, when she failed to kill some ridiculously powerful dragon that took three Generals to kill. She actually drank the place dry. Olrox would more than likely do the same. Hell, he actually beat Sharn in a drinking contest. Drinking a bar dry would be a cakewalk for him.

As the two read on, they were amazed by how powerful Oga was in his youth. Though, the did find it weird when Baby Beel took control of Oga's body. Olrox even shielded Lephea's eyes when he thought Baby Beel was about to take off his pants. He sighed in relief when Hecadoth threw his spear at him. The two read and watched the fight unfold, and were greatly impressed. True, Olrox knew this Oga person was nowhere near Adelram's level, or even his for that matter, but he was still fun to watch. That explosion at the end was also quite the sight. The aftermath... not so much.

Olrox was blushing at what he saw. Furuichi was right on top of Lamia. True, he was pretty much like a shield, protecting the girl from the rubble; but it was still an awkward position. It definitely didn't help when Furuichi's belt and pants were torn off by a piece of rubble, leaving the unlucky teen in his underwear. Everyone who saw it had dirty thoughts about the scene. Thoughts that practically caused steam to rise from Olrox's head.

Olrox looked down to see that his daughter had a blank look. It felt like she was burning a hole through his head. "Father?" Olrox gulped in fear. "I have to know. . . If you and mother were that close... how is it that Dasalus and I were not born sooner?"

"Nah?!" Olrox's eyes were completely white, and his jaw was practically unhinged. How could she ask that with such a straight face? Chronologically, she's probably hundreds of years old; however, she's still biologically a child. How could she ask such mature questions?

* * *

As the group consisting of a grandmother, mother, and child continued to walk through different corridors; Lamia stopped in her tracks. Her mother and son looked at her, and noticed that she was completely red. "Lamia? Is something the matter?"

"Something embarrassing has happened... and I'm positive it has something to do with Takayuki."

Lamia then took out her gun, and loaded it with bullets. Dasalus thought that they were tranquilizers. "Are you really going to put dad to sleep?"

"If necessary, honey. If necessary."

* * *

"L-Let's continue reading, okay?"

"Alright."

As the two read on, they saw all the crazy things Furuichi went through. They both wanted to skin Alaindelon alive when they read about him putting Furuichi in a dipper and trying to feed him milk. However, the next page seriously infuriated Olrox, and made him wish he tortured Hildegarde when he had the chance.

"THAT BITCH FEED ME TO A FUCKING DRAGON?!"

His roar shook the entire castle, and was heard all across the world.

* * *

Leviathan was feeding one of her many dragons. When she heard Olrox's roar, she instinctively wrapped her arms around the dragon in a protective manner. "Olrox... you really can be scary."

Shizuka was enjoying the moonlight with a cup of tea when the roar reached her. It was powerful enough to shatter the window and her tea cup. "Oh, my. It seems my precious child is upset."

Lucifer was doing some paperwork with a cup of coffee placed far from the work. She was about to reach for the cup when Olrox's roar reached her office. The cup was shattered to pieces, the coffee spilling over her desk. Fortunately, not a drop reached her work. "Huh, impressive. Boy has some strong pipes."

Abaddon was in another council meeting, making preparations for a rematch with Olrox. The vampire's roar caused parts of the hastily repaired building to fall. Though many pieces fell on other council members, the biggest one was about to fall on top of him. With a nonchalant smile, he easily punched it into dust before it was even an inch away from his scalp. "Wow. You've gotten stronger, vampire."

Satan was relaxing in his throne room when the roar struck his castle. It caused rubble to fall upon his statues, but he didn't care. He just smiled, satisfied with the progress in strength his nephew was making. "Soon. Soon, you will be ready to be killed. So close. I can't wait to see the life leave your eyes."

Lord En and his parents were surprised by the roar. Lord En recognized the voice. "Furuichi?"

His mother, Iris, looked surprised. "I thought he was dead."

The previous Great Demon Lord looked impressed. "Damn. That guy is, like, seriously hard to kill."

As the group lead by Oga got closer to the data room, they were caught completely off-guard by the roar. They were actually stunned. Oga noticed that Hilda was actually shaking in fear. Hilda, afraid? Now things really were getting serious.

Yuka was carrying Yui on her shoulders. "So that's what he sounds like now."

Nene couldn't help but feel a bit of attraction. He sounded so manly now. Chiaki noticed the look in her eyes. She decided to keep quiet.

Kanzaki stood tall, being one of the first to recover. "So what if he sounds a bit cooler? He's still Furuichi, isn't he?"

Most people couldn't really agree with him. Even Oga looked uncertain. Still, they continued to walk towards the data room; mentally preparing themselves for whatever may come.

"Was that dad?! He sounds so badass!" Dasalus was laughing at the sheer volume of his father's voice.

Laymia knew where the voice came from. "He's in the data room."

Lamia nodded her head in agreement. "Let's go." The group ran towards the data room, prepared to see the prodigal Furuichi.

Kaiser was barely affected by the roar... visually. It was extremely powerful. It shook him to his very core. To think Furuichi has become this powerful. Kaiser thought that even he would need to be prepared for a hell of a fight. With that in mind, he walked towards the data room.

* * *

Olrox calmed down enough to see Lephea covering her ears, eyes shut tight. She opened one of her eyes to look at her father. "You can be really loud, you know."

"Sorry."

They continued to read the history of Furuichi Takayuki. It was interesting, for both epic and hilarious reasons. Olrox blushed in embarrassment quite a few times, while Lephea actually laughed. No matter how cute her laugh was, it was still incredibly embarrassing for Olrox to hear his own daughter laugh at him. Her laughs quickly stopped when they got to the tissues.

Lephea's eyes were practically glowing when she saw Furuichi smash Oga's head into the ground. She didn't even care that it was technically a fluke, it was still awesome to watch her father beat the strongest man she ever knew. She then got worried when Hecadoth mentioned the tissues were slowly poisoning her father, but she was also curious as to way he didn't look worried.

She looked extremely annoyed when Agiel possessed Furuichi, and forced him to hug Aoi. She actually said it served him right when Aoi smashed his head into the floor, something that made Olrox sweat drop. Her animosity quickly disappeared when she watched her father use Furuichi Rhapsody. She looked like she was really having fun when Furuichi fought Tojo using Jabberwock's power. Olrox just found it interesting to see how he first fought Tojo.

After that, they read and watched Furuichi's fight with Oga. What her father said... broke her heart. _This is a fight with my pride on the line. Being called a lolicon, pervert, Creep-ichi, Mob-ichi, or whatever and just laughing it off, just how is that any different from being dead?_ Lephea actually tightened her grip on her father's arms. Olrox looked down at his daughter, who was shaking with tears in her eyes. He then turned the page, mostly for her sake.

It was successful, but not for a good reason. She got annoyed again in the next chapter.

"Father? Why didn't you participate with mother? Why did you enter this 'X-Mas Couples Tournament' with Aunt Nene?"

Olrox heard the venom in his daughter's voice. Instead of answering, he just skipped the entire chapter.

Many things happened after that. Many epic fights and interesting confrontations. Lephea actually laughed when this Kanzaki person tried to use Furuichi as a shield against this strange black ooze. Then, it happened. Furuichi was kidnapped by the Fallen Angels, and thoroughly beaten by a large member. Lephea flinched at the sight of a beaten and bloody Furuichi.

Thanks to the member's foolishness, Furuichi was able to escape, but both father and daughter though he was captured again when another large member attacked him. They were surprised to see that Furuichi had the tissues with him, and used it to completely obliterate three members of the gang with Hecadoth's power. Then he appeared. Takamiya Shinobu, the contractor of Lucifer. . . . The contractor of Olrox's ancestral mother.

The two read on, and saw how Takamiya not only defeated Furuichi, but four other members of the Pillar Division. Lephea was relieved when Oga appeared, and began to fight Takamiya. Her relief turned to horror... when she saw Lucifer rip out Furuichi's heart.

"So that's how she did it." Olrox instinctively reached for his scar, now knowing it's origin.

The next thing they read was about three mini Furuichis. What one of them did made Olrox blush like mad, and made Lephea fume with rage.

"YOU SNUCK INTO AUNT NENE'S BATHROOM?!"

"I-IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING!"

"'MISUNDERSTANDING', MY DERRIERE! YOU OBVIOUSLY WENT IN THERE WILLINGLY TO SEE AUNT NENE IN THE NUDE!"

The two had no idea they were loud enough to be heard all around the castle. Fortunately, just the castle. Unfortunately, everyone who was searching for Furuichi heard his daughter's yell. Lamia was releasing an aura of malice. It was powerful enough to make Dasalus hide behind his grandmother in fear. Nene was completely red in embarrassment. She couldn't believe Furuichi's daughter yelled something so shameful. Everyone else had a blank look. The previous Great Demon Lord was laughing so hard, he almost fell off his bed. Kaiser just sweat-dropped.

Olrox hurriedly turned the page. The page he stopped at made him completely forget his embarrassment. Instead, it was replaced with rage. He saw him. That three-eyed bastard. His new goal. His "beloved" uncle, Satan.

He was greatly satisfied to watch Oga completely obliterate the bastard, but was also worried. It pretty much took the power of the entire Pillar Division heads and the combined energy of Ishiyama to defeat Satan. That alone proved how powerful of an opponent Satan is. It also motivated Olrox to master his demon powers as soon as possible. Anything less than full control... would more than likely cost him his life in a duel with the Devil.

As the two continued to read, Lephea saw another scene that annoyed her. "Really, father? I know you and mother were not lovers yet, but did you really have to look at grandmother with such lustful eyes?"

"Uh..." Olrox continued to turn the page. He quickly noticed that at the end of the chapter... Lamia had fallen in love with Furuichi. Something about that made him... happy.

The two read on and on, learning more and more about Olrox's past. It seemed with every passing page, Lamia had become more and more beautiful; yet, nothing overly romantic happened between her and Furuichi. That all changed... when the First Rapture occurred.

When the Holy One appeared, he rejected Furuichi, Oga, and all others associated with them. Their affiliation with demons made them unfit for Paradise, so they were cast into Hell. Yet, none of them were upset. In fact, many of them were happy. Furuichi himself was happy that his mother, father, and little sister were accepted by Heaven. He took solace in that. He also greatly enjoyed living in the Demon World.

About one millennia after the Rapture, Furuichi was acting as the Best Man at the wedding... of Tatsumi and Aoi. It took her about five hundred years, but Aoi finally confessed to Oga. It seemed those two were a match made in heaven... or hell in this case.

Furuichi was there to see many of his friends get married. Kanzaki to Yuka. Himekawa to Ushio, his childhood friend who chose to be with him in Hell. Tojo to Shizuka, who also decided to join Tojo in Hell. Even Natsume and Shiroyama got married to extremely beautiful demons.

Yet, it took Furuichi himself quite some time to get married. About nine thousand years, to be exact. Olrox was surprised to see Furuichi trying to court a demon named Angelica, who happened to be the daughter of... Alaindelon? He couldn't believe that ugly bear of a man could have such a beautiful daughter. The girl kindly rejected him, saying she was already in a relationship. Nene was another target, but she also rejected him. Olrox couldn't help but feel a bit... sad when she did.

When Furuichi was about to give up, Lamia appeared. She looked even more beautiful than before. It took the pink haired demon quite a bit of time to get it through to Furuichi that she was in love with him. When she succeeded, the two began a long and happy relationship. After two thousand years, the two were now absolutely certain they wanted to be together as husband and wife. It was now Oga's turn to be the best man. The father and daughter were absolutely blown away by how beautiful Lamia was as a bride. Many people were crying tears of joy, while a certain someone looked like he was about to cry in absolute jealousy. The only reason Lord En wasn't flooding the building with flames was thanks to his younger sister, Nico, who was using her own power to keep her older brother in check.

Not only did Olrox learn that he lived an absolutely perfect married life with Lamia, but learned of all the amazing things he had done to become the Prime Minister. The extremely rare ore he found to make the walls of Beelzebia indestructible. The strategies he conjured that made victory against other rival cities all but assured. The policies he made that turned Beelzebia into a damn near Utopia. He finally learned it all. He still doesn't exactly remember his past, but he was satisfied with just learning about it.

Enjoying the book, Olrox turned the next page. He immediately regretted it. The next chapter was... the process of the conception of Dasalus. Before it could get to... steamy, Olrox slammed the book shut; face as red as a blood.

Lephea looked up at her father, confusion in her eyes. "Aren't we going to continue reading?"

"M-Maybe later." Like when you're biologically a teenager, Olrox thought to himself.

As he began to calm down, Olrox sensed many different auras approaching the data room. "It seems we are about to have some company."

Lephea looked up at her father. "So, what are you going to do?"

Olrox began to gently pet his daughter. "I don't exactly plan on getting caught. There are a great many things I need to do. Getting captured in any way or form would greatly hinder those objectives." He then gave a bit of a sly smirk. "Besides, this is a great way to see how much more powerful I have become since coming to Hell."

Lephea tilted her head to one side, curious about what her father meant. "What do you mean? How are you going to gauge your strength?"

"By doing what a Dark General of the Umbra Kingdom does best." Olrox then looked down at his daughter, his eyes glowing in anticipation. "I'm going to raise some hell."

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter. Sheesh, this was a dozy. If you're wondering, some of the scenes Olrox read about were from fillers in the anime, and moments in the manga that were (unfortunately) never animated. The next chapter is going to take a while to upload. College is back, and I still have a job to deal with. Gotta keep my priorities straight. Gotta make sure I get good grades in my class, and be sure to do my job well so I can still get a paycheck. I'll try to work on the next chapter here and there. Hopefully, it won't take a damn month or something. Until then.**


	12. Chapter 12

Oga's group finally reached the data room. As Oga placed his hands on the giant doors, he took a deep breath. This would be the first time he has seen Furuichi in over eight hundred years. It was exciting, but also nerve wracking. After he had calmed down a bit, he pushed open the doors, prepared for whatever might happen. When he opened the doors, he saw that the data room was... empty.

Everyone followed Oga into the room. They expected to see books scattered everywhere. It was completely clean and untouched. Not a single book seemed to have been moved. Many of them believed that they had reached the data room before Furuichi, but Oga knew better.

"Everyone, search the room. Check every corner you can find. Look on top of the shelves, under the tables, and anywhere else that could be used as a hiding place. Shiroyama, you keep holding Hilda while you search."

"Don't belittle me, sewer rat." Everyone turned to look at Hilda. She chopped Shiroyama on the shoulder hard enough to make the giant man fall to one knee. In this position, Hilda stepped off of Shiroyama, and was perfectly standing on her own. "I am a demon maidservant. I have already healed completely. I don't need anyone to carry me."

Oga looked annoyed at the woman. She always was ungrateful. "Good, then you can help search for Furuichi. Alright, everyone! It's time to play: Find the Silver-Haired Idiot! Start!" With that, everyone scoured the room; except for Oga and Aoi, who were guarding the exit just in case Furuichi really hadn't reached the room. The Red Tails covered the most ground with their sheer numbers. Kanzaki was making the most progress with his ability to jump high distances and walk on air. Hilda seemed to be everywhere at once. Even Takami and Yui were helping by searching the lower areas that the adults and Fuyumi couldn't reach. Yet, even with all of that effort, no one could seem to find a trace of Furuichi.

It hasn't even been five minutes, but Oga was already getting annoyed. "Come on, Furuichi. Where are you?" He then felt someone tap his left shoulder. He didn't look. He just assumed it was his wife. "What is it, Aoi?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Tatsumi?"

"Didn't you just tap my left shoulder? Did you find a clue as to where Furuichi is?"

"Tatsumi... I'm at your right."

Oga was confused. He slowly started to turn his head to look over his left shoulder. "Then who's been tapping my-" He never got to finish. His was interrupted... by a devastatingly powerful punch to his cheek. It was strong enough to send him flying across the incredibly large data room, and smash into the wall in an explosion of dust and books. The sight shocked everyone in place, unable to register what just happened.

"Heh, I knew something that worked on Brauner could work on someone like you."

Aoi barely knew what happened. She put her hand on the hilt of her sword as she looked at the assailant. She didn't see his face, since he was using the momentum from the punch he used on her husband to execute a spinning handstand kick. Instead of drawing the sword, she used it to guard herself from the kick. Smart move. The kick was incredibly heavy. Any normal sword, even a normal demon sword, would have been completely shattered by that kick. It was strong enough to make Aoi fly away from her position. She was able to land on her feet, but it felt like her entire body was vibrating.

"Aoi-nee-san!" Nene and the rest of the Red Tails ran towards their former leader, followed by the rest of the gang.

Aoi was barely standing. "S-So powerful."

"Aoi-nee-san, what just happened?"

"Impressive." Everyone turned towards the voice, and were absolutely shocked to see who it was. "Not many people can keep on standing after receiving one of my kicks. The only ones who could were are my family and a few orcs. If nothing else, I commend your endurance." Olrox then clapped, though he was genuinely impressed. Most of his opponents either died or were rendered unconscious after one of his kicks. The other Generals and Adelram were the only ones who could take it without barely so much as flinching.

The group just stood there, absolutely shocked. Even Yuka could barely speak. "I-It really is him."

Nene was entranced. This handsome, powerful man... was Furuichi? She caught glimpses of his face on TV, and caught a sample of his voice from the roar, but neither of them did justice to seeing him up close and in person.

Chiaki was... shaking. She thought it was a normal reaction to being in front of "Trash", but she quickly realized she wasn't shaking in disgust. She was... afraid. This man in front if her... wasn't the same man she knew in Ishiyama, nor was he the man she knew in Hell. He was totally different. Because of this, and many other reasons that she herself didn't know, this knew Furuichi in front of her... terrified her to her very core.

Hilda was also shaking. She thought she was shaking in anticipation. However, when she reached for the hilt of her sword, she felt that same chill as before. The same chill that she felt when she heard that roar. The chill of fear. She was afraid. She was afraid of him. . . . She was afraid of the vampiric demon in front of her.

The rest of the gang were too shocked to think. Kanzaki and Himekawa even begrudgingly admitted that Furuichi looked kinda... cool now. The guy they used to call Mob-ichi looked like a total badass now. They didn't know what to think. The group was so focused on Olrox, that they didn't even hear Oga jump out of the rubble, but they did see him land in front of them.

"Alright, asshole. Who the fuck are y-" When Oga saw who attacked him, he was absolutely shocked. He couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't even utter a single sound for a while. "F-Furuichi?"

Olrox smiled, and chuckled a bit. "Oh, right. That was my name, once upon a time." The gang looked confused. Even the members of the Red Tails squadron looked perplexed. "Well, then..." Olrox then released a huge wave of his power. It knocked out nearly the entire Red Tails squadron, while also putting Takami and Yui to sleep.

The remaining conscious few were absolutely shocked, but they were also overcome with a feeling of dread. "Well, I guess that shows just how strong your wills are. Hm." Olrox placed a hand on his chin, examining the remaining group. He recognized all of them from the book. He then pointed to... "Oga Tatsumi." Oga looked stunned for a reason that even he did not know for. Olrox then pointed to the next person. "Oga Aoi, Kanzaki Hajime, Kanzaki Yuka, Tojo Shizuka, Tojo Fuyumi, Izuma Kaname, Himekawa Tatsuya. Natsume Shintarō, Shiroyama Takeshi, Tanimura Chiaki, Yolda and..." Olrox paused a bit, taking in the image of the final warrior. For some reason, her face brought him... peace. "Omori Nene. And I see you're back on your feet, Hildegarde."

The entire group was stunned. All they could think was that it was undoubtedly him. With that in mind, they were flooded with questions. Many of them wanted to know where he was. What happened to him. They wanted to know why he didn't come back after so long.

Nene wanted to know something more personal. She saw the look in his eyes. She wanted to know why he looked so... happy when he saw... when he saw... when he saw her. There was another question Nene wanted to ask, but it was more towards herself. She asked herself why that look made her feel so... good.

Before anyone could ask a single question, they were greeted by a sadistic chuckle from the man they thought was Furuichi. "One vampire versus fourteen powerful demon warriors." Olrox then took a stance. "I'd say those are pretty fair odds."

Before anyone could react, they watch Olrox summon one of his dual sabers in his left hand, while taking out one of his other guns with his right. He started to imbue his sword with his power, causing it to glow a crimson darkness; while he pointed his gun towards the group. Everyone was stunned by the action... except for one.

Chiaki drew both of her guns, and fired without hesitation. All Olrox had to do was tilt his head slightly to the right side, move his right shoulder, slightly pull back his left leg, shoot a few bullets out of the air and deflected the rest with his sword; all the while smiling with his hair shadowing his eyes. Chiaki was astonished.

"Ooh, you're good." Before anyone could react, Olrox was right in front of Chiaki, a feral and viscous smile on his face. "But not nearly good enough to beat me." Before Chiaki could raise her gun at all, Olrox kicked her ankles hard enough to have her spin in mid air. She was practically floating when she stopped. The next thing she saw was Olrox's leg high in the air. It then smashed into her chest and onto the ground. The impact created a small crater that caused everyone to jump away from pure instinct. As the dust settled, everyone saw Olrox standing over an unconscious Chiaki in the middle of the crater.

"CHIAKI!" Olrox looked toward the voice in time to dodge a slash that would have cut his eyes. He looked to see the assailant was Yuka, who had an angry expression with tears in her eyes. "HOW COULD YOU?!" She continually slashed at Olrox, who dodged every attack. "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO CRUEL?! YOU USED TO BE SO MUCH MORE FUN! GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE BACK THAT CREEP I CALLED A FRIEND! I WANT THAT CREEPY FREAK OF A PERVERT BACK!"

Olrox wasn't impressed. She still called him a creep, even though she considered him a friend? What kind of friendship was that? Who calls their friends a creep, a freak, or a pervert? Was that all he was to her? A joke? Someone to keep around just so she could make fun of him? What a horrible friendship.

Eventually, Olrox grabbed her wrist. He tightened his grip enough to make her drop her weapon, a flower hair-ornament with an extremely long and sharp needle. It was perfect for quick strikes and assassinations. "So you're into fast combat. Not bad. You were pretty quick. However, you are still slower than a certain acquaintance of mine."

Olrox immediately thought of Grant Danasty. He was one of the few Paladins that actively visited Umbra Town out of good will. He actually helped build many of the homes and buildings of the town. Many of the townspeople love him for his kindness. Even Angelo and Shel love the man. He lets them train with him whenever they ask. Even after twenty years, he's still the fastest man on the planet. Even Olrox has lost a few races to the man. Still, training with Grant has greatly improved Olrox's eye-sight. It's so advanced, that he could see the individual wing beat of a hummingbird in slow motion. Yuka was moving even slower than that in his eyes.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY WIFE!"

Olrox looked up to see a ball of dull yellow energy fly towards him. He then saw that it was Kanzaki, preparing some kind of attack. Keeping his eyes on Kanzaki, Olrox roughly threw Yuka away from him, not caring where she landed. This action seemed to have infuriated Kanzaki.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kanzaki then stopped spinning, his heels glowing with the energy as it was falling towards Olrox's head. "DOUBLE HEEL DEMON SMASH!"

Olrox countered the heel drop with a high kick. The collision caused a shock wave of power. Many of the shelves fell over, and the books started flying everywhere. Olrox felt that he was being smashed into the ground. Now he was impressed. This was the first time he felt like he was being outclassed. He actually deemed it necessary to turn to mist to avoid the kick. When he did, Kanzaki's heel drop caused a massive crater that merged with the one Olrox made before. When Olrox rematerialized, he examined the damage. He concluded that the attack would have dealt a massive amount of damage, had it landed a direct hit. It would have placed the battle greatly in their favor.

As Olrox marveled at the sheer destructive power, he felt something touch his back. "You let your guard down, Furuichi." Olrox looked behind him to see Himekawa. He looked down to see what looked like a metal baton. When he saw it, Himekawa switched on the baton. A massive bolt of electricity was seen. It even created a thunderclap. No one could see past the smoke that was created by the lighting. However, they heard Himekawa chuckle. "Looks like we win, Furuichi."

The smoke cleared around Himekawa first. He had his eyes closed, a smug grin adorned on his handsome face. He then slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see a charred Furuichi. When the smoke cleared, his eyes popped open in shock. Olrox... didn't have a so much as a red burn mark. In fact, he looked completely unaffected. Worse, he looked unimpressed.

"What... was that?" Himekawa stepped back in astonishment. He used materials he found in Hell to customize his stun baton to reach unimagined heights. It was powerful enough to hurt even Oga. Kaiser himself praised the power of the baton. "Was that supposed to be an electric attack? It can barely be compared to a static shock." Those words crushed Himekawa's pride. He didn't even feel Olrox place a finger on his forehead. "This... is an electric attack." Himekawa was hit by an electric attack that lasted for one second. That was all that was needed. Himekawa's body was completely black and charred. His eyes rolled to the back of his skull, and he started to cough smoke. He was alive, but totally unconscious. "And yet, my lightning magic is still second rate compared to my Lord's black lightning spell." Everyone who heard that turned blue in the face. There was someone who had stronger lightning magic than that? That would mean that who ever Furuichi was talking about... was in the same league as Kaiser.

And Olrox wasn't bluffing. It was during Adelram's first few years of being the Dark Lord. He had mastered many of the spells in the Grimoire, and he was just working on the Black Lightning Spell. In one of their sparing sessions, Adelram found out that Olrox had a ridiculously high tolerance to electric type magic, so he decided to practice the spell on him. The two were both surprised that the spell was strong enough to harm even him, and Adelram hadn't even come close to mastering it yet. When Adelram finally perfected it, the lighting was powerful enough to pierce through the Earth and the very heavens in one strike, and that was when he was holding back. That spell was one of Adelram's many, many, MANY trump cards.

Olrox sensed another attack, and bent backwards just in time to avoid an arrow to the temple. He looked to see that it was Shizuka and Fuyumi who attack him, with Shizuka's bow string still trembling. Fuyumi had just released her arrow, but Olrox was able to easily dodge that as well. As he moved closer, the pair shot a barrage of arrows at him. If that wasn't enough, he had to jump away from a strike from Izuma. The man was able to throw wind strikes by punching the air. Though he was being attacked by three long-range fighters, Olrox decided to target the Tojo family. Eventually, he reached them. Before they could fire, Olrox grabbed their arrows, his eyes shadowed. Then, with a menacing grin, he snapped their arrows, followed by swiftly destroying their bows with a simple chop.

The two were shocked. Their bows were crafted from a special wood that should be able to withstand a stomp from an Alpha Gorgon Zora, yet they just saw a single man cut through them as if they were butter with just his hands. Izuma ran towards the pair, but he knew he was too slow. He watched in horror as Olrox raised his hands above his head. They were surrounded by crimson energy. All Shizuka could do was hold on to her daughter, bracing herself for an inevitable death. It never came.

Before Olrox could swing down his hands to incapacitate the opponents in front of him, he sensed a powerful presence rushing towards him from above. He jumped away just in time for the ceiling above to crash to the ground. He stared at the cloud of smoke, wondering what had just happened.

"Yo. Looks like you guys are having one hell of a party."

Olrox recognized that voice, but he couldn't believe it. He actually didn't want to believe it.

"Father!" Fuyumi confirmed it.

Out of the smoke stood Tojo Hidetora, tall and proud. "That's not fair, Furuichi. You should have invited me to this brawl. I still need at least one win against you."

Now, it was finally Olrox's turn to be shocked. His jaw was hanging loosely. His eyes were blank with shock. "W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL?! THE DOCTOR SAID YOU BE OUT FOR AT LEAST HALF A FUCKING DAY! IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN SIX HOURS!"

Tojo looked confused for a bit. "Oh, that. Well, I heard there was a fight going on, so I decided to get better faster so that I could join in the fun."

Olrox didn't know what to say. This guy actually got better... just for a fight? What the hell was with his vitality?

"Well, anyway, let's get this party back on track!" He then activated his Beast King powers, and took a fighting position. At first, all of Olrox's opponents were shocked. Tojo was going all out, right from the beginning. He never uses his magic at the beginning of a fight. Now they knew for certain, this Furuichi wasn't to be taken lightly. They needed to get serious too.

"Hell Flower Needle!" Yuka's flower needle glowed a red energy, and became as long as a small sword. Olrox sensed a poisonous aura from the blade. He felt that it was almost as potent as one of Medusa's poisons. Almost.

"Glowing Demon Legs!" Kanzaki stomped on the ground hard enough to make the floor shake. His entire legs were glowing a dull yellow light. Olrox actually felt a powerful heat from his legs. Those kicks would be devastating.

Olrox looked at Nene. She looked hesitant. She then placed her hand at the edge of her chain, and started tracing across it. "Crimson Chain Whip." The chain was now surrounded by blood red flames. The scarlet light was as beautiful as the hair on it's master's head. Olrox felt that it was as powerful as it was beautiful. A very dangerous weapon that could fatally wound even him.

Aoi was just as hesitant as Nene, yet she still drew her sword. It was a beautiful katana. It looked like Angelica herself crafted the blade. Like Nene, Aoi traced her hand across the blade, a sakura pink aura engulfing the gorgeous blade. Without uttering a word, she took her stance, prepared for possible the most difficult fight in her entire life.

Oga's eyes were shadowed by his hair. He was even shaking. Olrox could smell freshly spilled blood. He looked towards Oga's clenched fists to see the crimson fluid flow down his knuckles. "Furuichi..." Oga looked at Olrox, sadness evident in his eyes. "I'm sorry about this." Oga then pointed his right hand towards Olrox. The mark on his hand started to glow.

"Zebul..."Olrox sensed energy converging around him. "Seal."

A giant glowing mark in the same design as the one on Oga's hand completely surrounded Olrox. He felt heavy. It was paralysis spell. This was supposed to keep him completely immobilized.

Yolda thought it was the perfect chance. She summoned her broom, and jumped high into the air. She imbued her broom with enough demonic energy to make it turn pitch black. As Hilda watched her sister work, she couldn't help but chuckle. "It seems you all got serious for nothing." Everyone, except for Olrox and Yolda, turned towards Hilda. "It doesn't matter how powerful he may have become, there's no way Furuichi can escape a seal imbued with my Master's power. Yolda will end this with a single strike. We will win."

Yolda heard every word her sister said, and was prepared to make her words true. With her broom overflowing with demonic energy, she flew towards Olrox. With all her might, she brought down her broom, expecting to render Furuichi completely unconscious.

They really had no idea what they were up against.

Before her broom was even an inch away from his head, Olrox easily grabbed Yolda's weapon in the blink of an eye. Everyone was absolutely shocked, even Oga. That spell was powerful enough to hold Lord En, and he's as powerful as Kaiser himself. Lord En couldn't even lift a finger, but they saw Furuichi move freely, as if he wasn't trapped in a stasis spell. What made it worse was when they watched Furuichi snap Yolda's broom in half, and punch Yolda across the room. She was completely lodged into the wall, unconscious. That really terrified everyone, except for Tojo. Though he wasn't afraid, he had the same thought as everyone else. Furuichi was above Kaiser's level.

Though, that wasn't necessarily the case.

When he was a child, Angelo was quite the little prankster. He loved using magic in most of his pranks. Paralysis Spells were among his favorite. Unfortunately for Olrox, he was usually the victim of those tricks. Whenever he got caught in a stasis spell, Angelo would use a transfer spell to make something fall on his uncle's head. This ranged from water to food to snow to even a large golden hunk. Angelo even once made a beautiful, but naked elven girl fall onto Olrox. Though it was completely by accident, Angelo considered it his greatest accomplishment. He even has a picture of Olrox's and the elf's expressions to commemorate the joyous moment. Good thing, too. It was the final straw for his vampiric uncle.

Olrox trained like mad to make sure he would never fall prey to any stasis type magic. He even forced Adelram to help him in his training. By the end, it was absolutely impossible to paralyze him using magic. Angelo was never again able to trap his uncle.

The sight of her sister being defeated so easily was one thing, but the thought of Furuichi being stronger than her precious master infuriated Hilda. Before even Tojo could attack, Hilda charged at Furuichi with her sword. Unlike last time, Olrox decided to humor the maid. He summoned his sword and easily parred all of her attacks. Then, with a swift swing of the sword, he cut her sword in half. Hilda was beyond shocked. She barely even registered the fact that Olrox slammed the blunt side of his sword into her side, sending her flying into a bookshelf.

"Shingetsu Style:" Olrox looked forward to see Aoi charging towards him, a pink aura surrounding her. "Nishiki Hyakka Midare Zakura!" Aoi swung her sword. It left behind a trail of pink energy. Before she could move forward, Olrox slammed his sword into her blade, causing a collision of power. During the stalemate, Olrox saw a flurry of pink petals flying towards him. On instinct, he separated his sword, and deflected every last petal. The act shocked everyone but Tojo.

"What an interesting technique." The sound of Olrox's voice made Aoi jump away out of pure instinct. "I think I might teach that to Angelo. Let's try it out then." Olrox then closed his eyes, and started to concentrate. He took deep breaths, calming himself. During the act, a silver aura started to surround him. It caused everyone to freeze in place. No one knew if it was out of curiosity... or fear.

"Heart Moon Style:" Olrox then opened his eyes, staring directly into Aoi's. "Second Ceremony, One Hundred Flower Storming Sakura... Revised." This caught Aoi off guard. For some reason, she didn't like the sound of Furuichi changing her favorite technique. She knew she needed to stop him. However, before she could do anything, he was already gone. "Dazzling..." She turned around to see that he was already behind her, but sensed what felt like a storm approaching. "WHITE ROSE STORM!" She turned around in time to see a wave of white rose petals racing towards her. She was able to put her guard up in time to defend herself, but the force was astronomical. It sent her flying towards her group, covered in cuts. She landed on her feet, but was shaking from the impact of the incredibly powerful attack.

Everyone looked toward Olrox fast enough to see him block... his own attack. He was using his sword to defend himself against the wave of rose petals, before he blew it away with a swipe of his sword. They saw that he was panting. "Phew. Alright. Maybe it's a tad bit too powerful. I just have to teach Angelo the more toned down version before teaching him the revised version." He then turned towards the group, a smile on his face. "Where were we?"

"WE WERE ABOUT TO HAVE ANOTHER REMATCH!" Tojo then charged at Olrox, a mad grin on his face.

"Oh, yeah. FORGIVE ME FOR FORGETTING!" Olrox then charged at Tojo, the same mad smile on his face.

The two clashed with a mighty collision of fists. Most of the books fell off of their shelves. Then, the two exchanged a barrage of fists so fast and powerful, the books were flying around them in a cyclone. It ended when the two grappled each others fists, staring into the others eyes with a burning desire for battle. "You sure are cruel, Furuichi." Olrox raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You were holding back so much power when we had our first rematch. You should have gone all out. Woulda been a hell of a lot more fun."

"Look who's talking. You were holding back yourself, Tojo."

"Heh, I wanted to have our fight last as long as possible, but now I know you can take it!" The two then exchanged a kick that sent them skidding away from each other. The two stared at each other with burning, battle hungry eyes and feral smiles. "That's why I'm going all out at the beginning. . . .So it's only fair that you do the same." Everyone looked at Tojo with confused eyes. "You're still holding back, aren't you?! Come on! Go all out! I WANT TO FIGHT YOU AT FULL STRENGTH!" Tojo's yell sent out a powerful sound wave. It actually caused Olrox's hair to flutter. Olrox was impressed Tojo could tell he was holding back. He saw the absolute fear in the eyes of the others. They must have been going all out, but now they just found out Olrox still had a hell of a lot of power left.

Olrox then... chuckled. "I'm sorry, Tojo." Tojo raised an eyebrow. "I can't do that. I don't even know how." Now everyone was confused. "I have learned many things in my journey through Hell, and have gained many new abilities. However, I don't know how to use any of them. I have absolutely no mastery over any of my new powers. Because of that, I can't go all out. So, unfortunately..." Olrox then released a wave of energy. Everyone felt the hair on their bodies stand straight up. They all made the same comparison. The man before them... was three times stronger than the fusion between Satan and Fuji from ten thousand years ago.

"You will have to settle for about seventy percent of my full power."

That sent a wave of fear through everyone... except for one. Tojo knew that the man in front of him was almost as powerful as that creepy three-eyed freak. That guy was one of the few people who actually terrified him. He knew he should be afraid, but he just couldn't. He just felt so excited. The feeling he had during the first rematch was nothing compared to now. This was going to be the fight of his life.

"Now then, Tojo, I might as well show you one of the powers I've obtained in this pilgrimage." Tojo got into a fighting stance, his blood burning with excitement at what Furuichi was about to do. He watched as Furuichi pointed his hand towards him. "This is the power given to me... by my beautiful ancestral mother." Tojo felt a pull on his chest. It was way to powerful for even him to resist. The next thing he knew, he was right in front of Furuichi, his shirt being grasped by the shorter man. The next thing he felt was a powerful fist being smashed into his stomach.

All were shocked by what they saw, especially Oga. He recognized that technique. He remembered his fight with Takamiya, and then remembered her. Lucifer. That was Lucifer's move. His best friend used the same technique of one of his most dangerous enemies. The technique of the same demon... that killed him.

Tojo's stomach was burning with pain. It got him... excited. He wasn't about to take this lying down. He gripped his arm tightly, and slammed it down on Furuichi's head. Tojo loved the look on Furuichi's face. He looked so... excited. Impressed, even.

Tojo then felt Furuichi plant an uppercut up his solar plexus. It hurt like hell. He even coughed up a bit of blood, which made the vampire even more excited. The two continued the fight by engaging in another barrage of punches.

Tojo's Beast King is one of the most powerful spells in Beelzebia. It raises Tojo's abilities high enough for him to be on par with demons like Abaddon and Lilith, meaning he was just below the level of the Seven Deadly Sins themselves. Still, he could feel it. Furuichi outclassed him. With every punch, Tojo felt his bones cracking and breaking. It was only a matter of time before they were completely useless, and he'd have to wait about a day or two for them to completely heal. Still, he didn't care. He would fight this awesome battle to the end. He would lose with a smile, happy that he lost to such an amazing man.

With a mad smile, Olrox was about to plant one final punch on Tojo's chest. When he did, he sent Tojo flying across the room... but he also let his guard completely down. This was the perfect chance... for Yuka to strike.

Drunk with the euphoria of combat, Olrox didn't sense Yuka appear behind him, but he felt her needle plunge into his side. That's when it happened. His senses were going haywire. He was seeing triple. He felt dazed and confused. He could barely stand. He felt nauseated. It felt like one of Medusa's poisons. He was now... vulnerable.

This was their chance. Natsume and Shiroyama were the first to react. Natsume grabbed Olrox's head, and slammed his face into his knee. Shiroyama planted a viscous right cross on Olrox's left temple, then threw him towards Kanzaki. Kanzaki kicked Olrox hard enough to send the vampire smashing into the ceiling. Olrox felt like his chest was burning with a flame of one of Adelram's fire spells. The burning sensation got even worse around his left ankle. He looked down to see Nene's chain wrapped around his leg, burning it. He was then swung around the room, being slammed through pillars and bookshelves before being smashed into the ground. The impact caused a crater, while also making him bounce up and float in the air.

"Izuma Eight Gods Style, Secret Technique:" Olrox was barely able to open his eyes. He saw Izuma in a fighting stance, oozing a fairly powerful wave of demon energy. "Black Owl Killer!" Izuma then smashed a powerful fist into Olrox's abdomen. It was powerful enough to make his eyes roll into the back of his head, as well as make him cough up a large amount of blood. He was sent flying and skipping across the large room.

"Shingetsu Style:" Olrox looked down in time to see Aoi preparing another attack. He also noticed that she was... crying. "Fifth Form, Desert Haze!" Olrox was then caught in a vortex. He felt hundreds of blades piercing his skin, ripping him to shreds.

When the vortex disappeared he was still floating, covered in cuts and bleeding profusely. With glazed eyes, he saw Oga preparing an attack, his right fist glowing. "Furuichi... I hope you'll forgive me one day." Olrox could swear he saw tears rolling down the man's face, but his hair was shadowing his eyes. "Zebul..." Oga then looked at Olrox with burning eyes filled with determination. Now Olrox could fully see the man's eyes. He really was crying. The sight made Olrox... smile. "BLAST!" Olrox was then engulfed in a beam of demonic energy, completely disappearing in it's brilliant light. When it was gone, all that was left was a smoldering path, and a pile of rubble ad books.

Everyone was panting, absolutely exhausted. That was the most difficult battle any of them had ever been a part of. They felt horrible. It wasn't just the fatigue, but the fact that their opponent was once a great friend. The fact that they had to fight him made them want to puke. They all hoped that they would never have to participate in a another fight like that ever again.

"FATHER!" Everyone looked up towards the highest balcony, and were horrified by what they saw. It was little Lephea, tears flowing down her eyes. "FATHER! FATHER! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! PLEASE, ANSWER ME! FATHER!" If they felt bad before, they felt like walking corpses now. They just forced Lephea, who they all loved, to watch as her father was beaten to a bloody pulp. Yuka was so close to vomiting. She loved Lephea as much as she loved Yui. How can she ever look the adorable girl in the eyes after what she has done? Aoi fell to her knees, unable to handle what was now happening. Oga's eyes were completely blank. Izuma looked away, not able to watch the girl cry. Shizuka and Fuyumi shut their eyes tightly and covered their ears, trying to drown out the sobs of the girl. Kanzaki gripped his hands hard enough to draw blood from his palms. Natsume's eyes were shadowed by his hair, while Shiroyama was shaking in shame. Nene probably felt the worst. Among them, she spent the most time with Lephea. Lephea was like the daughter she never knew she wanted, and yet she had made the girl cry and witness something a child should never see. Hearing the child cry was the most horrible form of torture any of them could ever be put through. The worst part, there was no way to stop it.

"Yeah. I'm just fine."

The room went silent. Lephea's expression of sadness was replaced with one of absolute joy. Everyone else was completely shocked. They watched as Olrox's fist burst forth from the rubble, then watched as the vampire caused it all to fly away from him. He was covered in burns and cuts. His shirt was completely gone. The man was topless. They watched in fascination as all of his wounds healed nearly instantly. He was back to the handsome man he was before in a manner of seconds. They all examined his body. His muscles were well-toned, his skin looked flawless, and that scar over his heart looked ridiculously badass. He was completely different from the Furuichi they once knew.

As they admired the man, they were taken out of their trance when Olrox started to violently cough, until he actually vomited blood. "Alright. I'll admit it. That hurt like hell. I can't even remember the last time someone outside of my family pushed me this far." Olrox then placed a hand over his mouth, looking like he was about to vomit again. "Ugh, that poison is some seriously nasty shit. It really is like one of Medusa's." The group watched as Olrox reached into a strange, dark portal, and pulled out a vial. They watched him drink it, and were caught off guard when he started to violently shake. They put their guard up, wondering what was going to happen next.

"SO FUCKING HORRIBLE!" The group had a blank look on their faces. "Dammit! Her antidote is as disgusting as ever! Can't that woman at least make so it doesn't taste like a fucking rotten Minotaur brain that's been sitting in the damn sun all day?!"

Unfortunately for Olrox, he can easily make that analogy since he was unfortunate enough to eat that once. It was during the earlier days of Umbra Town's development. Like Adelram, Olrox was bombarded with waves of work. Most days, he'd walk into the castle kitchen to have a snack to wake himself up before dinner. Just a small snack to give his body a bit of energy. Waiting for dinner was out of the question. One day, he saw a lump of meat on the windowsill. He assumed it was something Adelram cooked, since it was brown in color. Too tired to grab a utensil, he just summoned one half of one of his swords, and stabbed into the meat. After he stuck it into his mouth, he experienced a form of torture that made what he did to the prisoners in Dracula's castle look like a day spa. Since all of his senses were greatly enhanced, Olrox had to suffer through horrible taste, smell, and texture. It was horrible enough to make him scream out loud. Adelram actually bowed in apology. He explained that it was a rotten Minotaur brain that he was planning on using as fertilizer for one of his apple trees, but was so tried from work that he actually forgot about it. That was one of the most horrible experiences in Olrox's long, long, LONG life as a vampire. The second worst was when he tried one of Medusa's antidotes when she accidentally injected him with a powerful poison.

Olrox put the vial back into the storage dimension, and tried to look for a bottle of Saint's Tears. He then discovered, that he was completely out of the precious substance. He actually had a look of annoyance.

"What's wrong, vampire?" Olrox looked at Izuma, who was glaring at him. "Lost too much blood?" Everyone looked at Izuma, wondering what he meant. "To you vampires, blood isn't just a source of food, it fuels your powers. Your strengths, your magic, even so much as moving; it all depends on blood, right?"

Olrox was silent for a bit, before he chuckled. "Clever man. Indeed, I've lost far too much blood in our fight. I can't keep on fighting like this for long." Everyone looked relieved when he said that. "However, I don't really need to." Olrox then disappeared.

Everyone looked around to see where he went, until they heard Nene gasp. They turned to see Olrox, one arm wrapped around Nene's waist, the other holding her neck. Before anything could be done, they watched Olrox gently lick Nene's neck, which caused the woman to shutter and blush. The women blushed at the sight, while the men had confused looks. Then, they watched Olrox plunge his fangs into her neck, an action that made Nene blush even more. What made it worse was when she released a moan. Now, even the men were blushing.

When Olrox was finished, he licked up the stray drops of blood off her neck, and lightly kissed her neck as he gently placed the red-haired beauty on the ground. She was totally asleep. "Thank you for the meal, Omori Nene. It was... absolutely delicious."

Olrox then looked at his opponents with a smile on his face. He released his power, and showed them that he was now back at full power; a fact that brought dread to all of them. "Now, shall we end this?"

"Indeed. Let us finish this." The new voice shocked Olrox. "Zebul..." Olrox tried to turn around to see who was behind him, but it was like he was moving in slow motion. "Finisher."

Olrox was fast enough to put up his guard, but he still felt the incredible amount of energy sear through his flesh and bone. The technique Oga Tatsumi used before was nothing compared to this. When he landed, there was no skin or muscle on either of his arms, but they began to immediately regenerate. He glared at the man who attacked him.

Oga actually looked happy at who it was. "Kaiser!" Everyone looked happy to see him. It was like he was their saving grace. The person who would turn the tide of this fight into their favor.

Olrox stood tall the moment his arms completely healed. Nene's blood was powerful, but it was already used up the moment his healing was complete. "Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV." Olrox's glare then hardened. "You really are at that bastard's level."

The room went silent. Everyone watched the two stare at each other, wondering who would make the first move. Then, they watched Olrox raise both of his hands. Everyone except for Kaiser got into a defensive position, believing he was about to use another gravity attack. Then... he showed them his palms. "I surrender."

All but Kaiser made a blank expression when he said that. They all said the same thing. "Eh?"

"I give up. I could probably beat all of you, but the Great Demon Lord is a different story. I don't have nearly enough control over my powers to fight him here. This is my loss."

Everyone was dumbfounded. After all that, he just gives up? That didn't know what to think.

"SO COOL!"

Everyone was shocked by the voice. The next thing they saw was a silver blur run towards the vampire, and jump towards him. As if out of instinct, Olrox grabbed the blur... to see an adorable boy with glowing green eyes looking at him with nothing but admiration. "Dasalus?"

Now the boys eyes were really glowing. "You remember me! Dad, you're so amazing." Dasalus then snuggled up to the vampire, his silver hair tickling the vampire's chin. "You're stronger than my favorite aunts and uncles! You took the old hag down without even trying! You were able to take all of their attacks and still get up! You even made giving up look cool! My dad is the absolute best!"

Olrox was blushing at the praise his son was giving him. He then felt a tug on his pants, and looked down to see a pouting Lephea. Understanding quickly, he placed Dasalus on his shoulder, which he seemed to greatly enjoy, and held Lephea in his arms.

"Indeed, he really is something."

That beautiful voice caught Olrox's attention immediately. He looked forward to see an extremely beautiful woman in a doctor's coat. The sight of her... made tears of happiness appear in Olrox's eyes without him even knowing. "Lamia."

The sight of him, and the fact that he recognized her immediately, made tears well up in her own eyes, but she still did not cry immediately. "Long time, no see; my prodigal, idiot husband."

The beautiful Lamia causally walked towards Olrox, her eyes shadowed by her hair. When she was close enough, she slapped him hard enough for it to be heard throughout the room. "Ow. I guess I deserved that."

"DAMN RIGHT, YOU DO!" Now Lamia was crying. "WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?! YOU LEFT ME, YOUR CHILDREN, YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY BEHIND! YOU DIDN'T EVEN IMMEDIATELY COME BACK! INSTEAD, YOU PICK A BUNCH OF FUCKING FIGHTS, AND POTENTIALLY PLACE OUR DAUGHTER IN DANGER! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING ALL THESE YEARS, YOU DAMNABLE IDIOT?!" Lamia was shaking with rage. She wanted to know everything, and she would be damn sure to get all of the answers she wanted to know.

Olrox was silent for a bit. He could feel everyone staring at him, just as curious about what has happened to him. Even Dasalus on his shoulders and Lephea in his arms were staring. However, it wasn't him that spoke first, but Izuma. "Maybe you should start by reintroducing yourself, vampire."

Lamia looked at Izuma in shock. She thought it was possible, but she didn't want to believe it. Her husband... was now a vampire.

Olrox chuckled at that. "I guess I should." Now, all eyes were back on Olrox. He looked back with clear and fearless eyes. "The man you know as Furuichi Takayuki is dead. He has been for over eight hundred years. The one who killed him... was my vampire mother, Shizuka Hio." Everyone was shocked by what he said. "Through her power, and through Furuichi's body, I was born. I... am Olrox Erebus, one of the Six Dark Generals of the Umbra Kingdom, and the strongest vampire in the world of man."

The room was silent for quite some time. "So cool." Dasalus then looked at Olrox, his eyes sparkling again. "Dad, your name is so cool!"

Olrox then felt Lephea tap his chest, and looked into her curious eyes. "Does that mean my name is Lephea Erebus instead of Lephea Furuichi?"

Dasalus spoke first. "I hope so. Dasalus Erebus has a better ring to it than Dasalus Furuichi."

"Cool names aside..." Everyone looked towards Kaiser, arms crossed with a serious expression. "You have quite a bit of explaining to do. Like why you were able to use Lucifer's power."

"Why shouldn't I be able to? She is my mother, after all."

Now the room was abuzz. Dasalus and Lephea looked amazed. They were excited to know that they were the grandchildren of the great Lucifer. The two always thought that she was pretty. Even though they only saw her once, they always felt some kind of familial bond with her. Lamia looked nervous. It's not every day you learn that your mother-in-law is one of the Demon Lords. Laymia looked even worse. She just found out her sister-in-law was Lucifer. Oga was the only one who was able to speak. Everyone else looked too shocked to so much as squeak. "B-but she's not your mom! I knew your mom, and she sure as hell wasn't some super demon!"

"Lucifer is my ancestral mother. In some point in the far distant past, she made love with a human, but the child she bore was not strong enough to inherit her power. Her genes then continued on... until it finally reached me."

"Then..." All eyes were back on Kaiser. "Does that mean your loyalty is with her?"

"No." Now everyone was confused. Even Kaiser looked confused. "As much as I love her, and will do anything to protect her, my loyalty is to someone else."

Now Oga spoke, sounding a bit angered at the knowledge that his best friend was under the rule of some unknown dude or chick. "Then who the hell is this guy!?"

"Someone extremely powerful. He is the new Dark Lord, and ruler of the Southern Plains. He is the first warlock in the legendary Umbra Clan." Kaiser looked visually shocked at that piece of information. Lamia and Laymia looked just as shocked, if not more so than the Great Demon Lord. The Umbra's were legendary, even in Hell. They couldn't believe that Furuichi, no, that Olrox was serving under the reign of someone from that mythical clan. "This man was powerful enough to defeat the previous Dark Lord, and wield both the Diabolo Anathema and the Deum Fidem."

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Kaiser couldn't believe what he heard at all. Being able to wield both of those legendary swords is beyond fictional. "NO ONE CAN WIELD THOSE TWO TOGETHER! IT JUST CAN'T HAPPEN!"

"It can, and it has. That's just how amazing of a man my lord is." Everyone was shocked. The Ishiyama gang had no idea what Olrox and Kaiser were talking about, but it must be something major if Kaiser is getting this worked up. He was even sparking. That hasn't happened in years. "This man can make the impossible possible. He is the most powerful man I have ever met, and the man I'm proud to serve under; even more so than when I served Dracula." It was just one shock after another. They always thought Dracula was just an awesome book and movie franchise, but now they find out that he was real, and that Olrox served under him. "The name of this man, the name of the Dark Lord is-"

He was interrupted by the appearance of a dark portal behind him. Olrox turned to stare at the swirling darkness, wondering what had caused it. Then, a clawed black hand shot out of the portal, and grasped Olrox's throat. Everyone felt fear when they saw the hand, even Kaiser. They all sensed a truly limitless amount of dark energy from the hand. It had everyone shaking in fear, especially Olrox, since he immediately recognized the aura. "You are in so much trouble!"

Olrox actually went blue in the face. "A-A-A-Adelram?!" Everyone heard the fear in Olrox's voice. "W-Wait a minute! I can explaaaaaiiiiin!" That was the last thing Olrox screamed as he was dragged into the portal. The other sounds were of Dasalus screaming in excitement, and Lephea screaming in surprise. Before anyone knew it, the portal was gone, along with Olrox and his two children. No one could sense so much as a trace of any of their auras.

Olrox, Lephea, and Dasalus... were gone.

 **A/N: HO-LY FUCK! That was the longest god damn fight I've ever had to make! Or at least it felt like it. That was one hell of a fight. Olrox took on all of his old friends, and almost won! Some might call him overpowered, but it was still awesome! Besides, he knows his limits. As soon as Kaiser showed up, he threw in the towel. At least he saw his kids again. He still has them too. Still, those three are seriously in for it. Dark Lord Adelram does not sound happy. Good luck to all three of them.**


	13. Chapter 13

Lephea was holding tightly onto her father's neck, eyes shut tight. Dasalus was laughing like mad, enjoying the strong wind created by flying through the strange dark portal. Then, the ride was over. Dasalus was looking around, and saw that he was in a huge hall. Somehow, it looked cooler than Beelzebub's throne room. Lephea was still clenching her eyes shut will holding onto her father as tightly as she could. Olrox was catching his breath, trying to calm down.

"Welcome back, dumbass."

So much for calming down. Olrox rigidly looked up to see... his entire family. Sharn and Shel were standing side by side, arms crossed. Angelica had her hands together, while Angelo kept his hands to his back. Medusa, Stheno, and Euryale were standing as elegantly as Angelica; but their eyes were neutral compared to the kind gaze of Angelica. Brauner looked like he was struggling to not only stand still, but to prevent himself from laughing out loud. Victor... was kneeling, with a busted lip, swollen face, and a giant swelling covered in multiple swellings that were still steaming. Fuji was also kneeling, but he just had a steaming swelling on his head; though, he did look traumatized. He was shaking like a leaf.

When Olrox looked at the throne, he felt like his entire body was frozen solid. There Adelram was, sitting cross legged, cheek resting on his right fist, with eyes that made swords look like fluffy marshmallows in comparison.

Olrox took a heavy gulp before talking. "You're mad, I can tell."

Adelram's piercing eyes then went blank, pretty much indifferent. "Mad? Why would I be mad?" Olrox lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "I mean, it's not like the most brilliant man in my kingdom just left without telling me." Olrox felt a thunderbolt that made him feel smaller. "Or that he didn't even inform his secretary, his assistant, or even his intern that he would be gone for an ungodly amount of time." Another thunderbolt. "Or that he allowed his work to pile on and on and on." Thunderbolt. "Or left me to deal with both my and his work at the same time while he was absent." Bolt. "Oh, no. I have no reason to be angry. None." Thun. "What." Der. "So." Bo. "Ever." Lt.

At the end, Olrox felt like a new born fox standing before a mighty, colossal, enraged, black dragon. Since he was already on the ground, Olrox used the opportunity... to grovel. He smashed his head so hard on the ground, it caused a small quake throughout the castle. "I'M SO UNBELIVEABLY SORRY!"

Brauner couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing. "T-This is the best fucking day of my life!" He was howling like a hyena, rolling around like a pig in a mud hole. "To see my big bad brother like that! Oh, sweet blood of the Dark Lord! This is so awesomely hilarious! I should have brought my damn camera! Bwahahahaha!"

He was eventually silenced by a well timed stomp on his face from Sharn. "You're an idiot, Brauner."

With his head buried in the ground, his face still smashed to the bottom of Sharn's boot, Brauner still gave a thumbs up. "Worth it."

Adelram ignored Brauner's inappropriate behavior, still looking at Olrox, before he noticed something. "Olrox?" The vampire twitched a bit, not daring to raise his head. "Why are there kids with you?"

In the heat of the moment, Olrox forgot all about them. He heard Angelica speak. "Is it just me, or does that boy greatly resemble Olrox?" Olrox started to sweat.

"No." That was Medusa's voice. "The child does indeed resemble Olrox. Curious."

Olrox actually lifted his head, his mind racing. "Oh, well... You see... Uh."

As Olrox tried to think of an excuse, Dasalus jumped up his father's back, and gave a fairly cute salute. "Yo! My name is Dasalus Erebus! Nice to meet you!" The boy then gave a beaming smile.

The room was completely silent. Olrox's eyes were completely black, his jaw hanging loosely in shock. Adelram was sitting rigidly on his throne, eyes blackened. Brauner actually sat up from his little crater, eyes popped open. Medusa and her daughters covered their mouths in surprise. Angelica and Angelo looked confused, like they were sure they misheard what the boy said. Sharn and Shel looked like they were told the story of the year. Though they all had different expressions, they all said the same thing. "YOUR NAME IS WHAT?!"

Olrox immediately stood up. "Wait! I can explain!"

"EXPLAIN THAT YOU HAVE A KID?!" They were all in sync. They also all noticed something else. "Olrox, why are you holding a little girl?"

Olrox practically turned to stone. He looked down to see that Lephea was still in his arms, burying her face into his bare chest. "Uh, well, about that."

"Young Lady." Olrox jumped when he heard Adelram address his daughter. "My name is Adelram. Adelram Umbra. If it is not to difficult for you, I would like you to show us your face, and introduce yourself."

The child was hesitant at first, but she still turned towards the group. When she looked at them, they could swear they saw her twinkling with a bright and pure aura, her silver eyes pretty much relieving them of stress. She was just so cute.

"Oh, my." Medusa was the only one who could speak. "What an adorable child. It seems that she has even inherited her father's silver eyes. They are as lovely as gem stones."

"Indeed." Angelo couldn't help but smile. "Seems Uncle Olrox can make some adorable creatures."

Olrox and Lephea blushed in embarrassment at the young man's comment.

"Child?" Lephea looked up towards Adelram, and blushed even more. He was as handsome as her father, and she thought her father was the most handsome man she had ever seen. "Would you please introduce yourself." Adelram gave a kind smile, one that made Lephea's face turn completely red.

She averted her eyes from the Dark Lord. "M-My name is L-Lephea. Lephea Erebus." It was little more than a mumble, but everyone still heard her.

"I see. Lephea..." Adelram then gently placed his hand on top of her head. She didn't know why, but she greatly enjoyed the feeling. It was as calming as being in her father's arms. "Dasalus..." The boy then ran towards the Dark Lord, a beaming smile still on his face. He started to giggle when Adelram placed his other hand on his head. They both seemed to enjoy it when he started to gently rub their heads. "Welcome to the Umbra Kingdom."

"Thank you for having us." The two even politely bowed, an action that made Adelram chuckle a bit.

"Now then..." Adelram then stood up, placed his hands on Olrox's shoulders, and lifted the man to his feet. "Olrox?"

Olrox still felt nervous. "Yes, sir?"

Adelram then began to violently shake Olrox. He was moving so quickly, that afterimages of Olrox's head where seen. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU BEING A FATHER MEANS?!"

Adelram actual stopped shaking Olrox, but his head was practically vibrating. He actually had to physically stop his head by grabbing it. He shook his head to stop the spinning in his eyes, and looked at Adelram with questioning eyes. "What does it mean?"

Adelram then proceeded to shake Olrox again. "IT MEANS I'M A DAMN UNCLE! Not only that, Angelica, Sharn, and Medusa are now aunts!"

The three women began to think about what their husband just said. Sharn was the first to respond. "Oh, yeah. I guess we technically are."

Medusa giggled a bit. "Well, I don't mind being the aunt of such adorable children."

Angelica gave a loving smile. "Yes. Being the aunt of such lovely children is quite the honor."

The children blushed at what Medusa and Angelica said. Dasalus then shook his head and made a pouting face. "I'm not 'adorable' or 'lovely'!" Everyone in the room looked curiously at Dasalus as he thumped his puffed out chest. "I'm a man! Men are supposed to be cool or handsome! Just look at my dad! In no time at all, I'll be just as cool and sexy as him!"

"Se-?!" Olrox was stunned by what his son just said, while almost everyone else looked like they trying their hardest not to burst out laughing. Even Medusa looked like she was struggling not to laugh. Angelica was the only one who wasn't laughing.

She just gave the small boy a loving smile. She appeared before him in a split second, an act that startled the boy. He's never seen anyone move that fast, and he spent a lot of time with Aoi and Yata, two of the fastest demons in Hell. Before he knew what was happening, he felt Angelica gently rub his head in a loving and comforting manner. He was immediately reminded of his mother. "Of course, child. Very soon, you'll be every bit as amazing as your father, without a doubt."

Dasalus blushed again. He turned away from Angelica with an embarrassed look, an act that made the beautiful woman giggle. "Dad!"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"How come your side of our family is so much more awesome and cool compared to mom's?!"

"Eh?" Olrox looked genuinely confused.

"Look at Uncle Adelram!" Adelram pointed at himself with a confused look. "He's strong, cool, handsome, and has three smoking hot women for wives! Even his kids look cool!" Adelram blushed at the praise his new nephew gave him. His kids and wives looked just as embarrassed.

"Aunt Sharn is the very definition of a strong beauty!"

Sharn had a look of pride when she heard the young boy say that. "Well, can't argue with that." Angelica and Medusa gave her a blank glance. Sharn noticed their looks. "What? Can't argue with the truth, right?"

"Aunt Sharn has just enough muscle to make her look like a super model!" Sharn blushed at that comment. "She also has a ridiculously nice body, huge melons, and the face that would melt any guys heart! Even her fangs scream 'strong beauty'!" Sharn's face was steaming, her hair shadowing her embarrassed eyes. She even self-consciously covered her body, mostly her breasts. Medusa snickered at the orc's reaction.

"Aunt Medusa is a freaking cool beauty!" Medusa looked toward Dasalus, wondering what he meant. "She has this aura that screams 'sophistication'! She has some of the coolest eyes I've ever seen, and stands like a royal! I've seen plenty of nobles and royals, but not one of them have come close to her level of elegance and beauty! She's the ultimate noble woman!"

Medusa was silent for a bit, until a faint smile graced her lovely lips. "I approve of this boy. He has good eyes."

"Aunt Angelica might as well be an angel, no a goddess!"

"Go-?!" Angelica blushed at the statement, looking a bit stunned by the sudden outburst.

"Her hair looks like it's made of gold, while her skin looks like it's made of pearls! She also emits an aura and kindness and safety! She's like a second mother! She's soft, smells nice, and comforting! She's the very definition of a goddess!"

Angelica was blushing, steam rising from her head with her golden hair covering her eyes. She didn't even realize that Adelram was sniffing her. "Huh, he's right. You do smell nice."

"RAM!"

"And lastly, there's Uncle Brauner!"

Brauner was sitting cross-legged, looking completely unscathed from the vicious stomp he had received from Sharn not to long ago. "Yo."

"He's a badass vampire like you! He has long red hair that makes him look like a badass! His dark skin gives him this cool look! Those red eyes of his scream 'badass'! In short, you can easily tell that he's your brother!"

Brauner gave a toothy grin at that with a chuckle. "All true."

"I ask again, how come your side of the family is so much cooler than mom's?! I mean, they're awesome and all, except for the hag, but your side of the family is hundreds, no thousands of times cooler! Why?!"

Olrox pointed behind his son. "You forgot to mention your Uncle Victor."

Dasalus looked towards the direction that his father was pointing towards to see a now completely healed Victor, but he was still sitting on his knees with tears in his eyes. Dasalus was silent for a bit. "Still better than the old hag. Your side is still more awesome!"

Olrox sighed at his child, already feeling a bit tired from his long rant. "I guess that's just how we are." Dasalus pouted a bit, and crossed his arms, looking away from his father and the rest of his awesome family.

"By the way, Olrox." The vampire looked toward his lord. "Who is the mother anyway? I assume that Lephea looks exactly like her. Also, what is she?"

"Pardon?"

"Those children... they aren't vampires, are they?"

Olrox was silent for a bit, before Brauner broke the silence. "Come on, bro, it's obvious they're not. Dasalus mentioned how awesome it was to have a dad and an uncle that were vampires. Plus, I don't smell vampiric blood flowing through them. Then again, it doesn't smell human either. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something eerily familiar about the scent of their blood. So, what are they?"

Olrox was silent for a bit before he finally sighed in defeat. "They're demons."

Everyone in the room went silent, even the kids. Adelram and the rest blankly stared at Olrox and his kids before tilting their heads. They all said the same thing simultaneously. "Eh?"

Adelram was the only one able to speak. "Demons?"

Olrox nodded. "Demons."

Adelram blinked twice. "As in the denizens of Hell?"

"Yup."

Brauner was able to talk now. "So... you had sex with a demon?"

"Bluntly speaking, yeah."

Adelram and Brauner both looked at each others eyes, having a sort of mental conversation. After a while, they nodded and turned their attention back towards the man of the hour. "Olrox?"

He didn't like how both his lord and his younger brother addressed him at the same time. He was a bit nervous about what was about to happen next. "Yes?"

Both men were silent, their eyes shadowed by their long hair. It made Olrox a tad bit more nervous. Then, he watched as the two gave a thumbs up, a twinkle in their eyes. "GOOD JOB!"

"Eh?"

Adelram was laughing as he roughly smacked Olrox's back. "Man, you're such a stud. Not many people can say they made love to a demon, but even less people can say they're the uncle of two adorable demons! You gave me some seriously interesting kids for me to call my niece and nephew!"

Brauner put Dasalus on his shoulders and carried Lephea princess style. Both children were enjoying the sudden interaction from their vampiric uncle. "Plus, who can brag about being the teacher of demons?! I'm gonna show these kids how to do so many awesome things! Hell, I bet I can train Dasalus to slay a Great Boar in a month with just a hunting knife!"

Dasalus's eyes twinkled at the thought. "You're really gonna teach me to do stuff like that?!"

"Damn right I am! You and your sister will be as badass as your cousin Angelo before you know it!"

Brauner felt a tap on his cheek, and looked down at his niece. "I'm not much for close-quarters combat."

Brauner gave a wide smile. "No problem. Medusa's the best damn bow-master you'll ever find, Adelram is one of the most powerful sorcerers in history, and no one can beat your dad in a gun fight. Anyway, if you're more into strategy fighting, you're dad's the best in that field too. We can teach you whatever the hell you want."

Lephea smiled happily at her uncle's words. She then snuggled into his shirt, a content look on her adorable face. "I already love this family."

Everyone, even Olrox himself thought the same things about the young girl in Brauner's arms. "S-So cute."

Adelram was the first to recover from the cuteness. "By the way, what does their mother look like any way?" Olrox looked at Adelram in a questioning way. "Lephea may look like her, but she has other characteristic, right? Give us some details."

Everyone stared at Olrox, waiting for his description of the mother of his children. Even the kids themselves were curious of how their father would describe their mother. Feeling the intense stares burn into his skin, he finally relented with a sigh of defeat with his eyes closed. "She's an extremely beautiful woman. Eyes as green as any emerald gem, yet far more captivating. Her pink hair is as beautiful and delicate as fresh cherry blossoms. She has fair skin that looks so incredibly soft. She is also very fit, with a voluptuous body. Perfectly shaped breasts, long legs, an attractive ass and an aura of womanly strength. Truly a picture of beauty. Undoubtedly one of the most beautiful women I've seen in Hell."

When he opened his eyes, he was greeted to the sight of various looks. Lephea was blushing with an embarrassed look on her face. "Father, you're such a pervert."

"Nah?!"

Dasalus scratched the back of his head, not being able to look his father in the eye. "You described mom in such a weird way. It's actually kinda funny how you mentioned her boobs, legs, and butt in your description."

Medusa had an enlightened look. "You seem to truly love this woman. No wonder the advances of my servants failed. Not even Carmilla's servants were able to seduce you. Now I finally know why."

Brauner was deep in thought. "To think there was a woman who could seduce you of all people. And here I thought you'd never be interested in love. I seriously want to meet this chick. See the sister-in-law that broke through the iron defenses of Olrox's supposedly loveless heart. She must be one hell of a woman for you to fall for her."

"For once, I agree with Brauner." Sharn smiled. "I want to meet this chick too. Anyone who can tame a hardass like you must be interesting."

"Indeed." Angelica smiled at the children. "Also, she must be an amazing woman to raise such incredible children." The kids started to fidget in embarrassment at the comment of their beautiful Aunt Angelica.

Olrox was blushing at the comments his family was making. He felt like disappearing right there. "Hm, but you said... Interesting."

Olrox looked at Adelram, who was deep in thought. "What's interesting?"

"Hm? Or, nothing that's important at this moment. So, any other information we should know about the woman, say, name and occupation?"

"Oh, right. Her name is Lamia."

Everyone but Medusa and Olrox's kids spoke at once. "Lamia?" They then turned their attention towards the snake woman.

"What? Just because her name is Lamia doesn't mean I'm related to her in any way. Her _name_ is Lamia. That doesn't make her _a_ lamia."

"Um..." Everyone looked toward Lephea. "Why did you all look towards Aunt Medusa?"

"Because of this, love." Medusa then transformed into her lamia form, her hair hissing immediately.

"SO COOL!" Dasalus jumped off of Brauner's shoulders and ran towards Medusa. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist. "I have a snake woman for an... for an..." Dasalus yawned. "For an aunt." The boy then looked a bit sleepy. "So comfy. Her scales are so smooth, soft, and cool. She also feels so safe and comfortable. I feel like I'll..." He yawned again, looking even sleepier. "Like I'll fall asleep any second in this cool embrace."

As he was slowly starting to doze off, he felt something wrap around him. He looked down to see a tail completely wrap around his small body. "You may sleep while in the embrace of my tail." He looked up to see Medusa with a motherly smile. It was so pretty.

He was barely awake now. "Thank you, Aunt Medusa." He yawned once more. "I love you." That was the last thing he said before he feel asleep , wrapped in the cool and soft tail of the beautiful lamia.

Adelram couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. Olrox's kids were already settling in so well. "So, what does this Lamia woman do anyway?"

"She's a doctor."

Lephea jumped out of her uncles embrace and tugged at her father's pants. "She's not just any doctor, father. She's a Blackjack. She's one of the greatest doctors in all of Hell, rivaling the reputation of her mentor, Uncle Furcas. Some say that her skills in the medical field even surpasses his own, making her one of the greatest doctors in Hell's history."

Adelram whistled at the information he was given. "Damn. You got yourself one hell of a woman, Olrox."

Olrox looked down, thinking about Lamia. She was beautiful, strong willed, and made one hell of a name for himself. He hated himself for not remembering such an amazing woman was his wife, but smiled at the fact that he once loved someone that amazing. "I most certainly did."

As Olrox was thinking about his wife, he didn't notice how Adelram... reached into a dark portal.

* * *

Lamia awakened many of the medical Red Tails so they could tend to the injured. She split them up in groups. There was a small group to reawaken the rest of the unconscious warriors, a larger group to tend to the minor wounds, and the largest group to tend to the heavily wounded. She was personally overlooking Yolda's recovery, hoping to help the transfer demon reach full power so she could help in discovering what just took her family away from her.

No one was in the best of shape.

Against everyone's wishes, Tojo started training by doing handstand push-ups the moment he woke up. He wanted to be ready for another fight with the new, far more powerful Furuichi. He didn't care that he might lose again, he just wanted to have another fight with that official superman. Shizuka and Fuyumi were looking out for him, making sure he didn't open up or worsen his wounds.

Himekawa was still unconscious. Not even Lamia knew when he would awaken. Ushio had arrived moments after Olrox and the kids were taken by the dark hand. She had her husband's head rest on her lap, allowing him to recover in peace and comfort. Seeing the man she loved in such a state left her heart-broken, but she was happy that he was still alive.

Kanzaki was sitting with Yuka in his lap, his wife cradling their still sleeping daughter. The child looked so peaceful, completely unaware of the hellish battle that had occurred not to long ago. The sight of their daughter healed the spirits of the parents, but the physical pain from the horrible fight still remained.

Natsume, Shiroyama and Izuma were sitting at one of the only undamaged tables. They all looked exhausted. Natsume's knee was still throbbing from the strike he landed on Furuichi, and Shiroyama's hand was shaking in pain. Izuma's hand was probably the worst off of all three. Izuma felt like he was punching a wall made of diamonds. He almost shattered every bone in his arm when he stuck the vampire. It still had traces of blood seeping out of the bandages. The three couldn't believe how tough Furuichi had become. The man was, in every sense of the word, a monster.

Chiaki was awake, but she truly wished she wasn't. Olrox almost completely shattered her sternum. Some of her ribs were broken. One of them lightly punctured her lungs. Her powers were helping her to recover quickly, but breathing would still be a chore for at least an hour. She felt so miserable.

Nene had also awoken. Her neck was bandaged to hide the bite marks she received from Olrox. She wouldn't stop rubbing it. Most of the Red Tails thought she felt dirty. Sullied. Dishonored. They were wrong. She didn't know why, but she felt... happy. She could still feel him. His touch was so... kind. Gentle. Soft. It was like he was handling her like a flower. She noticed the strange look in his eyes. It was faint, but it looked like... love. She could still hear his voice, whispering so kindly and lovingly in her ear. She gripped her neck tightly, her emotions going haywire. She gripped her chain tightly, hoping to see the vampire again... so she could whip him in the face for not only forcibly drinking her blood, but for planting these confusion thoughts in her mind.

Hilda was probably the worst off of everyone. Even the least skilled medics could tell. Had Olrox used just a tiny bit more power... he would have shattered her spine to pieces. Most of her organs were badly damaged. Internal bleeding, broken bones, and puncture wounds from the bookshelf riddled her body. It would take her days to fully recover, even with her healing powers, medical science, and healing spells of Hell.

Laymia was examining the destroyed data room, getting a feel of just how powerful her son-in-law had become. She was amazed. Given the sheer scope of the destruction, she could easily say that he was at least as powerful as Abaddon. At most... he was at the level of the Deadly Sins.

Oga was pacing around the room, worried about his friend and the kids. Kaiser was leaning on one of the last standing pillars with his arms crossed, observing the room. Aoi was kneeling, Takami soundly asleep on her lap. She looked up at her husband, a sad look in her eyes. "Tatsumi, you need to calm down."

Oga looked at his wife with an angry expression. "Calm down?! My best friend was taken away from me right before my eyes, along with Dasalus and Lephea! Our Devil Kids! How can I come down when my family is going through God knows what?!"

Aoi looked away from her husband, tears forming in her eyes. When he saw that, Oga felt shame and hurt. He looked away from his wife, actually calming down a bit. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"No. You had every right to be angry. I'm worried about them too. Just thinking about what they could be going through terrifies me, especially when I saw the look of absolute terror in Furuichi's eyes." Oga remembered those eyes too. Furuichi had become so powerful. It took all their combined power to harm him, and yet they still technically lost to just one man. What could be so powerful, that it was able to scare even him?

"But then I look at her." Oga looked towards what Aoi was talking about, and saw Lamia. "She lost her family in one second, and yet she still looks so calm and composed. If we feel like this, can you imagine what she's going through?" Oga honestly couldn't. "I can't fall into despair, not when she still looks so strong." Aoi looked into Oga's eyes, her own burning with determination. "We need to be strong, for her more than anyone else."

Oga was silent for a bit, until he gave a proud smile. He was proud... to be married to such an amazing woman. "Damn right, we do."

Lamia was examining Yolda. The punch she received from Olrox was devastating. It could have ruptured her liver, stomach, and maybe even her heart. It was a miracle that she was still breathing, or was it? For some reason, Lamia could tell... that Yolda wasn't hit by the potential full force. She predicted that if it was, that punch would have obliterated Yolda, leaving only stains on the floor and wall.

As she treated Yolda, the demon maid coughed before opening her eyes slowly. She looked around to gauge her surroundings before she saw Lamia. When she did, her eyes popped open, and she sat up quickly. "FURUICHI!" That was a mistake on her part. She felt a sharp pain run across her abdomen. It felt like her intestines were about to burst from her stomach.

"Careful. You're badly wounded. You need to rest a bit before putting your body through too much stress."

Yolda looked towards the doctor. "What happened?" She looked around, shocked at the aftermath of the battle. "Where is he? Where's Furuichi?"

Lamia was silent for a bit before she sighed. "He's gone. He was taken, along with Dasalus and Lephea."

"What?! How?!"

"I don't know. It just came out of nowhere. It looked like a dimensional portal."

A dime- That's not possible! Furuichi reinforced both the outer walls and the castle walls with the special metal that you two created together. That metal nullifies all dimensional power. No one dimensional transfer demon could get past that. Furuichi even tested the quality of the walls by combining my, Alaindelon's, and Angelica's powers; and we barely had enough power to appear in front of the castle doors! The only thing that could get past that metal is the custom transfer jewels Furuichi made! No demon can create a portal this deep in the castle!"

"At least, that's what we thought." Yolda was caught off guard by Lamia's comment. "However, there apparently is something powerful enough to do just that. It was powerful enough to scare even Takayu-" Lamia shook her head. "To scare Olrox himself." Yolda was confused by name Lamia gave. She was unconscious when Olrox introduced himself, so she doesn't know that the vampire and Furuichi Takayuki are one and the same. "Yolda, we need your help. Only a dimensional demon can pinpoint the origin of a freshly opened portal. Your powers are needed to find my husband and children. Please, will you help us?"

Yolda stared into Lamia's eyes, shining with desperation and the need to find her family. "Do you really need to ask?" Lamia's eyes were filled with joy. So, where did the portal open?"

"It opened over the-"

As Lamia pointed towards the location the portal opened, another one opened in time to interrupt her. The sudden appearance caused all action in the room to stop. Everyone was shocked to see it, and they all felt the same fear from before. Everyone was either visually shaking or sweating. It even caused Tojo to fall on his back, a chill of fear running up his spine. Oga and Kaiser got into fighting positions, believing something was about to jump out of the portal. In a way, they were right.

A giant hand made of darkness shot out of the portal. It slithered past many of the soldiers in the room, and grabbed it's target. Lamia looked down in shock as the colossal hand wrapped it's fingers around her as if she were nothing more than a doll. Before anyone could react, the hand pulled Lamia toward the portal, nothing stopping them. Laymia tried to run towards her daughter, but the hand was moving to quickly. Oga tried to punch the hand, but his fist actually bounced off of the black arm, his knuckles devoid of skin, exposing some muscle and bone. Then, Lamia disappeared into the darkness. Oga tried to jump into the portal, but was too slow. As quickly as it appeared, the portal was gone. Oga fell on his face, failure filling his body. Full of rage at his own incompetence, he slammed both fists onto the ground, creating a giant crater. "FUCK!"

* * *

"Olrox, think fast."

Olrox was brought out of his thoughts by Adelram. When he looked towards his friend, he was surprised when he saw the lord suddenly throw something at him. He was able to easily catch it. It felt so light, warm, and had an intoxicating smell. It was also incredibly soft. He in his left hand, he held something firm yet soft, in his right something large and squishy. Out of instinct, he gave them both a soft squeeze.

"Kya! Where do you think you're grabbing me, you pervert?!"

Olrox was then greeted by a familiar slap. "Ow. Not sure if I deserved that one."

"You deserved it as much as you deserved the first one! I haven't seen you in over eight hundred years, and you greet me by groping my ass and boobs?! What's wrong with you, you pervert husband?!"

Lamia glared at the man. She was actually happy to see him. She just wished their reunion wasn't so... perverted.

The sound of her yell was actually able to wake up Dasalus. Rising from his Aunt's incredibly comfortable tail, he watched as his father elegantly placed the still fuming beauty on her feet. Dasalus ran towards his mother, overflowing with joy. "MOM!"

Lephea was filled with absolute happiness. She left her father's side to wrap her arms around her mother's leg. "MOTHER!"

Lamia looked toward both voices, and was filled to the brim with absolute happiness. She keeled down in time to catch Dasalus in a hug, and brought Lephea into the embrace. She was laughing as she rubbed against her laughing and crying children. She even felt her own tears falling. "I'm so happy. You're both safe."

Dasalus looked at his mother with a giant grin. "Of course we are! Why wouldn't we?"

Lephea looked at her mother with a confused look. "Father would never let anything happen to us. Besides, our aunts and uncles wouldn't allow any harm to come to us."

Lamia looked at her daughter with confusion. "Aunts and uncles?"

"Damn right we wouldn't."

Lamia quickly looked towards the direction of the new voice, and was shocked by what she saw. Before her stood a handsome man, but that's not what shocked her. She sensed limitless dark power emitting from the man. It was on an even greater scale than even Lord Beelzebub. No, she couldn't even compare this man to Great Demon Lord. He was as powerful as the Kaiser and Lord En combined. What was most terrifying... was that she knew he was sealing a great deal of his power.

"Who... are you?"

The man smiled at Lamia. "My name... is Adelram Umbra, the Dark Lord." Lamia was shocked to hear this. "Lamia Erebus." That made Lamia blush a bit. "Welcome... to the Southern Plains. A.K.A. The Umbra Kingdom."

 **A/N: Finally, Lamia meets her husband's boss. The kids are already popular among the elites of the kingdom. It seems those two are going to greatly enjoy their stay in the Kingdom, let's hope Lamia will have just as much fun. Oh, speaking of the kids, I'm guessing some of you are curiouWes about the "Devil Kids" thing. Well, they can't exactly be called "God Kids". They're demons in Hell. That just doesn't make sense. Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

Lamia's eyes were shadowed. "Adelram Umbra. . . . The Dark Lord?"

"That's me. A pleasure to meet y-" Adelram was about to extend his hand for a handshake, but instead had to catch Lamia's fist. "Oh, my."

Lamia had a look of fury in her eyes. She tried to kick Adelram's head while he was still holding her fist, and was aggravated when he easily dodged her attack. She started to furiously attack him with punches and kicks, but Adelram just nonchalantly dodged or blocked them, aggravating Lamia even more. Adelram was actually pretty impressed. She had speed and strength to go with her skill. He never thought a medical doctor could be so tough.

Eventually, Lamia tried to land a heel kick on Adelram's temple. That's when he easily grabbed it, a satisfied smile on his face. "Wow, you're feisty. I like that. You're gonna fit in just fine, love." When he released his hold, Lamia jumped away from the Lord, eyes still shadowed.

"It's your fault, isn't it?"

"Pardon?"

Lamia then glared at Adelram, tears welling in her eyes. "You took Takayuki away from us, didn't you?!"

"Taka what now?"

"It's my old name." All eyes were on Olrox. "It was my original name before my rebirth as a vampire."

"Oh. . . . What a cute name." Adelram ended up having to dodge a bullet... fired by Olrox himself. "Right. You hate being called cute or handsome or any form of attractiveness. Too bad, since you're such a pretty boy."

"Look who's talking."

"Hey!"

Lamia then tried to kick Adelram again, only for him to bend backwards to completely dodge it. "Anyway, I'm not the reason he's like this."

"What?" Lamia's eyes told Adelram she didn't believe him.

"Look, I've only been the Dark Lord for twenty years. Others have had him way before I was even born."

"Born?" Lamia looked over Adelram, analyzing him. "How old are you?"

"Forty-one."

"For-!?" Lamia looked stunned. "Bu-! You look so-! Even though-! How!?"

"I became an immortal at twenty-one. Most of us did. I became an immortal the moment I became the Dark Lord. Sharn and Angelica became immortals after drinking Victor's Ambrosia. In fact, he's probably the oldest person in the entire castle."

"Actually, that title goes to Medusa, since she's-" Olrox never finished that sentence. He was interrupted when he had to catch an arrow before it reached the center of his skull.

All eyes turned towards Medusa. She was still holding her bow, a sweet but venomous smile on her lovely face. "Olrox, sweetie, a gentleman like you must know to never speak of a woman's age."

Lamia then looked toward the vampire. "That's right, Takayuki." Lamia then caught her mistake, and cleared her throat. "I mean, 'Olrox'. Speaking of a woman's age is taboo. You of all people should know that."

"Right. I apologize."

"Now then..." Lamia then went back to glaring at Adelram. "If you weren't responsible for my husband's lack of returning, then who was?"

"I don't know." She wasn't satisfied with the answer. "Look, I know next to nothing about Olrox's past. It was never really that important to me. I don't even know how old he is."

"A little over ten thousand."

Everyone except for Victor, Lamia, Dasalus, Lephea, and Fuji reacted to that statement. "YOU WERE THERE FOR THE RAPTURE?!"

"Yeah. I was even rejected by God Himself because of my affiliation with demons."

All who were surprised by his age stood there with their jaws gaping. They couldn't believe what they just heard about the most powerful general in the kingdom. Adelram was able to shake his head clear of the thoughts. "Well, how come you never mentioned something that interesting before?"

Olrox let out a depressed sigh before answering the question. "Because Death erased my memories."

Lamia was shocked by what she just heard. She almost didn't hear Medusa speak. "It makes sense. It certainly sounds like something that bag of bones would do."

Brauner looked toward the ceiling before he spoke. "Olrox always was a powerhouse. Maybe you were too strong for them to handle before. If you were a blank slate, you'd be way easier for Lord Dracula to control. Still, it's such a disgusting way to use someone. Bet you wish you beat Death in a more humiliating way, huh?"

"Damn right I do. That bastard took a whole life from me. He denied me memories of my family, my friends, and the people I loved. I should have made him suffer more."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Everyone looked toward an astonished Dasalus. "Dad... did you fight the Grim Reaper?"

"One on one, or at least it was supposed to be. He summoned five legendary warriors that had already killed me once."

"ALREADY WHAT?!" Lamia then walked over towards Olrox, and shook him by his shoulders. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'ALREADY KILLED'?!"

As soon as she stopped shaking him, Olrox had to regain his balance. His wife could give Adelram a run for his money in terms of shaking power. "It was during the rule of Dracula. There were five great warriors. One of them challenged me to a fight. It was during the Great War one hundred and twenty years ago. He was a brawler named Basir. He was formidable, truly a great and honorable warrior. However, our fight was during a time of war, so honor was the last thing needed on the battlefield. The other warriors took advantage of that unspoken creed. Right before the conclusion of that battle, the others attacked me. I still remember seeing tears in Basir's eyes. His pride as a warrior was all but crushed. I was in a state of Limbo for one hundred years before Adelram resurrected me."

When Olrox finished his explanation, one could hear tears falling. All looked toward the source of the sound to see Lephea crying. "Then... there was a chance... that we would have never been able to see you?"

Olrox was hesitant to answer, before finally relenting. "I'm afraid so."

Hearing that, Lephea ran towards her father, burying her face in his pants, letting more tears fall. He then felt a small hand grab his left, and looked down to see Dasalus tightly holding it. His eyes were completely shadowed, his previous cheerful attitude completely gone. Finally, Lamia walked over towards Olrox with shadowed eyes. She then wordlessly placed her head on his chest, tears rolling down her cheek.

The family stayed like this for quite some time, before Lamia finally spoke. "Lord Adelram..." He didn't respond. "Thank you. Thank you for making this reunion a possibility."

Adelram stood tall with his arms crossed, smiling at the sight before him. "My pleasure."

After a bit of time, Lamia stepped back from her husband, and kindly smiled at him. "By the way, honey?"

Being called that made Olrox blush. "Yes?"

"Not that I'm complaining, but how long do you plan on going shirtless?"

". . . Huh?"

Olrox looked down to see that he's been bare-chested since his fight with the Ishiyama Gang. He blushed before literally baring his fangs at his Umbran Family. "HOW LONG WERE YOU PLANNING TO WAIT BEFORE TELLING ME?!"

They all answered in unison. "We weren't."

"Nah?!"

Adelram looked confused. "What's the big deal? We go shirtless all the time, especially during the summer."

"Yeah, bro. It gets hotter than hell during the summer, so wearing a shirt's a pain. I mean, you almost never wear a shirt in the office during summer. Much to the joy of the female servants." Brauner had no idea what kind of storm he had unleashed.

"Hm. 'Female servants', huh?" Olrox looked down to see his wife letting out an incredible amount of demonic energy that made even him shiver with fear. "So you have female servants that look at you, huh? Are they cute?"

"Uh, well... They're... Um."

"Absolutely adorable." Olrox turned to stone the moment Adelram said that.

Brauner made it worse when he said, "Some of them are just plain hot."

Olrox felt like he cracked when Sharn said, "Well, what do you expect from elves?"

He pretty much crumbled when Angelica said, "Now, now, Sharn. Some of our servants are humans and dwarfs and even a few orcs. They're just as lovely as the elves."

Every word seemed to make Lamia angrier and angrier. She scared Olrox as much as Adelram did. "My, my, you seem to have quite the life here, my-hus-band." Olrox just wanted to run like hell. "So..." Lamia then took out a gun, and loaded it. "How many of them did you fuck?" Did she not care that there were kids in the room?!

"None." Lamia then looked at Medusa, her aura of rage still present. "He hasn't made a move on any of them, nor has he accepted any of their advances. Trust me, dear, I've been trying to have him lay with servants since the reign of Dracula. Not even Carmilla's servants could bed the man, and I have to begrudgingly admit that she had quite a few lovely maids at her disposal."

"Car-mil-la?" Lamia seemed to spit venom with each syllable. "And who, pray tell, was that?"

"A vampire like Brauner and your husband."

"And where is she?"

"Dead." Lamia looked at Medusa with both relief and surprise. "I should know. I was the one who killed her."

Her aura of rage pretty much gone, she walked up towards Medusa, and cupped her hands. "Thank you."

Medusa smiled. "Oh, no thanks are necessary."

Lamia smiled before releasing another wave of demon energy. "But, don't you dare try to have my husband cheat on me again."

"Oh, I won't. I know when to surrender. There isn't a being on this Earth who could seduce that vampire... until now it seems."

Lamia couldn't help but smile at the woman's comment. She knew she was the only woman that could tame her husband... for now.

She knew Olrox better than even he did. She knows exactly how he is. She doesn't want to share him. Ideally, she would want him all to herself. However, she knew that wouldn't be the case. Not for long.

She was taken out of her thoughts when the throne room doors were open. In came an extremely handsome elven butler, dressed in an all black suit with a white dress shirt, a sharp contrast to his blonde hair and blue eyes. "My Liege, it is now time for dinner. Please, come to the dinning hall immediately after washing up."

Adelram chuckled before answering. "Thank you, Tasar. We shall be down shortly."

"Very good, sire." With that, the butler now known as Tasar gave a courteous bow and left.

"Right then, let's get us something to eat."

"Alright! Food!" Brauner then ran off, grabbing Dasalus and Lephea on the way. All could hear the joyful laughter of the children.

Angelica cupped her hands together before Brauner was out of even their earshot. "Brauner! Don't forget to wash up this time!"

"I won't!"

"And make sure the children wash their hands as well!"

"Yeah, yeah! I got it!"

"Mercy me." Angelica then walked out of the throne room, along side her husband and two sister wives. Victor, Fuji, and the children were the next to exit. Olrox and Lamia were the last to leave.

As the reunited couple walked towards the bathroom to wash up before dinner, Olrox felt a tap on his chest. He looked down to see Lamia pointing down at her own chest. Knowing she didn't mean for him to look at her breasts, which he still did out of a dormant habit, he looked down to see he was still shirtless. With an annoyed sigh, he willed his blood to create a new shirt. Lamia whistled at the marvel of her husband's powers. "What a useful skill."

"You have no idea."

After washing up, the entire family sat down at the dinning table. Adelram sat at the end of the table on what most would affectionately call the "dinner throne". Victor and Brauner were sitting on opposite sides of the Lord. Fuji was sitting next to Victor, a bit nervous about sitting at the dining table of the royal family. Medusa sat next to Brauner, her two daughters by her side. Angelica sat next to Fuji, with Angelo sitting next to her. Sharn and Shel took their seats next to Angelo, both mother and daughter already drooling in anticipation for the feast about to be presented. Olrox sat next to Stheno, with Lamia sitting next to him. Dasalus and Lephea were the last to sit, both marveling at the beautiful dinning room. There were still many empty seats. Lephea estimated that the entire Ishiyama Family and the Royal Family of Beelzebub could also have seats, and there'd still be extras. It was even larger than the dinning hall of Castle Beelzebub.

Lephea and the rest of the table were taken out of their thoughts by the sound of the kitchen doors being opened. Everyone watched as servants upon servants brought dozens of plates. Tasar stood next to Adelram as the covered plates were set on the table.

"Thanks to the efforts of both Lady Sharn and Sir Brauner, we were able to create a multitude of delectable dishes. Young Ms. Leafa was able to recreate her now famous takoyaki."

The more rowdy occupants of the table, Adelram, Sharn, and Brauner, actually cheered. They had grown quite fond of that particular dish. Lamia looked at her husband in confusion. "Who's this 'Leafa' person? And how does she know how to make a dish from your home country? Wasn't it destroyed?"

"Leafa is one of the chefs of the castle. During an archaeological dig, varies documents, weapons, and books were found in the Eastern Plains. It took a bit of trading and negotiating, but we at least received a few books and weapons. One of the books held the recipe for takoyaki, but it was only perfected when Brauner brought an octopus like creature."

The rest of the chefs placed various plates on the table. Soups from the herbs and mushrooms of the forest. Salads made from some of the freshest vegetables the castle gardens had to offer, and various cuts of meat from Sharn's mammoth cooked in a variety of different ways. There were also plates of fried rice, baked beans, grilled fish, barbecued pork, crispy fruit, and crunchy vegetables. The drinks comprised of red wine, apple juice, fresh milk, and even Victor's variety of soda flavors that he made for Shel. Dasalus was beaming with joy when he saw the grape flavored soda.

"And for the main dish..." Everyone looked towards the kitchen doors to see four strong orcs carrying a giant covered metal dish. They placed it on the table with a heavy thud. Working together, they lifted the cover to show a giant slab of meat that was literally glowing. They gave each other high fives before bowing and leaving. "Prime marbled mammoth tenderloin. It was quite difficult for even our chefs to prepare, but the flavor should be the very definition of perfection."

The smell itself made Adelram drool, as well as someone else. "Tasar, tell the chefs that they've outdone themselves again. They've definitely earned some of Victor's Erdinger Kristall!"

"Nah?!"

Before Victor could protest, there was a loud cheer in the kitchen.

"I'm gonna drink myself stupid drunk tonight!" That gruff voice obviously belonged to one of the orcs.

"Keh, so you're only gonna have one sip, lightweight?"

"What was that, shit-face?!"

"You wanna go, shrimp?!"

"Bring it, piglet!"

That's when a brawl was heard. Adelram couldn't help but laugh at the noise, while Tasar sighed in annoyance. Victor still wasn't about to keep quiet. "Adelram, that's my favorite beer! Finding that recipe was one of the greatest moments in my life!"

"Meh, you can just brew more. Now... EAT!"

That's when everyone started eating. Adelram, Sharn, Shel, Brauner, and even little Dasalus were the most veracious eaters. Lamia wanted to correct her son's manner, but she thought otherwise when she saw how boorish Adelram was acting. All the others were eating in a more refined manner, except for Fuji. He was watching the eating habits of his new Lord in fascination.

During the feast, Adelram jumped onto the table and made a stab for the giant slab of mammoth meat, actually using a sword he crafted for dinner. However, when he plunged the blade into the meat, another blade stuck the delicious slab of muscle. He looked up to see Sharn. The two glared at each other, sparks actually forming.

"That's my meat, Sharn."

"Keh, I believe I was the one who caught this beast, so it only seems proper I get the first bite."

The two continued to glare at each other. Brauner looked like he was preparing for a show when he piled on different food on his plate and sat back. Olrox, Angelica, and Medusa sighed; all knowing what was about to happen next. Stheno and Euryale grabbed their plates and walked towards the end of the long table. Angelo transported his, Shel's, Dasalus's, and Lephea's meals towards the end of the table. Walking towards the end, he grabbed all three children, to which Shel actively protested against.

"Angelo! Put me down! I wanna watch it this time!"

"No."

Lephea was confused about what was happening. "Um, Big Brother, Angelo? What's happening?"

"You're too young to need to know."

Dasalus was marveling at his cousin's strength. He looked so skinny, but he was still able to hold a thrashing teenage orc and two demons like they were just a couple of pillows. "You know, you're really strong."

"Years of training, my small cousin. Years of training."

Lamia watched as Angelo took her children to the end of the table. "Olrox, why is he taking our kids away?"

"You'll see, soon enough."

As the continued to glare at one another, Adelram gave a feral smile. "Sharn, my love, do you wanna fight?"

Sharn gave a smile just as viscous. "I thought you'd never ask."

The two then reared back their fists. Before their blows could collide, Olrox snapped his fingers. A barrier surrounded the two just in time. When the blows connected, a giant boom was heard, and it lightly shook the castle. The table and plates were still vibrating.

Lamia was stunned. "What power!"

"Believe me, it could have been much worse. Had I not erected that barrier, that blow could have destroyed the dinning hall." Lamia looked at her husband in absolute surprise. "And it's about to get a lot worse."

Lamia looked to see Adelram ad Sharn begin to exchange a flurry of blinding blows. The two were going to fast for even her demonically enhanced eyes to keep up with. She's never seen speed at that level. Just how powerful were these beings? Then, she saw something that made her glad Angelo took away her kids.

They had torn their upper clothes off. Sharn's breasts were completely exposed. Lamia couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously at the size of the orcs breasts. Lamia's breasts were large, about as big as Hilda's, but Sharn beat the both of them. Then she noticed something. The two were panting, but not from exhaustion. It sounded like pants of... lust?

"Alright. Now's a good time." Olrox then snapped his fingers a second time, and a giant curtain fell over the barrier.

Lamia looked over toward her husband in confusion. "Olrox, why did you cover them?"

Olrox didn't look at her. He just closed his eyes and brought up three fingers. "Three... Two... And one."

The next thing Lamia heard was Sharn screaming in pleasure. She heard a series of pounds. It sounded like flesh hitting against flesh, but not fists. Then, a hand shot out of the curtain. It was Sharn's. She gripped the table hard enough to cause scratch marks, before disappearing back into the curtain. Lamia was completely red with embarrassment, especially when she heard the various moans of pleasure from both warriors. "O-O-O-O-Olrox! W-W-W-What the hell are they doing behind those curtain?!"

"Copulating." He said it like it was no big deal, which in the Umbra Castle, wasn't.

"At the damn dinner table?!"

"Yeah. You see, Adelram is a huge sex fiend. The first time this ever happened was a huge surprise. Adelram had caught a delicious monster in the local volcanoes. The meat was so succulent and tender, that he and Sharn actually fought over it. During the fight, their lust for one another began to increase, and they ended up making love right then and there in the heat of the moment." Lamia had a blank look on her face. "It gets better. Angelica and Medusa tried to separate the two, but they ended up-"

Angelica immediately appeared behind Olrox and covered his mouth, her face as red as an apple. "Olrox, please don't remind me of that embarrassing event."

Lamia looked toward Medusa, who was shaking in... shame? "To think I felt pleasure from _her_. I'll never live down that shame."

Angelica returned to her seat, still blushing. Olrox cleared his throat to resume speaking. "As I said before, Adelram is a lustful man, especially after a long day's work. He once even grabbed and copulated with Angelica for a-"

"OLROX! STOP TALKING ABOUT MY SEX LIFE WITH RAM!"

Brauner laughed his ass off from that outburst, and was rewarded with a butter knife to the skull, thrown by Angelica herself.

Eventually, the moans and sounds of pounding flesh were gone. "Looks like they're finally done."

Lamia didn't look impressed. "Doesn't last very long, does he?"

"Oh, he actually does. Hell, he made love with Medusa for a month several times."

"Olrox." She had her eyes closed, her eyebrow twitching with aggravation.

"Sorry. Anyway, Sharn likes it quick and rough. That's how he does it with her. And on that note." Olrox then jumped onto the table, and walked into the curtains. After a few seconds, the curtain disappeared. In it was a sleeping Adelram and Sharn, both with content looks on their faces. They were both covered in cloaks that greatly resembled Olrox's shirt.

"So that's what you meant by you power being more useful then I knew."

"Yup. The rest of you can enjoy the meal. I'll take Adelram and Sharn to their rooms."

After that, the rest of the family enjoyed their meal. Lamia was disappointed that she couldn't eat that mammoth meat. Adelram and Sharn completely devoured it during their... "fun". Even if it was still intact, she still wouldn't eat it.

After dinner, which ended at seven, Olrox showed his family around his family around the castle. Lamia took immense interest in Victor's lab. She was already making plans for a variety of experiments. When she complimented one of Victor's working projects, he actually cried in happiness.

Dasalus took interest in Angelo's favorite room, the weapons vault. His cousin even showed him various techniques, and even promised to show him how to use the more unique weapons. Dasalus hugged the taller man.

Lephea's favorite part of the tour was seeing the fields. It was filled with various animals that were tamed by the Umbra family. Majestic dire wolves. Strangely cute but lazy wargs. The dragons were especially amazing in her eyes. Angelica was combing the fur of a giant blue wolf like creature. She explained to her new niece that it was a powerful lightning type wyvern called a Zinogre. Lephea was enamored with the beauty and majesty of the wolf like beast. She couldn't help but pet it's neck. As she did, it released a sort of purr. When she stopped, the beast lightly licked the girl's face. Lephea giggled at the affection of the wolf.

Olrox was happy to see his family enjoy themselves. As he smiled at the sight of his laughing children, he heard the toll of the bell. It was officially eight. It was the perfect time to take the children to their room. When he opened the door to their room, the children gasped in shocked happiness. Dasalus ran into the room immediately, a giant smile on his face.

"IT'S HUGE!" The room was indeed large. Large enough to fit a small log cabin to be exact.

Lephea looked around, awe-struck by it's elegant beauty. "But it's a bit barren. All it has is a bed."

"Yeah, it'd be nice if it had a TV and some games."

As soon as Dasalus said that, the left wall morphed into a flat-screen TV, with a game system connected to it. "Whoa! What just happened?"

"The castle has many enchantments. The bedrooms customize themselves to meet the desires of the occupant. All you need to do is ask for it, and it shall appear."

"Dad, you're house just keeps getting cooler and cooler! I don't think I ever want to go back to Castle Beelzebub."

"Well, the castle technically belongs to Adelram. Anyway, the system will automatically shut down once it hits ten. You can sleep anytime between nine to ten, but you must be in bed by ten. It's a rule that Adelram himself created and follows. Understand?"

Both children stood before their father and bowed. "Yes, sir. We understand."

Olrox smiled and chuckled at his children's actions. "Alright, good night you two."

"Father, wait!" Olrox looked down towards Lephea, who was fidgeting in place. "W-Will you give me a good night kiss?"

Olrox smiled and bent down on one knee. He placed a gentle kiss on Lephea's forehead, an act that filled the girl with bliss. That was the first time she had ever received a kiss from her father. "Good night, my child."

"Good night, Father."

"Do you want anything, Dasalus?"

Dasalus ran up to his father, sticking out his fist. "A good night fist-bump!"

Olrox chuckled again, and gave his son a fist bump. "Good night, son."

Dasalus stared at his fist, blushing and smiling. He was so happy to be with his dad again. "Night, Dad." And with that final exchange, Olrox closed the door to his children's room.

"You've just reunited with them, and you're already proving your worth as an amazing father." Olrox looked to see a happily smiling Lamia. He couldn't help but feel joy fill his body after she said that. "Now then..." She then grabbed his left arm. "Shall we go to our room?"

Olrox blushed at that comment. Wife or not, this would be the first time he had ever brought such a beautiful woman into his room. As they walked down the corridor, the bell for nine o'clock began to toll. The two entered the vampire's room, silence following them as Olrox closed the door.

"Wow. It's nicer than my room." Lamia then walked towards the large king sized bed. "The bed is even softer than mine. Looks like Adelram likes to spoil his family."

"I... I suppose you could say that."

He couldn't even look at Lamia. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed for some reason. It got worse when he saw her begin to strip. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Lamia looked at Olrox like he was an idiot. "Getting ready for bed. I like to sleep in my underwear. Sleeping with clothes on, even pajamas, is way to uncomfortable." Lamia studied her husband's reaction before a teasing smile appeared on her face. "By chance, is this turning you on?"

Olrox blushed even more. It actually was. It surprised him to see that Lamia liked to wear black underwear. He would have thought that she would wear pink or white. He didn't realize it, but he was staring.

His reaction brought a giggle out of the beautiful demon. "Well, you haven't seen me like this in over eight hundred years. What's worse is that a damned death god erased your memories of me. Still, it's nice to know you still see me as a woman." She then seductively walked toward the vampire, waving her hips with each exaggerated step. She then grabbed his shirt and dragged him towards the bed. "It's time to make up for lost time."

 **LEMON SCENE**

Before Olrox could question what she meant, Lamia kissed him. He was so shocked. The kiss was every bit as pleasurable as his kiss with Leviathan, only without the feeling of guilt. He was filled with euphoria, not even noticing how Lamia pushed him onto the bed. He felt her tongue exploring his mouth, and decided to wrap his own tongue around hers. The two wrestled over control of the kiss, both enjoying every second. Lamia tightened her grip on Olrox's shirt, while Olrox firmly grabbed her soft butt. After a long session of kissing, the two parted for air, a trail of saliva connecting the two.

Olrox stared into the eyes of the beautiful demon, reasoning leaving him completely. He threw the demon onto the bed, and stared deeply into her beautiful features. Eventually, his eyes feel onto her neck. Her smell was so intoxicating. He was holding himself back with all his might. "Do you want it?"  
Olrox looked into Lamia's eyes. "You're a vampire now. I understand that. As your wife, I should satisfy all of your desires, including your blood-lust." She then turned her head, giving Olrox a full view of her fair neck. "Drink."

Olrox slowly leaned toward her succulent neck. Lamia could actually feel his breath on her neck. She began to shake with excitement. However, she was surprised when the first thing Olrox did was lick her neck. It sent a shock of pleasure throughout her entire body. Olrox made her feel even more excitement when he kissed her. He kissed her from her collar bone all the way to her jaw. She was so excited, lust completely filling her body. Then, he finally did it.

Olrox slowly and gently plunged his fangs into her neck, drinking her blood. It was so delicious. As delicious as Nene's, as his mothers'. The only difference was that he was getting more and more excited with each sip. It started to affect him like an aphrodisiac. The more he drank, the more he wanted to make love to her. When he was done, he licked up all the stray drops, not daring to waste so much as a micro drop of this nectar. When he was done, he stared at Lamia, who was panting with lust.

His sexual desires overtaking him, Olrox removed the now soaked panties of his wife, and began to lap up her love juices. This action caused Lamia to scream with pleasure. She gripped the sheets of the bed tightly enough to potentially rip them, her toes curled from the excessive pleasure.

As Olrox continued to drink the sweet honey exiting his wife's vagina, he felt her wrap her legs around his head. Then, with a burst of strength he did not expect, Lamia threw her husband onto their bed. "Like I'm going to let you have all of the fun." She then removed her husband's pants, and was almost smacked by a surprise. "No way. It's even bigger." She then grabbed onto her husband's erect member, staring lustfully at it. "It's so cold. It feels so good."

"I'm a vampire, Lamia. Essentially, I'm just a walking corpse. I don't have any natural body warmth."

Lamia smiled at her husband. "Then I'll just have to give you some of mine." She then swallowed her husband's cold penis, and proceeded to rhythmically bob up and down.

The two continued to pleasure one another. Olrox was intoxicated with Lamia's scent and flavor, while Lamia was in love with Olrox's cold skin and large member. Eventually, the two reached their climax together. Olrox's face was covered with love juice, while Lamia's mouth was completely filled with her husband's semen. She swallowed all of it with relish, and was overjoyed to see that he was still as hard as steel.

Wordlessly, she removed her bra and positioned herself over her husband, and slowly had him enter her. She enjoyed every second. When she finally reached the base, she released a cry of absolute pleasure. She loved it. Since it was bigger than before, it felt like she lost her virginity to him again. The contrast between his cold penis and her warm body sent all kinds of new feelings through her body, each of them giving her new forms of pleasure. However, what made her the happiest was the fact that she was again having sex with the man she loved after eight hundred years.

She then proceeded to move, loving the feeling of her husband rubbing against her walls. Olrox was also lost in pleasure. During the copulation, Olrox forcefully pushed Lamia onto the bed, staring into her surprised eyes. He then proceeded to make love to her, missionary style. In this position, Lamia wrapped her legs around Olrox's waist and grabbed his neck. Wanting to feel her skin against his, Olrox had his clothes revert back to their original blood state, and reenter his body. He loved the soft, warm feeling of her legs and arms. Staring at the beautiful demon's seductive body, he watched her breasts swing freely. He cupped them in his hands, and began to lightly lick and kiss the pink nipples, making Lamia moan in pleasure all the while. After a while of teasing her breasts, Olrox looked into the eyes of his gorgeous wife. While in this position, the two shared a passionate kiss.

The clock began to toll for ten, but neither were even close to finishing. They changed positions constantly, kissing whenever they had the chance. The eleven o'clock bell began to toll, the two now drenched in sweat.

Finally, the midnight bell rang. That's when they finally reached their limits. They both reached their climax. Both husband and wife released a cry of pleasure and relief as they came. Lamia could feel Olrox's semen enter into her womb, joy and bliss flooding her brain.

 **END OF LEMON**

Lamia stole one last kiss from her husband as she got off of his now satisfied, limp member. She looked down at her vagina to watch the life fluid flow out of her. "You released so much. It's a shame it all went to waste."

Olrox was confused. "What do you mean?"

Lamia gave her love a disappointed smile. "Today's my safe day."

"Oh." Olrox then plopped himself onto one of the bed's pillows.

Lamia then went to lay her head next to Olrox, and felt a shiver of happiness when he wrapped his arm around her. "Don't worry. We can do it again some other time."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Olrox?"

"Yeah?"

"Over the years... has there ever been any other woman you've had so much as a twinge of affection for?" Olrox didn't answer her immediately. That was all Lamia needed. She sighed in disappointment. "I thought so."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. We're demons. It's not like a male demon having multiple wives is uncommon. It's actually more rare for a demon to have only one spouse. I just thought I would be one of the rare few." Olrox was silent. He didn't know what to say. "Well, let's not ruin this mood. I want to go to sleep in a good mood." She then closed her eyes, and snuggled into Olrox.

The vampire was silent for a bit, before turning towards the demon. "Lamia?"

"Hm?"

"No matter what, I will always love you. Even after I lost my memories, I still had glimpses of you in my dreams. You were the woman I married, and I will never regret that. In fact, it's one of the greatest accomplishments in my entire life."

Now Lamia was silent. Her eyes were shadowed, until she giggled a bit. "You... have no idea how happy that makes me." She then looked at Olrox, eyes shining with tears. "Whether you're the demon, Furuichi Takayuki; or the vampire, Olrox Erebus; I will always love you and will stand by any decision you make. Even if you marry another woman, I'll still be by your side."

Olrox just couldn't respond to that. The sheer loyalty of this beautiful woman brought tears to his eyes. Instead of talking, he just kissed her, which she eagerly returned. With that last kiss, the two lovers feel asleep, falling into the realm of blissful dreams.

 **MEANWHILE**

"GYAAAAHHH!"

An ugly bear of a man was running for his life. This bear was the transfer demon, Alaindelon. The creature he was running from was one of the most viscous creatures in the Southern Plains, a Tigrex. The fool committed a terrible sin against the beast known for having absolute power: he disturbed it's sleep. Because of this inexcusable sin, the mighty wyvern chased the screaming fool throughout the black forest.

While running, Alaindelon slammed into what he thought was a tree. When he looked up, he saw it was something much worse.

It was the Glavenus, one of the most viscous monsters in the forest. The mighty dinosaur-like creature stared at the strange man, before the Tigrex jumped through the trees. When both beasts caught sight of one another, they both released mighty roars, preparing for a duel between monsters.

Alaindelon thought it was a chance to escape. When he ran towards the clearing, another monster walked out of the trees.

A personal favorite of Olrox, the Mizutsune.

On the other side, a wild Zinogre appeared. When the beast saw the Mizutsune, it howled at the beast, while the Mizutsune roared back. These two mighty creatures were also about to duel.

Alaindelon was now in between four of some of the deadliest monsters in the Southern Plains, with no way to escape. He actually wet his pants, or underpants, in fear. He thought that this place was thousands of times more terrifying than Vlad's Haunt.

Before the monsters could attack, Alaindelon looked towards the sky. "SAVE ME, TAKAYUKI!"

* * *

While asleep, Olrox felt a horrible shiver run up his spine that had him shoot up from bed. He frantically looked around the room, as if something that even he couldn't handle would just jump out.

Lamia drowsily sat up, rubbing a bit of sleep out of her eyes. "What's wrong, Olrox?" She was yawning as she spoke.

"It felt like something horrible called out to me. It felt disgusting." Olrox actually shivered.

"You probably just had a nightmare. Even demons aren't immune to bad dreams. Now, go back to sleep, honey." She then turned her back to him, trying to go back to sleep.

"Alright." Olrox then tried to lay back down, wrapping an arm around Lamia. He immediately calmed down. "You smell so nice. And you help me come down almost immediately. I really am lucky to have you for a wife."

"Damn right, you are." With that, the two fell back into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

Alaindelon was frantically dodging the fighting monsters. Fire, lightning, bubbles, and earth was flying everywhere; all giving him tiny scratches. "SAVE ME!"

"SHUT UP!" All fighting ceased when Adelram appeared out of nowhere, shirtless, drowsy, and aggravated. "SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP! TAKE YOUR DAMN FIGHT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" With that, Adelram used a powerful air palm strike to send the four monsters and transfer demon into a far off corner of the Southern Plains. With a tried yawn, the Dark Lord teleported back to his room for a good night's sleep.

 **A/N: FINALLY! I HAD A DAMN REASON TO MAKE A LEMON!** **Bought damn time. Now this story has earned it's M rating. To those who don't know, the monsters who attacked Alaindelon are all from the Monster Hunter franchise. If you don't know about it, I feel sorry for you. Until next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Olrox was usually one of the first ones awake. He'd be up as early as five, and six would be him sleeping in. No matter what, he was always up before the sun. However, this day was different. All Olrox wanted to do was sleep. He was far too comfortable. The bed was no different than usual. The sheets were nothing special. The pillows weren't ridiculously soft. There was no reason involving the bed itself that kept Olrox asleep. No. The reason Olrox wanted to continue sleeping... was because he had his beautiful wife in his arms.

He just wanted to lay there with this soft, beautiful creature. Her scent continuously lulled him back to sleep. Her warmth gave him comfort, and actually healed him, taking away any and all stress. The sound of her steady breath was like music to him. He never wanted to wake up again. He just wanted to lay in bed, sleeping with her by his side.

However, Mother Nature and the castle were not about to let him have his way.

Of the many enchantments surrounding the castle, one of them was opening a window to allow the rays of the sun to enter and enlighten a room. When the warm, bright rays of the sun hit his face, Olrox begrudgingly stirred awake. Being a day day-walker, the rays of the sun did no damage to him, but it was still uncomfortable to have such a bright light shine onto his face. As he got up from bed, Lamia also began to awaken. The suns rays and the feeling of her husband exiting the bed woke her up.

As she rose, she stretched her arms and yawned. "Good morning, Olrox."

Olrox starred at the artistic sight before him. Lamia looked absolutely gorgeous in the light of the sun. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought his wife was an angel instead of a demon. It didn't help that she was still naked. Actually, he just then realized that he was still in the nude. Using his powers, he created his new attire for the day, which was just a simple pair of jeans with a blood red collared shirt. "Good morning, Lamia."

Lamia smiled at her husband. "Think you can make some clothes for me?"

Olrox walked over towards Lamia and placed one hand on her shoulder. She watched as dark energy covered her body. When it was gone, she was wearing black jeans and a short red tank top that exposed her naval, all hugging her features. She looked at her new clothes and giggled a bit. "Wow, looks a bit too sexy, don't you think?"

Olrox blushed when he saw what he did. She really did look sexy. "Sorry, I'll fix it."

As Olrox reached towards her, she grabbed his hand before he could reach her shoulder. "Don't even think about it." She gave Olrox a teasing smile, one that made the vampire blush. She then released his hand and walked towards the door. Olrox couldn't help but stare at her hips. "So, what's on the agenda?"

Before Olrox could answer, the bell began to toll for eight o'clock. "For now, we're going to have breakfast. It lasts from eight to nine."

"Seems Adelram keeps a tight schedule. Well, considering how delicious dinner was, I'm looking forward to breakfast. Come on. Let's go get the kids."

The couple walked down the corridor towards Dasalus's and Lephea's room. Olrox couldn't help but be filled with fatherly love when he saw the still sleeping children. Both parents gently shook the two awake, to which they were both greeted to a good morning hug and kiss. Having them wash their faces and hands, the group walked towards the dinning hall. Running into Brauner, the entire Erebus family walked towards the mouth-watering scents of breakfast. When the doors were opened, Lamia and her kids were greeted with a wondrous sight.

Eggs cooked in every way possible, from scrambled to poached. Piles of different flavors of waffles and pancakes. Apples, bananas, oranges, and grapes that were practically shining. Plates of sausage, ham and bacon. Buttered toast, French toast, raisin toast, and cinnamon toasts that were still steaming. Hash browns, fried potatoes, and cheesy potatoes that looked as crisp as can be. Apple juice, grape juice, orange juice, milk, and coffee. All in all, it was a breakfast fit for royalty.

Dasalus and Lephea excitedly ran to their previous seats from the night before, making sure to wish the rest of the family good morning as they ran past them. Everyone smiled and gave the same greeting. When Olrox and Lamia finally took their seats, everyone began to eat.

As they ate, Olrox saw something extremely rare. He saw Adelram yawn in the morning. What was even more astonishing was the fact that he actually still looked drowsy. "Adelram, did something happen last night?"

"Hm? Oh. Yeah. Some jackass was screaming bloody murder last night since he was being chased by monsters. Fucker woke me up with all his damned screaming."

Sharn scoffed. "Stupid Three Plain losers. They think that they can handle the terrain of the Southern Plains just because we made a few of the monsters go into hiding. So, what was this idiot like? Was it some young, dumb, wannabe explorer?"

"Nah. It was some old guy he looked to be in his late fifties. He was about as tall as an Arzuros."

Lamia looked towards her husband in confusion. "What's an Arzuros?"

"It's a type of bear native to the Southern Plains. Actually, that's not very accurate. Once, a brown bear from the Northern Plains snuck into this land, and came face to face with an Arzuros. The blue beast slashed the bear in half with one swipe of it's paw." Lamia looked impressed. "Anyway, any other characteristics about this old idiot?"

"Let's see. . . . He was overly muscular. He was pretty ugly. Had lazy looking droopy eyes. He had a weird swirl in his hair. And... what else. For some reason, he was only wearing a white sweat shirt and pink boxer shorts and had this ridiculous handle-style mustache that covered his mouth."

When Adelram finished his explanation, Olrox crushed the glass in his hand while Lamia spat out her coffee. Everyone was surprised by the reactions, none more than the wide-eyed Adelram. "Uh... did I say something?"

Olrox looked at Adelram in confusion. "No. Why do you say that?"

"Well, for one, you just crushed your glass into dust." Olrox looked down at his hand in surprise. "And the fact that your wife is coughing up a storm is also a bit strange."

Olrox looked to see Lamia coughing, and immediately started to pat her back to help her. "Lamia? What's wrong?"

After she was able to recover a bit, Lamia looked up towards Olrox. "That has to be Alaindelon!" The name caused Olrox to shiver.

Adelram gave Lamia a confused look. "Alaindelon?"

"He's a transfer demon... and an old... um... acquaintance?"

Adelram raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Doesn't seem like even you know what your specific relation with the guy is. Anyway, is this him?" In a split second, Adelram held up a confused Alaindelon, who blinked twice in surprise.

As Dasalus was eating a plate of scrabbled eggs and bacon, he looked towards his Uncle Adelram to receive a scare that had him screaming off of his chair. "O-O-O-Old Guy?! What's he doing here?!"

Lephea was enjoying a piece of cinnamon toast until she saw Alaindelon. "Oh... uh... H-Hello again Mr. Alaindelon." She sounded so nervous.

Olrox's eyes were shadowed, his body trembling and shaking like a leaf. He froze solid when Alaindelon spotted him. The old guy then started to cry. "T-T-T-TAKAYUKI!" The old weirdo somehow got out of Adelram's iron grip, and ran towards Olrox with open arms and puckered lips. "I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH, TAKAYUKI!"

As soon as the transfer demon invaded the one inch area of Olrox, the vampire planted a viscous high-kick to the freak's jaw. Before he was sent flying to the ceiling, Olrox began to through a barrage of blinding punches that was hard for even Adelram to follow. As the last punch sent Alaindelon flying across the room, Olrox instinctively used the gravity powers Lucifer gave him to smash Alaindelon against the walls, pillars, floor and ceiling. He made the demon move so quickly, he literally disappeared from sight, until Olrox finally planted him into the ceiling head first. He was left dangling from the ceiling, unfortunately still alive. At the end, Olrox was panting out of exhaustion from exerting too much of his new powers.

Everyone stared at him with a surprised expression, eyes wide with shock and astonishment. Only Adelram could speak. "Well, that was new. Since when could you use gravity magic?"

Brauner was the next to recover. "And such advance gravity magic at that. Power like that could have crushed the Five Warriors. Hell, I bet you could have beaten Dracula with that."

Olrox finally realized what he had done, and was blushing with embarrassment. "Uh... well... it was kind of given to me... by my mother."

Angelica smiled and clasped her hands together. "You met your mother? Congratulations!"

"Um, she's actually my ancestral mother."

Brauner looked like he was trying to understand something. "Was she the one who turned you into a vampire?"

"No. In fact, she's actually angry at my vampiric mother for 'corrupting' me."

Medusa giggled at that. "Oh, my. Two mothers? Are they both attractive?"

"Extremely. In fact, they're beauty is absolutely ethereal."

"My, my. Aren't you a lucky man. Not many can say they have two beautiful women for mothers. So, about this ancestral mother who gave you those incredible gravity powers, who is she?"

"Uh... yeah... about that. . . . She's... well... She's the Demon Lord of Pride, Lucifer."

All were shocked, except for Victor, Lamia, Dasalus, and Lephea; since they had already learned the truth. Medusa dropped her glass of apple juice from shock. Stheno and Euryale sat completely still, unable to process what they just heard. Adelram spat out the milk he had drank. Angelica was frozen solid. Angelo looked shocked to learn his beloved uncle was the son of the Lord of Hell, or the fact that the Lord of Hell was a woman. Sharn and Shel had stopped in mid-bite, not even caring that the ham they were about to eat fell onto the floor. Even Fuji was surprised to know Furuichi was blood related to Takamiya's demon.

Adelram pointed a shaking finger towards his best friend. "Y-Y-Y-You're blood related to Lucifer?! Lucifer's your mom?! The Devil is a woman?! Your ancestor is Satan?!"

"No!" Adelram was confused by Olrox's outburst. He knew Olrox for twenty years, and he's seen how hard it was to irritate him. He always had a cool and leveled head. Now, he was shaking with rage, hatred evident in his eyes. "That bastard... is nothing like my mother. Don't ever compare that three-eyed bastard to her!"

"Three-eyed bastard? What are you talking about? It's like you're saying Satan and Lucifer are two different beings."

"About that, My Lord." Adelram looked toward a nervous Fuji. "They kinda are."

Angelica slammed her hands on the table in surprise. "WHAT?! THERE ARE TWO BEINGS OF ULTIMATE EVIL IN HELL?!"

"Yeah. I used to be contracted with Satan, but I was only able to use a quarter of his power. Takamiya is Lucifer's contractor, but even after ten thousand years, I've heard a rumor that he can barely use half of her full power. She is, without a doubt, the strongest female demon in all of Hell."

"She's so powerful in fact..." All eyes were now on Olrox, who had a look of pride in his eyes. "...that it took the combined power of both Satan and Beelzebub to beat her." Olrox looked at his right palm, and clenched it tightly. "That's the type of blood flowing through me. The type of blood flowing through my children. . . . And I couldn't feel more pride and honor than I do now for being the son of someone that amazing."

Adelram sat there, smiling at his friend. He then took a sip of his drink before speaking. "So, how much of your new powers have you mastered?"

Olrox looked a bit embarrassed when Adelram asked him that. "Not nearly enough." He then looked depressed. "The fact that Satan beat me so easily is proof of that."

"Seriously, bro?" Olrox looked at Brauner, who looked a bit... jealous? "You got to fight Satan? Why do you get to have all the fun?! Next time, I'm coming with ya to hell!" Brauner's previous jealousy then became a cold sweat. "Though, you can deal with that uncle of yours. Whoever can kick your ass is bound to be one hell of a nightmare, especially since you made it sound one-sided."

"It was one-sided." Brauner shivered in fear. Next to Adelram, Olrox was the strongest man he knew. Knowing there was someone strong enough to easily beat the shit out of his older brother scared the vampire.

Adelram just sat there, analyzing the information. "Alright then... Olrox?"

"Yes?"

"Let's spar."

Everyone stared in shock at Adelram for what he said. Over the years, he had become an invincible monster. At first, there were plenty of would-be heroes, bounty hunters, and wannabe conquerors that directly challenged him, but he defeated them all with relative ease. After mastering all of his powers, he became powerful enough to decimate an army by flicking a finger. He was even able to go toe-to-toe with Cereza, and even defeated her many times in combat. Eventually, he became so terrifyingly powerful, that no one was brave enough, or even dumb enough to challenge him. He became untouchable to everyone outside of the Umbran Elite.

However, even his family had a hard time fighting him. Angelica and Medusa are still superior to him in speed, but he outclasses them in strength and magic. Sharn, Brauner, and Olrox are the only ones who can challenge his strength. His children all have the potential to be just as powerful as him. However, most of this is only true when he's holding back. If he goes all out, no one can beat him, not even the combined might of his family. They know this since they tried at his request. It was the most exciting battle any of them have ever had, yet they still bribed Adelram with barrels of his favorite sake to never ask them to do something that taxing ever again. Most of them ended up staying in bed for days trying to recover. Olrox was the only one still able to move.

Olrox stared in shock at what Adelram said. "Um, why?"

"So you can better learn how to use your new powers. What better why than a good old fashioned fight? Besides, if your mother is even half the badass you make her out to be, then the power she gave you must be astronomical, and that's probably without your vampiric powers. Speaking of which, did your vampire powers get an upgrade?"

"Uh, yeah. That took a leap forward after I drank the blood of my vampiric mother."

"Who would be?"

"Shizuka Hio."

"WHAT?!" All eyes were on a stunned Brauner. "Shizuka Hio?! _The_ Shizuka Hio?!"

Adelram raised an eyebrow at the vampire's outburst. "It's not like you to get this excited, Brauner. Who is she?"

"Only one of, no, _the_ most powerful female vampire to have ever lived! Her power was said to be in the same category as Dracula himself!"

Adelram whistled at that piece of information, greatly impressed with Olrox's lineage. "By the way, Brauner, who made you into a vampire?"

"Dracula did. All this time, I thought he made Olrox into a vampire too. After all, the old leech was the one who made Carmilla a vampire. Finding out your brother was made into a vampire by a different Pure Blood is one hell of a pill to swallow, especially when the vampire in question is considered one of the strongest. Dracula and Shizuka were feared as two of the most powerful vampires ever, even among the Pure Bloods."

"Huh." Adelram looked towards Olrox. "So basically, your mom's a badass among badasses in the vampire world."

"In layman's terms."

"Heh. Now I really want to fight you. After breakfast, of course. We've still got half an hour left."

With that said, everyone continued eating. Dasalus's eyes practically twinkled like stars when he saw some maids bring in donuts, danishes, and various muffins for dessert. After a while, the table was almost completely barren of any food, everyone at the table satisfied. Any leftovers were given to the citizens. The scraps were given to the beasts along with their own breakfast.

"Ah. You know what? I forgot something extremely important." Adelram then got up from the dinner throne, and walked towards Olrox. The vampire thought he was going to be told something about their spar, but was instead given a surprise when Adelram grabbed him by the ear. The Dark Lord then proceeded to drag the vampire out of the dining room.

"Owowowowowowow! Adelram! You're gonna rip my ear off!"

"Don't tempt me."

Confused about what her uncle was doing to her father, Lephea followed the pair. She was followed by her brother and mother. She was able to reach the pair. "Uncle Adelram? Where are you taking my father?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Well, can you at least tell me?! I don't want to be dragged by the ear all the way there!"

Adelram just ignored Olrox. During the walk, Olrox's family was greeted by many of the servants. Dasalus thought that the maids looked far more attractive than the maids in Castle Beelzebub. Lephea was amazed to see how handsome the butlers were. What caught Lamia's eye was the equipment some of the servants had. They all looked to be extremely advanced and high quality. Some even outclassed the tools of Hell.

"Here we are."

Adelram finally released Olrox's ear. The vampire tenderly rubbed the still throbbing ear, and looked at the destination in confusion. "My office?" Olrox thought about the situation, and turned blue in the face. "Oh, crap."

"Yup. I really do want to fight you, Olrox. However, first things first." Adelram then opened the door to Olrox's office to show mountains upon mountains of paperwork. It filled almost every corner of the large office, and the office was large enough to be a master bedroom. It was years worth of work.

Olrox looked horrified. "This is going to take hours!" It's true. Though the amount of paper work would have taken years for a normal person, Olrox was far from normal. He was one of the smartest men in all of the Four Plains. A year's worth of work would be completed in an hour or less if he was doing it. "It'll be time for lunch by the time I'm done!"

Adelram then patted the vampire's back, a giant smile on his face. "Well, then you better get started. And look at it this way, at least you'll be nice and hungry for lunch."

Olrox gave Adelram a pitiful look while slumping. "You're pure evil."

"Flattery won't help you here, old friend."

As Olrox felt depression grasp him, he felt something tug at his pants. He looked down to see a confused Lephea. "Father, shouldn't this take you a mere few seconds?"

Before Olrox could respond, Adelram bent down to her eye level. "Your dad's good, but not that good. Besides, no one can finish all that in a few seconds, not even us."

"Truly? But it should be so simple. May I borrow a pen, Uncle?"

Curiosity getting the better of him, Adelram gave the small girl a pen. She turned towards the office, and took a deep breath. Then, she disappeared.

Everyone watched a pink blur move around the office, papers flying everywhere and being placed neatly. In a manner of seconds, Lephea appeared before her uncle, holding the pen towards him. "Finished."

Adelram and Olrox looked shocked. As the Dark Lord took back the pen, he used his powers to make the papers fly towards him. He made them rush past him at breakneck speeds. With their eyesight that surpasses even demons, Adelram and Olrox read all the work the vampire's daughter had done. When they finished checking over the work, their jaws smashed against the floor.

"Olrox?"

"Yeah?"

Adelram then grabbed Olrox's shoulders, and began to violently shake him. "YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO ABANDON THESE KIDS! THEY ARE STAYING WITH YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR IMMORTAL FUCKING LIFE! GOT IT?!"

"GOT IT! NOW STOP SHAKING ME BEFORE I LOSE MY DAMNED BREAKFAST!"

Adelram complied. While Olrox was making his eyes stopped spinning, the Dark Lord looked towards Lephea. "Still, I gotta say, even for Olrox's kid... you're pretty damn brilliant."

"Of course she is." Adelram looked towards a proud Lamia. "She is also my daughter, after all. She's already revered as a genius. She's predicted to be one of the most brilliant minds in Hell. Makes a mother proud. Of course, she got her brains from me."

"Olrox isn't exactly an idiot, you know."

Lamia actually scoffed. "You should have seen him in his youth."

"I'll ask about that later." Olrox didn't look happy about that. "So, what about Dasalus? Kid looks like a prodigy himself."

"He is. He's an expert in combat, and has above average strength, even for high-class demons. He was even able to beat people like Jabberwock and Tojo in arm wrestling matches. Those two are some of the strongest fighters in Beelzebia, and they never hold back in any contest. He's also quite the planner in terms of combat. He has his father's tactical mind." Dasalus blushed and grinned.

"Wow. You've got some awesome kids, Olrox."

Olrox couldn't help but smile with pride. "Indeed. I most certainly do."

"Well, now that that annoying paperwork is out of the way, let's fight."

"And where do you plan to hold the fight? Your powers make it too dangerous for you to get too serious, even on deserted isles. The last time you had a sparing match with anyone, you caused a tsunami, an earthquake, and several storms with nearly half of your full power. You were so dangerously close to destroying the world, that Angelica had to use the Deum Fidem to render you unconscious."

Lamia was shocked to hear that. The Dark Lord was that powerful? He's in the same league as the Deadly Sins. In fact, he was as powerful as Satan himself.

"Ah, but we have a certain someone, don't we?"

"You really think Victor would create something powerful enough to withstand your ungodly amount of power?"

"It's Victor."

"True." Olrox immediately knew it was a mistake to underestimate Victor's mad mind.

The group then began to look around the castle for Victor. The didn't have to look far. Victor conveniently walked out of one of the many bathrooms of the castle, still drying his hands. "Yo, Victor!" The scientist looked towards the Dark Lord, wondering what he was going to be asked this time. "I wanna fight Olrox. Got some place for me and him to spar at full power?"

Victor's glasses shined. It hid his eyes, making his expression unreadable. Then, he ran, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

„Alles Gute zu meinem Geburtstag!"

The group swore they heard Ode to Joy playing, along with fireworks exploding in the sky. Then, he appeared before the group, a giant smile on his face. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to ask that, Adelram! Come on! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" In a burst of strength, Victor pushed the entire group to an unknown destination. The Dark Lord and vampire were surprised. Moving them was nearly impossible. Even Sharn and Brauner have a difficult time trying to move them, but the usually weak and wimpy Victor was pushing them as easily as if they were on rollers.

On the way to the destination, the rest of the Umbra Family saw Victor pushing two of the strongest in the land, along with Olrox's family. Curious about what got the scientist so excited, they followed the group. Eventually, leaving the castle, Adelram caught sight of Fuji working an a modest sized shack. "Fuji! We finally get to test it out!"

Fuji looked behind him to see his boss pushing the castle's lord towards him. "Is that a good idea, sir? There are still a few aspects that needs to be tested."

"And this is the perfect way to test them."

Victor finally stopped pushing the group. Adelram stood in front of the shack in confusion. "Uh, Victor? What's with the shack?"

"Oh, it's more than just a shack, Adelram. Go inside. See for yourself."

Seeing no point in questioning the mad scientist, Adelram just went inside. What he saw was... nothing. Endless nothing. It was just white as far as the eye could see. No sky. No walls. Nothing. Adelram walked in, and looked around. He even walked behind the door to see more endless white. "Wow. What is this?"

Victor walked in with a proud look. "Lord Adelram, I give you: The Leerstelle."

Olrox walked in and heard what Victor said. "The 'Blank Space'?"

"Yup! Nothing but nothing. The ultimate training ground. No obstacles. No life. No distractions. Just endless emptiness to test all of some of your most destructive weapons, most devastating spells, most lethal abilities, or to have an apocalyptic sparring match with no consequences to the outside world!"

"So Olrox and I can go all out here?"

"Yup! Oh, and don't worry, I'll be sure to tell Tasar about this, just in case he needs you. I also have monitors to watch and analyze any and all battles held in The Leerstelle. That way, you can watch the recordings of all of your sessions to see what needs to be improved."

Adelram chuckled. "You've outdone yourself Victor." The scientist smiled, tears of joy falling down his shinning glasses. He loved having his work praised. "So, Olrox..." Adelram walked deeper into The Leerstelle, and released a massive amount of power that almost made Victor wet himself. If he wasn't already used to Adelram's power, he probably would have. "You ready to spar?"

Olrox smiled. Adelram really was at that bastard's level. He's the perfect sparring partner. "Damn right." Olrox walked towards the opposite side of Adelram. After taking a position, he bravely stared into Adelram's eyes, his blood already boiling in excitement. "Victor, you might want to leave."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!" The scientist then slammed the door behind him. The door then disappeared, leaving the two fighters surrounded by white nothingness. As Victor looked at the door, already terrified of what was behind it, he walked over towards a certain area, and tapped his foot in a certain rhythm. Then, a huge keyboard and several monitors appeared out of the ground.

"Is this how we're gonna watch dad fight?"

Victor looked behind him to see the entire Umbra and Erebus family behind him. "Yup. Hope you guys brought yourselves a chair. Something tells me it's gonna be a long fight."

Olrox stared at Adelram. The Dark Lord was releasing an ridiculous amount of power. If they were outside, the sky would have turned black, lightning cracking, thunder roaring, and the earth shaking. Olrox was smiling viciously. Adelram was already using half of his power right off the bat. He was already this serious.

For honor's sake, Olrox released half of all of his powers, both vampiric and demonic. Red and silver energy surrounded him. It was... as powerful as Adelram's. The two were evenly matched.

The two fighters smiled at each other. Neither dared to look away. Their audience was just as still. Brauner couldn't believe how powerful his brother had become. It was awesome just to watch them, and their fight hasn't even started. Then, it did.

No one saw it. Not Brauner, not Lamia, not even Angelica. In a split second, faster than anything anyone could compare too, the fists of the Dark Lord and Strongest Vampire clashed. They could all see the shock wave. It was that powerful.

The two then started a barrage of punches and kicks. They were blindingly fast. No one could keep up with their movements, not even Angelica. She has sparred with Adelram countless times. He was fast, but she was always faster. This was a whole other level entirely. She couldn't believe how quick her husband really was. She had to use her holy powers to enhance her vision just to keep up with both of their movements. She was shocked that Olrox was perfectly keeping up and defending against Adelram's attack. Both of their speeds were beyond imagine.

Though both were evenly matched, Adelram was still the more skilled. During the exchange, he tricked Olrox's keen eyes with a feint. Easily dodging Olrox's punches and kicks, Adelram planted an extremely powerful fist into Olrox's face, causing the vampire to skip across the field.

Olrox quickly recovered and was prepared to charge at Adelram. However, when he looked up, he saw Adelram preparing to punch his head into the ground. Olrox dodged with a surprise skill.

Lephea's eyes were shining. "Father has wings!" Olrox was flying with his new silver wings. Each flap caused a great gust of wind. "They're so beautiful." His silver wings were practically sparkling. One would easily mistake him for an angel.

Dasalus was also mesmerized by his father's wings, but noticed something else. "Well, Uncle Adelram's wings look pretty cool, too."

Adelram had summoned his dragon wings. The pure black wings were a stark contrast to the white environment. With one mighty flap, Adelram flew towards an excited Olrox.

As the two warriors came closer and closer, both summoned their respective weapons. Adelram was now wielding the Diabolo Anathema, the blade glowing with a pitch black flame; while Olrox summoned his sabers, both blades glowing with black and silver energy. The two blades clashed, and a huge explosion of power occurred. It was even felt outside. The collision created a small earthquake that shook the entire Southern Plains, possibly the entire world. When the fire of the explosion was gone, so were the combatants.

Victor tried to search for them, but then more booms were heard. Looking at the screen, he and everyone else caught glimpses of blurs appearing all over the screen. Only Angelica could see them clearly. "They weren't destroyed." All eyes were now on the beautiful human woman. "Olrox's swords. They're still intact. They were able to withstand the power of the Diabolo Anathema."

Brauner was shocked. "Olrox has become that strong?! Those swords represent his own power! Adelram's Diabolo Anathema is the strongest dark weapon in existence! No weapon other than the Deum Fidem has survived a single slash from that blade, let alone duel with it! Olrox's swords have never been able to last this long against Adelram's! If the blades he created from his own energy can withstand Adelram's sword, then that means-"

Sharn finished Brauner's thought for him. "Olrox is as powerful as Adelram himself."

The two fighters were having the time of their lives. Their previous sparing matches were nothing compared to this. Olrox has never beaten Adelram in swordplay. The Dark Lord would always shatter his swords with the Diabolo Anathema. Olrox was filled with pride, seeing that his sabers have become powerful enough to challenge the legendary black sword. Adelram was also happy. Now there was someone other than Angelica who could match the power of his blade. The two were ecstatic. The excited grins on their faces was proof of that.

Seeing that his swords could now be powerful enough to take on Satan, Olrox wanted to test another skill. Flying away from Adelram, he had his swords disappear and summoned a new weapon that surprised the spectators.

"That's the katana I made for him!"

Lephea looked up at her Aunt Angelica. "You made my father a katana?"

"Yes. It was a gift to congratulate him on an extremely difficult mission. However, when he looked at the blade, he said it was too beautiful to be used a weapon. He would always keep it as a sort of charm. I've always seen him clean and sharpen it. Is he really going to use it?" Angelica actually looked excited. As happy as she was to see Olrox take such good care of her creation, she couldn't wait to see her work be put to use.

Olrox was still flying, but took a stance that Lamia immediately recognized. "Heart Moon Style: Second Ceremony, One Hundred Flower Storming Sakura, Revised: Dazzling White Rose Storm!"

Olrox appeared behind Adelram, but the Dark Lord didn't look. Instead, he stood afloat, preparing for the storm rushing towards him. He easily deflected the initial slashes, and prepared to parry the tornado of white rose petals rushing towards him. Adelram smashed his sword into the tornado, feeling countless millions of blades attacking his sword. Then, with a mighty show of absolute strength, slashed the tornado into oblivion. All watched as the rose petals fell around the two warriors.

"Should have known you'd be able to handle that." Olrox then placed back his katana into his storage dimensions, and brought just one of his swords back out. "Still, I'm far from finished." Before Adelram could retort, he looked to see Olrox with his hand outstretched. Knowing he was going to use another gravity attack, Adelram flew as high as he could, thinking he would be out of the demon vampire's range. Olrox... smirked.

As Adelram was flying as high as the Blank Space would allow, he felt tug at his legs. The next thing he knew, he was dropping towards the ground at beyond breakneck speeds. He smashed into the Blank Space's ground, destroying it and causing artificial rubble to fly everywhere. The Blank Space was slowly recovering, but Adelram was able to quickly jump out of the now reforming crater. He felt nauseous. His joints were popped out of their sockets, and the recovery was pretty painful. His head was pounding. The sudden pressure from the extremely fast fall caused some of his organs and blood vessels to rupture, and their recovery wasn't exactly a massage either. That was the most pain he's felt in years. . . . It was amazing!

Adelram hasn't felt a rush during a fight this amazing in years. It was always lust with his wives or a game with his brothers, but not this time. This was pure adrenaline. This can only be felt when two warriors who were equally matched fought. Olrox was undoubtedly at the level of the Dark Lord. He was without a doubt a Prince of Hell. When Adelram remember what Olrox technically was, he was given an even more amazing thought that sent a shiver of excitement up his spine. If Olrox was this strong, Adelram could only imagine how amazing his mother was. He can only imagine just how strong and amazing Lucifer was.

Adelram was brought out of his thoughts when he felt an incredible amount of demon energy. He looked up to see Olrox concentrating a large amount of it above his raised hand. The demon energy was forming a sphere. For a normal human or elf, that would have been a trump card. For Olrox, it would be a signature move. With that in mind, Adelram thought it was only fair to use one of his signature moves. He got into a stance and started to concentrate. Eventually, his sword was surrounded by bright black flames that radiated heat that could even be felt through the monitors.

Olrox continued to fuel his ball of darkness, until it was twice as tall as the vampire himself. When it was fully charged, he prepared to throw the giant dark sphere. "Light Eater: Night Sphere!" Olrox threw the ball of darkness. True to it's name, it seemed to have "eaten" all the light in it's path. In the wake of it's path was darkness. It was if it was creating "night".

"Now that's a spell fit for a demon, or a vampire. Now it's my turn." Adelram's eyes were glowing blood red. He tightly gripped the sword hard enough for his muscles to actually bulk up. "Tenebris Ignis Gladio, Black Skill: Light Slasher!" Adelram released his signature attack, watching the slash destroy all light in it's path.

The two dark forces collided. They seemed to be in a stalemate, neither one budging. Then, a great explosion occurred. All that was left was smoke as black as the night. Then, the smoke was blown away by the clash of Adelram's and Olrox's swords. The two gave feral grins, both of them feeling the adrenaline rush through their veins.

As the two continued to fight, they both felt their powers gradually rise. Then, there auras reached their peak. Adelram's aura took the form of a dragon, roaring with boundless strength. At first, Olrox's three beasts took form, then took their legendary forms. However, it didn't stop. The three legendary creatures then fused together. Out of the light of Olrox's aura, a silver dragon as large as Adelram's black dragon appeared. It was just as large, majestic, and beautiful as Adelram's dragon. The two dragons roared at each other.

The two were completely unaware of the dragons, but the audience was dumbfounded by the sight. It was the most glorious, yet most terrifying thing they have ever laid eyes on. The two warriors, then took one final stance, and charged at one another. The dragons roared as they were preparing to collide. When both fighters got close enough, they swung their swords. They were going so quickly, that the air actually restricted them. It was like they were cutting through the air, no, through reality itself to land what would undoubtedly be the final blow. The blades were so close to one another...

But they never connected to their target.

Both fighters stopped immediately when they heard a knocking sound. The sudden stop caused a huge shock wave, and made their aura dragons completely disappear. All the power they have accumulated was gone. They were close to one hundred, arguably at ninety-five percent, but now they were back to zero.

They looked towards the direction of the knocking to see the door reappear. Then, Tasar opened the door and bowed courteously. "Sire, lunch is now ready."

Adelram unequipped the Diabolo Anathema, and heard his stomach growl. He smiled at the Head Butler. "Just in time. Thank you, Tasar. I'll meet you in the dinning hall."

Tasar stood up straight. "Very good, sire. I shall meet you there." Then, the Head Butler walked out of the Blank Space, leaving the door wide open so that the Lord and vampire might leave.

Adelram stretched, and heard some of his joints pop. "Man, that was a hell of a lot of fun. We should do it again sometime."

Olrox chuckled. "Agreed."

"Anyway, I'm starving. Let's get something to eat."

"Sure."

The two then walked out of the Blank Space, and made sure to praise Victor for another amazingly successful invention. The mad scientist was practically glowing from the praise.

Though they wish the fight had a conclusion, everyone enjoyed the battle between two of the strongest men in the world. Having had their appetite for excitement fulfilled, everyone agreed it was now time to have their hunger appeased. With a pep in their step, everyone headed for the dinning hall, wondering what kind of delicacy the elven chefs have prepared for lunch.

 **A/N: And that's where it** **stops. I've already written a breakfast scene. One meal per chapter. Anyway, that fight was a bit short, but still pretty enjoyable. Now Olrox knows he's strong enough to take his uncle. I assure you, that fight's coming soon. No predictions or promises, but it's still on it's way. Until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

Lamia gave up on being surprised. If dinner and breakfast were delicious feasts, why would lunch be any different? She thought that if she continued having meals like this, she'd feel like a spoiled, rich princess instead of a... spoiled, rich doctor.

On the table were plates of sandwiches. Ham, turkey, tuna, and Adelram's least personal favorite, baloney. There was also fried chicken, a roasted pig, potato salad, fruit salad, and a regular salad. There were also bowls filled with different vegetables: green beans, peas, carrots, and broccoli. There were also bowls of rice, beans, and corn. As with breakfast and dinner, there were bowls of fruit, specifically watermelon, strawberries, grapes, and honeydew. For beverages, there was crystal-clear ice water, iced tea of different flavors, and soda. Of course, what caught the attention of the children was at the end of the table, dessert. There was cake, cookies, pudding, jello, and-

"Ice cream!"

Before Olrox could react, Dasalus ran right past him. The child was running as fast as he could towards his favorite dessert, but was lifted off the ground before he even reached the dessert section of the table. He looked up to see that he was being held up by his Uncle Adelram. "Don't even think about it."

"But Uncle Adelram, I want the ice cream."

"Not before you have some actual food. You need to have a meal before you can have dessert." The boy gave an adorable pouting face. It was his secret weapon against adults. It worked on everyone, except for Hilda. "Not happening." Dasalus looked stunned. "I'm a dad, kid. Do you realize how many of my kids have shot me 'the look'? I'm immune." Dasalus looked defeated. "Besides, dessert will taste a lot better after lunch. Every eaten anything sweet after eating something salty?"

Dasalus gave his uncle a confused look. "Um, no. I almost never have something sweet after a meal. Mom doesn't let me. She always stuffs me with food, so I'm almost never hungry for dessert. I usually get something sweet as an afternoon snack or something."

Adelram chuckled. "That so?"

Gently placing his nephew back on the floor, Adelram grabbed a chicken leg off of the table. He then gave it to Dasalus. Not wanting to question his ridiculously overpowered uncle, Dasalus ate the leg. It was crispy, juicy, and had a lot of meat. It was absolutely delicious. It left a salty taste in his mouth. Before Dasalus could ask for a drink, he looked up to see his uncle holding a teaspoon of ice cream. Not wasting any time, Dasalus gulped down the small bit of sweetness. The contrast of the salty taste left in his mouth and the sweetness of the ice cream made Dasalus hum in bliss.

"Tasty, right?" Dasalus could only nod his head excitedly. He was savoring the taste too much. "That's why we eat a meal before dessert. It always tastes sweeter. After eating a plate of veggies and a plate of whatever you want, you can have as much ice cream and any other dessert you want. Deal?" Adelram extended his fist.

"Deal!" Dasalus returned the gesture enthusiastically.

Lamia giggled at the sight. "He made it look so easy. I almost always have an argument with that child."

Olrox couldn't help but chuckle."Adelram knows how to deal with children. He did raise four of his own, after all." Though he enjoyed the uncle-nephew moment before him, he instinctively looked towards the ceiling to see it was completely repaired. Alaindelon was gone. There could only be two scenarios. The first one was highly unlikely. Tasar took the man to the medical bay. The second, more likely scenario, Tasar roughly ripped the unconscious demon out of the ceiling, and dragged him to the dungeons. Since Olrox himself beat the crap out of him, Tasar would immediately believe the demon was an intruder, and would not show him any hospitality. Olrox felt no guilt in the least. The vampire didn't know if it was because of his sadistic nature, or if he just hated Alaindelon that much. . . . When he remembered what he read and looked back at his past, he opted for the latter.

During the meal, something incredibly rare happened once again. Adelram spoke. "Alright everyone, make sure to eat double of what you're used too." Adelram almost never speaks at the table. He's always too busy stuffing his face.

Olrox couldn't help but comment on what his lord had said. "That's a rare thing to say. You usually don't tell us to do that unless we're going on a group mission or trip. Is something happening?" Olrox made the mistake of taking a sip from his glass of water before Adelram responded.

"Of course something's happening. We're going with you to Hell."

Olrox spat out his drink. Fortunately, there was no one in front of him, so there were no casualties when the weaponized liquid sliced through many walls before exiting the castle itself. Everyone else had different reaction.

Lamia almost dropped her glass. Dasalus accidentally dropped a large spoon full of ice cream down his throat, and suffered a brain freeze. Lephea was frozen with a spoon full of jello perfectly still in her hand. Angelica looked at Adelram with surprised eyes, while Angelo looked like he was already thinking of what he would need to bring on the trip. Medusa and her daughters were already making sure they had enough jars for the different herbs and plants they might find in the Demon World. Brauner, Sharn, and Shel were still for a bit; before they started to eat as ravenously as starved wolves. Sharn even had to pound on her chest to help some of the food go down before Shel gave her a glass of water to help wash it down. Victor was telling Fuji what kind of equipment they would need for the trip. Olrox coughed up the last of the water before looking back at Adelram with shock.

"Are you serious?!"

Adelram grabbed the hind leg of the pig and took a huge bite out of it before answering his best friend and brother. "Of course I am. I wanna see Hell for myself, see where your kids grew up, and hopefully meet those mothers of yours. Besides, isn't there a certain relative you need to beat the crap out of?" Olrox's shocked expression mellowed, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "I want to watch that fight. I want to see you beat the living hell out of Satan. Now's a good a time as any."

"But Uncle Adelram..." The Dark Lord looked towards his nephew, who was still holding his head from the brain freeze. "...do we have to go back? I like it here. I don't even think I want to go home."

Adelram chuckled. "You do realize this castle is also technically your home, right?"

Dasalus looked at Adelram with shining eyes filled with happiness. "You really mean that?!"

"Of course. You are my nephew, after all. Besides, it's not like your father is gonna leave you again."

"Hell no."

"See? It's not gonna be a permanent visit. Six hours, tops. Besides, don't you want to meet your grandmas?"

"I DO!" The table was surprised by Dasalus's sudden jump. "I wanna see Grandma Lucifer again! She was so pretty, and cool, and nice! I wanna see her again! And Grandma Shizuka sounds awesome too! I wanna meet her so she can make me into a vampire!"

Olrox, Lamia, and even Brauner all spoke at once. "Forget it."

"Eh?! Why?!"

Olrox spoke first. "You're too young." Dasalus didn't like that answer.

Brauner spoke first before Dasalus could even think of arguing. "Dasalus, how old does your dad and I look?"

Dasalus looked confused when his uncle asked him that. "Um... twenty?"

"Exactly. That's because we were made into vampires when we were in our twenties."

"Actually, I was made a vampire when I was almost perfectly ten thousand years old, but I was still biologically in my twenties. Dasalus, you need to understand, once you become a vampire, you stay in your biological body forever. You will never physically age. Ask yourself this, do you want to look like a cute ten year old for the rest of your life, or a handsome twenty year old?"

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE! Men aren't supposed to look cute!"

Olrox chuckled. "So? What's your choice?"

Dasalus look hesitant at first. "I... I wanna look like a cool adult for the rest of my life."

"Then you'll have to wait until your older before becoming a vampire."

"Though, I'd much rather you not become one at all." Lamia was swishing her tea around when she said that.

Brauner actually chuckled at that. "Yeah, right. The kid has a badass vampire uncle, and a badass vampire dad. You really think he's not gonna want to be like his old man?"

Lamia just sighed at that. The worst part was that she had no counter argument.

There was usually leftovers or scraps after every meal. The only exceptions were days when the entire family was going on a group mission. The table was completely clean. Not even bones were left behind. All of the food was eaten before it was even twelve-thirty.

After telling Tasar the details, Adelram told everyone to meet him in the throne room when they were ready. Since he already had everything he needed, he just waited for everyone else to prepare, sitting on the steps leading to his throne. Eventually, everyone entered the room, prepared to leave. Both Victor and Fuji were carrying backpacks. Victor was unable to use magic, so he used science to make his own storage dimension in the form of backpacks. Angelica and Angelo entered wearing their armor. Sharn and Shel were wearing their battle clothes, which were pretty much just baggy pants and a shirt to hide their chainmail. Medusa and her daughters were wearing khaki jeans and camo shirts. They were perfect for moving comfortable in difficult environments like jungles or forests. The Erebus Family was just wearing casual clothes. They were the type of clothes one would wear for a walk through a park. Adelram just assumed that they didn't think they'd need all that much preparation. The family was composed of two vampires and three demons native to the land.

"So, everybody ready?" Everyone responded positively. "Alright, then." Adelram got off of the step, and turned towards his throne. Then, he jammed his hands forward, and had them disappear in a slit of darkness. He slowly opened the portal until it was large enough for a man as tall as Fuji to walk through. "Let's go to Hell. Olrox, you go first."

"Huh? Uh, sure, but why?"

"Your old home, your mission, your journey. Only makes sense for you to go in first."

Olrox chuckled at Adelram's reasoning. "Okay." With that, the vampire walked through, followed by Lamia and their children.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Castle Beelzebub, Yolda was frantically trying to find some clue as to how that portal appeared. No one had left the room since it appeared. No one wanted to take the chance that it might appear again while they were gone. They all had their meals in the data room, and took turns to use the restroom for whatever reason may be.

Yolda pounded her fist onto the ground where the portal appeared. "Dammit! How?! It shouldn't be possible! No one transfer demon should be powerful enough to open a dimensional portal, especially one leading into the Human Realm!"

"Calm down, Yolda."

The blonde demon looked toward the owner of the voice. "That's easy for you to say, Hilda! I'm trying my damnedest to figure out just what the hell took Lamia and the children! To figure out just what type of creature was able to accomplish an impossible feat! Not only that, I'm being relied on by practically everyone in this room to bring back Lamia and the children. The stress is getting to me."

Hilda just stared at her sister. She has never seen her so edgy before. "I'm sorry. It was inconsiderate of me."

"It's alright. Just leave me be." Hilda complied with her, and walked away.

The room really was on edge. Tojo hasn't stopped his physical training at all. The thought that Furuichi would pop up any second just kept him going. Himekawa had regained consciousness, and asked his wife to try and help him upgrade his stun baton. Kanzaki was trying to think up some kind of strategy should he be forced to fight Furuichi again. He knew from the last battle that he was stronger in terms of kicking power, but he also knew Furuichi outclassed him in every other category. Yuka was trying to use the new herbs her subordinates brought her to strengthen the poison in her needle. It was strong enough to affect Furuichi, but only a tiny bit. If she wants to be able to subdue him, she knew she needed a stronger poison. Chiaki was trying to figure out a way to strengthen her guns. She was absolutely helpless against Furuichi. She wanted to make sure next time was different. Izuma was meditating, envisioning every possible scenario of a potential rematch with Furuichi. None of them were in his favor. Shiroyama and Natsume had to return home to their wives to keep them from worrying.

Only a hand full of people were not preparing for a rematch with the vampire. Oga was just pacing, giving the occasional glance towards Yolda to see if she was any closer to finding out what that portal was. Aoi, with the help of Shizuka and Fuyumi, was keeping the children entertained so they wouldn't disturb their parents.

Nene was sitting alone at a table, her chain laid down on the wood. She had ordered the Red Tails to return to their regular duties so they wouldn't disturb her or anyone else in the room. She kept examining her chain, wondering if her signature weapon would be enough. . . . No, that wasn't what was really on her mind. What she was really wondering was... what she would do if she saw Furuichi again.

Then, they all felt it. It was him. Furuichi was back.

Not wasting any time, Nene grabbed her chain, and ran towards the window that was in the direction of the aura. She used both ends of her chain to grapple the window. Making it as tight as possible, she used her chain as a sort of slingshot to shoot herself towards the aura, completely ignoring Aoi screaming her name. Whenever she began to lose momentum, she would use her chain to grapple onto the tallest branch or boulder, and swing herself towards the aura. She was going to get there as soon as possible... and then slam her chain into Furuichi's face.

* * *

"I haven't even been gone for a day, and this place already feels nostalgic."

Lamia walked towards her husband's side. "The weird thing is that I agree with you."

Dasalus walked out of the portal with his hands behind his head. "I guess it is good to be back here. Though, I still prefer the Southern Plains."

Lephea walked to her brother's side. "Brother, this is where we were born. You shouldn't badmouth it."

Before Dasalus could respond, he felt a hand ruffle his hair. "Besides, you can't deny that your home dimension looks at least a little bit cool." Dasalus looked up to see his grinning Uncle Brauner.

"Yeah! This place looks pretty damn cool to me." Shel was really enjoying the sights.

Sharn walked out, cracking her knuckles. "Wonder if there are any fun demons to fight."

"Is fighting the only thing on your mind, you green brute?" Medusa was looking at some Demon World fauna when she said that.

"Fuck off, you weed loving snake."

"Boorish as ever. Will you never change?"

"You wanna go?!"

Before Sharn even took a step forward, Angelica appeared before her with her hands raised. "Now, now, Sharn. We're here to explore the Demon World, not fight among ourselves. Besides, wouldn't you rather save your energy for a worthy battle?"

Sharn just looked at Angelica. The two had a close, sisterly bond, and Angelica seemed to always know what to say to calm Sharn down. Sharn then looked away from the sky-blue eyes. "Tsk. Fine."

"Thank you, Sharn."

"I didn't expect Hell to look so... pleasant. I have to wonder if there is really a creature here powerful enough to physically challenge Step-mother Sharn." Angelo was analyzing the land.

"Hey, now, Angelo. Don't go ruining my fun before it even begins."

"So this is were you are from, Fuji?" Victor was analyzing the area, taking notes while doing so.

"Well, I spent a large majority of my life here."

As the group was talking among themselves, and enjoying the scenery Hell had to offer, no one noticed Adelram walk through the portal... until he took his first step into Hell.

When he did, a huge, explosive wave of dark energy was released. Everyone braced themselves when they felt the strong winds. Olrox held onto Lamia and his children. Brauner stabbed his sword into the ground. Victor was holding onto Fuji like he was an anchor, his body blowing in the wind like a flag. Even Adelram's wives and children were struggling against the powerful winds.

They were not the only ones affected.

* * *

Leviathan sensed Olrox first entering the Demon World, and was excitedly caring for her dragons with even more love and care, thinking he would visit her soon. Then, she felt the incredible, Deadly Sin level aura. It surprised her enough to make her jump and look around her castle. "Who?! What?! When?! Where?! Why?! What was that?"

Shizuka Hio was happily drinking some tea, joyful that her son had returned. She placed her cup onto the table at the perfect moment. When Adelram's aura reached her mansion, it shattered her tea cup and her window. "Oh, my. That was quite impressive."

Lucifer was working on her documents with a smile on her face. She was looking forward to seeing her son again so soon. Then, Adelram's aura caught her attention. She released an impressed whistle. "Seems you've brought someone interesting with you, son. Looking forward to meeting him."

Abaddon was sharpening his sword. He couldn't wait to plunge it into Olrox's chest. When he felt Adelram's aura, he had a made smile on his face. "My, my. So there are two interesting people to fight. Well, you come first, Olrox."

Satan was sitting comfortably on his throne, patiently waiting for his nephew to arrive so he could slaughter him. When he felt Adelram's aura, his smile grew larger. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

Castle Beelzebub was in an uproar. They thought Satan was about to attack them again. Only the Ishiyama Gang knew better. They've all felt Satan's full power first hand. Though this power was on the same level, it felt different from the Devil's. It felt exactly like the power that took Furuichi and Lamia away from them.

Nene was actually shaking a bit, but there was no way that power would shake her resolve. She would find Furuichi, and beat the living hell out of him. And guess who she saw after a few more swings.

* * *

Adelram looked around in confusion. All he did was take one step into Hell, and everything blew away from him. "Well, that just happened. . . . What the hell did just happen anyway?"

Olrox dusted himself off after the wind stopped. "I think Hell synchronized with your powers. Gave you an extra boost. You're now officially as powerful as a Demon Lord, at least in Hell you are."

"Neat, but how come something like that didn't happen to you or the others?"

"Well, in my case, my body's already synchronized with Hell's environment. It's already used to the huge amount of power I receive here. Sharn and Medusa get their powers from you, so they wouldn't get a boost. Angelica's power stems from her Deum Fidem. No way Hell would give her a boost. Brauner might have more power here now. Finally, since Lamia and my kids were born and raised here, they already regulate their power."

Adelram was listening intently to Olrox's explanation, and realized something interesting. "So, you're still technically holding back, right?"

"Huh? Um, yeah."

Well, what would happen if-" Adelram was interrupted. He sensed something coming at the group quickly. "It seems we have a guest."

"FURUICHI TAKAYUKI!"

Olrox looked towards the direction of the yell, and dodged a chain. He was actually impressed. He somehow didn't sense the attack coming. It smashed into the ground with a huge shock wave. Olrox then had to jump away to avoid the chain rising from where he landed. It was amazing how difficult it actually was to avoid the chain whip.

Olrox was eventually able to see the owner of the weapon. It was Nene. Her face was angry, flushed, and... quite lovely. Even in front of the woman he married, Olrox couldn't help but notice how beautiful the red-haired woman was. The fire in her eyes was arousing, and her red cheeks looked a bit cute. He was wondering what she was so embarrassed about, but he was taken out of his thoughts when Nene was actually able to hit him.

He was sent skidding across the ground, a sight that surprised everyone. When Olrox recovered, he looked up at Nene with surprised eyes. "Whoa. Where was this ferocity when you fought me with the others?"

Nene straightened her chains and activated her powers, engulfing the steel in flames. "Just shut up and fight!"

Olrox couldn't help but smirk. "As you wish, My Lady."

Being called that made Nene blush even more than she already was. "W-Who are you calling 'My Lady'?! I'm gonna beat the hell out of you!"

"Bring it."

Nene didn't hesitate. In a surprising amount of speed that not even Olrox could follow, Nene wrapped her chain around the vampire's head. Before Olrox could react, she started to swing him around. She smashed him through tree branches, trees, and even boulders before smashing him into the ground.

"Ow." Olrox stepped out of the crater, rubbing his head. "Okay. I'll admit it. That hurt. . . . Why was that so nostalgic?"

Lamia answered the question. "Because she's punched you when ever you hit on her, which was a lot."

Adelram was surprised to hear that. "Olrox? Flirting? Now there's something I can't even begin to imagine."

"Well, believe it. He was one hell of a womanizer. He'd try his damnedest to impress any beautiful girl. It'd usually end with the girl calling him a creep."

Brauner laughed his ass off at that. "Olrox? A womanizer?! And being called a creep?! That's too rich!" Brauner laughed until he was crying. He was eventually stopped when Olrox shot him in the head, the silver-haired vampire blushing with steam rising from his head.

"Ow. That hurt." Brauner sat up, rubbing the spot on his forehead where his brother shot him. "Still, that woman's amazing. She could give Trevor a run for his money."

"Indeed." Adelram placed a hand on his chin, analyzing the woman.

"Don't get distracted, pervert!"

Olrox was brought out of his embarrassment, and bent back in time to avoid Nene's attack. When he regained his balance, he realized what Nene had said. "Who are you calling a pervert?!"

"You, idiot! You haven't changed a bit! You're still the same idiot from high school. The only man I've never been able to really handle. Your connection to my hero. Your devious mind that made me participate in that stupid X-Mas Tournament. Your tenacity that had you try your hardest to see me naked after a shower. Your perverted nature that had you turned on to see me in a stupid bikini. You're still the same! You still have connections to people I love (Lamia, Dasalus, and Lephea)! You still have a devious mind (infiltrating Castle Beelzebub and the Data Room)! You're still tenacious (him vs. Ishiyama)! And worst of all..." Nene slowed down, and reached for her neck. Her blush grew even more. "...you're still a pervert. It was bad enough when you licked me, but it felt like you were kissing my neck before you knocked me out."

Olrox was frozen solid. His hair completely shadowed his eyes, and his jaw was hanging loosely. He then felt a shiver run up his spine, and looked behind him to see Lamia and Lephea glaring at him, both releasing a black aura that scared the crap out of him. Dasalus looked... impressed? His eyes were sparkling with admiration.

Blood family aside, he looked towards his Umbran family. Medusa looked surprised. She never knew Olrox was like that. Hell, she could never even picture it. Sharn had her arms crossed, a prideful smile on her face. Her eyes were practically screaming, "Olrox, good job!" Angelica was blushing. When Olrox looked at her, she looked away in embarrassment, fidgeting. Stheno and Euryale looked fairly composed, though they were blushing a great deal. Shel was smiling. Her face was full of pride. She was happy to have such an interesting uncle. Angelo didn't know how to react. He was blushing, but trying to calm himself. The only problem was that he kept looking away in embarrassment whenever his eyes met his uncle's.

Brauner... was laughing his ass off. He was like a hyena on laughing gas. He was literally rolling on the floor. He only stopped rolling when Adelram stepped on his back, but it still didn't stop the vampire from laughing. What really horrified Olrox... was seeing Adelram... trying so hard... not to laugh. He was actually shaking from pent up laughter.

"Brauner... don't la-laugh at y-your brother." The Dark Lord snickered. "That's rude."

Brauner was barely able to talk through his laughs. "Oh, fuck you. You're barely able to keep in your fucking giggles."

"B-But it's Olrox! H-His mysterious past... It... It wasn't what I... I..." He couldn't hold it in anymore. Adelram joined Brauner in his laughing fit. The two were laughing like mad men in the funny farm. They barely stopped laughing when they dodged a bullet.

The two looked up to see Olrox pointing both of his guns at them, a black aura flowing out of him. "I'm gonna turn both of you idiots into FUCKING SWISS CHEESE!"

The two partners in crime spoke in unison. "Whoops. Time to run!"

And so, the two ran away from the trigger happy, or trigger angry in this case, mad as hell vampire. "GET BACK HERE, YOU MORONS!"

Nene watched as Olrox chased the two strange men around the forest, a look of confusion on her face. "Um, can we continue our fight now?"

Olrox stopped for just a second. "Shooting my brothers comes first. I'll fight you later. GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE SO I CAN SHOOT 'EM!" He then resumed his chase.

Nene let out an exasperated sigh. "Just like old times."

"More or less." Nene looked to see Lamia walking over towards her. "He may have gotten a bit stronger, sexy, and even cooler..." Lamia released her own sigh. "...but he's still the same idiot we fell in love with."

"Fe-?! I ne-! I don't-!"

Nene couldn't finish a complete sentence. It was even worse when she felt something wrap around her waist. She looked down to see someone precious to her. Dasalus was looking up at her with that infectious smile of his. "Aunt Nene, you were so cool!"

"Eh?"

"I thought only Uncle Adelram, Uncle Brauner, and Uncle Oga could take my dad; but you went toe-to-toe with him! You were even able to hurt him! You're so awesome!"

"Hey! We've been able to hurt your dad too, ya know!" Sharn didn't like being considered weak in any sense of the word.

"Then you're just as awesome, Aunt Sharn!"

Sharn puffed her chest out in pride.

Medusa huffed out in annoyance. "Narcissistic orc."

"Fuck you, bird food." And with that, the two got into one of their now famous arguments, with Angelica trying to calm them down again.

Dasalus laughed at the exchange between his aunts, before turning his attention towards another aunt. "So, Aunt Nene, is it true you liked my dad?"

"WHAT?!" Nene's face was completely red.

"Are you going to marry him?"

"Ma-" Her hair was sticking up like a beacon.

"Because if you are..." Dasalus smiled again. "I'd be pretty happy."

"Huh?"

"I'd love having you as a second mom. You pretty much were like a second mom to me and Lephea whenever mom had to deal with work. It was always fun to have you around, even when you scolded me. I love you almost as much as I love mom... almost." Nene didn't know how to respond. "Don't you think having Aunt Nene as a second mom would be great, Lephea?"

Nene looked over towards Lephea, who hadn't moved an inch. The girl looked Nene in the eyes... before nodding her head. "I... I love Aunt Nene. More than Aunt Aoi. More than Aunt Chiaki. She was always there whenever mother couldn't be. She was like a pillar in our household. She was... always a part of our family. I... I'd love for us to stay together as a family."

Nene was blushing... and crying. She loved those two as if they were her own. She loved their smiles, their laughs, and just seeing them happy. Still, she never knew how important she really was to them.

"Interesting." Nene was surprised by the voice, and looked to see the guy Olrox was chasing. She felt weird when he looked at her. Her first instinct was to punch him, but for some reason, she couldn't move. "Hm. Beautiful, strong, and obviously has feelings for Olrox." Now she really wanted to punch this guy. "Alright." The man then smiled at Nene. "You have my blessings." He then gave a thumbs up. "You can marry Olrox, and help him make more nieces and nephews for me."

"NAH?!"

The next second, Olrox landed a drop kick directly onto the Dark Lord's temple. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?!"

Adelram quickly got up. "What? It's not like you don't want her." Olrox blushed at that. "Come on, I know a love-struck gaze when I see one. Just by looking into your eyes, I can tell you've been in love with this woman as long as you've been in love with Lamia, arguably longer. Besides, you're both a vampire and a demon. Do you know how rare it is for either of those races to just have one wife? For fuck's sake, I have three hotter than Hell wives. How often do you see me complain about that?"

"Often. Usually on your bad days."

"Ah, but you're supposed to complain on bad days. It just feels so right to complain. Who doesn't complain? I bet those three complain about me all the time."

The three women looked at Adelram and spoke in perfect unison. "More than you know, honey." They then went back to their argument.

"See? Besides, I'm not saying you need to marry her right this second. You just got back your memories. You two can get to know each other again before wedding and banging."

Adelram was then gagged by a chain, and looked back to see Nene with her hair shadowing her eyes. "Do you even know how to shut up?"

Adelram then spun insanely fast. Fast enough to pull in Nene. When he stopped, he was completely wrapped in her chain, staring into her eyes. He then spun around her. When he stopped that time, he was holding the chain, with Nene now tied up. "Nope."

With a strong yank, Nene was sent spinning like a top, right into Olrox. The two fell onto the ground. When both opened their eyes, they realized that they were... kissing. Neither knew what to feel. They didn't know if they should feel shame for kissing in front of Lamia and the children, or just continue enjoying the kiss. Yes, enjoying. They both felt a rush flow through their bodies. It was like a shock of absolute joy and pleasure. The warmth of Nene's soft lips contrasted with Olrox's cold soft lips. Nene's soft yet strong body was also arousing the vampire. It was just as good as kissing and holding Lamia.

Then, Nene immediately separated from Olrox and looked at Lamia. "L-Lamia! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

Lamia rose a hand to stop the crimson haired beauty. "It's alright."

"It's alright?! I just kissed your husband!"

"My _demon vampire_ husband."

"Huh?! That guy was serious?!"

Olrox sat up from his position. "Oh, right. I rendered you unconscious. You even still call me Furuichi . I haven't gone by that name in over eight hundred years."

"Huh?"

"Maybe I should reintroduce myself to you, Nene Omori. My name is Olrox Erebus, one of the Six Dark Generals of the Umbra Kingdom, the strongest vampire in the world of man, and the descendant of the Demon Lord of Pride, Lucifer."

Nene was astonished. A vampire. He really was one of them. Though her neck was wrapped, when she removed it, there were no marks. She assumed it was some kind of weird spell he developed. She even instinctively reached for her neck.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." The vampire then stood up, and courteously bowed before the beauty. "Thank you for your blood. It was divine. Absolutely delicious."

Nene blushed at that. She couldn't believe that the man she knew became this. He was so cool, strong, and even handsome. That new name of his was also ridiculously cool. "Olrox Erebus."

Adelram then appeared next to the vampire, placing an arm around his shoulder. "That's right. So when you marry this guy, you'll be Nene Erebus instead of Nene Furuichi."

"WILL YOU STOP THAT ALREADY?!" Nene actually had what looked like fangs when she yelled at Adelram. She was beginning to think this man was doing this for fun, which he most likely was.

She actually liked it when Olrox landed a back fist into Adelram's face. The two then began to fight. It wasn't a serious fight. It might as well be an argument than an actual fight. It actually got pretty funny when the two started to grapple.

Nene sighed at the sight. It kind of reminded her of... Furuichi's old arguments with Oga. She couldn't help but chuckle. "The more things change, the more they stay the same."

"I know, right?" Nene looked over towards Lamia, who was also chuckling at the sight. "Those two are just like how Olrox used to be with Oga. Even though Olrox has changed quite a bit, he's still the same. The same man you and I both fell in love with."

"For the last time, I'm not-"

"There's no point in lying anymore, Nene."

Nene just stared at Lamia. She couldn't understand how she could be so calm. "But Lamia, he's your husband."

"Nene, he's a demon. A male demon being married to a single female demon is extraordinarily rare. The only reason the Great Demon Lord before Lord Kaiser never had more than one wife is because Lady Iris was the only one he truly loved... and the fact that she was the only one who could handle his antics. Which brings me to my next point. You honestly think I can handle that by myself?"

Nene looked at the two men, and saw the chaos their small scuffle was creating. She had a sweat drop when she saw just how much destruction their collision of punches were creating. The two women even had to move slightly to avoid getting hit by the flying debris. "Um, no. I don't think any one woman can handle that."

"Right? You and I are probably the only two women in all of Beelzebia who can handle him. Besides, I'd rather have him marry someone I'm close to instead of some random bimbo."

Nene looked at one of her closest friends before sighing. "I'm not gonna win this, am I?"

"Nope. You might as well accept it. That lovable idiot is a permanent part of both of our lives."

"Did she just call me an idiot?"

Adelram laughed before answering. "She sure as hell did, and I love her for it. Plenty of people will call ya lovable, but an idiot? Now that's something only a real woman who loves you will say. Those two are definitely a part of the Umbran Family."

"Why you little- I'LL KILL YOU!"

"BRING IT!"

The two then started exchanging a barrage of blinding punches. Eventually, Nene got tired of it. She wrapped her chain around both of the men, and started spinning them around. "WILL YOU IDIOTS CALM DOWN ALREADY?!" With that, she slammed the two strongest men in the world of the living, and arguably two of the strongest in Hell, into the ground. The impact created a huge crater.

As the smoke rose, all could hear Adelram laughing. "Feisty! I love it!" He then jumped out of the crater, barely a scratch on him. With a smile on his face and a hand stretched out, he walked towards Nene. "Name's Adelram. Adelram Umbra, the Dark Lord, ruler of the Southern Plains, arguably one of the most powerful beings in existence, but undoubtedly one of the most dangerous. Nene Erebus, welcome to the Umbran Family."

Nene had her arms crossed, glaring at the man before her. She could tell by just looking that he was way above her level. Immeasurably so. She looked at the outstretched hand before sighing and grasping it for a shake. "Just to let you know, I don't plan on marrying him. My name's still Nene Omori. I'm just here to help Lamia keep her crazy, cheating husband in check. Nothing more, nothing less."

Adelram chuckled at her words. "Keep telling yourself that, love." He then used his other hand to catch an extremely fast punch. He actually had to rely on his reflexes a tiny bit. Only his family can make him do that. It just made him like this woman, his future sister-in-law, even more.

"Don't make me hurt you... Your Majesty." She actually smirked at that last statement of hers. She's still loyal to Kaiser and Beelzebia, but she couldn't help but think this guy would be interesting to hang around for a bit.

"You're welcome to try... General."

Nene raised an eyebrow at that. "General?"

"Oh, nothing. So Olrox, what's next on the agenda? Are we gonna meet Mamma Hio, or Mommy Luci first?"

"Don't give my mothers weird nicknames." Olrox walked out of the crater, dusting off his clothes and popping a few joints. He then shut his eyes to concentrate. "Hm, interesting. It seems we won't be meeting either of them first."

Dasalus didn't like hearing that. "Aw, I wanted to meet my vampire grandma."

Lephea looked a bit disappointed too. "I wanted to see Lady Lucifer again."

"Yeah! Seeing her again will be great! . . . Though, should we call her grandma or something else?"

Adelram answered the question for them. "Since your dad is already calling her his mother, I guess it only makes sense for you to call her grandma."

"Alright, Grandma Lucifer it is."

"Grandmother Lucifer. . . . I hope she doesn't take offense to that."

"I guess we'll find out eventually. But dad, how come we're not meeting her or Grandma Hio first?"

"Because we're closer to a friend of mine. I promised I'd visit her, so I might as well do it now."

Lamia caught what he had said. "Her?"

Nene was pinching the bridge of her nose. "Seriously? Alright you damned womanizer, who is she? Angelica? Satura? Agiel?"

"Wait, why did she say my name?"

Olrox looked at his sister. "Because there's a demon named Angelica here."

The Umbra Family spoke in unison, all with questioning tones. "Really?"

"I know, I know. It's weird, but true. Anyway, none of them."

Nene bowed towards Angelica in apology before turning towards Olrox. "Alright then, who is she?"

"Leviathan."

Almost everyone had the same reaction. His wife, his potential future wife, his brothers, his sisters, his nieces, nephew, and even his daughter all yelled the same thing in unison. "EEHHH?!"

Only Dasalus had a different reaction. "AWESOME!"

 **A/N: Of course Dasalus would react differently. How many demons get to say they've met three Demon Lords? Olrox and Co.'s trip to Hell has just started, but instead of seeing either one of his mothers, he chooses to see the beautiful (and available) Leviathan first. In his defense, she really was the closest of the three.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Leviathan?! Of all the women in Hell, it's Leviathan?!" Lamia was shaking Olrox like a rag doll. Any harder, and his head would have popped off like a Russian Doll.

"I take it you have some history with her?"

"No... But still! She's one of the most powerful demons in all of Hell! She's at the same level as Lord Kaiser! As Lucifer! . . . Oh, by the Great Demon Lord, that rumor was true."

"Rumor?"

"That you met her on one of your missions!"

"Oh. Yeah."

"Don't be so damn calm!"

The two continued arguing about Olrox's affiliation with Leviathan. The Demon Lord's reputation proceeded her. Next to Lucifer herself, Leviathan is know as the most powerful female demon. She isn't just physically powerful. She has complete and total control over every dragon that calls Hell home, all but one. She is also an expert in water manipulation. She can even control the blood of her enemies if they're weak enough.

However, she is also known for one other thing. She is considered to be one of the most beautiful demons as well. That's the part that Lamia didn't like. She was okay with Nene, since she's a close friend, but a woman like Leviathan is pushing it. A woman who's extremely powerful, has a massive amount of influence over Hell and some of it's most powerful beasts, and known as being beautiful? That's just plain unfair.

As Lamia was shaking Olrox enough to pretty much rattle his brain, Adelram and Brauner were dancing around like idiots.

"Brauner! Can you believe this awesome turn of events?!"

"I know! Leviathan! And she's a woman! And she knows Olrox! That can only mean one thing, brotha!"

The two then wrapped their arms around the others shoulders, and threw a fist towards the air. "WE'RE GONNA HAVE A FUCKING DEMON LORD FOR A SISTER!" The two were too busy laughing that they didn't notice what was happening behind them.

"You know how to use one of these?"

"They're more Chiaki's style, but I know my way around them."

"And you have your own, right?"

"Never leave home without it."

The two men looked behind them to see Olrox, Nene, and Lamia pointing guns at them. Danger signals flaring, the two men ran like hell, followed by a barrage of bullets.

Though Lephea couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her uncles being chased by her father, mother, and her favorite aunt, who might even be her step-mother in the future, something else caught her attention. "Is something the matter, brother?"

He looked so excited before. He was about to meet the mighty Leviathan. He lives in the castle of the great Beelzebub. He has seen the legendary Lucifer. He would be one of the few demons who has seen three Demon Lords. He looked like it was his birthday before, but now he looked different. He had a thinking expression. "I don't know. It's just that... I don't know why, but Leviathan sounds so familiar. In a personal way. It's really weird."

"Hm. Maybe you'll know why when we meet her, perhaps?"

"Maybe."

"Well, let's go." The two children looked up to see their Uncle Adelram... riddled with bullet wounds. No, he didn't have a scratch on him. It was just his clothes that was torn to shreds. However, they quickly reformed. "Oh, I almost forgot. Yo, Olrox!"

"What?" His little brother was under his foot, trying to squirm away. He looked scared when he saw Lamia asking Victor if he had any "tools" she could barrow, while Nene was asking Sharn and Medusa if they knew any interesting torture techniques. Anyone could tell that the two women liked Nene already from the gleam in their eyes.

"You're still holding back your full power, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Release it."

"Huh?"

"Come on. Show us what happens when you release one hundred percent." When Adelram said that, he felt two pairs of hands grab onto his legs. He looked down to see his niece and nephew holding onto him tightly. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Dad is just as strong as you are."

"And when you released your full power, it caused a gust of wind powerful enough to cause the large boulders and trees to fly away."

The two siblings responded in unison for the next statement. "We're holding onto the strongest just to make sure we're not blown away."

Adelram looked blankly at the children. "Smart. You really are Olrox's children."

The two smiled at the praise. They also noticed that their mom and Uncle Victor were holding onto Fuji, who looked embarrassed to be used as an anchor. Sharn and Medusa placed their hands on Nene's shoulders, making sure she wouldn't be blown away. The woman in question looked confused. Angelica and Angelo braised themselves for the wave of power about to be released, while the rest of the children grabbed onto them for anchors.

"This is gonna be good."

Adelram looked down towards his right to see Brauner sitting cross-legged, looking like he was about to see a show. "How the hell did you get away from Olrox?"

"Hey, I'm a high-class vampire too, ya know. I can turn into mist like he can."

"Then why didn't you do so before?"

Brauner blushed in embarrassment. He turned away from his Lord while scratching the back of his head. "I, uh, was kinda afraid of his women."

"Ah. I understand."

The two then ceased conversation to watch their brother. He was taking deep breaths, concentrating. Then, he released his full power. It was an awesome sight. It was as powerful as when Adelram took his first step into Hell. From Olrox, a huge pillar of silver and black demonic energy rose so high, it pierced the very sky of the Demon World. It was like a beacon that everyone could see, while the wind and quake created by the blast affected everyone.

* * *

Abaddon was laughing like a madman. The sight of the aura was making his blood boil with excitement. "Wonderful! Absolutely glorious! You've become that powerful, Vampire?! Dammit all, get the fuck over here already! I want my blade to taste your blood!"

"Whoa, that's close!" Leviathan was on her throne, petting a black dragon when she saw Olrox's aura. "Huh, guess he's coming here." She then realized what she just said. "OLROX IS COMING HERE?!" She then looked at her attire. It was a bit casual and lazy looking. She didn't approve of it. "I NEED TO MAKE MYSELF LOOK ATTRACTIVE!" Which was totally unnecessary. She already looked stunningly beautiful, even in such lazy clothes. Still, she used her water powers to bring anything she might need, from health and cleaning supplies to her more elegant clothes. The only thing she didn't have was make-up, but why would she? She's a damned natural beauty.

Shizuka was enjoying the sight. Her son's aura was absolutely beautiful. The winds he created was also quite pleasant. She couldn't help but feel a need to see her son as soon as possible.

Lucifer was staring at the pillar of power, pride filling her completely. She was beyond impressed to see just how powerful her son had become. She couldn't stop the smile on her face if she wanted to, and she sure as hell didn't. She was so enamored by the sight, she almost didn't even notice Lilith entering the room.

"Lady Lucifer, I have brought your coffee."

"Thank you, Lilith. Though, you may want to put it down on the table immediately. Like, right... about... now."

Lilith had already placed the cup onto the table, and just in time. The burst of power and wind created by Olrox destroyed all of the windows and even the coffee cup. Lilith was shocked by the incredible amount of power. She has only felt that kind of power from... Lady Lucifer herself. However, she recognized the aura. "My Lady, was that him? Is that the young prince?"

"Indeed. That's my son. Magnificent, isn't he? Makes a mother proud."

Oga, Aoi, Hilda, and Kaiser were riding on the back of the Gorgon Zora. Kanzaki was driving his car, with Himekawa, Izuma, Tojo, and Yolda as passengers. The Red Tails were on motorcycles, with Chiaki and Yuka leading them. It was agreed that Shizuka, Fuyumi, and Ushio would stay behind to be with the children. As they traveled towards the direction they first sensed Furuichi's aura, and where Nene flew off to, they saw the pillar of silver and black pierce the sky. The Zora actually stopped dead in the sky, roaring at the energy in fear. The burst of power was so great, that Kanzaki almost lost total control of his car. He had to stop it completely just to get his bearings back together. The Red Tails didn't fare any better. Many of them fell of of their bikes, causing a collision. Chiaki and Yuka were barely able to stop their own bikes.

After extensive exposure to the Deadly Sin level aura, the Zora finally fainted. It fell right out of the sky, fortunately missing everyone on the ground. The group riding on it came out unscathed. Kanzaki and his group got out of his car, while the Red Tails were tending to the wounded.

Oga was the first to speak. "What the hell was that?"

"It was him." All eyes were on Tojo, an excited and feral smile on his face. He smashed a fist into his palm, looking like he was ready for a fight. "It was Furuichi."

Everyone was shocked at first, but then they all realized that Tojo was right. It really was him. The power he was showing now was nothing compared to before. All but Tojo were terrified; none more than Hilda. She realized a horrifying truth. Furuichi Takayuki, the man she has looked down on for so long... was just as powerful as her Master. Worst case: He was stronger.

* * *

"THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!" Adelram and Brauner couldn't stop smiling.

Olrox couldn't help but examine himself. He was literally glowing, wings sprouting from his back. The winds and explosion died down, but one could still feel the limitless power the demon vampire was releasing. If it wasn't obvious before, it sure it hell was now. He's a Demon Prince, a son of a Demon Lord.

"So beautiful."

Olrox looked at Nene. She was staring at him. He couldn't help but want to tease her. "Oh?"

Nene turned bright red. "D-Don't misunderstand! I meant you wings!" Olrox couldn't help but chuckle, an act that made Nene seriously want to punch him. So she did.

"Ow." While rubbing his cheek, he felt something grab his wing. He looked down to see that it was Lephea, gently rubbing it.

"It's so soft."

Dasalus was rubbing the other one. "This feels so amazing. Does that mean Lephea and I will get these too?"

Olrox honestly hadn't thought of that. They are his children. They have Lucifer's blood flowing through them like he does, so why wouldn't they have their own wings?

"Well, let's think about that kind of stuff later." Olrox looked at a smiling Adelram. "Don't we have somewhere to be?" Olrox then remembered that they were planning on seeing Leviathan, and was about to show the way. "Hey, Olrox, why don't you test your gravity powers?"

"Huh?"

"Fly us over to Leviathan's place."

"Uh..."

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" All eyes were on Lamia. "No gravity user can do that! Inanimate objects are one thing, but living beings as powerful as us?! Do you realize how much power and concentration that would take?! Even if we all completely relaxed ourselves, our overflowing aura's would still weigh down even the strongest gravity users!"

"Even Lucifer?" Lamia was caught off guard by Adelram's question. She honestly didn't have an answer. "Olrox is undoubtedly the strongest and most powerful man I know. The fact that he's the son of arguably one of the most powerful beings in existence only furthers that. Being able to fly us anywhere should be a cakewalk for him."

Lamia was thinking about what Adelram said. It's true that Lucifer was undoubtedly the strongest woman in Hell, and her power is beyond legendary. She has seen first hand just how powerful her husband was, but she was still skeptical.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Before Lamia could react, Olrox was using his gravity powers. The entire group was floating high in the air. Adelram, Brauner, Medusa, and Sharn were impressed. Angelica, Angelo, Stheno, Euryale, Lamia, and Nene looked surprised. Dasalus and Shel looked like they were having fun. Lephea instinctively clung onto her father. Before any words were exchanged, Olrox pointed them towards Leviathan's kingdom, and flew them there at blinding speeds. Screams of both fear and excitement were heard.

In less than a minute, the group landed in front of Leviathan's castle, with dragons watching them. Adelram, Sharn, and Brauner looked tipsy. They were all laughing and walking around like drunks. The other women were catching their breaths, acting as if they got off of the most terrifying roller coaster to have ever been made. Angelo, Stheno, and Euryale all sat down to get some rest, feeling completely drained of any stamina. Dasalus and Shel were laughing and jumping around in excitement. Those two had a lot of fun on that ride. Lephea was gripping onto her father tightly, eyes closed shut with tears threatening to fall. She was only calmed down when Olrox gently patted her head. She looked up to the sight of her father's comforting smile.

When everyone regained their bearings, they all followed Olrox into the castle. They were amazed by what they saw. Some many new and different species of dragons that not even the Southern Plains have. Victor was actually taking pictures and taking notes of the majestic beasts. There was also new plants and fungi in the castle that caught the attention of Medusa and her daughters. The three actually studied and collected as much of the treasure as they could possibly hold, which was a lot. Medusa already knew she could make new and stronger poisons and antidotes with these new discoveries. Sharn was studying the claws, fangs and scales of the dragons. She also examined the dragons themselves. They were a damned gold mine. Not only could their body parts be made into awesome weapons and armor, but they themselves were giant, near impenetrable weapons. Taming just one would turn a small army of one hundred into a force powerful enough to take down a kingdom. She was actually envious of Leviathan.

"Well, here it is." The group stood in front of two giant doors. It could easily allow the largest dragon they saw to enter the room.

Adelram felt excited. "So this is Leviathan's throne room? Interesting. We get to meet the Demon Lord of Envy, and the Queen of the Dragons." Adelram then gave Olrox a cheeky glance. "As well as a potential wife to certain vampire." Adelram expected Olrox to try and shoot him, but Olrox didn't even twitch. Instead, Adelram received a smack at the back of his head, courtesy of a chain. It actually caused a huge swelling to form. "Ow."

"Thank you, Nene."

"My pleasure."

"Well, behind this door is one of the strongest women in Hell. Everyone ready?" Everyone just nodded their head. "Aright. Let's go in." Olrox then opened the door to Leviathan's throne room, expecting to see his friend sitting on her throne. Instead, he got quite the surprise.

"ROX!"

Before Olrox could even blink, Leviathan jumped towards him, and pushed him down on the ground. "Leviathan?!"

"Yo!" She then stole a kiss from the vampire, an act that surprised everyone. When they parted, she gave Olrox a cheeky grin. "That's payback for your surprise kiss."

Olrox was blushing a bit. "Y-You actually told me to do that!"

Leviathan puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, looking even cuter than before. "I didn't think you'd actually do it! You used to get all red with embarrassment and babble like an idiot. You were so cute back then."

Olrox blushed when the memories appeared. He could see the images perfectly. Leviathan used to offer a kiss to a young Furuichi Takayuki, who would always blush and babble in excitement. Whenever he would prepare to kiss the beautiful demoness, she'd always burst out laughing, leaving behind a dejected Furuichi. She loved teasing the man, falling more and more in love with him. She finally knew she wanted him when he kissed her as Olrox.

"So this is the mighty Leviathan." The two demons looked up to see Adelram looked down at the two of them, but both knew he was actually examining the Demon Lord. "Hm, she definitely has a ridiculous amount of power at her disposal. She has so many powerful and adorable servants. To top it all off, she's stupid hot." Leviathan blushed at the last comment. Adelram stared at the demon a bit longer before clapping his hands together. "Alright. I approve. Olrox, you can marry this babe." The two blushed and left their jaws hanging at the statement. Adelram then gave the two a thumbs up. "Be sure to give me plenty of cute and strong nieces and nephews."

In less than a second, a chain completely wrapped around Adelram's head. He was then dragged away from the two shocked demons. From where they were sitting, one would see a large cloud of dust, red tick marks flying out of the cloud, and the sound of punches.

"YOU MUST REALLY WANT TO GET THE HELL BEATEN OUT OF YOU!" Nene's voice was filled with fury.

"ARE YOU GOING TO MARRY OFF MY HUSBAND TO EVERY PAIR OF BREASTS?!" Lamia sounded even angrier.

"No! Not just breasts! She also has to have nice legs, a nice body, a nice face, and be a powerhouse!"

"DIE, YOU IDIOT!"

"OW!"

Leviathan and Olrox just stared at the scene, both letting out a sweat drop. The entire time, neither realized that Leviathan still had her arms around Olrox's neck.

"Ah! Big Sis Levi?!"

Leviathan recognized that voice. She turned in surprise to see- "Dasalus?! What are you doing here?!"

Everyone was surprised. Even Nene and Lamia stopped punching Adelram from pure surprise that Lamia's son knew Leviathan. "Huh? Oh, well, my dad brought me here." Dasalus then pointed to Olrox.

Now it was Leviathan's turn to be shocked. She quickly looked back and forth between Olrox and Dasalus. She felt like an idiot. Dasalus might as well be a clone of Olrox, only with green eyes and short hair. She then realized how close she was to the vampire. Out of embarrassment, she let go of his neck and stood away from him. Her eyes were shadowed, but her face was bright red. Olrox just stood up and dusted himself off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." All eyes were on the mother of the boy. "Dasalus, how do you know Leviathan?"

"Oh, well, it kinda happened during one of your business trips."

"Huh? That shouldn't be possible. I left you with Nene."

"Ah, but you didn't think of a possibility of Aunt Nene-" Dasalus then stopped for a bit. "-I mean, Mama Nene, leaving for one of her own missions. She is one of the highest ranking soldiers in Beelzebia, after all."

Being called "Mama" by one of the most precious people in her life was embarrassing, but that still didn't distract Nene. "Even if I went on a mission, I still would have left Chiaki or Yuka to look after the two of... Fuck."

"Bingo! It was when Chiaki looked after us."

Adelram was dusting himself off, not a scratch or mark on him. "Who's Chiaki?"

Olrox didn't hesitate to answer. "And old acquaintance."

"Just an acquaintance?"

"Nothing more, nothing less. She absolutely hated me. She has never even called me by name."

"Then what did she call you?"

"Trash."

"Tra-?!"

"Also, lolicon, pervert, freak, mob character, and loser."

"Hot damn, she hated you. What the hell did you do?"

Olrox looked at Adelram, before blushing and looking away in embarrassment. "I, uh, got possessed by a demon... and... kinda... hugged her leader."

"You hugged Nene?"

"No. The previous leader. It was... ridiculously embarrassing."

Adelram was quiet for a bit. "But you never did anything to her personally?"

"No."

"Sounds like a bitch." Adelram then received a smack to the back of his head. "Ow."

"That's one of my best friends you're talking about."

"Sorry, Nene."

Nene just huffed a bit before turning her attention back to Dasalus. "So, how did you get away from Chiaki?"

"Are you kidding? You know she doesn't like me. She's hated me ever since I accidentally destroyed the wall to the Red Tails' changing room when I messed with some of mom's chemicals."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Oops. You never found out about that."

"Young man, you knew damn well to NEVER touch anything related to my work."

Dasalus chuckled nervously, feeling his mom's piercing gave cut right threw him.

"You can be mad at him later. You still need to explain how you got away from her."

"It was easy. She ignores me for Lephea. Chiaki would always play with Lephea, making sure she was happy, but she would act like I was never in the room. Hell, she'd act like I wasn't even in the house." When Dasalus said that, he heard a loud clatter. He looked behind him to see his Uncle Adelram rummaging through... metal clubs and bats? "Um, Uncle Adelram? What are you doing?"

"Looking for something to bash this Chiaki in the head with. I already don't like her. It's not like you destroyed that wall on purpose, right?"

"No. I was trying to copy mom. I always watch her make cool looking liquids in her lab. Some of them smelled really good. One of them even sparked like fireworks. I was hoping to make that, but made something even cooler. That explosion was awesome! I have no idea why she and the other Red Tails didn't like it. I bet Mama Nene would have love it. Aunt Yuka even said it was crazy. That's usually a complement... I think."

"And it makes me even more proud of you as your uncle."

Dasalus giggled and blushed in pride and joy. "Anyway, during one of her babysits, I was seriously bored. Chiaki was playing on my game system with Lephea. She shot me a dirty look every time I tried to take one of the other controllers. With nothing better to do, I decided to do something I've always wanted to do. I went out to explore Beelzebia! It was awesome! So many parties! So many games! And such awesome tasting food! There were a lot of nice ladies who actually bought me some of the food, and all I had to do was make some cute faces at them! The only thing that sucked about it were the ugly old guys trying to kidnap me."

Nene and Lamia reacted the same why. "WHAT?!"

"Don't worry. I dealt with them. It's seriously satisfying to turn those creepy faces into swollen red messes covered in tears. I guess they thought I was an easy target or something." Dasalus cracked his knuckles with a smile on his face. "Boy, were they surprised."

Adelram, Brauner, and Sharn stared at Dasalus with blank expressions. Then, they all spoke in perfect unison. "I am so proud of this kid."

Adelram then ruffled Dasalus's hair. "Way to go! When your dad beats the crap out of your granduncle, I'm gonna show you so many different spells to make your opponents suffer even more."

"REALLY?!" Dasalus looked excited.

Then, Brauner grabbed the boy's shoulder. "And when he's done teaching you that, I'm gonna show you so many different scare tactics, those fuckers will be wishing for nightmares to come and replace their memories of you!" Dasalus looked even more excited.

Dasalus then felt himself be picked up, followed by two warm, soft, nice smelling pillows against the back of his head. "And finally, I'm gonna teach you how to use some seriously sadistic weapons that'll make those losers feel like they're in a torture chamber for the rest of their worthless lives!" Dasalus was glowing with excitement. All he could think about was how he had the best family ever.

In the next second, he was ripped out of the pillows by his mother. "Sharn, please don't do anything weird to my son. I don't want him to be like his father when he was a teenager." Sharn just gave Lamia a confused look, not understanding what she meant immediately. When she finally understood, she tried her hardest to stifle a laugh. The demon mother then looked back down at her son. "Now, please explain how you met Leviathan."

"I was getting to that, but could you put me down first?" Lamia complied. "Anyway, as much fun as I was having in the city, I made a mistake." The boy then sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I, uh, kinda got lost." The group of adults just starred blankly at the child. "Since I had no idea how to get back to the castle, I just wondered aimlessly. That's when I saw three losers harassing someone. I decided to teach them a lesson, but my surprise drop kick didn't even make the smallest one so much as twitch. Maybe I should have known better. They were Red Ogres."

Lamia, Nene, and even Olrox reacted at the information. "RED OGRES?!"

Lamia was shaking her son violently. "Are you out of your mind?! You can't fight Red Ogres! You're just a child!"

Nene then punched the top of the boy's head. "That's right! Even I have trouble just fighting one of those pigs!"

Olrox was looking at his son with stern eyes. "You're lucky one of them didn't roast you on the spot."

"I know, I know. I just felt so confident. I mean, I beat the crap out of guys three times my size. I thought I could take them. I was proven seriously wrong. They actually laughed at me. One of them was even drooling while licking their lips. Right when I thought I was as good as dead, the person they were harassing beat the living crap out of them in the blink of an eye. I saw the tallest one have his head kicked into his chest. The second tallest was grabbed by the cankle, and smashed into the ground. Finally, the midget of the group was sent flying with one kick. It was awesome. The next thing I saw was a pretty lady standing over me, a smile on her face. She was honestly the prettiest and strongest person I have seen at that time. She was so nice, too. She even said I was brave for trying to help her like I did, but she also said that I still had a lot to learn. After that, we hung out for the rest of the day. She took me all over town. Shows. Restaurants. Game centers. She took me to all of it. It was a blast! When it got late, she asked me where my home was. I just told her to take me to Castle Beelzebub, and I'd find my own way back. She took me there easily and quickly. Before she left, I made sure to tell her my name before asking hers. She smiled when she told me to just call her Levi. She even laughed when I called her Big Sis Levi. After that, we just waved good-bye. That was the last time I ever saw her. I never thought that nice lady was _the_ Leviathan. Why didn't you tell me?"

Leviathan sheepishly chuckled. "There were quite a few demons around. Do you realize what would happen if one of them heard that the Demon Lord of Envy was in the city of the Great Demon Lord?"

Lamia answered the question for her son. "It would cause an uproar. Some of the more overzealous demons would actually see it as an act or even a declaration of war."

"Right, but that's not why I went there at all."

Dasalus looked at Leviathan with curious eyes. "Then why did you go?"

"I was bored." Everyone was caught off guard by the simple answer and reason. "What? If you haven't noticed, there's not much to do in my kingdom. I heard all the rumors about how much of an entertaining hot spot Beelzebia was, so I decided to go see for myself if the rumors were true. Fortunately, I wasn't disappointed. The only complaint I had were all the lecherous demons that stared at me or tried to kidnap me. I have no idea how many demons I had pounded into the ground before I met with Dasalus." She then walked over towards the young demon, bent down to be at eye level with him, and gently started to pet him. "And my meeting with him made my trip to enemy territory well worth it."

Dasalus giggled and blushed at the situation. "Oh, my the way, Big Sis Levi?"

"Hm?"

"You like my dad, right?" Leviathan abruptly stopped petting Dasalus, a deep red blush appearing on her face. "Does this mean you're going to marry him?" She started to glow red with embarrassment. "If so, does that mean I'm gonna call you Mama Levi instead of Big Sis Levi?" Steam erupted from her head.

Adelram appeared right behind the boy. "Of course! If she's gonna be your step-mom, you can't exactly call her your Big Sis, now can you?"

"Oh, yeah. You're right. Thanks, Uncle Adelram!"

"No prob-!" Adelram was then yanked away again by a chain wrapped around his waist. The same cloud from before appeared again, as well as the sound of punches. Dasalus ran towards it to try and help his uncle, leaving behind a bewildered Leviathan.

The blue beauty just stayed in her previous position before releasing an exhausted sigh before getting up. "He hasn't changed at all. He's still that interesting kid from a century ago. You really do have an interesting family, Rox."

Olrox walked next to the Demon Lord, arms crossed with a smile on his face. I most certainly do."

"But seriously, you haven't even been gone for two days. In that time, you've already found your family, probably regained your memories, and have become as powerful as a Deadly Sins. You even have wings like your mother. They're as beautiful as Lucifer's." Leviathan then went on to gently pet the beautiful, silvery wings. "They're just as soft, too."

Olrox hadn't realized that he still had his wings out. Too much had happened at once. For some reason, it felt a bit embarrassing to have Leviathan caress his wings. He actually shivered in pleasure when she gently rubbed her cheek against his soft feathers.

Then, he felt a chain wrap around his waist. In a split second, he was in the arms of Nene and Lamia, who were both glaring at Leviathan. "Okay, the petting zoo is now closed." Nene looked like she was about to activate her powers.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself, because you won't be doing that anytime soon. Olrox, honey, retract you wings... NOW." Lamia's voice left no room for argument. Her eyes were pretty much telling Olrox she'd cut them off herself if he didn't comply. For the safety of his wings, he retracted them back into his body.

Leviathan looked disappointed. Olrox's wings were not only beautiful, but they were addictively soft. Still, she was able to get over it quickly. She walked back to her throne to sit down and speak with her visitors, specifically the vampire. "So, Rox, what do you plan on doing now?"

"Huh?"

"I doubt you came back to Hell just to see me. What's next after this?"

"Oh, that's simple. I'm going to see both of my mothers next."

"Mothers?" Olrox just opened his mouth and pointed to his fangs. "Oh, right. You're a vampire. Is that it?"

"No. After that, I'm going to beat the living shit out of Satan."

Time pretty much stopped in the room. Leviathan's face had an expression of absolute shock and disbelief. It even looked like all color left her entire body. "Eh?"

 **A/N: Don't worry, Leviathan. You didn't mishear him. . . . Actually, that's probably cause for worry.**


	18. Chapter 18

"SATAN?! YOU WANT TO FIGHT SATAN?!"

"Yeah."

"He's one of the three strongest demons in Hell, even among the Deadly Sins! Even I can't beat that crazy bastard! The only ones powerful enough to go toe-to-toe with him are the Great Demon Lord and your mother!"

"So I've heard, but that still won't stop me from fighting him. Besides, he's waiting for me."

"What?"

"Satan and I have fought before."

Nene interjected. "Not just you. We were all there when Oga and Beel fought him and Fuji."

"That's not what I meant. I fought against him... alone." Lamia, Nene, Leviathan, Lephea, and even Dasalus were shocked to hear that.

"Dad, you fought Satan?"

"Yes, and lost... badly. It was totally one-sided. I was using all the power I had, but he was just using three-quarters."

Lamia, Nene, and Leviathan all had shocked expressions. Their eyes were practically jumping out of their sockets. "WHAT?!"

Nene grabbed Olrox by the collar. "You fought Satan... AND HAD HIM USE THREE-QUARTERS OF HIS STRENGTH?!"

"Just his strength. He didn't use a single spell against me."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! When we first fought him, he was only able to use just a measly quarter of his power! Watching him use his full power against Oga and Beel was a damned nightmare! It took Oga and Beel's full power, all of us, you included, and every damned weapon and technique from all of us to beat him when he attacked Beelzebia five thousand years ago; and you're telling me you almost got him to get serious by yourself?!"

"Basically."

Nene didn't know how to react. Olrox was acting so calm. Satan was the scariest thing she has ever seen. He was, in every sense of the word, The Devil. That fight from five hundred years ago is one of the most infamous moments in Hell's history, on par with the Great War that nearly tore Hell apart. So many Beelzebian soldiers, Red Tails included, died in that fight; most of them killed by Satan himself. The fight damn neared killed even Oga. It was an event Nene hoped would never happen again.

"Olrox." All eyes were on Lamia now. "You said he was waiting for you. What did you mean by that?"

Olrox just looked at his wife. He sighed before he answered her question. "When we fought, I had just awakened the demon blood inside of me. I had no mastery over it. I tired to fight back, but none of my attacks had any real affect. He deflected my bullets, stood up from my punches and, worst of all, shattered my swords. The most humiliating part... was the fact that I didn't really use my demon powers. I used my gravity powers to increase my speed and strength, and used my wings to block him, but that was it. I never truly used the powers my mother gave me. He had the perfect chance to kill me. I can still feel his fingers wrapped around my throat. The only reason he didn't kill me was because he wanted me to master my new powers. He said my death would symbolize his superiority over Lucifer. That's why he sparred me. Just so he could kill me when I'm at my strongest."

Adelram liked hearing that. "So you were not using those cool abilities you used during our fight, did you?"

"No. How could I? I had no idea how to use my powers at the time."

Leviathan was shocked to hear that. "But that means... you weren't using your full power either. You probably weren't even using half of your full powers."

Dasalus looked excited. "Then that must mean that dad's stronger than Satan!"

Olrox looked shocked. It's true that he couldn't use any of his demon powers. He was too used to being a vampire. Though, that one fight with Adelram gave him a good feel for them already. He felt so much more powerful now than he ever has before.

"Well, only one way to find out." Olrox looked toward Adelram. "Let's go to see Satan." He then began to push Olrox out of the door, before stopping to look back at Leviathan. "Wanna come and watch?"

"Huh? Uh, I'd rather stay away from Satan as much as- WHY AREN'T YOU TRYING TO STOP HIM?! SATAN COULD KILL HIM!"

"Like I'm gonna stand in Olrox's way. Even if I would order him not to, he'd still go to fight the bastard for honor's sake."

Leviathan couldn't respond to that. Somehow, she knew Adelram was right. "Still, I don't want to go."

"Alright." Adelram shooed everyone out of the throne room. "Oh, I almost forgot." He then appeared before the Demon Lord of Envy. "I never did introduce myself. The name's Adelram Umbra, the Dark Lord."

"Oh, I know. You're actually quite famous."

"Oh, nice to know. Anyway, here."

Leviathan looked at the item Adelram gave her. "A card?"

"It'll take you to Castle Umbra. We're having dinner at six. I'd love to have you there."

"Isn't that in two hours?"

"Two and a half. I'm betting that's more than enough time."

"But Olrox is fighting Satan."

"Still more than enough time. You shouldn't underestimate your future husband."

Leviathan lightly blushed at that comment. "You're still going on about that?"

"Come on, you know you want him." Leviathan just sighed. "So, see you there at six?"

Leviathan just stared at the card. She then released a defeated sigh. "Sure."

"Thanks. I'm sure Olrox and Dasalus will love to see you there." And with that, Adelram disappeared in a mist of darkness.

Leviathan just stared at where Adelram once was, before looked at the card. She giggled a bit as she stared at it. "What an interestingly strange man. . . . And he's going to be my brother-in-law."

Olrox sensed Adelram appear behind him. "What were you doing?"

"Oh, just having a talk between Lords."

Nene noticed what he said. "You're a Lord?"

Adelram smacked his head. "Can't believe I did that. Sorry for the seriously late introduction. Name's Adelram. Adelram Umbra. I'm the Dark Lord."

"What?!"

"Yup. The beautiful blonde bombshell is Angelica."

Angelica blushed at Adelram's introduction. "Bombshell?"

"The green, beautiful super woman is Sharn. She's an orc."

"Yo."

Nene looked interested. "You're an orc?"

"Yup. Why so surprised?"

"Oh, well, there was an old movie trilogy that had orcs in it, but there wasn't a single female orc in it. They were all men, and pretty ugly. You don't look like them at all. You're both beautiful and strong. You'd make one hell of a Red Tail."

"Huh, I seriously like this woman."

Adelram cleared his throat to catch Nene's attention. "And last, but sure as hell not least, Medusa."

"Greetings."

"Medusa?! _The_ Medusa?! The leader of the Gorgon sisters?!"

"Yes. That would be me."

"B-But I'm looking right at you... and I'm not turning into stone."

Medusa giggled at that. "Oh, I have full control over my powers now. Would you rather I look like this?" Medusa then transformed into her Gorgon form.

Nene was mesmerized. "That is beyond cool."

Medusa reverted back into her human form, giggling. "Thank you, child."

Medusa then felt a gentle tap on her side. She looked down to see her daughters looking up at her. "Mother, do we have aunts?"

Medusa had an depressed expression. She bent down to lovingly pet her daughters. "I'm afraid not. They were slain. In fact, you two are named after them."

The daughters looked depressed at first, before hugging their mother. They then turned towards Nene.

"I am Stheno."

"I am Euryale."

The two then courteously bowed. "A pleasure to meet you, future Aunt Nene."

Nene just ignored the fact she was called Aunt, and just bowed before the two polite girls.

Shel then jumped in front of Nene, a giant smile on her face as she saluted. "Yo! Name's Shel. I'm Sharn's daughter." She then extended her hand. "Nice to meet ya!" Nene shook the young orc's hand, a smile on her face. This girl was a lot like Yuka.

Nene then turned towards Angelo, who courteously bowed. "A pleasure to meet you. I am Angelo, son of Angelica."

"What a polite young man. So, I now know who your mothers are, but who are your fathers? Do you kids even know them?"

All the children pointed in the same direction. Nene looked straight at Adelram. She had a blank, but icy look in her eyes. "What? I'm married to all of their mothers. They're not illegitimate."

Nene still stared at him. "So... you're the lord of a kingdom, father to four great kids... and married to three amazing women."

"Yup."

Nene just kept staring at the Dark Lord. "That explains how you're so shamelessly able to try to marry off a married man to other women."

"Hey, we're not Christians. Most of us aren't even human. We don't need to follow God's rules of marriage."

Nene hadn't stopped staring daggers. "I really wish I could argue with you. I really do."

"Hey!" Nene looked towards the tanned guy with red hair. "How come I don't get an introduction?!"

"I was getting to you, but it might be better if you do it yourself."

"Yeah. Sure. Name's Brauner Erebus, Olrox's younger brother."

"Bro-?" Nene turned towards Olrox. "I thought you only had a sister."

"We're not related by blood. We sort of adopted each other."

"Oh. Well, what about that guy? The pretty boy in the glasses taking notes."

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Victor Frankenstein."

"Frankenstein? Like the movie?"

"Yeah. Like the movie. Only... I'm actually him."

"Wait, WHAT?! You're real?!"

"As real as life."

"Then... you really made a-"

Victor raised his hand. "Don't... bring that up. His death still haunts me. . . . I could have given him a much better life. If only those damned villagers hadn't... if only..." Victor just sighed in depression.

Nene decided to drop it. She didn't want to bother the poor man. She was about to ask who was next to him, until she saw the man's face. "Fuji?"

"Hello, Nene. Long time, no see."

"That's an understatement. No one has seen you for so long that rumors have actually spread that Satan killed you."

"I'm actually surprised he didn't."

Nene was especially surprised to see Fuji. True, they were enemies when they first met, but they gradually became friends after the incident. Fuji was the one who kept Satan in check while the Devil still roamed the earth. It was rumored that Satan used most of Fuji's power to prevent the Rapture from fully happening. Not to save the last remnant of humanity, but to spit on God's face one last time. After that, sightings of Fuji just ended. It was like he completely disappeared.

"Well, now that the introductions are out of the way..." Nene looked towards Adelram. "Let's go see Satan."

"Not yet." Adelram looked at Olrox with confused eyes. "There are two people I want to see first, and one of them is especially close." Before anyone could say anything, Olrox had activated his gravity powers. Nene was the closest person to her, so Lephea clung to the woman for safety. She felt especially safe when she felt Nene wrap her arms around her. In that moment, they were flying through the Demon World.

In less than a minute, the group was in front of a mansion. Adelram examined the building. "Hm... Gothic. Creepy. Oozing dark energy... I like it. What is this place?"

"It's the home of my vampire mother."

Dasalus looked excited. "This is where Grandma Hio lives?!"

Brauner looked just as excited. He even placed Dasalus on his shoulders, and prepared to run. "Time for us to see a living legend, nephew!"

"Yeah!"

Olrox immediately realized what his brother was trying to do, and tried to stop him. "Brauner, wait! Shizuka isn't-" He was too late. Brauner had already kicked down the door, pointing dozens of pairs of glowing red eyes at the entrance. Some even looked at the vampires smashed by the kicked door. "-the only vampire that lives here."

Brauner looked around. "You're saying all of these guys are vampires?"

"Yeah."

Brauner looked around. He wasn't impressed. "They're a bunch of light weights. Most of them are low class. There are only a few middle class, and even less high class. Hell, I could beat the crap out of all the high class in this room." Brauner then looked up... towards Shizuka's room. "The high class there, not so much. I think she'd be able to easily kill me."

"That's her." Brauner looked towards his brother. "That's my mother. The woman who turned me into a vampire. That's Shizuka Hio."

Brauner stared at Olrox for a while, before turning his gave back towards the direction of the power he sensed. "She really is as strong as Dracula." A smiled appeared on the vampire's face. "I can't wait to meet her."

"That's not going to happen!"

All eyes turned towards the direction of the voice. The vampires parted ways to allow a young man that Olrox instantly recognized. The man also recognized him, if the shocked eyes was any indicator. "Olrox?!"

"Hello, Ichiru."

The boy then glared at Olrox, and unsheathed his sword. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Why do you think? I'm here to see my mother, of course."

Ichiru then got into a fighting stance. "You really think I'd let you anywhere near her?!" The two continuously glared at one another, waiting for the other to make the first move. However, something caught the two off guard.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Olrox and Ichiru looked towards the entrance to see a shell shocked Lamia and Nene. The two were staring at Ichiru, before glaring at Olrox. Their eyes were practically glowing red. It actually sent a shiver down the vampire's spine. It was even scarier when the two spoke in perfect unison. "Olrox, why does that man look exactly like you?"

Olrox was able to immediately know the misunderstanding the girls had. "No! No, no, no! We just happen to look alike. It's just a coincidence."

They didn't buy it. In the next second, Olrox was tied by a chain and brought before the two enraged women. He felt like a rabbit in front of two dire wolves.

"Lamia, what should we do with this unfaithful bastard?"

"Well, Nene, let's see. He's immortal, and he has both the healing factor of a demon and a vampire, so we can do whatever we want to him, and not give him any permanent damage."

"Oh, how convenient."

The two women then released a wave of demonic energy that shook the very mansion. Most of the lower class vampires feinted from the immense pressure, while the middle class were absolutely petrified. Even the high class vampires were shaking in fear. Ichiru was sweating bullets, wondering if he could handle the demons in the mansion. Olrox was the worst of them all. He was beyond terrified... yet he was also aroused. These two women may be scary as hell, but damn do they look beautiful when mad. He could do without the bondage scenario and the promise of pain, but he was still going to enjoy seeing his wife and future second wife... did he really just call Nene his future second wife?... he would enjoy seeing these two flaunt their natural beauty.

Everyone was so caught up with the scene, that almost no one noticed Brauner smelling Ichiru. "Well, he looks like you, but his blood smells nothing like yours bro." All eyes were on Brauner. Ichiru was shocked to realize he let the enemy get into his personal space. He couldn't react at all. He was frozen the moment he looked into Brauner's red eyes. "He doesn't have the same eye color as you either. He doesn't even smell like a vampire. What's with that?"

"Oh, Shizuka never made him into a vampire." Brauner looked back at his brother, watching Nene untie him after what Brauner had said. "He did drink Shizuka's blood, but she never drank his. He was just a human in life, and just a demon in death."

"Hm. So he's pretty much just Shizuka's pet?" The words actually hurt Ichiru.

"No. Believe it or not, he's her body guard. He's ironically one of the strongest people living here."

"But no where near our level?"

"Hell no."

"Hm. Oh, whatever. We're here to meet Shizuka Hio, not your doppelganger."

"One of my doppelgangers. He apparently has a twin. He mistook me for him when we first met."

Everyone in Olrox's group looked at him with unbelieving expressions, but only Brauner could speak. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Damn. That must be weird for you." Olrox just nodded his head in confirmation. "Anyway, let's go see the strongest female vampire."

Ichiru reacted to that immediately. "I thought I told you I wouldn't-!" He never got to finish. He was interrupted when Brauner planted a viscous uppercut that buried the unsuspecting demon's head into the ceiling, leaving him dangling. His sword left his hand and planted itself perfectly onto the floor. The scene gave Nene a sense of déjà vu.

Olrox looked up at the dangling Ichiru, before look back at his brother with a smile. "Well, aren't you merciless?"

Brauner smirked. "Fuck you. You've been giving me punches like that for years. I still think there's a splinter in my ear after the last one."

Nene interjected. "You've been using the Bury Punch?"

The brothers looked towards the beautiful woman. "Bury Punch?"

"Oga's signature move. I guess you've been punched by him so many times, you instinctively learned it."

Olrox thought about it. It made sense. "Well, enough about that. I need to introduce you to my mother."

Brauner looked excited. "Hell yeah, you do!" He then ran towards the staircase and looked up. "So, she's all the way up there, right?" Olrox just nodded. "Nice. Hey, Adelram! Wanna go up the fun way?"

Adelram smirked. "You really need to ask?"

The two stood side by side, looking up. Then, in a swift movement, the two kicked each other. The soles of their shoes were connected, and the two began to run up, using the others kicks as a stepping stone.

Olrox just sighed as he watched his brothers climb towards the top. He walked towards the stairway with his wife, children, and Nene close by. Before anyone took a step onto the stairway, Olrox summoned his wings. He placed Dasalus on his shoulders, and held Lephea in one arm. He wrapped his free arm around Lamia, and motioned for Nene to grab onto him. Though she was embarrassed to do so, the red-headed beauty still complied. She was blushing because of how close she was to him. With everyone hanging onto the vampire tightly, he flew towards the top of the mansion.

Not wanting to be outdone by her husband or brothers, Sharn beckoned Shel towards the stairway, and got into a crouching position. Shel knew what her mother was planning, and got in the same position. Then, the two jumped towards the railing they were directed towards, and jumped towards one another. They used each other as a sort of midair wall to perform a wall jump. They used this motion all the way to the top, enjoying the action all the way.

As Angelica was preparing to walk up the stairs, she was given a surprise when Angelo lifted her in the princess carry. Before she could say anything to her son, he jumped towards the railing; and continued jumping all the way to the top.

Medusa and her daughters turned their lower bodies into that of snakes, entering their lamia forms. They then slithered quickly up the rails.

Fuji carried Victor underneath his arm, and jumped towards the top.

All parties were at the top in a manner of seconds, standing before two massive doors. Olrox walked towards them, preparing to push them open. "Is everybody ready?" They all gave their confirmations. "Well then..." Olrox pushed open the doors.

Everyone was greeted to a wondrous sight. There she was, Shizuka Hio, as beautiful as ever. Her long silver hair danced in the wind. Her sakura eyes were as beautiful as any gem. Her smile was so sweet and motherly. It really was her. This was the woman who made Olrox into a vampire. "Welcome back, my son."

"I have returned, mother."

The two stared lovingly at one another in the eyes. They didn't even notice Dasalus appear in front of the woman. However, she quickly realized there was someone in front of her. She looked down and smiled. She couldn't help but think how much the child resembled Olrox, and smiled at the thought.

"So pretty." That caught Shizuka's attention. "Hey, are you really my grandma?"

Shizuka was silent for a bit, before giggling. "So you're Olrox's child, I presume?"

Dasalus nodded, still entranced by her beauty. "You look so much like dad. It's amazing." Shizuka's smile became even softer and kinder than it already was. She was really starting to like her new grandson. "Hey, grandma, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Hm? What is it, child?"

"Dad and Uncle Brauner say I'm to young right now. They said I needed to wait until I'm biologically twenty-one." Shizuka was getting curious about what the boy was talking about. "So when that happens... can you turn me into an amazing vampire like you?"

Shizuka looked surprised. The question caught her off guard. A demon actually wants to become a vampire? The question was so unexpected... that she actually laughed. "I like this child. Of course. When you are ready, I'll gladly make you a child of the night." Dasalus looked exceptionally happy. "Though, I'd much rather make you one right now. That way, you can stay this cute forever."

And Dasalus's happy smile was now replaced with an aggravated pout. "Don't call me cute."

"Oh, my." The reaction made Shizuka giggle. She really liked this boy. She began to lovingly pet his head, which Dasalus seemed to enjoy. He even rested his head on his grandmother's lap, and peacefully fell asleep. When the boy was totally asleep, she turned her eyes towards the group, and immediately noticed Brauner. "You must be the younger brother Olrox mentioned."

Brauner was uncharacteristically calm. He usually acts out the most, but he was now as calm and quite as his sleeping nephew. Then, he did something else out of character. He walked towards Shizuka... and bowed before her on bended knee. "I am Brauner Erebus, younger brother of Olrox Erebus; as well as one of the Six Dark Generals of the Umbra Kingdom. It is an honor to be in your presence, Lady Shizuka."

Everyone was surprised to see Brauner acting so... polite. He even looked like a knight. It was a bit strange to see the most rowdy man in the Umbra Kingdom act like a gentleman. "Please, lift your head. You are the younger brother of my son, and have even taken his surname as your own. As such, you are every bit my son as he is."

Brauner stood up, a look of pride on his face. He courteously bowed before the extraordinarily powerful vampire. "Thank you."

Shizuka just kindly smiled at him before turning her attention towards Lamia. "You are my daughter-in-law, correct?"

Lamia got stiff and stood straight like a soldier before her superior officer. "Yes, Ma'am!"

Shizuka giggled at her reaction. "You don't need to be so formal. Relax. I don't plan on drinking your blood. . . . Or am I really just that scary?"

Lamia blushed in embarrassment. She was making a fool of herself in front of the most powerful female vampire to have ever lived, and she's not exactly making such a good impression as a daughter-in-law.

Shizuka then turned towards Nene. "Oh? Could you also be my daughter-in-law?"

Nene blushed. "Why does everyone keep saying that?! Isn't it weird for him to have more than one wife?!"

"No. Not at all." Nene was shocked by what Shizuka said. "Many vampires have more than one spouse. Pure Bloods are no exception. Though, it is far more common for a Pure Blood to wed their siblings than have multiple wives." Everyone, including Olrox, turned to stone at that piece of information.

Nene was only barely able to speak, though her eyes were pretty emotionless. "Then it's a damn good thing Honoka's in Heaven."

"NAH?!" Olrox couldn't believe what Nene just said. Did she really believe he'd go after his own sister?!

"So Nene..." The beauty looked towards Adelram, wary about the look in his eyes. "Now that you have permission from Olrox's mother... can you marry Olrox and give me a new niece or nephew already?" She responded by punching him in the face. "Ow."

Shizuka laughed at that. She then looked down from Lamia to see Lephea hiding behind her mother. "My, could you perhaps be my granddaughter?"

Lephea jumped when she realized Shizuka saw her. She shyly peaked behind her mother to look at her grandmother. She really was beautiful. Lephea slowly walked into the open, but never really walked away from her mother. She took a deep breath before bowing. "Y-yes. M-my name is Lephea. I-It's an h-honor to finally m-meet you, grandmother."

"No need to be so formal, dear. Please, raise your head. I would like to see the face of my granddaughter." Lephea complied. She was blushing in embarrassment, wondering if she made a good impression on her grandmother. She looked towards her to see she had a kind gaze and a loving smile. "Such a lovely child." She then looked up towards Lamia. "You're every bit as beautiful as your mother, young one." Both mother and daughter blushed at the praise.

Shizuka then examined the rest of the party as she continuously petted her still sleeping grandson. She was greatly... pleased. "You have a great family, my son."

Olrox couldn't help but smile. "Indeed. I most certainly do."

"I truly wish I could spend more time to get acquainted with them, but you have other errands to see to, correct? Such as seeing that woman?" Everyone heard the venom in her voice. Olrox just nervously scratched the back of his head. "And also defeat that deplorable uncle of yours?"

That caught Olrox off-guard. "How did you-?"

"A mother just knows." She then stood up with Dasalus still asleep in her arms. She gently handed the boy to his father. "You have my blessings, my son. I wish you good fortune. She then kissed her son's cheek.

"Thank you, mother." He then walked out, followed by everyone except for Adelram.

"Actually, I'd like to speak with her in private. Is that alright, Olrox?" Olrox just nodded, and exited the room with everyone else.

"So, what would you like to speak with me about, Dark Lord?"

"Please, just call me Adelram. We are technically family through Olrox."

The vampire giggled. "I suppose we are."

"Anyway, do you have any plans at six?"

"Hm? None. Why, pray tell?" Adelram just smiled as he gave Shizuka an item. "A card?"

"That card will instantly transport you to the Umbra Kingdom, specifically the dining hall."

"Adelram, are you perhaps inviting me to dine with you?"

"Actually, I'm inviting you to dine with your family. Would you be able to?"

Shizuka smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it. I shall see you in two hours."

"I look forward to seeing you there, Milady."

Shizuka giggled at that. She watched as the Dark Lord exited her room and sat down to examine the card. "Truly, you have an amazing family, my child."

Olrox looked at his lord. "Well, that was quick."

"Eh. I just needed to give her something. So, we gonna see Lucifer now?"

"Yes, but let's leave the mansion first. I don't want to leave a hole in my mother's home."

"Fair enough."

They all jumped to the ground floor. Their landing caused the entire mansion to shake, but no damage was done. As they headed towards the exit, Olrox remembered something. He looked up to see Ichiru still hanging from the ceiling, still unconscious. Using his demon gravity powers, Olrox yanked the young man out of the hole, and gently placed him on his back. Adelram noticed this. "Well, aren't you a gentleman."

"Don't be an ass."

Adelram just laughed at that.

As the two walked out, everyone was already prepared. Dasalus was still asleep, but he was being held by Brauner now. Lephea was holding Lamia's and Nene's hands for safety. Victor was once again being held under Fuji's arm. All the others were just nonchalantly standing around. With everyone ready, Olrox summoned his wings, readied his gravity powers, and flew the group to Luciferia. It's time they met the strongest and most powerful woman in all of Hell.

 **A/N: If they thought Shizuka was beautiful, wait until they get a load of Lucifer. Now that I think of it, it might be a bit awkward for Fuji. He was Satan's contractor, and personally knew both Lucifer and her contractor. Wonder how things will go for him.**


	19. Chapter 19

"That's Luciferia?!" Adelram actually rubbed his eyes to see if what he saw was real.

"It's so beautiful." Angelica couldn't believe this was a city in Hell.

"So your mom lives here, bro?"

"Yup. This is the city ruled by Lucifer herself."

"SO MUCH TECHNOLOGY!" All eyes turned to an insane Victor. He was trying his damnedest to pry himself out of Fuji's iron grip, and it looked like he was almost successful had Fuji not tightened his grip. "I FINALLY SEE IT! PARADISE! IT TRULY EXISTS! HEAVEN WASN'T IN THE SKY, IT WAS BELOW THE EARTH! I FOUND THE PROMISED LAND!"

Everyone sweat dropped at the even crazier rantings of their mad scientist. The advanced tech of Luciferia was driving the already mad scientist insane. "Fuji, you might want to keep Victor on an even tighter leash than usual."

"Yes, Lord Adelram."

The group landed outside the gates of the great city, much to the confusion of the passengers. Adelram asked the question on everyone's mind. "Olrox, why didn't you just fly us over to your mom's place? I'm sure you know where she is, right?"

"I do, but Luciferia is bound to have advanced and powerful aerial defenses. I don't want the city to see us as enemies. I'd rather go through the front gate and show that we are friends, not foes."

"Oh, that makes sense."

With his Lord now satisfied, Olrox proceeded to knock onto the gates. No one noticed the nervous look o his face. He was hoping he wouldn't be called anything embarrassing. When the gates opened, he received a surprise greeting. "Welcome back, Prince Olrox."

That was the last thing he wanted to be called. Being called a prince actually made him blush in embarrassment, especially when he heard his younger brother and Sharn snicker at the way he was addressed. "I have returned, Lilith."

"LILITH?!" Olrox looked back at a shocked Angelica. " _The_ Lilith?! The legendary demoness? One of the most powerful demons in Hell?! The first wife of Adam?!"

"Please, don't address me by that last title." She still had her stoic expression, but you could still hear the aggravation in her voice.

"Oh, pardon me, ma'am. I just didn't expect to see someone so... legendary."

"Legendary? I suppose that's one way to describe me. However, I pale in comparison to Her Majesty. Speaking of which, she is expecting you, Prince."

"Lilith, please stop calling me that."

"Very well, Sir Olrox."

"Better."

"Now then, all of you, please follow me." They complied. They followed the great demon throughout the city, and were amazed by what they saw. So much technology. So many advancements. It made even the Umbra Kingdom look third-rate in comparison. It was such a beautiful city. Being inside it was a whole other experience compared to looking at it outside of the walls. Victor actually fainted out of excitement.

Eventually, after much sightseeing and being politely greeted, which they all sensed was genuine, they reached the tallest building. Once inside, after many other demons politely bowed before Lilith, Olrox, and oddly even Adelram, they split into two groups in order not to overcrowd or overload the elevator. Both parties marveled at both the natural and artificial beauties of the city. Since Olrox had already seen it, and Lilith lives in the city, they were not as awestruck; yet the two could never deny the awesome beauty of the great city.

Once they reached the highest floor, Lilith lead them towards the two massive doors that obviously housed Lucifer's office. Lilith was preparing to knock on the large wooden doors. "Just come in, Lilith. I'd like to meet my family."

"As you wish, My Lady." With that, Lilith wordlessly opened the great doors.

The entire group, including Nene and Lamia, got one hell of a surprise. Lucifer wasn't just drop dead gorgeous, Olrox literally looked just like her. Dasalus and Lephea only got to see her out of pure luck. Nene and Lamia were both out of the city when Lucifer came. The group couldn't believe how beautiful the demon was. And sure, Olrox looked a lot like Shizuka, but Lucifer might as well be his birth mother instead of an ancestor.

"Welcome back, my son."

"I have returned, mother."

Lucifer smiled at the greeting her son gave her, but her attention was quickly taken away by the children who appeared by her desk in a matter of seconds. She looked down happily to stare lovingly at her beautiful grandchildren, who she could see had limitless potential. Pride swelled within her to see how amazing her descendants are.

Dasalus, awestruck by her amazing beauty, was barely able to speak. "Lady Lucifer... are you really our grandma?"

"I am, indeed. So you can stop calling me Lady. Grandmother, or in your case, Grandma Lucifer is acceptable for you, Dasalus."

Dasalus was amazed. "You know my name?"

"As well as your sister's. What kind of grandmother doesn't know the name of her grandchildren? Also, Lephea, you're staring."

Lephea blushed at her rudeness, and bowed. "Please, forgive me, Grandmother!"

Lucifer laughed. "No need to be so afraid, child." Lucifer gently rose the young girl's head to meet her eyes. Lucifer liked what she saw. "You have quite a bit of potential, young one. As much potential as your brother."

Lephea's eyes widened. She loved and respected her brother. He was so strong in her eyes. So powerful. So amazing. She wanted to be like him so much. To have his bravery and courage. Hearing someone say that she could be anything like him was the greatest praise she could ever receive, and it was given to her by her grandmother, the great demon, the Lord of Pride, the strongest woman in all of Hell, Lucifer herself.

"Lephea." The girl looked up at her grandmother, who was smiling lovingly at her. "If you want, I can teach you. I can help you unlock all the latent power within you. You would become powerful enough to stand by your brother's side, and one day, even your father's."

Lephea's eyes brightened at the thought. She was known as one of the most brilliant demons in Hell, but she wished to have her strength respected as well. Many people have had to protect her from many things. Her mother, her Aunt Nene, her Devil Mother Aoi, her Devil Father Tatsumi, her Aunt Yuka, and of course, her older brother. She would love to the power to have stand by their side as an equal, and maybe even be the one to protect them one day.

She was taken out of her thoughts when Dasalus hugged her, which made her blush in embarrassment. "Come on, Lephea! You should definitely do it! If you get training from Grandma Lucifer, you'd become one of the strongest demons in Hell! Besides, I need a rival."

Lephea was caught off guard by that. "A rival?"

"Yeah! While you're getting trained by Grandma Lucifer, I'll be getting training from Grandma Shizuka so I can become one of the strongest vampires in history!" Lucifer's ear twitched, her hair shadowing her eyes. "And when our training is done, we'll have a contest to see who was the better student. The student of the strongest female vampire vs. the student of the strongest female demon! Sounds pretty badass, right?" Dasalus gave his sister a giant and excited grin. Lephea didn't like the thought of fighting her precious brother one day, but then she realized it. Her brother saw potential in her. He saw that his little sister could become one of the most powerful demons in Hell. The thought of her brother seeing her in such an amazing light filled the child with pride. She nodded her head in agreement, and received an even tighter hug from her brother, which made her blush even more.

Nene stared at the scene. "Did he really just challenge his little sister to a fight?"

Lamia sighed. "Yeah. He thinks she'll grow up to be a badass that'll give him one hell of a fight one day."

"Which she will." Nene and Lamia looked towards Olrox. "She's our daughter, Lamia. She'll grow up to be an amazing woman one day, and with the help of her grandmother, that's guaranteed. Though, with you and Nene in her life, that was pretty much already guaranteed."

Nene huffed. "Damn right it was. Too bad I won't get to teach her. I was hoping she'd grow up to join the Red Tails one day."

Lamia patted her back. "You can still teach her a thing or two. Lucifer is just going to teach her how to use her demon powers. I'm sure you can still teach Lephea a few other things, like how to crack a chain whip." Nene smiled at the thought. "But you didn't really think I'd let her be a Red Tail, did you?"

Nene nervously chuckled. "It was a thought."

The three chuckled at that, but their merriment was cut short.

The room seemed to be in a comfortable atmosphere, until a terrible aura was felt. The air in the room got heavy. The temperature in the room dropped. The windows began to crack, some even broke. Everyone's danger senses, including Adelram's and Olrox's, were on high alert. Everyone pinpointed the source of the aura, and saw Lucifer surrounded by demon energy. " Vampire?"

Lucifer's face was visible. Her eyes were filled with rage, and she had an angry smile on her face, baring her pearl white teeth. "That damnable, parasitic, thieving bitch. First she takes my son, and now she plunges her disgusting fangs into my grandson? I'll tear her limb from fucking limb."

Olrox wanted to calm his mother down immediately. "Please be calm, mother. Dasalus isn't a vampire yet."

"Perfect. Then I can go kill her now before she gets to corrupt him."

Dasalus looked afraid. "You mean I don't get to be like dad or Uncle Brauner?"

Lucifer looked at her grandson. "Brauner?" She then looked towards the group, and noticed the red-headed man. Brauner did something he doesn't remember ever doing: he shook in fear. He knew he was no match for this woman, so he was hoping she wouldn't want to kill him. "I can sense the vampiric energy flowing from you." In Brauner's eyes, she grew twice as tall, and looked down at him with blood red eyes. "What did you do to corrupt my adorable grandson?"

"Corru-?! I didn-... Uh."

"DON'T CALL ME ADORABLE!" All eyes were on a fuming Dasalus. "Don't call me 'cute', 'adorable', 'precious', 'pretty', or anything like that! I'm a guy! A man! We're only supposed to be handsome, cool, good-looking, attractive, or even sexy; but never cute! Just look at dad or Uncle Brauner!"

The two men looked at Dasalus, then looked at each other. "Kid's got a point."

"Vampires are badass! They're cool, strong, and the guys have never once been called cute or pretty!"

Nene felt sorry for the boy. Unfortunately for him, there was once a disgusting series of books that almost destroyed the reputation of the mighty vampire. She didn't want to destroy the boy's vision of the ideal vampire, so she decided not to mention it. Besides, just thinking about those sappy books makes her want to vomit. The movies made her feel even worse. No way in hell is she going to mention that horrendous franchise to the young wannabe vampire. Also, she definitely doesn't want to know Olrox's and Brauner's reactions. Those two would probably go on a killing spree, and what's worse... she might actually help them.

"I want to be an awesome man like those two, so I need to become an awesome vampire, one so cool and powerful that even Grandma Shizuka would trust me with her life!"

Lucifer just stared at her grandson, an unreadable expression on her face. Then... she sighed. "I really hate her. Truly, truly hate her. However, I approve of the great resolve she has given you." She then gave a loving smile to her grandson, and gently caressed his face. "Become a strong man, my grandson. One so amazing, that all will respect your awesome power, vampire or not."

Dasalus smiled. "I promise." He then hugged Lucifer, who happily returned the gesture.

"Though, I'm still going to beat the crap out of your vampire grandma." Dasalus chuckled at that. Lucifer then stood up away from her grandson, and looked towards her granddaughter. "And you, young lady, I'll make sure you don't become one of those blood-suckers."

Lephea jumped in surprise. "Eh? But... I don't want to be a vampire." Everyone actually looked surprised. "I love my father, and I admire my brother for wanting to be one, but I don't think I have what it takes to be a creature of the night. I... want to stay a regular demon."

Lucifer gave a prideful smirk. "That's my girl." She then walked over towards her, and gently placed her hand on top of Lephea's pink head. "However, when I'm done with you, you'll be far from just a 'regular demon'. You'll be a full fledged Princess of Hell."

Lamia looked amazed. A Prince and Princess of Hell is a demon among demons. Their powers are second only to Deadly Sins, a.k.a. Demon Lords. Her husband is the prefect example of a Prince of Hell. He's every bit as powerful as a Deadly Sin. It also helps that he's blood related to one, just like Lephea is. Most Princes and Princesses are blood related to a Demon Lord. It's extraordinarily rare for a demon without a blood tie to a Demon Lord to be a Prince or Princess of Hell. Abaddon and Lilith are one of these extremely rare cases. Lamia couldn't help but smile in pride at the thought of her daughter entering this small, elite circle. Knowing her daughter, after being trained by Lucifer, she'd be as strong as Lord En, or even stronger. At the most, she'd be as powerful as even Lord Beelzebub.

"Too bad I have to wait." Now everyone was confused, even Lephea. "You're not emotionally ready to be trained by me, are you?" Lephea took a while to answer, but knew her grandmother was right. Training under a legend is a bit stressful, and she doesn't feel like she can handle that kind of pressure right now. She answered her grandmother with a shake of her head. "Smart child. I'll train you when you're good and ready. On the other hand, you and the rest of your family have quite the event to partake in."

"Event? Grandmother, what do you mean?"

Lucifer smiled. "You need to watch your father beat that rotten granduncle of yours."

"Ah!" Everyone turned towards Adelram. "That's right! We need to watch Olrox beat the shit out of Satan! Lady Lucifer..."

"Just call me Lucifer."

"Ooh, thank you for the permission."

"My pleasure. The family of my son is family to me... except for the Parasite Queen."

"Wow, you really don't like Shizuka. And being considered family by Lucifer herself is seriously awesome. Anyway, what do you think Olrox's odds are?"

This question piqued everyone's interests, especially Olrox. Lucifer looked over the vampire, gauging his new powers. "Hm, he's only had his awakened powers for a day, and it already seems he's far stronger than when he first came to me. His former self pales in comparison. In terms of power... he could easily defeat the other Deadly Sins, including that potential daughter-in-law of mine. Also, I approve of you making Leviathan your wife."

Olrox blushed and gaped, so Adelram spoke for him. "THANK YOU! I've been trying to convince this guy to marry that beauty ever since I laid eyes on her. She'll make such an awesome sister, and make more awesome nieces and nephews!" Lucifer nodded in agreement with a smile. Adelram then grabbed Nene. "What about this one?"

"She's strong, she's beautiful, she has feelings for my son, she has my permission to become my daughter-in-law."

Nene just gave up. It seems that everyone wants her to marry an already married man. Lucifer herself is telling her to do it. Is she going to go against the wishes of the most powerful and dangerous woman in Hell? Hell... no.

"YAHOO! Brauner, Angelica, Sharn, Medusa, we are gonna have so many awesome nieces and nephews! And you know what that means?"

Brauner bore his fangs. "More students."

Angelica smiled. "More young children to teach."

Sharn cracked her knuckles with a feral smile. "More twerps to toughen up."

Medusa elegantly pushed a stray hair back. "More youths to bestow our wisdom upon."

Then the whole group turned towards Olrox, Lamia, and Nene. "So hurry up and bang already." The group just sweat-dropped. They all spoke in unison. "And this is our family."

Adelram then turned his attention back at Lucifer. "You said Olrox could easily defeat the 'other' Deadly Sins. You made it sound like they were inferior to you."

"They are. In terms of power, Beelzebub, Satan, and myself are the strongest among the Deadly Sins. None of the others, including Leviathan, have ever come close to beating any of us in single combat."

"So, what are Olrox's odds of beating Satan?"

"Truthfully... sixty-forty... Olrox being the forty."

That dampened the mood. Olrox was so ridiculously powerful now, yet there's still a chance he's weaker than Satan? If Olrox is weaker, then Satan won't hesitate to kill him. A fight with the Devil is a terrifying fight, even for a vampire in Olrox's class.

"Well, I better go see for myself then."

All eyes turned towards Olrox, who still looked calm. Lamia couldn't believe what he said. "Olrox, you heard what your mother just said! There's a chance that Satan is still stronger than you! He could, no, will kill you!"

"But there's also a chance that I can beat him." Lamia was silent. "My mother said there was a forty percent chance that I could beat him. If there was only a mere one percent chance, I'd still challenge him." Everyone saw the resolve in his eyes. Lucifer couldn't help but smile. This man just kept on making her more and more proud of him.

"Well, what the fuck are we waiting for?" Everyone looked at an anxious Adelram. "Let's go see if Olrox can kick Satan's ass."

Olrox nodded as he left the room. He stopped only momentarily to bow at his mother. Before his children followed him, they both gave Lucifer a warm and loving hug, which she graciously returned. Everyone else followed suite, except for Adelram.

He turned towards Lucifer with a smile. She already had her hand outstretched. "Just give me the card already."

Adelram chuckled as he complied. "Are you omniscient or something?"

"More or less. I'll be seeing you and the family in about an hour and a half?"

"Yup. Be sure to bring an appetite. Dinner tastes even better when you're nice and hungry."

Lucifer giggled. "Don't worry. Hard work tends to leave you famished." The two waved each other good-bye before Adelram left her office. Lucifer looked at her card with a smile before putting it into her pocket. "Speaking of hard work." She then sat back at her desk, and proceeded to complete her leftover paper work.

"Seriously Adelram, why are you always the last to arrive?"

"What? I just wanted to have a few last words with your mom."

"Oh, whatever." Olrox summoned his wings, used his powers to carry the group, and flew towards Satanchia to see the final "family member." During the flight, something interesting happened. Even at the blinding speeds they went at... they were still able to be seen by Oga when they flew past his Gorgon Zora. He wasn't the only one who saw them. In fact, Nene and Aoi's eyes actually met, which was very awkward for the Red Tails leader.

* * *

"Nene?! Why is Nene with them?!"

Kaiser was rubbing his eyes. "Was it just me, or did Furuichi have wings?"

Hilda was shocked. "No. Your eyes are not mistaken, Master. Furuichi did indeed have wings... They looked just like Lucifer's."

"Who gives a crap about that?! It doesn't even matter that Nene's with them! What does matter is that they're flying straight towards Satanchia!"

Kaiser realized that his father was right. "No. Furuichi, you idiot! Are your trying to get yourself killed?!"

Aoi shook her husband to get his attention. "Tatsumi, we need to follow them!"

"I know! Hey, everyone!" The group on the ground looked up at their leader. "We're changing course! Furuichi's heading towards Satanchia!"

"He's what?!"

"Is he an idiot?!"

"Satan will destroy him!"

"What's that fool thinking?!"

"That doesn't matter! All that matters is that we catch up to him and stop him before he gets himself killed. Let's go already!" And so, they all headed for Satanchia, hoping to catch up to Furuichi before he gets himself killed.

* * *

Angelica noticed Nene's expression. "Is something wrong, Nene? You look dejected."

Nene gave a humorless, or more accurately, emotionless laugh. "Oh, nothing. Except for the fact that I looked into the eyes of my former leader while in the company of the group of people who are thought as the people who kidnapped some of the most precious and beloved people in Beelzebia. I'm pretty sure there are a crap ton of misunderstandings already. They probably think I'm a traitor just because I'm traveling with you."

"Welcome to my old world, honey." Nene looked at Olrox who looked back. "If I remember correctly, you guys kept misunderstanding the situations I was in, and made your thoughts of the situation."

"That's kinda easy to do when you see a pant-less teen on top of a preteen."

"THE FUCKING BUILDING BLEW UP!"

"AND YOUR PANTS WERE AROUND YOUR ANKLES!"

"That was an accident! My belt got caught on a damn steel pipe! You honestly think I'd 'do it' with a preteen?!"

"Well, you're married to her now, aren't you?!"

"THAT'S NOT THE DAMN POINT!"

Adelram and Brauner whispered to one another. "We are so gonna learn about his whole past."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Lamia just shook her head. "Well, whatever. It's not like it'll cause that much of a problem for us."

Dasalus grabbed his mother's hand. "But doesn't that Uncle Oga and the others will follow us?"

"So what is they do?" Dasalus looked at Shel. She had her hands behind her head. "My dad can take on anything that comes our way. And if he needs help, I'll be there to kick some ass."

Angelo light patted Dasalus's head. "We won't let anyone interrupted Uncle Olrox's duel."

Stheno and Euryale spoke in unison. "It would be in poor taste."

Hearing the confidence in his cousins' voices made Dasalus feel more at ease. He didn't want anyone to ruin this awesome event. He wanted to watch his dad beat up Satan, and he knew Oga and the others would ruin that. He was even happier when he saw Satanchia. It looked pretty damn scary compared to Luciferia. Guess that's what you'd expect from the City of Wrath.

Olrox landed everyone before the gates of the city and turned towards his family. "Guess I go alone from here."

Adelram smiled. "Damn right. Give 'em hell, old friend." Adelram rose his arm.

Olrox smiled, and bumped Adelram's arm with his own. "Like ya even have to tell me." And with that, Olrox turned to mist, and entered the city.

"So, now what? We're just gonna stand here and wait for my husband to come back?"

"Hell no." Adelram then summoned enough chairs for everyone and sat down. "We're gonna sit here and watch." He then created a dark portal that showed an image of Olrox traveling through Satanchia.

Nene looked at the Dark Lord. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"If there is, I haven't found it yet."

"Shh!" Brauner was sitting closer towards the screen. "Olrox just reached Satan's castle. Looks pretty badass."

Olrox was walking towards Satan's castle. It was dark, foreboding, and had an evil air to it. It definitely belonged to the three-eyed bastard. Without hesitation, Olrox kicked the doors open. The giant stone doors were thrown off of their hinges by Olrox's beyond herculean strength.

"Well, well. Look who decided to show up."

Olrox looked annoyed. "What the hell are you doing here Abaddon?"

Abaddon was standing in the middle of the great hall, leaning against his sword. "Hm. That's actually a tough one. You see, I wanna kill you. I mean, REALLY wanna kill ya. Just one problem, I found out you want to fight the Big Boss."

"And that's a problem, why?"

"Because... that sounds like one hell of an awesome fight, and I kinda want to watch it. I wouldn't even care if Satan killed you, as long as the fight is as awesome as I imagine it to be. Still, I want to fight you. Oh, what to do, what to do?" Abaddon paced around, tapping his chin while twirling around his sword like it was a baton. "Ah! I know." He put up a finger. "One move."

"Huh?"

"One technique. That's it. Our short fight will be determined with one attack. If you win, you get to fight the Devil. If I win... you die. Deal?"

Olrox didn't even hesitate to answer. "If I lose to you, then I'd have no chance against Satan. I would have shamed the name of Lucifer. Of course it's a deal."

"Now that's what I like to hear! A Prince of Hell vs. a Prince of Hell. Let's see which is stronger." Abaddon then got into his stance, and imbued his sword with his demon energy until it looked like the entire sword was made of darkness.

Olrox was about to summon his dual swords, but changed his mind. Instead, he summoned his katana, a special move in mind.

"Let's raise some hell! Hellish Blade: Apocalypse Now!" Abaddon's blade was bursting with raging black flames. It shot out of the castle itself. It even pierced the sky. Adelram's group was even staring right at it, all showing different levels of interest. Adelram just calmly released an impressed whistle. Oga and his group saw the blade of darkness. They were all afraid for Furuichi's safety. The pillar of black fire retracted and condensed back into the blade. It looked like it was vibrating. Olrox could feel the incredible heat and power the sword was radiating. When he was satisfied with the power of his blade, Abaddon charged at Olrox, laughing like a madman with a feral and viscous look in his eyes.

Olrox was just standing still, calmly watching Abaddon come closer towards him. He gripped the hilt of his katana, preparing his next move. "Looks like I'm going to borrow another one of you techniques, Aoi Oga." Olrox took a deep breath to calm himself before he started to concentrate. "Heart Moon Style: Fifth Ceremony Desert Haze, Revised: Great Silver Sandstorm!"

* * *

Outside the castle, a giant torrent of silver wind was seen. It destroyed everything around it, and could be seen far and wide. Aoi recognized the wind immediately. "Impossible! It takes years just to learn the Desert Haze, and yet he put his own destructive twist to it?!"

"It's just like when he used your Hundred Sakura move. What the hell is going on with him?" Oga was getting more and more worried about him. He was actually glad he could see Satanchia now.

As Kaiser was looking around, he noticed something. "Father, down there!"

* * *

"Okay. That... was just plain awesome." Adelram threw another piece of popcorn in his mouth when he said that before passing it to Brauner.

"Wonder where he learned that."

"It's one of Aoi's moves. Though, I have to say, his is way more destructive." Nene was eating an apple that Angelica gave her.

"He really should be more careful. Moves that powerful can put a lot of stress on the body." Lamia was licking a lollipop given to her by Victor.

Dasalus ate one of the grapes given to him by Medusa. "But can't you just heal him, mom?"

"Of course I can."

Lephea ate an orange slice that Angelo handed to her. "Father really is amazing. Aunt Aoi's Desert Haze was strong, but that pales in comparison to father's revised version."

"That's Olrox for ya. There's a reason he's considered my strongest general." Adelram was about to summon another snack. "Hm?"

Shel noticed her father's strange reaction. "Something wrong dad?"

Adelram looked behind him and his group. "It looks like we're about to have some uninvited guests."

Everyone looked back to see what Adelram meant. Nene looked uncomfortable from what she saw. "Oh, crap."

Dasalus had the same sentiment. "Geh. It's Uncle Oga and everyone else."

Lamia sighed before looking at Adelram. "You're gonna fight them, aren't you?"

"Duh. It's obvious they're here for Olrox and the rest of you. There's no way in hell any of us are gonna let them interrupt the fight of the century, possibly the millennium. Don't worry. You, Nene, and your kids don't need to get involve. Just be sure to watch Olrox's entire fight so you can tell us about it in detail."

"Sure."

Dasalus looked at Adelram. "Good luck, Uncle Adelram. Don't worry. I'll tell you everything that happens. Ah, but don't be too brutal. I like some of them."

"Hello. Did you say you only like 'some' of them?"

"Mhm."

"And would you tell me the ones you don't like?"

"Well, there's-"

Before Dasalus could start a list, Lamia and Nene covered his mouth. The two women looked the Dark Lord right into his eyes. "Just go easy on all of them."

"Boo." Adelram then walked towards Oga's approaching group, his family following him. Brauner had already summoned his dual-sided saber. Sharn and Shel had unsheathed their daggers. Medusa and her daughters were already loading their bows. Angelica had summoned her Deum Fidem, along with her armor; while Angelo summoned his sword and armor. Fuji was cracking his knuckles, mentally preparing for a good fight. Victor was taking out the separated parts for his remote control combat droid. Adelram stood in front of everyone, an excited smile on his face. He slammed a hand into the ground, and took out the Diabolo Anathema. "Time to raise some hell."

* * *

Olrox was standing in the aftermath of his attack. It completely ruined the hall. There was no sign of Abaddon. Then, a loud boom was heard behind him. He turned to see Abaddon on bended knee, his fist smashed into the ground. His shirt was completely gone, and he was covered in cuts. Yet, in that pitiful state, he was still smiling.

"Wonderful."

He stood up and looked at Olrox. He had a large slash across his face, but it was slowly healing. "You really have become stronger, Vampire. The battle between you and Lord Satan... will be glorious. I can't wait to watch it. Until next we meet, my fellow Prince." And with that, Abaddon transformed into a swarm of locust, and left the castle.

With one foe out of the picture, Olrox walked deeper into the castle. With every step he took, the air got heavier and heavier. Still, it never got to the point of suffocation. It barely bothered the vampire at all. Eventually, he stood before two giant doors of steel. Behind these doors was his greatest challenge yet. Before entering, he summoned a bottle of Saint's Tears. He wanted to be at his full power when he fought Satan, and thus drank the entire bottle. When he felt he was at one hundred percent, he kicked the doors wide open.

At the very end of the dark throne room sat a shadowy figure. As soon as Olrox entered the room, three eyes were made completely visible, followed by a smile of razor-sharp teeth. "Well, well. If it isn't my adorable nephew. So good of you to visit your beloved uncle."

Olrox stood at the bottom of the great staircase leading to the Devil's throne. He glared right into the bastard's eyes, showing absolutely no fear, hesitation, or regrets. It's time for the climax of this epic journey.

It's time for the final battle with Satan.

 **A/N: Or at least in the next chapter. For now, I'm done. Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

"You've become so powerful boy. You look so much like your mother now then you did before. I can feel her power radiating from you. It's almost like I'm looking at my beloved sister."

Olrox just glared at the smiling Devil. He looked so smug.

"It's wonderful. You have reached you full power in such a small amount of time. As expected of someone of my blood."

Olrox's glare hardened. "I am not of your blood."

Satan chuckled. "Oh, but you are. My blood runs as deeply through you as your mo-"

Satan was interrupted when Olrox shot a corner of his throne. The action made Satan's smile widen. "I will always accept being Lucifer's son. Being her descendant is something I will always be proud of. However, I will never accept having so much as an ounce of your filthy blood."

"Really? Even though you're already so much like me?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Haven't you realized it? Don't you feel it? That hot, powerful emotion stirring inside of you? The power that swells more and more inside of you as you look at me with those beautiful eyes of yours? What are those eyes filled with right now, boy?"

It didn't take long for Olrox to answer. He knew what Satan meant immediately. "Wrath."

"Indeed. You may have your mother's Pride, but you also have your uncle's Wrath. Your anger towards me makes you more and more suited... to eventually succeed me. To one day become the Demon Lord of Wrath. And that day... is today." Satan then disappeared.

In a split second, Olrox blocked a powerful kick aimed at his right temple, and looked down to glare at a grinning Satan. "I will never become you, bastard."

"We'll see about that. Though, it would be just as much fun to kill you." And with that, the two exchanged a punch so powerful, it created an explosion that destroyed more than half of Satan's castle.

* * *

Adelram watched as Oga's group got closer and closer. When he felt they were close enough, he released a wave of power that caused the dragon Oga was riding to faint. It didn't even roar. Everyone on the ground was able to narrowly avoid being crushed by the giant beast, while Oga and the rest of the riders were able to jump off of the beast's back just in time.

Oga and Kaiser, landed closest to Adelram's group, with Aoi and Hilda landing right behind them. Kanzaki's car stopped behind them, followed by the Red Tails. Oga was able to regain his balance quickly. When he looked up to see a man with a sword resting on his shoulder, and a group of some seriously tough looking fighters behind him (minus the guy in glasses), he glared angrily at the stranger. Somehow, he knew this guy was the one who knocked out his dragon. "Who the fuck are you?"

Adelram smirked as he bowed down in a cocky way. "Greetings. The name's Adelram Umbra, the Dark Lord, as well as arguably the most dangerous and powerful man you'll ever meet."

Brauner chuckled at how Adelram introduced himself. "Is that your new intro or something?"

Adelram smiled at Brauner. "More or less. Think it needs work?"

"Nah. It's pretty badass as it is." The two just chuckled at one another.

Oga was getting annoyed. His best friend was in trouble, and a bunch of jokers were in his way. He almost didn't notice his wife place her hand on his shoulder. "Tatsumi... that man's voice."

"What about it, Aoi?"

"That's the exact same voice I heard when Furuichi and the kids were dragged through that portal."

Oga stiffened. He realized that Aoi was right. He clenched his hand as he glared angrily at Adelram, hatred evident in his eyes. "Bastard." Adelram looked at Oga with a confused look. "Was it you? WHERE YOU THE BASTARD THAT TOOK AWAY FURUICHI?!"

Oga's entire group looked shock. Was this really him? Was this the guy that kidnapped Furuichi, Lamia, and their children?

"Furuichi? . . . Oh, yeah. Olrox and Lamia even told me that's what his old name was when he was human. In fact, didn't Nene yell out 'Furuichi Takayuki' when she first attacked Olrox?" His group just nodded in confirmation, so he didn't notice the look of fear in Aoi's eyes when he said Nene's name. "Anyway, technically speaking, yeah. I am."

Oga's eyes were completely filled with rage. He then surrounded himself with Kaiser's power, but only a fraction of it. It was only for intimidation. Unfortunately for him, it didn't affect anyone in Adelram's group, not even Victor.

As Oga was staring angry at Adelram, he didn't notice his wife walk up towards them. "Oi!" Adelram's and Oga's attention was now pointed towards the beautiful woman, who looked quite angry. "What did you do to her?"

"Who?"

"NENE! You said Nene's name! What have you done to her?! Where is she?!"

Adelram pointed towards his back. "She's sitting over there." Adelram then felt a small bonk on the back of his head, and caught a half eaten apple.

"DID YOU HAVE TO TELL HER?!"

"Well, she did ask."

"THAT STILL DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO TELL HER!"

"Nene?!" Nene was now in plain sight. She looked nervously into her former leader's surprised eyes. "W-What are you doing over there?!"

"A-Aoi Nee-san! Um... Well... You see... Uh..."

"I put her over there so she could watch Olrox fight Satan." Adelram's blunt honesty earned him a smack to the back of his head, courtesy of Nene's chain whip. "Ow."

"Olrox?" Aoi realized who Adelram was talking about. "You're talking about Furuichi. He's fighting Satan... ALONE?!" Everyone in Oga's group looked horrified. They were almost completely out of time.

"Yup. And Nene, Lamia, and my adorable niece and nephew-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING ADORABLE?!"

"Sorry, Dasalus! Anyway, they have a front row seat to see Olrox beat the shit out of Satan. And nothing's gonna stop it."

Aoi was horrified. She looked towards her best friend, a look of betrayal in her eyes. "Nene... WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?!"

"I tried. I tried talking him out of it. I tried punching him out of it. I even tried fighting him out of it."

"But you never tried to sleep him out of it. Some sexy fun time might have been able to stop even him."

"ADELRAM! I SWEAR, I'LL RIP OUT YOUR PRECIOUS VOICE BOX!" Adelram just snickered. "Anyway, I couldn't stop him. That man has become way too stubborn. . . . But he has also become way too strong. I couldn't stop him, even if I wanted to. So, I'm gonna do the next best thing. I'm gonna believe in him. If anyone can beat that three-eyed bastard... it's him." Nene then turned back towards the screen, awaiting the beginning of the fight.

Aoi couldn't believe what Nene said. She looked to see Lamia and her kids sitting close to her, also watching the screen. Lamia had the same expression as Nene. Lephea looked a bit scared, but she also had a feeling of hope surrounding her. Dasalus looked the most excited of the group, like he absolutely knew his father would win.

"WELL, I'M NOT ABOUT TO STAND AROUND AND LET MY BEST FRIEND BE KILLED!" Oga then ran. His speed was incredible. Any normal human, or even a demon, would not have noticed him run right past them. Unfortunately for Oga, Adelram was anything but normal.

All he had to do was extend his am out, and Oga slammed right into it like a bull smashing into a brick wall. The impact flipped Oga, causing him to fall on his back. When he opened his eyes, he saw Adelram stick his sword right in front of him, a few inches away from his face. "Didn't you hear me? I said nothing is going to stop Olrox's fight. Sure as hell not you."

"GET AWAY FROM MY FATHER!"

Adelram looked up in time to deflect a bolt of lightning. His tolerance to lightning-based magic might not be as high as Olrox's, but he can still take quite a few jolts.

Seeing an opening, Oga kicked Adelram's sword away from his faced, and flipped over to Kaiser's side. "Kaiser, we can't hold back. Not against this guy. It's not just the fact that we need to save Furuichi, it's also because this guy is seriously strong. We need to go all out."

"So, we're using that right at the get-go?"

"Yeah. You ready?" Kaiser just nodded. The two got into a stance, and concentrated. The two then released a burst of electric energy that surrounded them both. They were surrounded by an electrical aura that released a massive amount of power. It was enough to impress even Adelram. He knew things were about to get interesting, and this fight would be tough even for him. The father-son duo spoke in perfect unison. "Super Saiyan Switch!"

Adelram cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Super Saiyan?" In the next second, Adelram's reflexes helped him block Oga's and Kaiser's simultaneous punch, an action that surprised all three of them. Oga and Kaiser were shocked that their attack was blocked so easily. Adelram was shocked by how quickly they appeared. "Whoa! Holy shit, you bitches are fast." Adelram then jumped away from the two, an excited look on his face. "Things have gotten a hell of a lot more interesting."

As the opponents glared at one another, a large explosion was heard. It actually shook the ground, making even Adelram, Oga, and Kaiser stumble. Adelram was able to quickly regain his balance, and looked towards the Erebus Family. "Dasalus?! Can you tell me what that was about?!"

"You might want to finish your fight soon, Uncle Adelram! Dad just started to fight that three-eyed weirdo!"

That was the worst case scenario for Oga and his party. Adelram, on the other hand, look... worried? "Crap! We're gonna miss the whole show!" Oh, that's why. He wanted to see at least a tiny bit of the fight between Olrox and Satan. "Alright, everyone! Choose a dance partner so we can at least watch the ending of the fight! Let's raise some hell boys and girls!" Adelram's party responded with a "hell yeah", while Oga's group braced themselves for a fight with the life of someone precious to them on the line. Only Tojo looked excited.

* * *

Many explosions were seen around the throne room. A black and silver blur flew around the room, their clashes causing more and more destruction. Most of the statues have been reduced to dust. Barely anything was recognizable. Only the throne stood tall, but not for long. The silver blur was thrown right through it's staircase, causing the mighty throne to fall and crumble.

Olrox was stuck in the ground, covered in scratches and bruises. He looked up to see Satan flying with his jet black wings, smirking as he looked down at the winged vampire. "Is that the best you can do, boy?"

In the next second, Satan was smashed into the far left wall by a giant piece of rubble. Olrox used his gravity powers to smash the Devil with what was left of his castle. The vampire got out of the crater, and brushed off the rubble on his shoulder. "Is that better, old man?"

"Much." Satan burst out of the wall, preparing to punch Olrox in the face. The vampire was able to counter with his own punch. The collision of the fists caused a massive explosion, silver and black energy bursting from the castle.

* * *

"Damn. Olrox is having a hell of a time."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR WAY ALREADY!" Adelram dodged and blocked Oga's and Kaiser's simultaneous attacks. He then punched Oga away, and kicked Kaiser in the face. The father-son duo skidded back, both looking to be in quite a bit of pain.

Adelram only had a few scratches. He was hurt, but not nearly as damaged as his opponents. "You realize you can quit, right? It's obvious that I'm stronger than you. I mean, you guys couldn't take on Olrox when he had next to no control over his new powers. I am actually able to go toe-to-toe with him. Hell, I'm the one who helped him master those powers... with our first fight for fuck's sake! Just give up so I can watch my best friend beat the shit out of the Devil."

Oga looked pissed. "'BEST FRIEND?! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT FURUICHI?!"

"Nothing. My friend's name is Olrox. This Furuichi guy you're talking about is long gone. Olrox is all there is."

Now Oga was completely enraged. "YOU BASTARD!" His power grew exponentially. He charged at Adelram, only for the Dark Lord to easily flip him over, grab the punch Kaiser aimed towards his head, and smash the young Demon Lord into his foster father.

Adelram jumped away when he sensed a large pillar of demon energy appear were he was standing. Oga and Kaiser stood up, a raging fire in their eyes. Adelram sighed in aggravation. "Try to give a guy the easy way out." He then got into his sword stance. "No appreciation."

Angelica was dueling with Aoi as her husband fought the two electrified men. During the clash between swords, the two women jumped a good distance away from one another. Aoi glared at her opponent. She had to admit that this woman was the strongest warrior she had ever faced, even compared to Hilda. "Why are you doing this?! Why are you letting Furuichi fight someone as dangerous as Satan?!"

Angelica never broke her stance, her guard completely up. "Because I trust him." Aoi's gave never softened. "Olrox is practically my brother. I trust his decision fully. He has never given me a reason to doubt him, and I can confidently say that he certainly won't start now! If Olrox thinks he can defeat the Devil, then I will place may absolute faith on his victory. It's my duty as his family to trust in him... to believe in him!"

Aoi just stared at the woman. "My name is Aoi! Aoi Oga! I've known Furuichi for years, long before you have! I have considered him a brother, and someone I can absolutely trust! He's also someone precious to me, so much so that I won't let anything take him away from us ever again! That's why I need to save him from Satan! Tell me, who are you?!"

Angelica got into the stance of the Desire Duel. Old habits die hard. "My name is Angelica Umbra! I am one of the Six Dark Generals of the Umbra Kingdom, wielder of the holy Deum Fidem, and a guardian of the Southern Plains!"

"I see... I wish we could have met under different circumstances. We might have even become friends in a different situation. However, right now, you are an enemy in the way of an old friend's safety! Because of that, I need to defeat you to save him!"

"I see. I agree. Maybe in another time and place, we could have been more friendly. But, in the name of honor and my trust in my brother, I can't let you stop his fight!" And with that, the two women clashed again.

The sound of their weapons clashing rung throughout the field. Aoi used all of her favorite techniques, such as the Hundred Storming Sakura and Desert Haze, but Angelica either perfectly deflected them or perfectly dodged them. Aoi was especially amazed when Angelica countered her Fairy Sword Dance. Aoi couldn't help but marvel at this woman's awesome skill. If this was any other situation, she would have greatly enjoyed this amazing battle.

As the two women fought, neither noticed Hilda running towards them with her sword aimed at Angelica's heart. Hilda knew that Aoi would be furious, but that doesn't matter right now. Her master wanted to get Furuichi back as soon as possible, and the best way to do that was to eliminate the enemy. However, before Hilda got even a meter closer towards the fighting maidens, she had to jump away from a powerful slash that would have easily cleaved her in half. "Have you no honor?"

Hilda looked up to see an handsome young man wielding an impressively crafted katana. She glared at the man who dared impede her duties as a Demon Maidservant. "Who are you?"

"Not only are you dishonorable, you also seem to have no manners. It is only proper etiquette to introduce yourself before asking someone else their own name. The woman dueling my mother understands this." Hilda just glared at the man. He sighed in aggravation, knowing his words were falling on deaf ears. "I am Angelo Umbra, son of the Dark Lord, Adelram Umbra; son of the wielder of the holy Deum Fidem, Angelica; and a member of the Umbra Kingdom's royal family. I am one of the potential future Dark Generals, and have been trained by not only by my parents, but by my Uncle Olrox himself." Hilda's glare hardened at the mention of Olrox being this boy's teacher. Even though she was helping to save Olrox, that doesn't change the fact she still hates his very existence. "Now, will you tell me your name?"

Hilda pointed her sword at Angelo. "I have no reason to give my name to a piece of gutter trash."

Angelo stared at Hilda, a look of disappointment in his eyes. "It seems you only wear the garb of a servant for entertainment." Hilda's eye shot open in shock. "You have no honor, no etiquette, and absolutely no manners whatsoever. I feel so sorry for my uncle to have you in even a second of his life. You bring shame to servants everywhere. You're not even fit to be the servant of my step-mother's wargs."

Now Hilda was fuming with rage. "HOW DARE YOU! I'LL SKEWER YOU LIKE THE RAT YOU ARE!" She then charged at Angelo, who easily defended against her attack. The duel between a maid and a prince began.

Brauner jumped away from Kanzaki's kick and bent backwards to avoid getting hit by Himekawa's baton. He also used his elbow to guard against a punch from Shiroyama, and used a kick to deflect a knee strike from Natsume. He was laughing all the while. "Whoo! This is fun! One against four. My kind of odds!"

Kanzaki was getting aggravated. "This guy's tough."

Himekawa was setting his stun baton onto it's maximum output. "We can't let our guard down for a second with this guy. Can't hold back, either."

Shiroyama was nursing his hand, which was almost completely broken. "Kanzaki-san! I'll use whatever I have left to help you beat this man!"

Natsume was rubbing his leg. That kick did a real number on him. "Looks like we don't have a choice but to take this fight seriously. This guy is the real deal."

All four men got into a fighting stance, prepared to take on the vampire all at once. Brauner smiled at the sight. "One vampire vs. four demons. Happy birthday to me. And here I thought only Olrox would have all the fun." And with that, Brauner charged at the men who charged back at him. Their collision marked the beginning of their battle.

Sharn was slashing Red Tail after Red Tail, with Shel taking care of any of the ones her mother missed. Eventually, Sharn's dagger clashed with a needle. "Wow. Not bad."

Yuka smirked at the orc. "You're pretty crazy yourself."

The two jumped away, and charged at one another to begin their duel. Shel was taking care of any of the Red Tails that tried to help their Number Three.

Chiaki also tried to help her friend. She fired a demonic bullet at Sharn's head, but saw her bullet be deflected... by an arrow. She looked towards the direction of the arrow's arrival to see the beautiful Medusa, her bow string still vibrating. "Your fight is with me. Besides, I'm the only one allowed to fire anything at that boar."

"I HEARD THAT, YOU SCALY WORM!"

Chiaki never took her eyes off of Medusa. She knew this woman was deadly just by looking at her. She needed to take her down. Chiaki took out her second gun and fired both simultaneously. She was amazed to see her opponent deflect all of them with just her arrows. Getting more serious, Chiaki took out her other two pistols, and fired all four at once. Her amazement turned to shock when Medusa was able to perfectly match her speed perfectly, and shoot down all of her bullets. Chiaki knew this would be the fight of her life. She also saw in the corner of her eye that two girls that looked exactly like the woman in front of her were taking down any and all Red Tails that got too close. It would be a one on one fight between two skilled long-range fighters. The duel started when Chiaki fired the first shot and Medusa shot an arrow.

Izuma was fighting Victor's robots, and was having an extremely hard time. "These are prototypes." Izuma looked at the scientist. "Ideally, these beautiful pieces of tech will be powerful enough to spar with the likes of Olrox and Adelram themselves. This is the perfect test-run. Can you survive?" Izuma was about to find out. It was a demon martial arts master vs. an unknown number of powerful robots. . . . He might have the shortest end of the stick.

Two powerful fists clashed, an loud boom sounding when they did. Fuji was fighting an par with Tojo, and quite easily too. He was able to read, deflect, and counter nearly all of Tojo's attacks, but the powerful demon was still able to land a few hits. Tojo was having a blast. "I've always wanted to fight you, Fuji. Ever since I saw you fight Oga, I knew you'd be one hell of a fight. Glad to know I wasn't wrong."

Fuji smirked. "Happy to know you're enjoying yourself. Still, I need to beat you, just to make sure you don't go and ruin Olrox's fight."

"Huh? . . . Oh, you mean Furuichi. Well, as much as I don't like ruining someone's fight, even I think Satan is too much for even Furuichi to handle."

"I wouldn't underestimate him, if I were you. Besides, you have something else to worry about." Fuji then got into his stance, ready to fight one of the most physically powerful warriors in Beelzebia.

"Oh, yeah. And it's bound to be a hell of a lot of fun." Tojo gave a feral grin as he got into his own stance. He then charged at Fuji, who followed suite. When the two clashed, the collision of their fists created a shock wave that shook the very battlefield. Everyone knew when their fight began.

"Whoa! It's an entire battlefield! I don't know whether I want to watch Uncle Adelram fight Uncle Oga, or watch dad beat up Satan!"

"Brother, Uncle Adelram entrusted us with viewing father's battle to the end. Besides, our Aunts and Uncles can always tell us about their battles."

"Oh, yeah." Dasalus turned back towards his father's fight just in time. The next clash between his father and Satan... completely destroyed Satan's Castle, as well as a large portion of Satanchia.

* * *

Out of the dust flew Olrox. His left arm was covered in blood. His blood. Despite that, he didn't look all that much in pain, or even really damaged. He was scanning the area, analyzing the damage.

"Looking for me, boy?"

Olrox was fast enough to look behind him and put up his guard. He was actually able to see Satan punch him. It felt exactly like it did when Satan first attacked him. There was one crucial difference. Olrox's bones weren't shattered. It hurt, but not devastatingly so. It was powerful enough to send him flying. Olrox even crashed through the gates, narrowly avoiding his family. The impact caused him to skip across the field, taking out a few unfortunate Red Tails.

During the bounce, Satan grabbed Olrox's head and smashed it into the ground. He then started to fly, dragging Olrox's head through the ground, laughing all the while. Satan then realized his hand felt empty, and looked down to see Olrox was gone.

"Over here."

Satan looked up in time to see a shin smash into his face, braking his nose. The force shot him into the air. Olrox chased after the Demon Lord. When he reached him, a released a barrage of viscous punches that could have killed even a demon. However, Satan was not just some run-of-the-mill demon. He was the Devil. Those punches definitely hurt like hell, but it wouldn't be nearly enough to kill him.

Instead, Satan was able to retaliate with a smile. Olrox sensed a devastating attack approaching, and flew high in the sky. He did it just in time. Satan slashed at him, aiming to chop Olrox's body in half. Even though he missed, the attack created a wind blade that scarred the very earth. Many Red Tails suffered major damage that rendered them unconscious. If not for the barrier Adelram created, they would have been dead. Victor's remaining robots took them away from the battlefield. Analyzing the area, Olrox knew that attack would have easily cut him like a hot knife through butter. What's worse, since Satan is actually using his demon powers, it would have undoubtedly killed him.

"You let your guard down, boy."

Olrox looked up to see Satan charging some kind of demon spell. Olrox not only crossed his arms, but also his wings for maximum defense. He was then showed in endless darkness. The beam sent his crashing into the ground. When Olrox looked, his wings were completely covered in stone. He got up, and flapped them once. They were back to their beautiful, silver selves.

"Not bad, boy!" Olrox looked up to see Satan flying towards him, a mad and feral smile on his face. "You've shown much promise, surviving that attack! So far, only Beelzebub and your mother have been able to walk away from that!"

Olrox just glared at the oncoming Devil, and drew his guns. He fired away, and watched as Satan didn't even try to dodge. The bullets... were just bouncing off of him. It didn't affect him at all. Satan's smiled widened even more. "IS THAT IT, BOY?! IS THAT ALL THOSE TOYS CAN DO?!" Satan then rose his hand, and shaped it into a claw. He was preparing to rip Olrox's head off. He felt so confident... until he saw Olrox smile. Out of instinct, Satan teleported next to Olrox and was about to rip his head off. Then he realized one of Olrox's guns was missing. He looked down in time to see that it was pointed right at him, fully charged. Olrox's smile widened, showing off his pearl white fangs.

"Bang."

Satan narrowly dodged the bullet, emphasis on "narrowly". The blast from the gun completely disintegrated Satan's left arm. It also caught parts of his body, leaving black marks were his body used to be. The intense heat from the gun cauterized Satan's wounds, so no one could see what his insides looked like.

The blast didn't stop. It was heading straight towards a surprised Adelram. He was able to bend completely backwards to perfectly dodge the beam. His nose was just a few centimeters away from the beam, and he could feel the intense heat from the laser. When it was gone, he stood straight back up to look at Olrox with surprised eyes. He then looked behind him, and saw nothing. No plants, animals, or even the giant mountain that was previously behind him. Oga and Kaiser were shocked by the sheer destructive power of Furuichi's gun. The other Ishiyama members had their jaws hanging loosely, except for Hilda. Her eye was just totally blank from absolute shock. Adelram looked back and forth between Olrox and the "path" he had created. He then turned towards the destruction and pumped both arms into the air. "WHOOHOO! THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME! THAT'S MY BEST FUCKING FRIEND FOR YA!" Olrox couldn't help but laugh at Adelram's reactions. It actually felt really good to be praised by his best friend like that.

"Agreed. You really are strong, nephew."

Olrox glared at his uncle. He was gripping his burnt side. But what bothered Olrox was the fact he was still smiling. That was made worse when Satan actually... chuckled. "What the hell is so funny?"

Satan smiled at Olrox. "It's been far too long." Olrox raised an eyebrow in confusion. His confusion turned to shock when he felt an immeasurable amount of demon energy surround Satan. His wounds healed completely. "It's been centuries since I've ever gotten truly serious. You see, your mother and I... we have the same bad habit. We never go all out. Not even in the Great War of Hell."

Hilda was horrified. "IMPOSSIBLE! YOU WERE FIGHTING LUCIFER AND THE GREAT DEMON LORD!"

"That doesn't mean I used my full power. In fact, it's because I fought those two that I didn't use my full powers. In fact, I couldn't."

Olrox glared at the Devil. "Speak sense, abomination."

"I believe in only showing my full power to my equal, not to multiple enemies. Your mother and Beelzebub were those equals, however, I refused to use my power just to quickly beat those two at once. And yet, when Beelzebub and I defeated my sister, I had used far too much of my power. I couldn't transform. That... was one of the main reasons Beelzebub was able to beat me all those centuries ago. His son... was a disappointment. Not once had he challenged me alone. In the human world, he had to rely on his contractor to beat me and Fuji when I could only use a mere quarter of my power. In Hell, when I had full access, he relied on not only his contractor, but his maid servant, his soldiers, his brother! . . . And even you. I have never used more than three quarters of my power against that boy! He has never earned the right to experience my full, awesome power!"

Kaiser was horrified. His wars and battles with Satan were terrifying. Satan has always been his most powerful and fear educing enemy. Every fight with him, even with Furuichi's plans, always ended with some kind of casualty. And now... he finds out that Satan had been holding back in all of those battles?! He's never once used his full power against him?!

Kaiser was taking out of his thoughts by Satan's sadistic laugh. "But you have, Olrox. You are practically the spitting image of your mother, in both looks and power. You are one of the few people who have fought on par with me, especially for so long. Now I know. You are worthy... of the full power of the Demon Lord of Wrath!"

In that second, Satan was surrounded by a massive pillar of demon energy. He completely disappeared in it. The force of the power was so great, Olrox had to shield his face from the devastating winds it created. That was a mistake on Olrox's part. It caused him to let his guard down for just a moment. In that moment, it felt like three swords impaled his left side. One cut through his calves, another through his abdomen near his pelvis, and the final one through his chest, narrowly missing his heart. He coughed up blood as he looked down to see that it wasn't swords that pierced him, but claws.

The Ishiyama gang was horrified. Seeing their friend skewered like that made many of them want to vomit, while others were seething with rage, none more than Oga. He was about to run to help Furuichi... until he saw what attacked him in the first place. Hilda feel to her knees, absolute fear flooding her body. Izuma was horrified. He actually took a few steps back subconsciously. Kanzaki's group was in just as bad a state. They were frozen in place, fear completely paralyzing them. Many of the Red Tails fainted from the sight of the beast, while the others wished they were in the same state. Even Tojo was horrified. He couldn't believe what was in front of him. The Ishiyama gang... thought they were in a living nightmare. The Umbra Kingdom, on the other hand... were completely composed. None were phased by what they saw.

The Erebus Family, Nene included, were also not phased by the sight. They all thought the same thing. Olrox can beat that thing.

Olrox watched as he was lifted up from the ground by the claws. When he looked up, he saw a hellish sight. Before him was a fiery red dragon with seven heads and ten horns. On each head, there was a crown that shone magnificently, so much so that it actually blinded some of the Red Tails; and even short-circuited some of Victor's damaged androids. Olrox looked right into the beasts eyes. "The dragon from Revelations. Guess I should have know that was what you really looked like."

All heads looked right at Olrox, eyes gleaming with hunger. "It seems you have been reading the Bible, boy."

"Know thy enemy. Besides, the Bible has some pretty interesting stories, especially the ones where you get humiliated, gecko."

The middle head chuckled. "Don't get so cocky, boy. Your very life is in my hands."

Olrox smirked. "Keep telling yourself that." Olrox then drew both of his guns, and started to charge them.

All seven of Satan's heads... laughed. "Foolish boy. Those little trinkets will not harm me. In this form, I am impenetrable. Don't compare my minuscule form to that of my true body!"

"Heh. I wouldn't underestimate the invention of the Umbra Kingdom's mad scientist." When his guns were fully charged, Olrox did something that got a reaction of fear from Victor. When he fired, he had the beams connect to create a giant laser. That grand power shot at Satan's middle head, and completely disintegrated it. It was like it was never there. The seething heat, immeasurable power, and unimaginable pain caused Satan to howl in agony. The dragon swung his arms around so violently, Olrox was thrown off of his claws. The vampire was able to elegantly land, his wounds already healed by the time he landed. He stood tall and proud, smirking at Satan's howling form.

"OLROX, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US ALL?!" Olrox looked towards a fuming Victor. "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL TO NEVER DO THAT! HAD YOU MADE SO MUCH AS A MICROSCOPIC ERROR IN CALCULATION, THE EXPLOSION FROM THAT WOULD HAVE MADE A NUCLEAR BOMB LOOK LIKE A FIRECRACKER IN COMPARISON! I DON'T THINK EVEN WE WOULD SURVIVE THAT!"

"Well, we're still alive, aren't we?"

"WHO ARE YOU, ADELRAM?!"

Olrox couldn't help but chuckle at his angry friend, but his attention was broken when he heard Satan roar. The Devil Dragon then looked towards the vampire demon, and... smiled. "Good. You are indeed worthy, boy. You are worthy... TO DIE BY THIS MIGHTY FORM OF MINE!" All six remaining heads then shot pillars of fire towards Olrox. The heat was beyond intense. Nothing could compare to it, not even Lord En's flame were as hot as the dragon's breath.

Before the flame could turn Olrox to ash, he used his gravity powers to manipulate the great flames. He swung it around him continuously until he was surrounded by a pillar of fire. No one could see the top of the flame, not even Adelram. When Satan stopped releasing the flame, he assumed that his nephew died from the extreme heat alone. He was proven wrong when he sensed a need to move away from his current location. Using his mighty wings, Satan flew away just in time to avoid being smashed by his own flame. He watched at the fire continued to fall at that exact location. When it finally disappeared, all that was left was a scorched hole, with no sign of a bottom. A new bottomless pit has been added to Hell's landscape.

Satan couldn't see Olrox past the soot, dust, and smog; but he could sense him. In fact, he sensed Olrox's power rise. "'Worthy to die'? I don't think so. I'm not gonna die. Not here, not now..." The smoke cleared, revealing Olrox surrounded by his silver and red demon aura, his beautiful wings fully opened; with his legendary spirit animals by his side. "And sure as hell not by your hands."

Before anyone could marvel at the glorious creatures next to Olrox, he charged at the dragon; his creatures right behind him. The Nine Tailed Fox bit the neck of the far right head, viciously tugging at it with the intent to rip it off of the body. Before the head next to it could try and help, it was blinded by the talons of the Thunderbird. The head next to that was able to bite the great bird's leg, causing it to screech in pain. However, the head was so distracted, it didn't see Olrox fly towards it with his swords drawn. By the time it noticed, Olrox had already cleanly sliced the neck off of the dragon's torso. The Thunderbird then flung the head off of it's leg, and roared a thunderous screech at the beast; lightning and thunder crashing around it. One of the bolts even struck the dragon, causing it to roar in pain and rage. As the beast roared in pain, the Ahool took this chance to bite into the neck of the far left of the neck and bled it dry. All that was left was a dry husk of a head.

During his flight, one of the remaining head tried to eat Olrox whole. It's teeth surrounding him like a cage, Olrox easily punched one of the fangs to make an opening. He didn't do it quick enough. The dragon had already prepared to breath it's ungodly flame, and hit the vampire point blank. The force of the flame smashed Olrox into the earth, and pushed him farther in. Though the Nine-Tailed Fox was able to rip off one of the heads, it's attention was taken when it sensed it's master in danger. This was a mistake. Though the second head was blinded by the Thunderbird, it's sense of smell was as accurate as ever. It viciously chomped down onto the neck of the Fox, causing it to yelp in pain. The Thunderbird tried to help it's comrade, but was instead stabbed through it's chest by the claws of the dragon. The Ahool was also captured. The dragon's tail wrapped around it's body, and started to constrict. The sound of bones breaking and joints popping were heard along side the painful yowls of the great bat. With all it's enemies captured, the enraged dragon threw them all towards where their master was.

While it's enemies were in their stunned state, the dragon surrounded itself in an even more terrible, dark, demonic energy. When it emerged from the darkness, it's remaining four heads merged into one, and the monster was easily twice it's original terrifying size. It's very presence literally crushed the lesser creatures in the area. Adelram even saw birds and insects fall dead to the ground. Every Red Tail, save for Chiaki and Yuka, fainted from the pressure they felt. The Ishiyama gang was filled with unimaginable fear. Even Kaiser himself was shaking from the beast before him. Dasalus was shaking, but he refused to look away from the monster. Lephea clung to her mother in fear, but like her brother, she did not look away. Lamia and Nene both glared at the beast, angry at it for what it did to Olrox. Only the Umbra Family stood tall and brave. They examined the beast, and felt a sense of... nostalgia. Adelram even chuckled at bit. "So that's what I was like. It's so much like looking into a mirror, that it's actually kinda weird."

No one heard what the Dark Lord had said. Their attention was completely set on the dragon. It released a roar so powerful, the air itself shattered from the sheer volume. Then, it looked towards where Olrox and his animals where, and released an pillar of black fire. Everyone was affected by the fire. Adelram himself was actually sweating. Fuji couldn't believe what he saw. Satan really couldn't use his full power when they were contracted. If Fuji would have been able to tap into just a fraction of Satan's true power... then he could have easily beaten Oga and Baby Beel in their first fight.

Satan ceased his fire and analyzed his work. There was nothing but black smoke. Satisfied, he turned his attention towards the other warriors. He was not impressed by the Ishiyama gang. They all quivered in fear before him. The Umbra clan, on the other hand, just glared at him, each looking prepared for a fight. Then, he saw Adelram. The Dark Lord quickly caught the dragon's exclusive attention. He brought his face closer to the powerful ruler, and chuckled. "Olrox was a magnificent opponent. It has been countless millennia since one warrior has ever caused me to fight so... ferociously. However, the boy has rekindled my flame for combat, for bloodshed, for warfare... for wrath. The fight with him has only whet my appetite for battle. I sense great power within you, Lord. Power that rivals, or even surpasses that of my late nephew. You shall be the main course... of my Feast of Battle."

Adelram looked right into the dragon's blood red eyes, his sword still planted into the ground like a cane. As he looked right into the the eyes of the beast, Adelram... chuckled. "Sure. I'd be glad to fight you whenever you want... after your fight with Olrox is over."

Satan chortled at the remark. His booming laughter shook everything around him, even the air. "Fool. The boy is dead. No one can survive a direct hit from my flames, not even my own blood."

Adelram closed his eyes as he shook his head in disappointment. "How immature of you to assume he's dead before you even make absolute sure." Adelram chuckled as he looked up at Satan, a cocky smirk on his face. "Don't underestimate my strongest Dark General."

Satan stared at Adelram like he was a mad fool. Then, he sensed a power. He looked behind him to see the power was coming from the smoke where Olrox was located. The dragon slowly walked towards the source of power, curious as to what was causing it. The power kept rising. It resembled... his own.

As Satan got closer, he felt a bit... uneasy. It was a sensation he hasn't felt since he fought Michael. When he was now over the smoke, he searched for Olrox. In that second, he felt his neck get pierced. He looked down in shock to see... claws. "You shouldn't have walked away, old man. You should have made sure I was dead." Satan looked in shock as the claws easily threw him through the walls of Satanchia. He skidded through much of the city. Less than twenty five percent of both the city and it's populace remained. The Devil Dragon looked up to see what had attacked him, and was shocked by what he saw.

Before him was a beautiful, shining silver dragon as large as Satan himself. It's wings were as large as his, and shined magnificently. The dragon's silver eyes were more beautiful than any jewels that neither Earth, Hell, or even Heaven can provide. It's aura was that of the pinnacle of power. He was a dragon among dragons. As Satan stared at the beautiful creature, he chuckled when he realized who it was. "So, you've done it. You've awakened my dormant blood that was sleeping within you, Olrox."

The Ishiyama gang was stunned. This beautiful, magnificent, awesome creature... was Furuichi?! The Umbra gang looked impressed. Dasalus was awestruck. His first thought was that he could one day do something as awesome as turn into a badass dragon like his dad. He couldn't wait to be able to do that, but first... he was so gonna ride on his dad's back. He had no idea that the rest of his family, Nene included, had the same thought. Adelram looked over his friend, and like what he saw. He cupped his hands together so that he voice would be loud enough for Olrox to hear. "YOU DO REALIZE YOU AND I ARE GONNA SPAR IN DRAGON FORM, RIGHT?!"

Olrox looked at his lord with a smile on his face. "I thought you might say that." His smile disappeared when he turned back towards Satan. "But I have to deal with this one before that."

Satan chuckled as he stood back up, his neck already healed. "Magnificent. You truly do bring honor and pride to your mother and me, boy. Killing you will be one of my greatest achievements."

Olrox glared at his uncle. "Let's see you try."

With that, both dragons flew high into the sky. All could see their battle. Literally all. Even the other Deadly Sins could see them battle.

* * *

"Ah, jeez." A demon wearing an octopus mask looked out his castle window. "If Satan breaks anything in my territory, I'm so billing him. . . Wait a minute, that Furuichi? Damn. He's gotten strong. . . . I so hope he breaks something on my turf. I wanna have that guy in my debt again." The demon was none other than the Demon Lord of Greed, Mammon.

"Ah, exquisite." There was a handsome, yet nude, man watching the battle between dragons as he enjoyed a nice glass of red wine. Behind him was a bed full of naked, beautiful, men and women of various age groups. Among them, there were also children in the group, but no one seemed to care. "Lord Furuichi, you have your mother's looks, and your uncle's power. Oh, how I long for you. I will make your immeasurable beauty a part of my collection. For who else deserves your beauty more than I? For only the Lord of Lust, Asmodeus, can give you unlimited pleasure." And with that, the Demon Lord drank the rest of his wine and smiled at the sigh of the dueling dragons."

The shaking caused by the clashes of the dragons caused a small old man to wake up. He yawned as he reluctantly rose from his bed. "Confound it. Who's making all that noise. Don't they know people are trying to sleep?" The old man then looked out of the window to see two dragons. "Oh, Satan. Why am I not surprised? Though, I haven't seen that form of his in centuries. . . . Wait a minute. Is that Furuichi? Well, well. That boy has become quite powerful. Just like his mother. . . ." The old man then ran towards the window and started shaking his cane at the dragons. "BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN START A RACKET! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" The old man sighed as he waddled back to his bed. "Oh, no one cares about old Belphegor anymore. They don't respect the need to sleep." With that, the Demon Lord of Sloth went back to sleep.

"HE CAN TURN INTO A DRAGON NOW?!" Leviathan was astonished. The man she loved was able to become a dragon. "B-B-B-BUT I'M THE DRAGON QUEEN! I-I-I-I-I-IF I REALLY DO MARRY HIM, H-H-H-HE'D BE THE KING OF THE DRAGONS, AND HE CAN TURN INTO ONE NOW! HE'S PERFECT! BUT, WHAT DO I DO?! HE'S FIGHTING SATAN! HE MIGHT LOSE! But he might win. BUT WHAT IF HE LOSES?! WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT DO I DO?!" She was then called down when she was splashed by water. She happily looked towards another one of her dragons, water still dripping from it's mouth. "Thank you, Apalala. I needed that." Leviathan kindly rubbed the dragon's head, enjoying it's sweet purr. "What am I so worried about? It's Olrox. Of course he'll win. He's the man I chose to marry, after all."

Lucifer was watching the duel, sighing. "First the parasite, now the bastard. How many people are going to corrupt my precious son? Oh, whatever." Lucifer smiled when she saw Olrox leave a large, bleeding gash in Satan's chest. "At least he's beating the hell out of my brother with his own power." Lucifer then took a sip of her coffee, thoroughly enjoying watching her son beat up her brother.

Shizuka was sipping her tea as she watched Olrox fight Satan. She felt a rush of pride when she saw her son bite Satan in the neck. She knew he was drinking his blood. "Even in the body of a dragon, you still retain your vampire heritage. I am so proud of you, Olrox."

Lord En, his parents, and the servants couldn't look away. No one could believe that someone was fighting on par with Satan, least of all Furuichi of all people. As he watched, En made a clear realization. "I never stood a chance. With a guy like that in her life, there was no way Lamia would ever fall for me." Lord En the looked down, and chuckled. "Though, I never did make that great of an impression on her to begin with."

Everyone was amazed by the battle between dragons. This went beyond the battle of when Oga and Baby Beel first fought the fusion of Fuji and Satan. In fact, this went beyond a battle between two Demon Lords. It was indescribable. Their wings alone caused the air itself to tremble. The clashes between their strikes scarred the very ground. The collision between Satan's black flame and Olrox's silver fire seemed to burn even the very light around them. Then, just when the two dragons were right above the ruins of Satan's castle, they both released a mighty roar as they punched each other in the face with fists infused with their power. The energy then surrounded the two great beasts in a blinding dome. The dome then exploded into a grand explosion. The dragons were gone.

However, a dot was seen falling from the explosion. Those with keen eyesight saw that the dot was Olrox and Satan. As the two fell, they still fought, exchanging punches and kicks as they plummeted towards the ruins of the castle. The two warriors disappeared behind the ruins of Satanchia's walls. Then, there was a loud boom, followed by a wall of dust that caused everyone to shield their eyes from charging cloud of dirt. Finally, there was nothing. No one could sense any killing intent. The battle between Olrox and Satan had ended. Yet, there was one question on everyone's mind: Who was the victor of that fight?

 **A/N: FINALLY! That was one of the longest damn chapters I have ever written. Jeez. Who knew writing a fight with Satan would be so much fun? I just kept on adding more and more content. Listen, I hate cliffhangers. I don't like using them at all, but I've got to stop. If I keep going, I'll barely have any material for the final chapter. Anyway, the next chapter will be the last. Look forward to it! Until next time!**


	21. The End

The duel between dragons was fierce. Both could feel their power waning. They could also tell their opponent was also weakening. They wanted to end the fight immediately. Gathering all of their remaining power into their great fists, while as high as possible, the dragons charged at one another. Then, their fists connected with the others face, creating a massive explosion that engulfed both of them. The force of the power was so great, it completely disintegrated the forms of the dragons.

However, their original bodies were just fine. The two fell out of the energy, and plummeted towards the castle ruins. Both were fully conscious, and saw their enemy close by. Their wings were gone, so the two glided towards one another, and started to pound their rival.

Olrox was able to kick Satan in the face hard enough to make the Devil spin. As retaliation, Satan planted his fist deep into Olrox's abdomen, even causing him to cough up blood. The exchange of blows became more and more viscous as they fell. Olrox was even able to land a brutal punch to Satan's third eye, leaving it bleeding as they fell closer and closer to the ground.

Once the two fell past the walls, Olrox was able to land a barrage of attacks that left Satan stunned. "Time to finish this." While in midair, Olrox got into the stance he remembered Izuma was in when he used that technique that massively damaged him enough to caused him actually vomit blood. "Izuma Eight Gods Style Secret Technique: Black Owl Killer Revised!" Satan sensed an incredible amount of power surrounding Olrox's fist. It wasn't demonic, nor was it vampiric. It was purely Olrox's own power and strength. To see his blood had helped create something so... magnificent. Satan couldn't stop the smile on his face from forming. "Red Dragon Slayer!"

The next thing Satan felt was... indescribable pain. He has never felt this much pain before. Not from his sister Lucifer, not from Beelzebub, sure as hell not from Oga and Baby Beel,... but not even from Michael. The punch caused all Satan's organs to rupture, even his black heart. Literally every bone in his body was shattered, even his skull. He felt some of the bones pierce his brain. The force of the punch was powerful enough to rip his limbs off, leaving bloody stubs of meat were his arms and legs were. To top it off, Satan vomited blood, which covered Olrox's body. Yet, despite all that, Satan still... smiled.

Olrox watched Satan shoot towards the ground. When the Devil landed, it caused a shock wave that created a wall of dust. The impact was powerful enough to affect Olrox, making him spin out of control in the air. He ungracefully landed on his back with a heavy grunt, coughing from the brutal impact. He was completely spent, not a bit of energy or power left. He looked at his right to examine his arm. It was totally red, a stark contrast with his fair, white skin.

That punch did an incredible amount of damage to Satan, but was quite the double-edged sword. His muscles were completely shredded. His bones were shattered. All of the blood vessels in the arm ruptured, and the blood was still seeping out of the arm, staining his arm with more red blood. Olrox tried to will it to move, but it was completely numb. He couldn't feel it at all. He predicted that even with his healing factor, it would take about an hour before he could even move it. Even then, he still wouldn't be able to fight with it.

Olrox tried to get up, but his body was screaming in pain. He had no power, demonic or vampiric, to get back on his feet. Then, he felt something wet and slightly sticky on his chest. He looked to see blood. He could smell who's blood it was. Though he really didn't want to drink that bastard's blood, beggars can't be choosers. Food was food, and he needed to heal as fast as possible. Olrox then began to lap up Satan's blood. He hated to admit it, but the Devil's blood was pretty tasty. It was a bit too spicy for his taste, kinda bitter as well, but the flavor was strong; just the way Olrox liked it.

When he licked up the last drop of blood, Olrox felt his power return to him. His wounds completely healed. Even his arm returned back to it's original form. However, he still didn't regain his power. He was still as weak as before. All he can do is move around. He can't fight anymore.

With that in mind, Olrox got back on his feet, and looked around the dusty ruins. He walked around, searching. Then he found his target, but he was shocked by what he saw. His shock turned to amusement as he chuckled at the sight. "You look like shit, old man."

"I feel like it, too."

Satan was nothing more than an armless, bloody torso. All of his limbs were just stumps of mangled meat, still bleeding. There was a large, sharp rock protruding from Satan's abdomen, probably right below his right kidney. There was also a stone lodged into his left eye, blood still flowing like tears. His third eye was still just as bloody and bloodshot as when Olrox first punched it. Satan was covered with cuts and scratches, some parts of his body pierced by different debris. And yet, despite being in this pitiful state, he was still smiling.

Satan chuckled as he looked up at the victorious Olrox. "So, what now, boy?" Olrox just stared at Satan, his expression unreadable. "It would be so easy to kill me, here and now. I have no way to defend myself, and I'm so low on power, that damned near anything can kill me." When he said that, Olrox took out one of his pistols, and pointed it right at Satan's third eye. The act made Satan's smile widen. "That's right. A single shot from that WILL kill me. So come on. Do it." Olrox just stood there, pointing his gun at his uncle. "What are you waiting for? Pull the trigger. Kill me. Do it."

Still nothing.

"Do it!"

Nothing.

"DO IT!"

Then, there was a gun shot.

Satan sat there, smiling. However, his smile lessened. He wasn't disappearing. He didn't feel his soul disappear. He didn't fall into oblivion. He was still alive. Yet, his right ear was ringing. He looked to see the stone next to him emitting smoke... from where Olrox shot it. Satan looked at Olrox with a gaze that demanded an answer,his smile never disappearing.

"I wish I could kill you. I truly do. . . . But it I did that, I would have to succeed you, wouldn't I?" Satan's gaze never changed. "For God to be good, there must be evil in the world. Who better to be that evil than the Devil himself? There will always be seven Deadly Sins. No more, no less. There must always be a Lord of Wrath. There must always be a Satan. In every sense of the word, you... are a necessary evil." Satan just stared at his nephew. "Besides..." Satan waited for the next thing Olrox was about to say. "No way in Hell am I gonna succeed you. I like being a Dark General. I like being known as the Strongest Vampire. If I killed you, I can kiss that awesome life good-bye. I just reunited with my kids, my wife, and just got engaged to two sexy as hell demons; one of which is a fucking Demon Lord! If I became the Demon Lord of Wrath, I throw away my entire fucking life. And to make it worse, it'd be your win! No way am I gonna let that happen."

Satan looked down, his eyes completely shadowed. After some time passed, Satan started to shake. Olrox thought it was out of rage, since he wouldn't kill the Devil. Then, Olrox realized that Satan was doing something. He was... chuckling. The chuckle then turned into an all out booming laughter. "Y-You're so damn selfish. You make Mammon look like a charitable saint in comparison." Satan was laughing so hard, that more wounds started to open. It still didn't stop the Devil from laughing.

And yet, for the first time since he met the bastard, Olrox actually smiled. He even chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Satan actually calmed down enough to speak. "But damn. I really would have won if you had killed me. It might have meant my death, but I would have left behind one hell of a successor."

"Like I said, I'm never gonna become you. Besides, I've been goaded into it so much, that I actually want to marry Leviathan. I can't do that if I'm the Demon Lord of Wrath. You know how much of a controversy that would cause if two Demon Lords married one another?"

"It would probably be the catalyst to a war."

"Exactly."

Satan sighed. "You sure thought this shit out, boy. Oh, well." Satan was then surrounded by demon energy. It was powerful, but not malicious in the least. When Satan completely disappeared in the darkness, it grew to his original height. Olrox had to tilt his head slightly to the left and move slightly to the right to avoid being impaled by two shards of rock that shot at him like bullets. Then, the darkness was gone.

Instead, there was Satan... completely healed. Not a scratch on him, just like Olrox. His once bloody third was was not only healed, but closed. Satan stood in front of Olrox, tall and proud with a smile on his face. However, Olrox could sense it. Satan had no fighting spirit. He was as drained as the vampire. The fight was totally over. "You've made me use quite a bit of power... Olrox." That was the first time Satan called the vampire by name. Satan brought one arm over his head, and started to stretch. Olrox heard some joints pop. "Arguably the most power I've used in a damn long time. It's gonna take a hell of a lot of rest for me to regain my full power again. Say... about a hundred thousand years."

Olrox chuckled. "How convenient."

"Don't be throwing parties yet. You know damn well that's not much time to beings like you and me. Once I'm at one hundred again, I'll come after you... and maybe after that Adelram fellow."

"Then we'll just beat you to a bloody pulp again. Come back as many time as you want, Satan. We'll accept everything you throw at us."

"Good to know." And with that, Olrox turned his back at Satan, and walked away. "Be sure to visit your favorite uncle from time to time. I'd love to punch your face in again." Olrox's reaction brought a smile on the Devil's face. He couldn't help but laugh... when Olrox flipped him off.

* * *

Satan watched Olrox walk away. When he was completely out of sight and out of range, he sat on a pile of rubble. "So, did you enjoy the show... Michael?"

Satan looked towards one of the few standing walls. In a flash of light, there was a man leaning against it. He was a beautiful man. Is long, golden-brown hair literally brightened the ruins with a faint shine. His glowing, tanned skin was as bright and radiant as his practically glowing azure-blue eyes. Even his beard had an air of elegance to it. However, his most outstanding feature... were his large, pearl white, shining wings. This man truly was... an angel of God.

"It's quite rare for any of the angels to visit Hell; let alone one of the leaders of Heaven's Army. What brings you here, Brother?" Michael remained silent, just staring at his brother. "Oh, could it be our nephew?" Michael's eyes turned a tad bit more hostile at the mention. "So that's it. He's quite the interesting specimen, isn't he? He'll make a fine Demon Lord one day."

"No, he won't." Even though it was threatening, Michael's voice was still as beautiful as one would expect from an angel.

Satan looked at his brother. "Pardon?"

"That man will not become a Demon Lord. You will not abandon you post as the Lord of Wrath. Not even death itself will allow that."

"Is that right?"

"It is the will of our Father."

Satan chuckled at that. "If I remember correctly, didn't I once defy the will of our Father? Maybe messed up his grand plan once?"

Michael glared at Satan. "That will not happen again. We will never allow you to have your way again, brother, especially not with that man or his family."

Satan chuckled once again. "Keep telling yourself that." Satan yawned as he walked past Michael. "Well, I'm quite drowsy. Believe it or not, I wasn't lying to Olrox when I said I needed a hundred thousand year long nap. So, good-night." Michael was about to leave. "Oh! And before I forget." Michael looked towards Satan to see him holding up his middle finger. "Give my regards to dear old Dad, would you kindly brother?" And with that, Satan walked into the shadows.

Michael glared at his brother, disgusted with his utter lack of respect towards God. He sworn an oath towards himself, to the Holy Father, and even towards Olrox that he would never allow Satan to have his way... ever again. With that, Michael vanished in a flash of light, one so quick that it would be easily missed by even men of Olrox's and Adelram's caliber.

* * *

Everyone was standing in front of the destroyed wall. All fighting between groups stopped when Satan and Olrox fell from the sky. Lephea was holding her brother's hand tightly, while Dasalus just stood there, waiting for his father. Lamia and Nene just stood tall, waiting for the man they love to arrive. Oga and his group felt their hearts pounding. They were so afraid. They all wondered if they had lost Furuichi a fourth time. Adelram's group was as calm as can be. They all trusted in Olrox, and all knew he would return. They all knew they were right when they saw Adelram smile.

A silhouette was seen. Oga's group thought it was Satan, and got into a fighting stance. Nene smiled, holding back her tears, while Lamia just let them flow with a smile. Dasalus's smile grew even larger than before, while Lephea was hugging her brother with pure happiness. Adelram's group just kept on smiling. Only Adelram spoke. "Damn. You look like shit."

Olrox stepped out of the shadows, shirtless, and not a scratch on him. "Fuck you. You try fighting the Devil himself, see how good you look after it."

The two laughed at one another before fist bumping. When they did that, Olrox felt something tackle him. He looked down to see it was his kids. Dasalus was practically glowing. "My dad is stronger than Satan! My dad is the strongest there is!" He was practically chanting that. Olrox couldn't help but chuckle at that. He looked at Lephea, who was also glowing. "Father came back. Father is still with us. I'm so happy." She was crying when she said that. Olrox couldn't stop his smile from forming, even if he wanted to.

The vampire looked up to see Lamia and Nene walk up to him, both smiling. He was surprised when the two women simultaneously hugged him. Lamia was talking through her tears. "What took you so long?" Nene tightened her grip around the man she loved. "Seriously. You had us worried, dumbass."

Olrox was so happy right now. He wrapped his arms around his family, comforting them. "Sorry to keep you waiting. . . . I'm home."

His wife, children, and future wife all answered in unison. "Welcome back."

The family stayed in the comfortable hug, until their peace was shattered by Adelram's scream. Olrox looked at his leader with fear, wondering what was bad enough to make even him scream. "Adelram, what's wrong!?"

Adelram pointed a clock at Olrox. "IT'S 5:59!" Olrox was confused. "OUR GUESTS WILL SHOW UP ANY MINUTE!"

"Guests? . . . Oh, no! You didn't!"

"I did. And do you know how rude and awkward it would be if the hosts aren't there before the guests?! No time to argue!" Adelram sent dark tendrils to grab everyone. In less than a second, the entire Umbra family was standing before Adelram, who opened a portal large enough to allow all of them to cross. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go, go, go!" Adelram then proceeded to push the entire group through the portal.

"No! Not this time!" Oga ran towards the portal, and jumped right into it. He was followed by all the major fighters who were still conscious.

Going through this portal felt weird. It was different from Yolda's and Alaindelon's. After a weird trip through a new portal, Oga looked up to see a beautiful dining room, with a table filed to the brim with beyond mouth-watering food. Before his appetite got the better of him, he remembered what he was here for. "Furuichi! Furuichi, where are you?!"

As he searched, he felt something poke his left arm. He looked to see a finger. It pointed down. Oga followed the finger to see that he was... right on top of Furuichi. He also saw that Furuichi had his head buried in Nene's breasts, while Furuichi's right hand was groping Lamia's right breast. The two women looked aggravated, but it was directed towards Oga. "Will you get off of us already?"

As soon as Oga got off, Olrox's head shot out of Nene's cleavage, gasping for air. "That felt so good for so many reasons, but was so bad for other reasons."

"Oi." Olrox looked down and looked into Nene's aggravated eyes. "How long are you gonna be on top of me?"

"Uh..."

"Honey?" Olrox looked at Lamia. "You can let go of my breast now."

Olrox immediately got up, a slight blush on his face. "Seriously, Olrox..." The vampire looked towards his lord. "You can do all that sexy stuff with your wives later. It's time for dinner right now."

The three just looked at Adelram with blank eyes before sighing. They all spoke in perfect unison while slumping. "I'm not even gonna react."

"HOLY CRAP!" Everyone turned towards the loud voice to see it was Tojo. "I've never seen so much food! And this place is amazing!"

"This is so crazy! It looks even more like a palace than Castle Beelzebub!"

Chiaki, Himekawa, Kanzaki, Natsume, Shiroyama, and Izuma were all speechless.

Aoi was baffled by the beauty of the dinning hall. "This... this is incredible."

Hilda was stunned. She couldn't believe that that filth, Furuichi, lived under such lavish conditions. He lives like a royal.

Nene just now realized where she was. "This is where you guys live?"

"Yup." Adelram lightly placed a hand on Nene's shoulder. "And as soon as you marry Olrox, this will be your home too."

Nene chuckled. "As if it wasn't already tempting before."

Aoi was shocked by what she heard. "Nene! You're planning on marrying Furuichi?! But he's already married!"

"Oh, for the love a-" Adelram walked over and grabbed Olrox. "Is this man human?" Everyone looked at Adelram with confused expressions before shaking their heads no. "Is he Christian?"

Everyone, including Olrox answered the question. "Hell no."

"Is he part of a religion that only allows for one spouse?" They shook their heads no. "Olrox, have I ever made a law that made polygamy illegal?"

"No, and considering your marital status, there's now way in Heaven or Hell you ever will."

"EXACTA-FUCKING-LUTLY! Plus, you're a vampire AND a demon! Since when did either of those species only have one spouse?"

Lamia answered this question. "Never. It's WAY more rare for a demon to just choose one spouse. Some of them have hundreds of concubines, and yet still have a few mistresses."

"Huh. Neat. Anyway, the point is, Olrox can have more than one hot wife. I mean, he's about to marry a fucking Demon Lord."

The Ishiyama gang all responded at once. "HE'S WHAT?!"

"Yup." Adelram then sensed a portal opening behind him. "Speak of the Devil."

Leviathan then walked out of the portal, wearing an elegant sea-blue dress. Her hair was tied in a neat bun, with one strand falling over her face. The dress not only brought out her natural beauty, but also emphasized her dynamite body. "Huh, that card really did work." When she looked up, the first person she saw was- "ROX!"

Leviathan tried to run towards Olrox, but tried over her own dress. She instead fell on top of the vampire, while also getting a kiss from him. Olrox was slightly blushing when he saw her attire, but now he was really blushing. Leviathan got up quickly, blushing at her mistake. "I-I-I-I-I am so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Well, that was entertaining."

Leviathan jolted at the sound of the extremely familiar voice. She slowly turned her head to see- "L-Lucifer!"

"It's been quite some time, Leviathan. I see you're already enjoying the company of my son."

Leviathan quickly stood up and bowed before the superior demon. "I'm so sorry, Lady Lucifer! I meant no disrespect towards your blood!"

Lucifer laughed at the girl's antics. "No need to be so formal. You are going to be my daughter soon, after all."

Leviathan looked up in surprise. "You mean... you approve?"

"My son marrying one of the most powerful demons in Hell, heightening my influence over the Demon World, and giving me more grandchildren to be proud of? What's there not to approve?"

The Ishiyama gangs' mind was fried. They just found out that Furuichi was not only going to marry Nene, but the freaking Demon Lord of Envy?! What was even crazier was that they found out that he was Lucifer's son! Lucifer's!

Aoi tapped Nene's shoulder with a shaking hand. "N-N-N-N-N-Nene? D-d-d-d-d-does this mean you're gonna be Lucifer's daughter-in-law?"

"Technically speaking, yeah. Weird, huh?"

"NOT JUST WEIRD! IT'S CRAZY!"

"Indeed. I can't help but pity the poor girl for having that woman as a relative. How unfortunate for a beauty such as her."

Lucifer recognized that voice. It caused her to flare her power. Even though demons are weakened once they enter the world of the living without a contractor, Lucifer was still more than powerful enough to make the castle shake with her aura alone. She turned to shoot daggers as Shizuka Hio. "Well, well, it seems this lovely castle has a rodent problem."

"As boorish as ever, Sky Rat."

"Huh, who the fuck are you calling a rat; you over-sized, blood-sucking bat?!"

The two women then released a burst of power that shook the entire castle like an earthquake. If not for the strong magic of the castle, it would have crumbled to dust from the awesome auras. The Ishiyama gang was actually shaking.

"Nope." Adelram lifted Lucifer princess-style, with Olrox doing the same for Shizuka; an act that surprised both woman enough to make then lose their concentration. The two men carried the lovely, over-powered women to different ends of the table. "You two can fight to your hearts' contents later. Right now, it's time for dinner." Adelram gently placed Lucifer at a seat close to the end of the table, and saw that Olrox placed Shizuka on the opposite side of the table. "And on that note... Tasar!"

Tasar practically appeared out of no where. "Yes, Sire?"

"As you can see, we have some unexpected guests. . . . And we'll have some more. About... six more I'm guessing."

"I shall alert the chefs." And Tasar disappeared again.

Lucifer was impressed. "Now that's a butler."

"Damn right. The Umbra Kingdom has some of the best of the best. Would you like to hire some?"

"Already trying to make trading deals with Luciferia, are we?"

"Might as well."

Lucifer laughed at that. "I like you. I can see why my son enjoys this place so much."

Olrox chuckled at that before turning towards Adelram. "So, who are the other guests?"

"Oh, right." Adelram then reached into a portal with one hand. He then threw something at Olrox. He had to catch it with both arms. He looked to see he was holding, "Laymia?!"

"Mother?!"

"Grandma!"

"Grandmother!"

Laymia was looking around, confusion in her eyes. "W-What just happened?"

Adelram didn't stop there. He looked towards Tojo, and threw two things at him. He looked down to see his wife and daughter. At Himekawa, Adelram threw Ushio. At Kanzaki and Yuka, he threw Yui. Finally, at Oga and Aoi, he threw Takami. "And now, everyone's families are together. Now, take your damn seat so we can eat already. I'm starving. Oh, Olrox, you get the Dinner Throne today."

"Huh? Eh?!"

"What? You're the man of the hour. You got your memories back, reunited with your family, got engaged to two smoking hot demons, one of which is the freaking Demon Lord of Envy, and you've beaten the shit out of Satan. Kinda makes sense for you to be the man of the hour today."

Olrox didn't get a chance to argue. Adelram grabbed him and sat him on the throne. He was dumbfounded. What made things weirder was when Adelram placed Nene on one side of him, Leviathan on the other, and placed Lamia on his lap.

Lamia was confused. "Um, not that I'm complaining, but why am I on Olrox's lap?"

"Because you're the only one of the three who's legally married to Olrox. WHICH WILL CHANGE! It will change very soon." Olrox and the women sweat dropped at Adelram's reasoning. "Now then, everyone, SIT THE FUCK DOWN ALREADY!"

Everyone complied, following Adelram's mad pace. Lephea sat next to Lucifer, blushing about being so close to her beautiful and amazing grandmother. The reaction of her granddaughter made the Demon Lord smile. Dasalus sat next to Shizuka, smiling up at his beautiful, powerful, awesomely cool, vampire grandmother. Shizuka loved the look on the boy's face, and lightly pet his head. He enjoyed the feeling.

Takami sat next to Dasalus, since the two were best friends. Of course, Aoi sat next to her son, with Oga next to his wife. Kaiser sat next to his adopted father, while Hilda sat next to her beloved Master. Yui sat next to her best friend, Lephea. Kanzaki sat next to his daughter, with Yuka right next to him. Chiaki sat next to Yuka, but was disappointed she didn't get to sit next to Nene or Aoi. Natsume, Shiroyama, and Izuma sat next to her. Shizuka decided to sit next to Izuma. Fuyumi sat next to her mother, with her father on her opposite side. Finally, Himekawa and Ushio sat next to Tojo. The entire Ishiyama gang was seated.

Adelram decided to sit next to Leviathan, with Brauner taking the seat next to him. Angelo took the seat next to him, with his mother taking the next seat. Sharn sat next to her with Shel taking the next seat. Stheno took the next seat, since she and Shel were actually pretty close. Of course, Euryale sat next to her sister, with her mother sitting next to her. Victor sat next to her, leaving Fuji with the last available seat. Unfortunately, it was the most awkward for the former contractor of Satan. He had to sit next to Hilda. It didn't help that she kept glaring at the man. She would have drawn her sword if she hadn't sense Angelo watching her. Though their fight was short, Hilda knew she was nowhere near that man's level. She could even tell that he was holding back at least half of his power. He might be one of the youngest at the table, but he was undoubtedly one of the most powerful as well. She hated to admit it, absolutely hated to do it, but she could tell... that he was far more powerful than even her young Master when he was at that boy's age.

All the seats at the sides of the table were filled, but Laymia still had nowhere to sit. To remedy that, Adelram snapped his fingers, and a chair appeared at the end of the table. Laymia sat down, and saw her daughter at the other end. Since Lamia was sitting on Olrox's lap, she felt a bit embarrassed when she looked into her mother's eyes. What made it more awkward was that Laymia had a blank expression, totally unreadable. Then, she snickered a bit. The act made steam rise from Lamia's head, and looked down in embarrassment. Now, everyone was seated.

Adelram clapped his hands, and a team of elven maids and butlers walked out caring bowls of water. Everyone knew what they were for, and proceeded to wash their hands. They were surprised to see little pieces of soap next to the bowl, as well as towels to dry their hands.

"Alright, everyone ready to eat?" Everyone looked around. The Ishiyama gang was a bit skeptical. This guy and his family tried to beat the crap out of them not too long ago, so why is he being so friendly now? Still, they all shook their heads yes. Some of them felt chills run up their spine when they saw Adelram, Brauner, Sharn, and Shel's eyes glow red. "Then..." Adelram rose a fist. "LET'S EAT!" Then slammed it on the table, causing the buffet to jump into the air.

Before anyone from the Ishiyama gang knew what was happening, some of them saw something cut off the leg of the pig, and grab it. The ones who saw it watched as it went towards Adelram. They saw he was about to take a bite out of it, before Brauner punched him in the cheek.

"Hell no! You always take the best damn leg! This time, that piece of meat is mine!"

"Like hell it is! You wanna go?!"

"Bring it!"

The two then fought over the piece of meat, a sight that got Tojo excited. "Ha! This is my kinda dinner! Though, that leg does look tasty. Think I'll take it!" Tojo then jumped over towards the fighting brothers, and happily joined the fray. He was actually putting up a damn good fight, considering he was up against the Dark Lord and Olrox's little brother.

"Well, dad seems to be having fun." Fuyumi then took a bite out of the casserole she took in front of her. "Wow. This is delicious."

"It really is. It tastes like Tora's cooking."

"It's crazy! I kinda wanna live here now!"

"Uh-uh, you're not leaving me and the kid, Paako."

"I was kidding... kinda."

"Damn, this food reminds me of the old days in Ishiyama. Kinda makes me miss Hasui."

"Don't worry, Tatsuya. Just think of how you still have me in your life."

Himekawa smiled at his wife in an evil way. "Except I can only 'eat' you at night."

Ushio chuckled at her husband's retort. "You perv."

"Dasalus, sweetie, you shouldn't eat like that."

Dasalus looked up at his vampiric grandmother. "Why not? Uncle Adelram and Uncle Brauner are. So is Uncle Shiroyama."

"Yes, but they are brutes. And you're my grandson. I only care about how you eat. Besides, a noble vampire should eat in a much more courteous manner, like your father is." Dasalus pouted at his grandmother's reasoning, but since he really wanted to be like her and his dad, he decided to eat the way she wanted. "Good boy. Now, as delicious as this food is, I would greatly appreciate some-"

"Blood, Milady?" Shizuka looked to her right to see the elf butler named Tasar holding a tray with a wine glass and several bottles of blood. "We have a wide selection. Each bottle has been modified by Master Victor to imitate the average body temperature of each creature the blood was taken from. It also recycles the blood everyone one hundred and twenty days to give it the same fresh-from-the-body taste with every pour."

"Oh. Exquisite." Shizuka examined each bottle, examining their texture, smell, and even their residual power. Then, her eyes landed on the bottle at the center. "That bottle there."

"Hm? Ah, a very discerning eye, Milady. This bottle... is filled with the blood of Lord Adelram himself."

"My, my, the blood of the Dark Lord? It would be sinful of me not to try it." Tasar then took the bottle and filled Shizuka's glass with the blood. The aroma by itself was intoxicating, but what really got Shizuka was the incredible amount of power the blood was releasing. Everyone sensed it's great power. Hilda couldn't believe that blood could feel so powerful, and Kaiser felt uneasy around it. Lucifer was greatly impressed by the blood, and felt proud to know the owner of the blood considered her family. Leviathan was amazed to learn just how powerful Adelram was. She knew he was strong, but that blood of his showed just how powerful he really was compared to what she knew. The Ishiyama gang felt really uneasy. They all had the same though. "Did we really try to fight a guy like that?"

Not wasting any time, Shizuka took a small sip from the glass, and released a moan of ecstasy, slightly blushing. "Incredible. I've never tasted blood this delicious. So much strength and power. So strong, yet still so gentle. And this foreign flavor. It belongs to the ancient civilization of the Mayan Empire. To think that ancient bloodline still exists. And all that flavor is without the Dark Lord's power. Add that, and the taste is beyond explanation. Beyond imagination. To think blood like this exists."

Adelram was eating the leg he won from beating Brauner and Tojo, listening to Shizuka's explanation. He couldn't help but blush a bit at the weird praise he got from the strongest female vampire. He then turned towards Olrox. "Is my blood really that good?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't even hesitate." Adelram took another bite from the leg. He then had part of his armor on his right arm disappear before extending it towards Olrox. "Want some?"

"Nah, I've got something just as tasty." With that, he took a surprise bite out of Lamia, earning a cute yelp from the demoness. She could help but think about how weirdly good it felt to have her husband drink her blood. She was blushing from pleasure and embarrassment. When Olrox got his fill, he liked up any missed drops off of her neck, making the beautiful demon shudder in pleasure. She was left panting and blushing from the experience. "Delicious."

"A fair warning would be nice next time."

"I know, right? I still feel tingly from when he bit me." Nene then clasped her neck, blushing at the memory.

Leviathan then nervously laughed at the scene. "I guess he really is a bit a a pervert." She then went back to eating her salad and whole lobster. As she was enjoying the food, she felt like she was being watched. She looked up to see Olrox staring at her with a blank, unreadable look. "W-What is it?"

"Hm." Olrox then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Before Leviathan knew it, she felt one hand gently hold her chin while another kindly held her hand. Then she felt something lick her neck, which caused a wave of pleasure shoot up her spine, before she felt the strangely satisfying pain of fangs pierce her neck. She moaned in pleasure, pushing her hand through soft hair as she held onto Olrox's head. When he was done, he licked her neck to get every last drop of blood before kissing it. "Mm, I could get used to this."

Lamia and Nene just stared at the scene, and then looked back towards the table to watch the ensuing chaos. Somewhere during the meal, Sharn had challenged Kanzaki and Himekawa to a fight over the stuffed turkey, and seemed to be winning the fight. Tojo was trying to convince Fuji to continue their fight, but the assistant just wanted to enjoy his hot green tea and takoyaki. Oga, Kaiser, and Takami were wolfing down the plate of croquettes; with Aoi telling her son and husband to slow down before they choke. Hilda was happily watching her Master enjoy the food, before angrily turning towards an elf maid.

"Hey, you!"

"Huh? You mean me?"

"Bring more coquettes for my Master! Feel honored that he is enjoying your mediocre cooking."

"M-mediocre?" The young elf looked like she was about to cry.

"How dare you?"

Hilda looked behind her to see two swords pointed at her, as well as a furious Dark Lord and his furious son. Both were releasing so much blood-lust, that all activity ceased. "I'll have you know that my servants put all of their skill and pride into every dish they make. They make their food with the utmost love and care to make it absolutely delicious. The maid you had the gall to insult is one of my most hard-working chefs, and the one who carefully crafted the croquettes your 'Master' is eating. I can tell by just looking at you that you couldn't make a croquette with even the simplest instructions, let alone one as delicious as the ones she has created for a self-righteous piece of shit like you." The maid was blushing and crying. She was so happy and honored to get such high praise from her Lord. She ran away, holding her cheeks while blushing.

"I told you that you were not fit to be the servant of my step-mother's wargs. I see that was far to much of a compliment."

"LIKE HELL I'D LET HER ANYWHERE NEAR MY WARGS!"

"You're not fit to be the servant of my uncle's slime creatures."

"Hey! I take pride in those adorable little things!"

Angelo glared at Kaiser. "You." Kaiser quickly got up in a soldier-like stance, as if he was a lowly cadet in front of a general. "You need to teach your 'maid' discipline. As she is now, she has no right to call herself a servant. As of now, she's worth less than the filth beneath the paw of our oldest warg."

Beelzebub was silent, his eyes shadowed. "I see. . . . I'm sorry." He then did something that completely broke Hilda's heart. He groveled. "Please, forgive my servant. I meant no disrespect."

Adelram and Angelo stared at Beelzebub, before sheathing their weapons. Adelram spoke, Lord to Lord. "Raise your head, noble one. You are not totally at fault. I see in you great pride and honor. You are a man worthy to be called a Lord, and a truly great leader. Truly I praise the man who raised you, and the one who truly aided him in your upbringing." Adelram smiled. "Right now... you seriously remind me of Olrox."

Beelzebub looked up with surprise eyes. "You... really mean that?"

"Hell yeah. I can easily tell he helped raise you. You turned out to be a seriously respectable man." Adelram gave a beaming smile. Kaiser just stared at the Dark Lord, tears threatening to fall. It felt like such an honor... for someone to say he was anything like Furuichi, to be like the bravest and strongest man he has ever know next to his father. "Too bad your service sucks."

Kaiser felt like a boulder hit his head, and got depressed. "I... I'm sorry. She's not that bad of a woman. She helped raise me as my wet nurse."

Adelram just blankly stared at the Great Demon Lord. "Riiiiight." Now it felt like a second boulder twice the size of the one before fell on Kaiser's head. "Well, let's continue ea- HEY! THAT'S MY MAMMOTH STEAK!" As Adelram ran towards his threatened prize, Kaiser and Hilda lifelessly walked towards the table and sat down. Aoi was trying to comfort Kaiser, while Hilda was left alone. It took a while for Aoi to finally liven Kaiser up, but Hilda was still refusing to so much as blink. She didn't eat anything throughout the entire meal, not even dessert.

Lamia and Nene watched the entire scene. They looked at Lucifer to see she had her face covered, trying so hard to muffle her laughter, shaking from the need to let it just burst out. The two women's eyebrows twitched at the sight, even more so when they saw more fights break out over the food.

"Nene?"

"Yeah?"

"There's no way in hell are you leaving me alone with this family."

"Hell no. There's no way I'd give someone that kind of burden. I'm marrying that pervy bloodsucker. . . . Actually, I'm kinda surprised he's still sane after living here for so long."

"You get used to it. Also helps that I'm immortal and have a ridiculously advanced healing factor. Plus, I already have a high tolerance for this kind if thing." Olrox was then hit in the face by a plate. Lamia was able to perfectly catch it when it fell off. She was greeted by the hilarious sight of Olrox's face covered in marinara sauce, with his mouth full of spaghetti. He slurped up all of the noodles, and whipped off the sauce.

Still, the sight caused Lamia and Nene to burst out laughing. "If I get to see stuff like that more often, then I'm definitely marrying him!"

"I'll drink to that!" The two future sister wives then made a toast, an act that made Olrox smile.

Dinner continued as such. A fight here, some food thrown there. Lucifer had to use her powers once or twice to make sure a plate of pasta didn't land on her head. Still, everyone, except for the still depressed Hilda, was having a blast. Dessert was when everything got really rowdy. Takami and Dasalus even almost got into a fight over the last big chocolate chip cookie. As they were arguing, neither noticed that Oga had already eaten the cookie until it was too late. He even greeted them with his signature shit-eating grin, which they retaliated by tackling the man. Though they were serious at first, it ended with the three rolling around the floor, laughing as they further enjoyed the evening. Aoi smiled happily at the sight of her family being so happy. Everyone was enjoying themselves. The Ishiyama gang totally forgot that the Umbra family was their enemy only an hour ago. They were too busy having fun. Then... dinner was over.

"Ah, that truly was delectable."

"You know, you can come back anytime you want. You are Olrox's mother after all. Hell, you can even stay here."

Shizuka smiled at Adelram's offer. "Thank you, but I will have to decline your offer. My place is in Hell, with the rest of the vampires. Though, I promise to visit every now and again, especially on Dasalus's twenty-first birthday. Should he still have the desire, I shall make him into a vampire, and teach him in the ways of the Night."

Dasalus hugged his grandma. "I can't wait for that. I love you, Grandma Shizuka."

Shizuka lovingly patted her grandchild's head. "And I you." When Dasalus released her, she walked towards Olrox, and lovingly kissed his cheek. "Til next we meet, my handsome son."

Olrox smiled. "Until next we meet, my beautiful vampiric mother."

Shizuka smiled one last time, before taking out the card Adelram gave her. Turning towards an open space, she extended her arm holding the card, which opened a portal. She walked through the portal, and closed it as soon as she was back inside her mansion.

"Finally. I thought that parasite would never leave."

Olrox chuckled as he smiled at his other mother. "You two will never get along, will you?"

"There's a better chance of Heaven falling into Hell." Lucifer stretched out her arms. "Still, I gotta agree with the leech. Dinner was delicious. It was also quite a bit of fun, seeing my family. My grandkids, my daughter-in-laws,..." Lucifer looked towards Laymia. The demoness stiffened a bit, which made the Demon Lord giggle. "...and even my sister-in-law. It was well worth coming here."

Adelram walked up to her. "You need to leave so soon? Not everyday I have _the_ Lucifer as a house guest."

The beautiful demon chuckled. "Well, I am a Demon Lord. Believe it or not, I have an annoying amount of work."

Adelram and Olrox spoke in unison. "We feel your pain."

Lucifer laughed at that. "Don't worry. I'll visit from time to time. Besides, I did promise to take little Lephea under my wing one day. I'll make her into one of the greatest Princesses of Hell ever." Hilda's ear twitched at that. Life seemed to return to her eye.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Everyone looked at Oga. "Why would Lucifer want anything to do with Furuichi's kid?"

"Because she's my granddaughter, genius."

All of the Ishiyama gang had the same reaction. "WHAT?!"

"Never were very bright. Anyway, I'll be going now. Oh! Almost forgot. Lephea, when would you like to begin training?"

"Eh? Um... W-when I'm... sixteen?"

"Ah, so you want to start when your bother becomes a vampire. I like that. That way I can rub it in that lamprey's face when I show that I'm the better teacher. Well, later." Lucifer waved at the Umbra family, who waved back. She quickly opened a portal and walked right into it. Olrox and Adelram swore they saw her sit down and do paperwork before it closed. "We really do feel your pain."

"A Hell Princess." Olrox and Adelram looked at Hilda, who was mumbling under her breath. "Sixteen years of age. If she really is trained by Lady Lucifer. . . . She would also be. . . . Yes. It wouldn't even matter that she's Furuichi's daughter. She would be the definition of perfection if she didn't have _his_ blood, but she's still..."

"Hey, good-for-nothing bitch, what the fuck are you mumbling about?"

Hilda looked up at Adelram. "Nothing that concerns you."

She was really starting to annoy Adelram. "Why you little- That isn't how a guest should act before her host, let alone a mere servant before a Lord. But then again, you're not much of a servant."

Hilda glared at the man. She didn't even care that he was more than powerful enough to literally skin her alive. "Well, I won't be a guest for long. We're leaving."

"Not yet Hilda." The demon maidservant glared at Oga. "We still have some unfinished business." He then looked at Olrox.

"I'm not going with you, if that's what your thinking."

"Furuichi, please."

Olrox sighed. "That's not my name. It hasn't been my name for over eight hundred years. I'm sorry to tell you this... but Furuichi Takayuki really is dead. I'm Olrox Erebus. No one else."

"No! You're Furuichi Takayuki! You're my best friend!"

"Am I? When I drank both Nene and Lamia's blood, I caught a glimpse of their memories. In it, there was something called the King's Crest. It symbolizes absolute loyalty to the Crest Holder's 'King'. Only death can end that bond, right?"

"Yeah. What's your point?"

"I've already died." Oga and the gang was silent. "Also, I was Crest Holder Zero, right? And if I remember correctly, it was on my right hand. Look." Olrox showed his right hand. It was completely barren. Not a scratch or mark to be seen. "I'm sorry. The story of Furuichi Takayuki is over. That chapter of my life has come to an end. My loyalty is to that man..."

"Yo."

"... and the family I'm apart of. Besides, from the memories of both women, I'm almost nothing like the Furuichi you knew. Don't you think it'd be cruel to everyone to have the same man with a different personality walk among them? It would be the same man, yet someone completely different." Oga was completely silent, his eyes covered by his hair. Olrox placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's time to move on."

Oga didn't budge. "There's no way I can convince you to come back?"

"None."

"And there's no chance I can just knock you out and drag you back?"

"No chance in Hell."

Oga chuckled dryly. He looked up at his one time best friend, tears in his eyes. "This is the second time I've failed to save you." Olrox felt a twinge of pain in his heart, seeing Oga like that. Oga lightly brushed off Olrox's hand, before gripping it tightly. "Nice to meet ya! Name's Oga Tatsumi."

Olrox was surprised at first, before quickly realizing what Oga was doing. He smiled as he gripped Oga's hand. "A pleasure to meet you. My name is Olrox Erebus."

They stayed like this for well over a minute before Oga let go. He looked at his old friend before rubbing the tears out of his eyes. "See ya around, I guess."

"Yeah."

"Alright everyone, let's go home."

"What?!"

"After all the shit we went through?!"

"We're just gonna leave without him?!"

"Yeah."

Everyone was stunned, then Aoi walked up to Nene. "Are you staying too?"

"I guess. Not like I can just go back and forth from here back to Beelzebia."

"Why not?"

Nene looked at Adelram in surprise. "Wait, I can?"

"Who said you couldn't? What, you think marring Olrox automatically chains you here? Fuck no. I like having freedom. No way am I gonna take it from anyone else."

"So, I can still be the leader of the Red Tails?"

"Yeah. Though, to be fair, I'm probably gonna borrow you from time to time to be a teac-"

Adelram was interrupted when Nene hugged him. She squeezed him hard enough to make some of his joints pop. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

Adelram was straining to speak. "Your welcome. Now stop hugging me before to break me in half."

Nene let go of Adelram, blushing and laughing awkwardly. "Sorry about that."

"No proble-"

He was once again interrupted when Yuka and Chiaki hugged him, with Yuka crying into his chest. "Thank you! You're so awesome, it's crazy!"

"Thank you... for not taking our leader."

"Welcome! Welcome! Now let go so I can breath!" Adelram took a deep breath when he was released from the death hugs.

Aoi was also happy that she wouldn't be separated from another good friend. The group the walked behind Oga. When he saw they were prepared, Adelram was about to open a portal.

"Please, wait a moment." All eyes turned to Tasar. "I believe this belongs to you."

He threw something big at Oga. He was able to easily catch it. He saw that it was some weird thing wrapped in what looked like a futon. It was bigger than even Tojo. It also looked pretty ugly. Wait, wasn't it, "Alaindelon?!"

"Huh, guess Tasar really did throw it in the dungeon."

As if the sound of Olrox's voice was it's 'on' switch, Alaindelon's eyes popped open and looked at the vampire. "Takayuki?"

Olrox's eyes were shadowed. He released a massive amount of killing intent that shattered the glass in the room. Oga noticed that a wet spot was forming at the lower part of Alaindelon's wrappings, and held him at a distance in disgust. Olrox spoke through clenched teeth in a clearly furious tone. "If you ever call me that again, I will shoot you on the face and crush you like a grape. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Olrox immediately calmed down. "Good. Adelram, would you be so kind?"

"Sure." Adelram then opened a portal, and allowed the entire Ishiyama gang to leave.

Now, it was just the Umbra family, plus Leviathan, Nene, and Laymia. Brauner asked the question on everybody's mind. "So, now what?"

Adelram spoke for them. "Well, it'll take a while before I can properly prepare the three ceremonies."

Lamia was confused. "Three?"

"Yeah. You're technically married to Furuichi Takayuki. We need to fix that, and have you married to Olrox Erebus."

"Ah."

"And on that note..." Adelram looked at Nene, Leviathan, and Laymia. "I take it you three will be able to attend all three?"

Nene answered first. "Well, it's not like I have any missions piled up. And besides, I'm not gonna miss out on my own wedding."

Leviathan answered second. "Well, It might be a bit harder for me. I do rule over a kingdom of dragons."

"Not to worry. Umbra Town has plenty of different beast tamers who are experts when it comes to dragons. They can take care of them just fine."

"Really?! That's great!"

Finally, Laymia. "Well, I am most certainly going to stay for my daughter's wedding. Don't be expecting me to stay for the others, though."

"That's fair."

"So, what until then?"

Adelram took a moment to think. He then looked at Olrox. "Wanna spar in our dragon forms?"

"Sure."

With that, the two disappeared. The Umbra Family knew where they were headed, and carried the three who didn't to the destination. The day ended with an awesome battle. It took a while, but Olrox was able to marry all three women, thus ending his awesome story.

However, just because his story is over doesn't mean the stories of the Dark Kingdom is over. Theirs is a story that will never end.

 **A/N: BUT THIS ONE SURE AS HELL IS! Whoo! Finally finished. *tired sigh* It was fun while it lasted, but damn was it exhausting. Though, the Dark Kingdom really isn't over. I might start a series of one-shots in the near future. Look forward to it. Oh, by the way, as you all know, I SUCK at endings. If you think you can make a better one than this one, be my guest. I could use an alternate ending. You guy's know how much I love them. Just send it to me via PM or DocX. I'll be sure to post it in an Alternate Endings chapter, of course giving you the credit. Looking forward to any alternate endings you guys might send me. Until then, look forward to my next story. Bye-bye.**


	22. Alternate Endings

**A/N: Rejoice! For I have been given an alternated ending, and it is awesome! Unsurprisingly, my good friend dead. but. true. gave it to me. It's just plain awesome. Here, read it for yourself.**

Olrox felt the sheer power of gravity as he and Satan fell towards the ground, having already passed the high walls of Satanchia. They were still exchanging a barrage of punches and kicks, dodging and hitting each other. Every successful hit on Satan nearly broke his knuckles, while every attack he took felt as if a sledgehammer was plunged into him. Satan's contorted face was evidence that he too was exhausted. It was sheer willpower keeping both of them conscious. A quick glance down confirmed that the estimated time until both would hit the ground was mere seconds away. He had to end the fight quickly; a draw would end fatally for him, since Satan would surely recover faster.

Olrox had to find a hole in Satan's nearly impenetrable defenses. Waiting for an opportunity, he continued attacking. His final resource needed a feint. For a split second, he seemed to drop his guard. Satan pulled back his fist and threw a mighty punch. Olrox had been waiting for this; he turned aside and grabbed Satan's arm. Twisting it, he pushed Satan down and placed his knee on his spine. In the blink of an eye both hit the ground.

With a loud snap, Satan's spine and rib cage broke. He vomited blood and broken ribs pierced his internal organ, ripping through the skin. A last cough, and Satan fell to the ground, defeated and dead. Olrox fell to his knees, heavily bruised and panting. He closed his eyes, his exhaustion made his whole body ache. He took a deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs: "ADELRAM!"

A split second later, a smug voice said: "You called?"

Olrox turned around and saw a smirking Adelram. Adelram grabbed into what seemed to be the air and pulled out a bottle of Saint's Tears, tossing it to him. Olrox hungrily gulped it down and threw the bottle against the walls, where it exploded into myriads of small shards.

"Thanks, I needed that.", said Olrox, still panting. Slowly, he felt his energy return and started to regenerate. Looking at Adelram, he said: "I think I'm in trouble."

"Yes, you have a serious problem.", confirmed Adelram. "What now?"

"I don't know."

"That's rare.", smiled Adelram.

"I mean, I have a few ideas, but not a plan how to deal with this...", sighed Olrox.

"See, that's more like it. You always come up with a plan. You're not the strongest Dark General for nothing. Oh, pardon me, you're now a Lord of Hell, right?", snickered Adelram.

"Shut up.", snapped Olrox and took a deep breath. "Now, we have a few moments before the others arrive. Guess we should use the time to discuss my plans."

"Can't wait for it.", said Adelram with his trademark smirk.

‑

With a loud crash, a hole appeared in the walls of Satanchia, and everyone rushed in. After a few steps, they had reached Adelram and Olrox. Looking down at the corpse of Satan, Oga dryly said: "So you won."

"Of course I did. Also, thanks for destroying my property.", answered Olrox.

"Your what?", asked Oga confused.

"My property. You know, this city. You smashed the wall.", said Olrox.

"Why is it yours?", asked Oga with a straight face, not knowing what was going on. Dumbstruck, Olrox opened his mouth and closed it, not knowing what to say.

"I...I...how can one person be so...dumb?!", he finally exclaimed.

"Who's dumb?", asked Oga aggressive.

"You!", shouted Olrox and jumped up, staggered a little and sat down again.

"He defeated Satan and is now the new ruler of Satanchia.", explained Aoi with a sigh.

"Ah!", exclaimed Oga, smashing his fist on his palm.

"Finally, seeing some gears turning!", said Olrox.

"So, what are you going to do now?", asked Lamia. "As the new Lord of Satanchia."

"Well, first I'll attend the dinner. After that – well, that's a surprise.", smiled Olrox.

Adelram clapped his hands. "Excellent! Well then, let's go!"

‑

After a teleport, everyone arrived at Castle Umbra. The huge tables in the dining room were loaded with dishes. Golden plates filled with tender meat, bowls with soup, vegetables and pitchers with various drinks were glittering, and the scents filling the room made everyone's mouth water.

Adelram took out his watch and looked down. "Since it still is half an hour til the feast begins, I think everyone should take the time to clean up a little. The servants will show you your rooms."

He clapped twice, and several figures appeared, taking everyone to a bathroom. Olrox and Adelram stayed behind. They looked around, until Adelram patted Olrox on his shoulder. "Let's go, old friend."

"Yeah, let's go."

‑

Finally the time had come for everyone to arrive. Portals opened, and the guests that still had been in Hell stepped through, donned in exquisite clothes. The first one to arrive was Lucifer. She wore a black dress and a red stole. Adelram went over, bowed slightly and kissed her hand. "Welcome to Castle Umbra."

"Thank you.", she said with a polite smile. A moment later another portal opened and a beautiful woman in a kimono stepped through it – Shizuka Hio.

"My my, look who's coming.", said Lucifer in a friendly voice, which still felt loathing. "And not even on time. You're late."

"Oh please. What's one minute if you can enjoy the eternity?", spat Shizuka back in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Are you German or what?"

"Just because I'm a Lord of Hell doesn't mean I'm a beer loving warmonger.", smiled Lucifer.

"Can't argue with that.", muttered Viktor. Olrox snickered a little.

"I think it would be best to put aside any righteous critics and stop fussing over such a minor slip up, when the Ruler of Hell still hasn't arrived.", said Adelram, calming everyone down.

A few minutes later, another portal opened and Kaiser and his entourage entered Castle Umbra.

"Welcome!", said Adelram enthusiastically. "Now, sit down, sit down. We have a lot to celebrate."

‑

The table was huge and round. Adelram had place Shizuka and Lucifer facing each other, as well as him and Kaiser facing each other, so that every ruler had the same distance to the others – and Shizuka and Lucifer wouldn't fight as much. Next to Adelram's right sat Olrox. Adelram stood up and raised his goblet, opening his mouth to start a celebratory speech, when a cold voice interjected.

"Excuse me.", said Hilda. Everyone looked at her. "I think there was a fault in the seating. There is no chair for me."

"Oh?", said Adelram calmly, in a voice that dripped with loathing. Everyone started to shiver. "Pardon me, but it is unheard of that a servant joins a meal. It is also unheard of that a mere servant dares to speak up to a ruler – especially a foreign host – without permission and the proper respect. Tasar!"

"Yes, my Lord?", said Tasar, who seemingly appeared out of nothingness.

"Would you please be so kind to escort this one to a proper place? I think the kitchen should have some scraps left for her.", said Adelram coolly.

"Of course, my Lord.", said Tasar with a smirk and bowed. In a flash he was behind Hilda, grabbing her, and just as fast as he appeared, both of them were gone.

Olrox looked at Adelram. It had been a risky move; Hilda – and Kaiser, as her liege and master – had insulted Adelram, but Adelram's reaction could be seen as a hostile act. Kaiser stood up, creating tension. Then he bowed.

"I apologize deeply for my servant's unsightly behavior.", he said with a strained voice.

"Thank you.", said Adelram. "Now, all of us have gathered here to celebrate. The one who brought us all together, despite several differences, is Olrox Erebus. His mothers, his wife and fiances, his kids, former comrades, relatives and much more, all have responded and came to this place. Today is special, because today is the day Olrox Erebus defeated his uncle Satan and became the new ruler of Satanchia. To Olrox!"

"To Olrox!", said everyone and raised their goblet.

"And now, a few words from the great new Lord of Hell.", said Adelram with a smug grin. Olrox blushed and stood up.

"Not long ago, I could look back on an impressive past. A Dark General of Dracula himself, reawakened by Adelram and again serving a Dark Lord, one of the strongest entities in this world. But my past was hidden behind a black curtain of nothingness. I had no memory of my life before I started serving Dracula. In a grand battle, I defeated Death himself, and he told me a few words that would change my life forever. 'You...who was once a weak human! Who once felt lust toward a demon! Who carries the blood of a Demon Lord!' I will never forget these words. They sparked my curiosity, and with the help of Viktor I began my journey into Hell. All of you know what happened after that, and now I met my beautiful wife, my children, made two new fiances and became a Demon Lord."

Olrox paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"But what will happen now? I am bound to Adelram, I am bound to my family – my family in this world as well as my family in Hell. Now, Viktor reassured me that visiting Hell won't be a problem. Those of you that understood the full weight of these words may know what is to come. I will stay in this world, serving my Lord as his Dark General. As for my family, I'd love to have them live here with me, but unfortunately, that won't be possible, at least for now. I am sure that his Majesty, Beelzebub, has the grace to release Lamia and Nene from his service in order for them to live here with me. I am also well aware of the great shift of power in Hell. The new ruler of Satanchia marrying Leviathan, as well as being the son of Lucifer and Shizuka Hio, leader of the vampires – this one will be such a influential and powerful man, he might be the cause of a new, great war. There's one way to postpone this, at least for now."

Olrox looked at Kaiser.

"I am well aware that my beautiful daughter is still quite young for a demon, but we all know that royalty has no problems with that. To prevent all this from happening, I would ask you, Kaiser Emperana Beelzebub IV., to marry my daughter Lephea Erebus, as soon as she has come of age."

This proposal stunned everyone. Adelram smirked, and so did Shizuka and Lucifer. The others seemingly had turned to stone, with the exception of Lephea, who was blushing brightly. Kaiser cleared his voice.

"It would be my pleasure...father.", he said finally. Olrox smiled.

Adelram stood up and raised his goblet again. "Well then, let's begin the feast, celebrating the defeat of Satan by Olrox I., as well as the engagement of his daughter Lephea with Beelzebub IV.! Cheers!"

‑

The feast had been going on for hours until everyone had either left or fell asleep. Only Adelram and Olrox were still awake – and Viktor, as the sounds from the basement were indicating – sitting on the roof of the highest tower and drinking wine from the bottle. Olrox passed it to Adelram.

"So I am a king now.", he said.

"Yes, you are. You are probably the most influential man in Hell right now.", snickered Adelram.

"God, I never asked for that...why is life like that?!", sighed Olrox.

"Don't you mean unlife?"

"Whatever. I think I will just go with the flow, as usual...", said Olrox and leaned back. Right, nobody knew what would happen in the future, but he knew one thing – it would not be boring.

 **A/N: Now that's an alternate ending. Glorious, isn't it? Still, I'd love to receive more AEs from my readers. Hell, I'd be ecstatic if one of you actually made an AE where Satan actually wins. I suppose I'll just have to wait and see what comes my way. Until then.**


End file.
